Trials of the Heart: Divinus Minae
by ShiningwingX
Summary: Link and Zelda return to the past to find a much different Hyrule awaiting them. While nursing memories of a dark time now dead, they must learn to persevere in this new world. Post OoT, LxZ, Slight AU. Rated for graphic violence, and sexual situations.
1. Prologue: Memories

Hello everyone. A few of you probably know of my old, unfinished story 'A New Legend' which I've uploaded here… well for those who enjoyed it, I regret to say that I don't think I'll ever finish it. The story just seems kind of linear and too predictable to me, and my way of writing has changed so much since I last wrote in it that the story doesn't even seem like it was written by me anymore. So my apologies, but I highly doubt the story will ever be finished (Though I MAY rewrite it at some point… don't get your hopes up though).

HOWEVER! As you can obviously tell from this upload, this doesn't mean I'm not writing anymore. I believe this new story will be a million times better than ANL. I've gotten a lot more writing experience under my belt, and I can safely say I'm ready to try again.

As well as being more detailed overall, I'm going to be focusing more on the romance genre this time around. ANL did teach me something about my own preference in writing. Before I began writing it, I had no idea that the Romance genre was so appealing to me. Therefore, it was a good learning experience, even if the story may ever remain unfinished.

For those of you who have been with me since the beginning, I hope this story will deliver what ANL (in my opinion) failed to. For those of you who just happened by here by chance, or thought the story looked interesting, I hope I do not disappoint. So without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter in what I hope will one day become an epic tale among the many great stories in Zelda Fanfiction.

Regards,

ShiningwingX

P.S. I can't claim that all of this came from my own brain. Indeed, I probably wouldn't be the author I am now without the inspiration I've received from these people. I urge you to check out their stories if you enjoy mine. And even if you don't like mine, do it anyways. Trust me it will be worth it. :)

Rose Zemlya

Callisto Hime

Firebird-X

Happy Mask (North Castle)

Dark Link (North Castle)

Disclaimer: Though it may not appear that way at this point in time, this story is rated Mature FOR A REASON! There is GOING to be violence. There is GOING to be sexual situations. They will not be consistent but they will be there, and will be descriptive. If a situation calls for writing, then it shall be written. So if you are expecting a nice little happy tale, you're too young for such things, or if for whatever reason your virgin eyes will become consumed by fire from reading such material, then don't read. You have been warned.

If however you're looking for a larger story, a somewhat darker tone (Think Majora's Mask on steroids dark) or you like this kind of thing for whatever reason then look no further, maybe! I hope you enjoy it :).

One last thing: A very special thanks to my my Beta Reader, LinkxSheikLuver. I really appreciate the help she's given me.

Now then, I've rambled long enough. Let's get on with it.

* * *

**Trials of the Heart: Divinus Minae**

**Prologue – Memories**

* * *

It is over… I never believed I would live to witness this day. The day we would finally be free of this nightmare that has plagued us for so long. The day we would no longer be forced to live in fear that we would fall asleep at night, never to wake again. The day the monsters which stalked just outside of homes when the darkness shrouded the kingdom would finally vanish from our lands. The day our children could laugh and play, guarded by the ever watchful Eyes of Din, Malia and Yira, their gaze unhindered by the black phantoms which invaded our skies, blinding them. The day that we would finally be free from _him_. As I stand here in this strange place, surrounded by naught but thick white clouds and radiant blue sky as far as my keen Hylian eyes can see, I begin to think back on my journey.

I remember it all so vividly. The first day I met Navi, my fairy companion and faithful friend who told me of the mysterious task which the Deku Tree required of me. I remember obtaining the three jewels known as the Spiritual Stones; The Emerald of the Forest, The Ruby of Fire, and the Sapphire of Water; three of the fabled Elemental Jewels, and receiving Master Sword; only to be thrown seven years into the future where the biding evil of Ganondorf Dragmire had festered. I remember the nightmare I walked into, where once a bustling town flourished, now was but a ruined shadow of its former self, overrun with hideous beasts; undead contortions, perversions of humanity. I remember the twisting corridors and moss covered walls of the Temple of the Forest, the unbearable heat within the Temple of Fire, the dark depths of the Temple of Water, the eerie voices of the Temple of Shadow, and the mysterious treasures lying within the Temple of Spirit. I remember battling through the Black Castle of the Evil King himself and the subsequent duel with the power-mad tyrant. I remember gazing upon the demonic face of his true form as I drove my sword into his skull, glowing yellow eyes staring back at me in pain and anger. I watched as the void of the sages swallowed him into the dark oblivion he, himself created. However, despite all of that; all of the hardship, misery, trial, and eventual triumph, the events that I remember the most, and the memories I cherish more than any of the rest… are my memories of her.

The Princess of Hyrule… Zelda.

That name had burned itself into my soul. I met her for the first time, seven years ago. I was only a boy, but I had infiltrated the very walls of The Great Palace itself, side stepping the guards as I slowly made my way into one of the castle's many courtyards. It was there I saw her, a young girl around the same age as myself, perhaps slightly younger, spying through a large window from atop a low dais on the other side of a beautiful garden. Having lived in a forest for all of my life, I did not know much of propriety. Yet, as I spoke to her, I never felt as if I was speaking to a person of such greater worth than myself. She spoke to me as the children spoke to each other in my home in the village Nieraki deep within the vast forest connected to Hyrule, and I felt as if I could have spoken to her of anything without fear of offending Hyrule's royal heir. I had only felt this sort of security with one other person; Saria, the young emerald haired elder of the Kokiri. I never expected that one such as myself would even be given a word, but she… she was no ordinary princess.

Now the very same little girl stands before me in this odd, but beautiful place, only… she is no longer a little girl. She has grown over the years into a beautiful young Hylian woman. Her golden hair dangles down her back and across her shoulders. Rose red lips and a small nose compliment her perfectly oval shaped face, and her creamy skin glows radiantly with health. The most striking feature about her however, is her eyes; twin almond shaped sapphires sparkling prettily in the light, overflowing with benevolence.

Her attire is something to be admired as well. A soft pink bodice covers her upper body, with a white extended neckline. A pair of golden spaulders covers her shoulders and upper arms, connected via an intricate piece of jewelry like to an amulet with the center engraved with an image of the Triforce and the Hyrulian Phoenix, which extends just beneath her neck. Long white gloves only a few shades lighter than her skin cover her arms and hands. Her skirt is almost completely white save for two small pink bands near the end, and an elegant blue mantle, again emblazoned by the images of the Triforce in gold and the Phoenix in green as well as other complex embroideries, hangs freely from her waist, suspended by a golden cincture which encircles her slender body. A golden tiara with a spherical ruby in the center sits upon her head, and two earrings in the shape of small Triforces dangle from her pointed ears.

She smiles happily at me, and it is only now that I realize I have been staring at her. She seems to take no notice however, even as I, with no small amount of effort avert my eyes for a moment before facing her again. I can see the joy within her lovely eyes, obviously rejoicing in our victory over the King of Evil.

"Thank you Link." She says, and I am instantly struck by the soft, nearly musical tone of her voice. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed within the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world… for a time."

I smile back and open my mouth to reply, but before I can do so, I notice her expression change. A look of guilt quickly replaces the happy smile she wore but seconds before. She turns her head away, but I can still see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I frown in concern for her. What could have prompted this sudden change?

"Zelda?" I ask, finally finding my voice. "Are you well? What ails you?"

"All of the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…" She replies, her voice sad and full of regret. "I was so young… I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. If I had only known, none of this would have happened. You would not have suffered so but for my foolishness."

"Zelda… whatever do you mean?" I ask, perplexed. "What mistake have you ever made?"

"I was a fool to believe that by obtaining the Triforce, we could defeat Ganondorf and prevent his dark ambitions from coming to fruition." She explains. "I only succeeded in aiding him in his goals. I have wronged Hyrule… and I have wronged you as well. I took an innocent little boy from his home, his world, and forced him into a quest he should never have been forced to take." She pauses, and for a moment I can hear her sobbing quietly. "I stole your innocence from you Link… I am so sorry. I would not blame you if you hated me for what I have done."

Her words struck me harder than a blow from Ganon's blades. Hate her? How could I ever hate her, when she has given me so much? I find myself struck speechless for a moment, as I try desperately to think of the words I wish to say. Desperate to quell her guilt, I slowly approach her, placing my hand reluctantly upon her shoulder. She looks away when I attempt to look into her eyes, the guilt of her self-convicted 'crime' overcoming her.

"Zelda… look at me. Please." I say, my voice gentle. She continues to avert her eyes, so I speak again, this time more insistently. "Look at me."

She slowly raises her head and turns it to me. I was right; she is crying. Tears flow from her eyes, and begin to roll down her cheeks, leaving small, red stains upon her face. In seeing this, I suddenly feel a sharp pain within my heart, and it takes all of my will and more to hold back my own tears, for fear that she may see them as something they are not. I look her in the eyes, my own showing sincerity.

"Zelda… please do not blame yourself, for it is my as much my doing, perhaps even more so than your own." I say, hoping my eyes show the same sincerity as my words. She remains attentive so I continue. "Had I only been stronger, the Master Sword may not have found me unworthy to wield its power as I was. Had this been, perhaps I could have reached the Triforce before Ganondorf and stopped him. Had I been more worthy… I could have prevented all of this; I would not have slept for seven years, forcing you to live your life in fear every day. It was my own weakness, which lead Hyrule to this sad fate."

"Link…" Zelda says softly. "Please do not say such a thing. You had no fault whatsoever in this."

"If I did not, then you did not." I reply with a small smile.

She sighs regretfully, but seems to accept my words. "Nevertheless… Hyrule will never recover from this. Homes may be rebuilt, monsters may be driven away, and ruined land may repair itself, but the pain and sorrow will never fade completely. The families and friends of those whose lives were lost will never know the same happiness they once did. This scar… will never heal." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I cannot allow my people to endure anymore of this. Already, they have suffered far more than they deserve."

"But what can we do?" I ask.

"We can fix it." Zelda replies, her sorrowful expression now turning to one of hope. "As the Hero of Time, and the Sage of Time, we have the power to undo all of the damage that has been done."

"But how?" I ask, hope returning to my own troubled soul.

"You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the door of time…" She explains. "However, in doing so, the road between times will be closed." She pauses and extends her arm. "Link… give the Ocarina to me. As a sage, I can help you return to our original time with it. Time will be reversed seven years. The destruction will be no more, the monsters will fade, and all of the sorrowful memories will be erased."

"But what of us?" I ask, hesitant. "What of _our_ memories? Will they fade as well?"

"I know not…" the princess replies with a shake of her head. "Perhaps we will remember… or perhaps we will forget like the rest of the world. Perhaps life for us will be as it was before all of this happened, or…" She trails off and returns her gaze to me. "Do you want to remember?"

"Yes." As unexpected as the question was, I answer without hesitation. "I do not wish to forget this journey Zelda. It is true that this quest has been full of hardship, and I do not deny that there are some things that I would rather forget. However, there are also many memories that I wish to keep."

"Such as?" Zelda askes softly.

"The once abandoned city of the Gorons once again coming to life as its people, freed from their imprisonment, returned to its sheltered walls. The beauty I witnessed when the pure waters once again filled Lake Hylia, and the sparkling of the sunlight against the gentle ripples. The happiness on the faces of the Kokiri children, when the monsters disappeared from their home, and they could once again play without fear." I pause for a moment, a final memory bringing a smile to my face. "And the joy I saw from you only moments ago, when you spoke of our victory over the Evil King. I want to keep those memories Zelda… I would gladly endure any painful memories, if it meant that I would still be able to cherish the ones I hold dear."

"And I would as well." Zelda replies, her eyes glistening. "There is no knowing what will happen to us, but with uncertainty comes hope. Let us hope… that our memories will remain."

"Yes… and let us finally bring our journey to its end. Let us give the people their lives back."

With those words, I summon the necessary item into my hand, and in a flash of light a beautiful Ocarina crafted from strange glowing blue crystal forms within. The divine instrument she entrusted to me seven years ago as she made her escape from our foe. Glancing over the glimmering surface one final time, I place it in her outstretched hand. As I do so however, she immediately places her other hand over mine, holding it within her delicate grasp. My heart begins to race at her gentle touch. Curse me for a coward! I can cross vast plains, and deep forests, brave fiery volcanoes and rot-filled necropolises. I can stand against a man, nay a _demon_ consumed by his own power to save a land in peril… and yet at the end of it all, I lack the courage to tell the one I hold dearest my true feelings. I almost feel ashamed to have been granted the Triforce of Courage, and the strength it bestows.

My self-chiding is halted however as I notice her sad, regretful expression. "When peace returns to Hyrule… it may be time for us to say goodbye…"

I shake my head. "No… not goodbye. When you say that, it sounds as if we may never see each other again."

"But-" She begins.

"Please… Say it not." I plead not even wishing to consider the possibility. "Please…"

She says nothing in reply and merely removes her hands from my own, taking the precious instrument with her. Raising the Ocarina to her chest she smiles a sad smile, her eyes still glistening with tears. I can do nothing but stare into those beautiful sapphire pools until she speaks once more.

"Now, go home Link… regain your lost time." She begins. Her eyes seem to betray less confidence than she attempts to feign. "Home… where you are supposed to be… the way you are supposed to be…"

Without another word, she raises the crystal ocarina to her lips, closes her eyes and begins to play. The song the notes produced was the very same melody I have heard countless times during my quest. Three notes repeating three times, entering into a gentle rise and fall upon the final repetition. The song which reminded me of her. After a few seconds, I am met with another familiarity. A soft blue light began to surround me, similar to the power, which aided my exit from the temples, crypts, and caves I had delved during this quest. The light pulsed in time with the melody, growing ever more powerful as the princess played.

The irony of it all! The very same song that I had considered to be my connection with her during these years we have been apart is now the instrument of our separation. As my feet begin to lift from the ground, I realize that it is now too late for us to turn back. The notes slowly fade as Zelda finishes the song, and the soft hum of the portal is the only sound that remains. My eyes meet hers from beyond the blue screen of light, and I can do nothing save watch as my body begins to rise higher into the sky, away from her.

I watch helplessly as tears begin to fall once more from her eyes, as the portal sweeps me upward. Instinctively, I attempt to reach for her… to touch her… but it is of no avail. My hand catches nothing, as this accursed portal has already pulled me too far. Seeing my gesture, Zelda extends her own hand toward me, and for a moment, our fingers nearly touch once more. Our efforts are fruitless once again however, and after a few seconds, the sapphire-eyed princess lowers her arm helplessly, breaking her gaze and lowering her head, in what I can only assume is regret.

It is now that I feel the tears that I have held back for so long start to fall from my own eyes. Each second feels like a century, as the portal continues to drag me upwards, slowly as if to torment me, until finally, after an eternity of agonizing torture, the princess finally vanishes from my sight.

'_Thank you Link… goodbye…'_

Her final words ring in my ears again and again. Did I imagine it? Is the pain of having to leave her now deceiving my mind into believing that I can still hear her voice? My heart begins to ache horribly within my chest, and illusion or no, the words are no less painful to hear. My hope begins to slowly slip away once more, as a white light floods my vision, blinding me from all else. Powerless, to change what has been put into motion, I turn my eyes to the heavens, and place my faith in the divines.

'_Noble gods of Ismirra, creators of this world, powerful Din, wise Nayru, courageous Farore, and the deities of the earth and the cosmos please… answer my prayers. This journey has granted me more than I could have ever imagined. I would gladly endure any and all lingering pain, if only it meant I would still be able to cherish those I hold dear. Please… if it is within your power, please… do not let me loose these memories… do not let me forget her… even if she forgets me._

…_I love her.'_

* * *

I do not remember having closed my eyes, nor can I recall how long they had been so, but eventually by consciousness fades into being once more. As my eyes slowly open, my vision is met with a bluish light, which surrounded me. The light begins to flicker, and expand, weakening as it grew further and further away, until it vanishes completely. My eyes slowly adjust to the abrupt change in light, and I look around at my surroundings. I now stand in the center a large room of marble and granite upon a raised dais in the center. Surrounding me on all sides are six large glyphs resembling the symbols of six of the eight elemental forces; Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, and Light. Only Wind, youngest of the elements, and Aether, the eldest are not present. I had returned to resting place of the Master Sword, nestled deep within the Temple of Time. Before me was that same legendary sword, the white blade and gem encrusted sapphire hilt shimmering majestically within its pedestal.

I do not remember returning it myself. Could this have been a result of the Ocarina's magic? I look down at myself and immediately notice the changes my body has undergone. I am smaller, my shoulders less broad, and my arms and legs shorter than they once were. No longer did I wear either the golden gauntlets, nor did I carry the Mirror Shield. Instead, the sword of the Kokiri, and a shield of the hard wood of the Deku Tree rest upon my back. The realization of my situation immediately dawns upon me.

"I am-"

"Where… am I?" A small voice sounds from above me, interrupting my thoughts.

I look up to see Navi, the fairy companion who had guided me since the beginning hovering above me, particles of magic falling from her shimmering wings. The small winged girl looks around a confused look about her. I shake my head in confusion and speak, not knowing what could cause such behavior.

"Navi… are you well?" I ask. "Surely after all this time you've not forgotten this place..."

Only now does she look to me, as if she'd not even been aware of my presence before. Yet rather than seeing the cheerful smile, or motherly expression I have become so accustomed to seeing, all I see is a look of confusion. Why is she acting this way? What could have happened to her during that short time?

"W-who…?" She begins. "How do you know my name?"

I gasp. _No… it- it cannot be. She couldn't have forgotten me… could she?_

"Navi… it is me… Link!" I say fearing the worst. "Do you not remember? We have been together since the beginning of my journey! Were it not for you, I…"

"Journey? Of what do you speak?" She asks. "I have never been outside of the forest before now… but how… how did I get here? I-" She stops, eyes widening. "I am being summoned… Forgive me, I must leave…"

"Wait… please." I begin imploringly. "Allow me to explain."

She looks at me for a moment and then smiles, rather than filling comfort however, I am filled with naught, but a sense of dread. "You are a good child, Link… I can see this." She says in her small voice. "I did not believe such a pure spirit existed outside of the forest, but seeing you, I have been shown that I was mistaken… perhaps we might meet again someday."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. She has forgotten me… Why? How could everything we have experienced, all the hardship we've faced together have been wiped from her memory in no more than an instant? After all we've been through… how is it possible?

"Navi, please…"

"Forgive me… but I must go now." She says. "Farewell, Link."

I can do nothing but stare helplessly as the small blue fairy begins to fly upward toward a window positioned high above us in the Temple's clerestory. I shield my eyes from the rays of light passing through as the already small fairy girl shrinks more and more as she moves toward the light, slowly vanishing from my sight.

"No… This must be some sort of foul trickery." I gasp, barely able to speak for the lump that has formed in my throat.

I would have had better luck trying to speak with a sleeping Goron, as my words fade into the air before even reaching the fairy's tiny ears, and before I can say anything else, my long time companion and friend disappears before my eyes. I stand in silence for a few moments, my tears beginning to flow from my eyes unimpeded. My legs collapse from under me, and I fall to my knees, sobbing profusely. I am unable to hold back as the weight of these recent events descend upon me all at once.

"Why…" I sob. "Why did it have to be this way?"

I clinch my fist in frustration, and my knuckles begin to turn white from the pressure. A torrent of emotion swirls within the depths of my mind. I feel saddened, helpless, confused, frustrated, angry… I can hardly move for the pain that I feel. I clutch my head with my trembling hands, trying desperately to quell a sudden, sharp headache. Throwing back my head, I scream. It is a strangely relieving feeling to do so, and from the depths of the shrine, no one can hear my voice. I continue to scream until my throat begins to ache. I stop only once I've exhausted my body and voice to the point where I can hardly move, let alone speak.

In my weakness, the pain I felt before is subdued somewhat, but it is to little avail. My body trembles numbly, forcing me to support myself unsteadily with my hands, lest my body meet the cold stonework below. I sit pitifully on my hands and knees for what seems like forever, my tears wetting the stone floor beneath me. How could this have happened? Was my hope all for naught? Did the Divines deem my prayer unworthy? Or… perhaps they did grant my wish, yet only just so. Perhaps this was punishment for such a selfish request.

Suddenly, I begin to feel a warm sensation as it courses through my body, freeing me from the prison of my own mind. Had I slipped any further into this sorry state, I may have missed it entirely. I turn my attention to the source of the feeling – my left hand – and notice the Triforce of Courage shimmering softly, filling my body with a calming energy, as if responding to my inner turmoil. My emotions seem to stabilize somewhat, as the energy eases my mind and spirit.

"You helped me…" I say to the shimmering relic, which shares my body. "But why… why are you doing this? Why do you stay with me, even now?"

The golden symbol brightens for a moment, as if replying, and I begin to feel a pull on my body, as if an unseen being is attempting to help me to my feet. I obey, standing with little effort now that my body has begun to respond once more, the energy easing my mind, and restoring my energy. I turn my eyes to my left hand once more. The golden triangle shimmers in response, emitting a low, almost inaudible hum.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I ask, feeling slightly foolish for talking to my own hand… no matter what divine artifact is communicating through it.

Again, the Force of Courage responds, gently guiding my movements, I allow it, and the relic appears to guide my eyes to the northern window of the Temple. I see the spires of the magnificent Great Palace through the intricate framework of the window. The sight immediately reminds me of Zelda. I turn my eyes back to the shimmering symbol.

"Are you suggesting I go to her?" I ask.

Courage brightens slightly in its way of reply. Knowing its meaning, I nod, finally recovering my determination and steeling my resolve, I begin to make my way out of the Master Sword's chamber, passing under the massive threshold of the Door of Time, and only seconds after, am met with a low rumbling noise from behind me. Startled, I turn back to see the door which served as the only entry and exit to the sword's chamber slowly closing, sealing the path to the sword, and the world I had left behind. I raise my left hand, two fingers extended, and draw the image of the Triforce in the air, before covering my heart with the same hand just as the door closes with a thunderous crash. I had seen this salute used by the Hylian Knights the first time I left the forest. I'd expected it to feel odd, using this gesture to bid farewell to the blade which had served as my weapon in my quest against Ganondorf's reign. Yet however, instead of feeling strange, it feels almost… right… as if I had earned the privilege to use it.

I do not allow my mind to linger on this issue for long, as my thoughts return to the matter at hand. I look ahead and see the temple proper lying before me. It is similar to the Master Sword chamber, which it leads to, with the same white and black tiled floors, marble walls, and complexly shaped windows. It is possessed of more furnishings however, with the red and gold carpeting that sat before the large mahogany double doors, which lead to the outside world, and the altar that holds the spiritual stones of Forest, Fire, and Water. Not a soul could be seen within the temple at this time, as is typical for the shrine, and yet a strange and mystical song fills every corner of the temple, chanted repeatedly by an unseen choir, their voices never quieting even for a moment. It is a song of praise to the Goddess of Time, eldest of all divines. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and descend from one of the dual stairways, leading from the now closed door of time, to the altar that held its keys.

I take a moment to admire the beautiful gems, as they sparkle before me, emitting a light of their own. The Kokiri Emerald, with its perfectly spherical gem, green as the forest and bound by a golden spiral which wove itself about the stone, the Goron Ruby, the fire red crystal set within a golden trapezoidal shell, and the Zora's sapphire, its three small ocean blue gems bound via three intricate golden spokes. They are beautiful, and I often found myself gazing upon them whenever I came to this place. However, I know that their place is no longer here in this temple… it is time to return them to those to whom they belonged.

Knowing what must be done, I raised my left hand, channeling the magical energies within my body and directing it at the stones. The three gems lift from their places in response to my magic slowly rearranging themselves into a circular formation, spinning slowly above the altar. I concentrate, willing gems to obey my wishes. The Emerald is the first to respond. The green gem begins to glow faintly, responding to my desires.

_Live a long life, Great Deku Tree… I hope this stone will grant you the vigor you give to all those who live in your realm._

The Ruby was the second to react.

_I am proud to call you 'brother' Darunia… use this, and lead your people with a strong arm and gentle hand as you have always done._

And finally the Sapphire.

_Forgive me, Ruto… but my heart belongs to another. One day you will surely find one who will love you as you love him._

The stones gleam brighter surrounding themselves in brilliant light. The brightness grows greater until it completely envelops the jewels in its radiance, giving them the appearance of small stars. They drift around one another spiraling outwards and then back in, intersecting one another as they depart from the temple via the clerestory, and trailing particles of light as they return to their rightful places among the people to whom they were entrusted. As the light fades, I close my eyes and sigh in contentment.

It is finally over… but there is still one thing that remains. Something I have to know. With this in mind, I turn my eyes from the magnificent temple, and proceed toward the large doors, which serve as both entrance and exit to the cathedral, and the no doubt busy streets beyond.

If my own memories remain… then perhaps hers might as well.

* * *

Authors notes: Phew! 5000+ words for the prologue ALONE, and we're just getting started people! I realize that the introduction was a lot similar to A New Legend's for those who've read it. However, I don't intend for this story to be much like ANL beyond that… I used the intro because, quite simply… I like it. I feel having parts from the game in a story relating to said game makes it seem more… 'authentic' I suppose. Add to that, the fact that I don't really plan on even FINISHING ANL, so why waste something from it that I actually liked?

Sorry if this chapter seems too depressing. That was kind of the idea. I wanted to show just how much hardship Link and Zelda have had to go through during this quest. Zelda was attempting to appear hopeful, but it was more a façade than anything. She was more resigned to fate than Link himself, but hearing her final words took a toll on Link too, which was only added too by Navi having forgotten everything.

Things will get better in the next (first official) chapter… and we'll see a bit of action too.

And no, the romance between Link and Zelda isn't going to start for quite a while. Unlike what I did with my last story, I feel the need to build up to that very important part of the plot.

A few points to note

1, The 'Eyes of Din' refer to the two binary stars in which the world of Ismirra; The planet which the country of Hyrule exists on, orbit around. The two 'eyes' are smaller than our sun with Malia, The Eye of Might being around two thirds its size, and Yira, the Observer being around half the size of Malia. Malia is yellow, and Yira is blue. Yira orbits Malia at a fairly quick speed, her light gracing a certain region of the world each month, making the daylight hours of that month particularly brighter. Hyrule's chosen month for Yira to cast her gaze is Sun's Reach, Termina's is Dusk's Call (We'll get more into the Ismirrian Calendar at a later time).

2. Link and Zelda both blame themselves for what happened. Zelda more so than Link. Neither are truly at fault but both feel the need to take responsibility.

3. Navi… has forgotten everything. I always wondered why when Link returned to his childhood that Navi leaves without a single word. This is my take on why she did this. With time having been reversed, her memories have been as well. I would imagine that anyone who had gone through what Link had would have had the same reaction as he did. Loosing his fairy companion, and pseudo 'mother' was the straw that broke the camel's back.

4. The Triforce pieces are sentient. They cannot tell the difference between good and evil entirely, but they do have some empathetic presence, which allows them to aid their holders in times of need without having to be controlled. This is seen in game when the Triforce of Courage heals Link if he has been damaged upon entering the room in the Tower where Ganondorf is fought at the end of Ocarina of Time.

5. We'll get more into Hylian customs and traditions, such as that salute at the end, as well as those of other races at a later time.

* * *

So how does everyone like the first person perspective? Am I doing it right? This is the first time I've ever written in this way and don't know if it looks the way it should. Please review. I would very much enjoy input and suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter I: Blossoms and Blades

ShiningwingX: Here's the next chapter! I hope this makes up for the rather depressing mood the first chapter set. Truthfully, I've had this and the prologue pretty much written for months now. This chapter however went through a very extensive rewrite, which resulted in much more in depth description among other things. Now though, it is finished. I hope you enjoy it.

Another reason is because I've decided not to upload a chapter until the next one is done, and the next chapter was originally going to be quite long, probably bordering on 18000 words with authors comments and all O_O. However, I ultimately decided that was much too long and instead split the chapter in two. I have both finished now so that means… I'm two chapters ahead! WOOHOO. What does this mean? Well I've decided to upload this one and allow everyone a weeks worth of time to read it, then upload the next. So yeah… EXPRESS UPLOADS! Hopefully this will make up for my taking so freakin' long with this one.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

_They say_

_if you love somethin' let it go_

_and if it comes back then that's how you know_

_I got to the stop light then I made 4 rights_

_now I'm back where I started_

_and you're back in my life._

_The further I go the closer I get back to you_

_I say I moved on till I'm reminded of you_

_can somebody help me_

_help me get out of this circle_

_get out of this circle?_

**_Circle – Marques Houston_**

* * *

**Trials of the Heart: Divinus Minae**

**Part One – A Kingdom at Peace**

**Chapter I – Blossoms and Blades**

* * *

I step outside the large, ornate temple and close the massive doors behind me which give a loud clunk as they lock themselves in place. I inhale deeply, taking what feels to be my very first breath of fresh air since my journey began. The air is cool, and moist, with no clouds in the sky, promising a calm, clear day. From the position of the sun, the temperature, and the damp air, it seems to be early morning in mid spring. This does not help as much as I wish however… I still have no indication of exactly how far back in time the spell sent me.

This was the aptly named Temple District. A somewhat small area of the city by comparison to other districts, which held only the Temple of Time and a few residences, sanctioned for those of the clergy. A small stairway placed at the end of a small avenue leads into the Market District. All around the temple, a moat of clear, cool water, gently laps against an elaborate stone border, which kept the shallow water from flowing over the precisely groomed Emerald hued grass. The residences are rather non-descript, as those who lived within them had long since sworn off worldly comforts in an effort to raise themselves closer to the goddesses. Day in and day out, they pray, going for days on end without food, constantly listening for the voices of the three divine ones. The temple proper is another story; a massive building made of granite and sandstone, gothic in structure. Large stained glass windows, framed in silver line the walls, shimmering from the light of Malia, which depict illustrations of the story of the goddesses and the creation of Hyrule. On either side of the intricate marble stairway are two beautifully tended bed of flowers, the petals of white and gold swaying in the calm breeze.

Lining a segment of the border is a row of four odd statues, each resembling a singled eyed face complete with an unnerving even malicious grin. If one listened carefully, they may even hear the hushed voices of the stones that spoke of rumors and hearsay. Despite their appearance however, these 'Gossip Stones' as they were known were in fact made long ago by a well meaning Sheikan sculptor who placed them for the benefit those who could hear their voices, and their fearsome visages are said to have the power to frighten away evil spirits. It is for the latter reason that the bishops and High Priestess tolerate their presence.

I glance about, remembering the first time I'd come here to this hallowed ground; the same location where the goddesses had departed from this world after finishing their tasks. Has it been years since I first stepped foot in this place? Or was _this_ perhaps the 'first time' itself? Having traveled through time so much, I've forgotten when and where it all began. I smirk slightly at this new speck of irony. I, the legendary Hero of Time have been bested by the very force in which I represent.

After taking a moment to clear my head, I make my way down the avenue, passing a few acolytes garbed in white robes, some smiling and uttering short blessings while others gaze pitiably in my direction, possibly thinking me no more than an ignorant child. I pay them no mind, instead passing into the streets of the Market District, passing many small buildings and stalls on my way to the square. At this time it is largely empty, as the hundreds of people who would walk the large plaza have not yet awoken from their slumber, and only a pittance of early risers currently dot the cobblestone streets. Roads wide enough for a single carriage branched in four directions, leading to the city gates, the Temple District, the Highborn District where nobles reside, and the Royal Quarter. I make my way through the plaza, secretly thanking my luck for the lack of crowds and quickly proceed toward the northern branch leading toward the latter.

After following the road for a time, it eventually leads into a small natural valley that serves as the route to the great Castle of Hyrule. After a few moments, I notice the elaborate archway leading into the Castle grounds standing in the distance. A large wrought iron gate bars all entry into the grounds.

'_Dammit… him.' _I curse upon seeing the familiar helmet and armor of the knight who guards the gate. _'And me with not a rupee to my name.'_

I knew of this guard. A miser who would sell his own children if one was to offer a few rupees. Should I… contribute with a yellow rupee, he'd surely allow me through. However, with no money it is unlikely that I would have any success. I turn away from the gate, slipping behind the bend once more before the guard notices me.

Knowing that there is likely no possibility of persuading the guard I begin to scan the area for another route, a crevice in the rock, a safe place to scale… anything. After a moment, my eyes rest upon the boon I had searched for; a thick vine extending to the narrow ridge above the valley. Strange… I must have overlooked this before. Had I known about this, I may have avoided ever having to pay the guard's seedy toll during my first visit to the castle grounds.

I waste no time, grabbing the rough plant and climbing to the top of the ridge. Though it was in clear view of the castle, this side of the canyon is in fact, rather overgrown. The grass, tall and lush due to a lack of grooming, was nearly as tall as myself and my forest green tunic melds perfectly with the brush. An abandoned scaffold sits deeper within the brush, the unfinished remains of a watchman's tower which was abandoned when the location was deemed too treacherous for its construction. I make my way carefully through the overgrowth, taking care in my steps so as not to fall from the steep rise until the thicket finally opens into a small open area near the top of the archway. A carved phoenix of granite sits upon the top and gazes out toward the town, a silent watcher whose ruby eyes never sleep.

'_I believe the statue makes for a more worthy guardian than that skinflint of a knight…'_ I think to myself in silent amusement as I watch the oblivious guard staring forward, his head nodding slightly in what I assume is boredom. With such an incompetent guard, it is small wonder why so many intruders are only apprehended after entering the grounds of the castle rather than prevented entry entirely.

Taking a few steps back, I break into a sprint, leaping nimbly off the narrow ledge and landing silently behind the gate, pushing myself into roll on landing. I plant my right hand on the dirt path, stopping my roll after the first rotation and get to my feet. I scan the area, making sure that I have not been noticed and after a moment continue up the winding slope toward the castle. It is now that I must be especially cautious. The patrolling knights are especially vigilant within the walls, and if they were to find me, I know not if they would simply throw me out of the castle grounds… or throw me into the dungeons.

I flatten myself against the wall and make my way stealthily along the path, but stop when the path begins to shift once more, remembering my first time sneaking though the castle grounds. I had become accustomed to the patrol routes of the guards during my first visit, and I knew that to go further would be dangerous. I chance an outward glance, noticing two more of the silvery armored knights watching the pathways, clutching their steel spears in gauntleted hands. These two were much more seasoned than the knight outside the gate, their eyes constantly scanning the area for intruders.

I wait until an opening presents itself, and both of their eyes have turned away before scrambling up a rigid section the wall. Glancing about quickly, I hoist myself up into the beautiful, grassy expanse outside the castle before making my way to the safety of a nearby tree. Grasping a low hanging branch, I pull myself up. Having been raised by Kokiri, I had much experience with trees, and was able to quickly find a branch strong enough to hold the weight of my child body.

I take a moment to rest, surveying the massive grounds from the safety of the dense leaves. From here I can see almost everything. The castle grounds are easily a fourth of the size of the city proper, nestled protectively inside a large wall, which separates them from the rest of the city. The grass is a mesmerizing shade of green, almost turquoise in color, and lush due to constant care by the castle's gardeners. Beautiful flowers in all colors dotted the landscape, as well as trees ranging in size and breed, from the tiny pink flowers of the Sintrise plant, to the tall, beautiful white trunks of the Hylian Ash.

The simple dirt path of the valley merges into a beautiful cobblestone road, which wound about the edge of the grounds, eventually leading to the castle proper. High-ranking nobles and ambassadors from other provinces often use this road when business required a visit to the castle. A fountain sat in the direct center of the grounds, much larger, and more ornate than the one in the city plaza. An image of the same three women, majestic and beautiful, holding aloft the divine Triforce sits in the center of the fountain. Water flows from the outstretched palms of the ladies into the top most level of the three tiered fountain, which would then flow to the second, and finally third level where the fountain extends into a shallow, rippling pool that sparkles like a sea of diamonds.

Hearing a faint whinny from my left, I turn to see the large public stables of the castle, situated near the gates, but far enough away that the sound and smell of the horses would not mar atmosphere other areas of the grounds. This is where the horses of those who visited the castle reside during their masters' stay, tended to by the castle's grooms. A somewhat smaller but more elaborate set of stables sits nearby for the use of the Royal Family's prized horses; some of the most admirable and coveted animals in all of Hyrule. The sounds of the noble animals turn my thoughts to my own equine companion, Epona. I could not have completed my journey without her help.

'_Perhaps I will visit her.'_ I think to myself. '_If only to thank her for all she has done for me.'_

In a secluded corner, far apart from the stables stands another construct, a medium sized building of marble and polished blue granite. A pair of tall, arch styled windows of stained glass sit on either side of a small staircase, leading to an elaborate mahogany door. Upon the door is a mosaic depicting the creation of the world of Ismirra by the Goddesses. Above the door is the solid gold image of a balance, with three triangles symbolizing the three forces surrounding it on the left, right, and above. It is an image of balance… of harmony. This is the oratory used by the Order of the Golden Scale; the elite paladin order of Hyrule. What they must have gone through to prove their worth that they would be accepted by such a noble, benevolent sect.

I remain in hiding for some time, surveying the grounds and memorizing the routes of the patrolling soldiers and knights. Having decided on the most effective route through the castle's guards I lower myself from my hiding place, and glance about briefly for any of the vigilant watchers. Seeing none, I break from the tree, dashing the short distance to a nearby shrubbery, which encompasses a portion of the castle grounds situated largely between the fountain and the oratory. The thicket provides excellent concealment as the shrubs and hedges are relatively tall, enough so that I can stand without being seen, but short enough that most of the knights can see over them so many guards do not feel the need to patrol within during the day.

After some time of pushing my way through the maze of greenery, I emerge on the far western end of the castle grounds, standing just before the battlements – another of the castle's many defenses – and far left of the small stone stairway, which provides access to the innermost section of the grounds. The surface is courser here, and cracks and deterioration are of a much larger scale than other parts of the wall, which makes climbing the surface much easier. I waste no time scaling the surface until I reach the very top, where I flatten myself against the rough surface. There is no cover here… no places to hide. I must stay as low to the ground as possible here, lest I be seen.

I can now see Hyrule Castle in all its glory… a magnificent structure located just at the base of the White Cap mountain range. It is a magnificent structure, heavily fortified by a high, thick wall of some hard grey stone with very few entrances; the most obvious of which being a massive steel and wood drawbridge which lead into the inner grounds. The castle lies just beyond the inner gardens. I have never seen the castle proper; only a small portion of the inner gardens… and Zelda's private courtyard.

I carefully and quietly crawl my way to the edge of the cliff overhanging the clear waters of the castle's moat, which serves as both a defense to ward off intruders, and the source of the castle's water, which flows directly from the Zora's River. Two soldiers stand just below me, guarding the only other access to the castle proper. I watch them for a time, waiting until their eyes are turned away, and quickly leap from the cliff, knowing my opening would be a brief one. A mass of blue fills my vision as I land with a splash in the cool waters, and a second later, I feel my feet touch the bottom. I push up, allowing my body to surface. I shake my head, slinging my now soaked hair away from my eyes.

"Did you hear that?" I hear a nearby voice say.

"Hear what?" Another replies, sounding older than the first.

"I heard something from the moat… it sounded like something fell in."

'_Din's Fire!'_ I curse. _'They must have heard the splash.'_

"I heard nothing."

"You may have not, but I did… I am going to investigate."

"Halt! You will do no such thing." The older guard replies harshly. "Do you not remember our orders? We are not to leave our posts until either the shift rotation or in the event that we are summoned by either King Gustav, Princesses Zelda and Liene, or Commandant Illisarian."

I sigh in relief. Thank the Goddesses. It does not appear as if the older knight is going to allow his cohort to investigate. If he had, I may have been caught.

"But what if someone means to enter the castle? It has been attempted before." The younger replies.

"And what happened to them, Sennik? They were caught. All of them. The commoners were thrown out of the grounds, and the thieves were jailed. We have naught to fear." The older man sighed. "It was likely some animal that ended up falling into the moat. Be that the case, we will simply have one of the drudges fish it out."

Leaving the two guards to their discussion, I push silently away from the rim of the moat, allowing the gentle flow of the water carry me down stream toward the eastern side of the castle. After a few moments of drifting, I begin to near a bend in the moat. To my left is a large grate where the water passes through, where it would later be redirected back into the Zora's River. To my right is a small mound of various minerals; soil, rocks, and twigs piled neatly in the corner of the bend, drawn to this specific area by way of a magical current. This quality of the moat was likely made in order to remove the impurities from the water, allowing it to be safe to drink without the need for boiling or magical purification. However, for me it also served an ulterior purpose; providing me a way to access the eastern end of the castle.

I make my way up the mound, easily ascending the debris, and use the higher elevation to climb from the moat and back onto the dirt path behind the castle battlements. I turn to the left, and make my way to the side of the castle. There are no guards – indeed, there is not much TO guard in this area. A simple storage room lay within the wall of the castle with no entrances to the castle proper within, and suspended across the moat, the only entrance to the castle is a small drain that only a child could fit through.

Luckily for me, I am a child.

Upon my initial visit, I had used a pair of milk crates left behind by Talon Lon. Talon is the rather lazy baron of the Lon Lon Estate, a small estate only a few short hours from Hyrule City, near the village of Bahn, which makes its fortune via farming, horse breeding. The crates are no longer here, but I care not. I will not let that stop me from entering. Taking a few steps back, I run toward the edge of the moat, pushing off the ground as I reach it. I begin to soar through the air, passing some feet above the water below. After a few seconds, I land skillfully on the narrow ledge that surrounds the drain, a small opening within the marble wall reinforced by plates of decorated steel framed wood.

'_It seems as if my skills have remained… even if my body has not. I would never have made that jump when I first came here…'_ I think to myself, impressed by how much I have improved.

I waste no time, ducking into the small scissure, and began to crawl my way to the other side. There was not much light inside the small tunnel, but it did not matter, for I could easily see from the gleam before me, the other side of this more unorthodox entrance into the inner castle grounds.

I emerge moments later and find myself standing within a small, unadorned fountain on the far edge of the inner gardens, which served as drain for excess water. I make my way forward, stepping silently so not to alert the many guards, passing what appears to be another storage area, barrels and crates piled haphazardly near a small nondescript wooden door. Eventually I enter a large garden within the grounds; a maze of hedges, flowers and small trees.

A large wall of thick hedging blocks my way and I follow it around to an opening in the shrubs. Before I can continue however, I am forced to retreat when I hear the clanking armor of an approaching knight. I duck behind the hedge and watch through dense greenery as an older, more seasoned knight passes near where I had stood only seconds before. Had my senses been any less sharp, it is likely he would have seen me. He scans the area from left to right before continuing his patrol. I wait for a moment, allowing him to turn and disappear behind the ring of hedges before stepping out, and silently following him. I glance around the corner he had turned moments before and scan the area for any sign of him, only just managing to see the plumb of his helmet before he vanished from my sight.

With the guard unconscious to my presence, I continue on through the maze of greenery, heading deeper into the castle's inner gardens. Many of the guards in this area are quite inattentive. No one has ever penetrated this far into the castle save me, but I had never been caught – Moreover, it may as well have been another time – and therefore only the guards in the furthest reaches of the gardens remained watchful for intruders.

I pass another pair of guards who stand near the base of a large bronze statue of a legendary Hylian Knight centered between two small fountains of sandstone and bronze; simple, but expertly crafted. The two knights chatter amongst themselves, speaking words that I cannot hear. It was likely that I could simply walk past them and they would not even notice, but I do not want to take such a chance. I wait for a moment until the two move safely out of earshot before moving on.

I continue on, passing over another knight, guarding the inner area of a section of the garden, which was largely comprised of various rose species. Using the wooden supports it is easy for me to pass overhead without being seen. Two more knights patrolling about a much more elaborate statue prove no greater trouble. Through they are much more attentive than the other guards thus far, their patrol patterns are predictable, and I am easily able to find a blind spot to slip through.

Then there are the final guards. They would be very difficult to get by. Being so close to the castle proper, and a certain member of the Royal Family, the two were highly alert, moving swiftly as their sharp eyes scan the premises. One was a short but stocky man, many years the senior of his taller, swifter counterpart. Any other distinguishing features are lost beneath the thick iron and steel armor the two wear. Sticking to the shadows and blending with the abundant greenery, I carefully inch my way along the final area of the large arboretum, moving only when the knight's eyes are turned away.

Eventually, but with no small amount of effort I reach the final corridor. I quickly, but silently turn down the final path to my destination, distancing myself from the patrolling guards. A large marble archway lay before me, and I know that the one for whom I had come lay just beyond. I begin to feel anxious, frightened even. My skin tingles, my mouth begins to dry, and I feel an unpleasant sensation throughout my entire body. Would she remember me? What if she, like Navi, had forgotten everything the moment the spell had returned us to this point in our lives? And if they had? Would she welcome me as she had on the day we first met so long ago? Or would she summon the Knights for fear of her life? Scenarios play through my head, one after another, the uncertainty beginning to smother me with my own thoughts.

Just as my resolve starts to wane, the warming light of the Triforce of Courage flows through me, urging me on. I shake away the unpleasantness and continue through to the private courtyard of Hyrule's Crown Princess. Of the few areas in the castle that I have had the privilege of seeing, this one is my favorite. White walls with beautiful gilded windows surround a circular room. No roof covers it, nor does it need one, the sun and sky creating an ever-changing plafond in the heavens. A pleasing scent fills the air, wafting from a large bed of flowers, containing nearly a score of sweet smelling plants, creating a perfume of alluring scents. The light trickling of water reaches my ears, originating from the small moat, which flow around the garden, providing constant sustenance to the beautiful flowers. Small trees circle the outer rim of the island-like courtyard, placed at regular intervals near the moat. I slowly and carefully make my way across the garden, being careful not to damage any of the fragile plants.

I stop when I reach a small raised dais at the end of the beautiful garden and stare speechless at the figure standing upon it. It is a young girl in elegant clothing standing with her back turned to me, and I find myself unable to move, paralyzed by her presence and the knowledge of who she is. She does not appear to notice me, gazing attentively through a window, into a brightly lit room within the castle. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come. I can do nothing but stare as she gazes through the window, hands pressed against the frame, as if focused on something I cannot fathom. After what feels like an eternity, she seems to finally sense my presence and turns with a start. She stares back at me, mouth agape.

She is just as I remember. Her beautiful sapphire colored eyes, full of innocence and nobility. Her long golden hair, largely hidden beneath white veil, lined with purple silk, and adorned by a beautiful bronze and gold medallion depicting the image of the Triforce. An elegant three layered dress covers her body with the first layer consisting of a rich violet mantle of silk which hangs from her shoulders, covering her upper body and splitting into two segments at her waist. A white simple white dress of satin serves is worn beneath the mantle, patterned similarly to her veil, with the turquoise sleeves of a chemise extending down her arms to her wrists, covered by golden bangles. Hanging from her neck is an intricate golden amulet, the medallion in the shape of a blazing sun set with a perfectly spherical ruby.

The little girl I've always known… Zelda… my Zelda.

"L-Link?" She stammers, voice atremble.

I gasp, struggling to find my voice. "Zelda you… you remember me?"

"Is this a dream? Link… is it you…?" She whispers looking as stunned as I feel, her angelic voice atremble.

"Zelda…" I begin, but find myself unable to say the words.

She appears to be as speechless as I. It feels as if time itself freezes in that moment. I no longer feel the gentle breeze, nor smell the sweet scent of the flowers. The sounds of the tricking moat die away before ever reaching my ears and it seems like everything surrounding me melts away, leaving only her.

When I finally regain some semblance of reality, I am unable to contain the torrent of emotions raging within me. I rush forward, up the small staircase and embrace her, firmly, but not tightly enough to hurt her. I close my eyes, delighting in this feeling of warmth. Though my mind begs me to let her go, every moral and logical principle I have learned over the years screaming at once that this is wrong, my body… or perhaps my heart does not allow me to do so.

It is only when I open my eyes and look at the little girl I have loved since the beginning that I realize which part of me was right. Her eyes are closed, the almond shaped sapphires hidden from view beneath her eyelids, and her breathing is soft, and content as if she were sleeping. Her head rests against my chest, the left side buried into the cloth of my tunic. Her arms are wrapped about my waist, locking her body to my own. She nuzzles against me, shifting her body closer, and it is only now that I realize that the same surge of emotion that caused me to act so impulsively must have affected her as well. I respond, pulling her closer, and continuing to hold her unwilling to allow this moment to end.

End, it must however, and after some time – how long I cannot say – we part from our embrace, though our arms still hold one another, both of us still unwilling to let go. Now able to see her more clearly, I gaze into the royal daughter's eyes, seeing her knowing, and recognition.

Zelda, my princess, and my unknowing love, remembers me.

I continue to stare at her, at a loss of what to say next. She too, says nothing, and only stares back at me, eyes wide.

"Zelda I-"

I am unable to finish the sentence before I am wrenched away from her, thrown off balance by an unseen force. My back strikes one of the older saplings, the force sending nearly all of the breath from my lungs, and a throbbing pain courses through my back, and right hip from the force of the impact. I hear a stifled scream from nearby, unmistakably from Zelda. It is only now I realize that something, or rather someone has attacked me.

Sensing further danger, I roll to the side, only barely catching a glimpse of a silver haired female assailant as she drives her twin blades into the ground where I lay only a split second before. I swiftly rise to my feet, preparing myself for further attack. The attacker pulls her blades from the ground, and their silver edges gleam beautifully in the light as she searches for her missed target; me. She glances to left, then the right finally locking eyes with me. I freeze, recognizing the identity of my attacker as she turns to face me.

She is a middle aged Sheikan woman, lithe, strong, and acrobatic. Her silver hair is of a medium length, tied in a small tail in the back of her head. Her eyes are like two crimson flames, burning with resolve. Markings, similar to claws are painted beneath her crimson eyes, giving their already proud nature a touch of fierceness. She wears a dark blue body suit that covers her body down to her upper legs, which tight fitting, but flexible if the grace of her movements is any indication, while pair of blue and black leather guards cover her shoulders offering a bit of protection that the suit would not provide in itself. A blue-chained amulet hangs from her neck, holding a diamond shaped talisman with the emblem of the Sheikah; the Eye of Truth, emblazoned in white. She wears a silvery leather jerkin over her clothing, and black leather gloves cover her palms and lower arms, leaving her fingers free of constraints. A pair of light jet-black boots cover the lower legs, leaving only her knees bare.

Within her hands, she holds two tantōs, the blades of which are made of a silvery grey steel, with complicated Sheikan symbols forged within the blade in obsidian, giving the shapes a look as if having attained the perfect balance between the shadow, and light. The blades were single edged, and curved, though still slightly longer than my own straight edged Kokiri Sword.

"Impa?" I gasp in shock.

She lunges at me again, however this time I manage to leap out of the way before she strikes me. I quickly wheel about as I land only to see her facing me once more.

"I must commend you… it takes much skill to sneak this far into the castle grounds, assassin." She speaks in her low, shadowed voice, the words dripping with conviction.

"Assassin?" I reply. _'She thinks me an assassin…'_

"Who else would have the motive, or the skills to pass so easily into Her Highness' private courtyard?" She asks, lunging at me again.

I leap away, landing with a roll within the flowers, flattening some before I am able to stop myself with my shield arm. I immediately scramble to my feet, drawing my sword, and shield, in a bid to defend myself from the Sheikah's valiant, but ultimately misunderstood attack. She lunges at me a third time, but this time I refuse to run. I catch the blade of one of the tantōs with my sword, and halt the second with my shield. She pushes against me attempting to break my guard as I do the same to the opposite effect, our weapons locked in a stalemate.

"You would not believe my words, even if I was to tell you why I have come." I say before the two of us push away, each leaping to opposite ends of the garden.

Again, she attacks, rushing at me with a speed I was never even aware that she was capable of. She strikes at me multiple times, each in a fluid motion like a dance of death. I am hard pressed to maintain my guard. Repeatedly she strikes, never tiring, never angering even when each of her strokes fall short. I never attack even in the presence of an opening however, not wishing to harm the Sheikan warrior, though it would be miraculous to emerge victorious regardless with my glaring disadvantage in this duel.

The clash continues for what feels like forever her strikes constantly being deflected by my unfaltering defenses, until finally, with one vicious thrust, the Sheikah manages to pierce the hard wood of my Deku shield. The curved blade bites into the flesh of by right arm, resulting in a small stream of rich blood. I grit my teeth in pain as she pushes further on the blade, attempting to break my guard. My vision begins to blur from the pain as the blade bites even deeper into my skin, expanding the wound further and causing even more of the thick indigo fluid to stream down my arm. I cannot overpower her, but there is no way I can endure this indefinitely.

I twist my arm to the left, and then swing it violently to the right, attempting to wrench the blade away from my arm. The silvery dagger bends from the strain, the obsidian markings crack and splinter, and I succeed in pulling the weapon from Impa's hand, sending both the pierced shield, and mangled blade into the moat. However, though I succeed in partially disarming her, I too am now left without a means of defense. My right arm hangs uselessly at my side, warm fresh blood leaving trails of blue along the skin. With my left arm holding her second blade at bay, I can do naught but wait for the Sheikah's next action, hoping that it would break the stalemate between us.

My hopes are only slightly confirmed, though far from the _way_ I had hoped. Impa clinches her now weaponless fist, which begins to pulsate with a deep violet energy. All I can do is watch as she throws her arm forward at my chest, opening the palm of her hand, as it approaches my abdomen. A forceful shockwave sends me flying through the air. Another sudden sharp pain in my back tells me that I have been forcibly stopped by the garden's marble wall. I start to groan, but am cut off as I feel a pressure against my throat. I unsteadily open my eyes, vision blurred from the pain of the impact, and see Impa clutching the neckline of my tunic in her now free hand, her dagger poised at my neck with the other.

"You fight as well as I have always known… Sage of Shadow." I manage to say through my weariness.

The crimson-eyed Sheikah gasps, obviously caught off guard by my words. "What… did you just call me?"

"That is who you are… Impa, though you may not remember." I reply. "As I mentioned before… I do not expect you to listen to my words, but…" I notice Zelda standing nearby, a frightened expression marring her beautiful face.

"Impa… let Link go." She says in a soft, worried tone. "He means neither me, nor anyone else harm. Please, release him."

"…but, perhaps you will listen to her?" I finish.

The Sheikah pauses for a moment in thought, before finally loosening her grip and lowering me to the ground. I walk unsteadily through the waters of the moat, clutching my wounded arm until I reach the edge where Zelda waits. The princess offers her hand, carefully helping me from the moat. I attempt to stand again but she stops me, pushing me back into a kneeling position. I glance around the area, and frown as my eyes fall upon the flower garden, which has been torn asunder by my clash with Impa. Petals from the flowers drift slowly to the ground, blanketing the grass in various shades of reds, pinks, yellows and blues.

"Zelda…" begin apologetically. "I did not mean to-"

"Be still, Link…" She interrupts soothingly. "Let me help you…"

Zelda closes her eyes, and places her hands slightly above my wounded harm, one covering the other. A glowing, bluish light forms around her hands, sending a pleasant, cooling feeling into my arm. The sensation intensifies until the pain is all but gone.

"Nayru's Kiss…" She mutters speaking the name of the spell to complete her casting.

I watch in astonishment as the wound inflicted by Impa's blade begins to close slowly, even as the remainder of the pain dies away entirely. As the spell ends, I move my arm slightly, experimenting to make sure that all was well. I look back at Zelda in amazement. I had only seen such an effect before from the healing potions. I have never even heard of such magic before… though I do not know much of the art outside of what I've seen and used. She lowers her arms and it is then I notice the Triforce of Wisdom glowing on the back of her right hand. I hear a gasp from behind me, which I can only assume was from Impa, likely having seen what I had. Zelda helps me to my feet, and the two of us turn to the paralyzed Sheikah.

"Link… show her." Zelda says.

I do not need to ask what she means. I lift my left hand, palm facing inward and reveal the Triforce of Courage to Zelda's Sheikan guardian. The symbol shimmered radiantly in the light, shining with power, but not blinding. Three small triangles each connected to form a larger one, with the lower right portion shining brighter than the rest. Impa emits a second gasp, and steps backward, obviously knowing full well what this meant.

"The marks of Wisdom and Courage…" She chokes. "But… how? How have the two of you acquired the aspects of the gods?"

"This story is a long one, and you may find it very difficult to believe Impa." I say.

"I care not." Impa replies. "I see it now. Your eyes show what your bodies and voices never could. Zelda, you have matured much, as if instantly. I see in you, an air of justice, and nobility that I've never seen before. And in you Link, I see a sense of valor that even the knights of old would admire. What has happened to you, since last I saw you, Zelda…? And how do you know this courageous lad? Please… tell me what has happened to the two of you."

"Very well, Impa…" Zelda says. "We shall start from the beginning."

* * *

Hours pass before we finally finish our tale and the sun has now risen high into the sky as the final words are spoken. Impa stares at us, her voice having left her. Her crimson eyes are wide and filled with a strange amalgam of conflicting thoughts, from amazement to disbelief. It takes much longer than I would expect from one such as her, but eventually she appears to regain her composure, albeit slowly. She shakes her head, likely in a vain attempt to fathom what she has heard, and looks back at us with shocked eyes. Zelda and I wait patiently for her normally calm and stoic guardian to recover from what we have just told her.

"Amazing…" She says after some time. "To think, that after all these years, the legends are true."

"Then you believe us?" Zelda asks hopefully.

"I've never doubted you, Zelda… and I never will. How can I doubt you, when the proof lies before me even now?" Impa replies glancing down at our hands, where the Triforce symbols glow softly with golden light. "I may be old, but I am not that old, and know that what I see now is not an illusion created by an aging mind. Yes, Zelda, I believe you."

"Impa… thank you." Zelda replies, smiling for the first time sense my arrival.

Impa nods. "The two of you have been through much, in such seemingly short time. Zelda… I am proud of how much you've grown." She pauses for a moment and turns to me, a slight smile gracing her lips. "Please forgive me for attacking you. As the princess' guardian, I am responsible for her safety. Now however, I see how wrong I was in assuming that you meant to harm her. I acted irrationally, and I apologize for my mistake."

"You did what you believed to be best for Zelda." I reply. "You needn't apologize for protecting her, Impa. In your position, I would surely have done the same."

"Be that as it may, I should be thanking _you_ for protecting her, when I could not." She replies. "Though I have no memory of that dark time, I am no less grateful for what you've done."

"Thank you, Impa." I reply, bowing humbly to the Sheikah. "It was my honor."

"That said, I will leave you to speak alone for now." Impa says, turning for the archway. "Having come all this way and risking capture by the knights, I would assume that you have much to discuss with Her Highness."

"I… In all honesty, I did not give much thought to what I meant to say when I arrived." I confess. "After what has happened I simply had to know."

"Rather Zelda's memories were spared as yours were." Impa finished knowingly. "I understand. Take as much time as you require."

She gives a slight smile, and for a moment it seems like something shows within her eyes, something hidden, as if veiled in shadow, its identity unknown, but its presence obvious. Before I can determine more of this peculiarity, she turns around, and proceeds through the entryway to the garden, disappearing into the mazelike courtyard beyond. I turn to Zelda, and am immediately caught off guard when she embraces me, burying her face into my tunic once again.

"I am so happy to see you again…" She whispers, causing my heart to quicken.

Despite my shock, I return the embrace, holding her close to me like the most precious of treasures.

"As am I, Zelda… as am I."

We continue to hold each other, saying nothing else. I run my left hand up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her silken dress, and the warmth of her body underneath. She sighs in response to the gesture, and the sound sends a fluttering sensation throughout my body. She pulls me closer, and my head comes to a rest on top of hers. My nose is suddenly filled with the scent of her; fair, and pleasing, as if the very flowers themselves have blessed her with their sweetness.

She looks up at me after a moment, her eyes glistening once more with tears. These were neither tears of helplessness, nor tears of sorrow however. I could see the overwhelming happiness within her eyes. Happiness in our reunion. I imagine that I myself must be showing the same thing, for she smiles warmly upon meeting my gaze.

"I was afraid… I was afraid that I was the only one." She says softly. I do not need to ask what she means; for it is the same thing that I felt the moment I stepped away from the Master Sword's pedestal, once I had returned to this time.

"I, too, was afraid Zelda." I reply.

It is then that a memory flashes through my mind; the memory of my dear companion whose own memory of me had been lost to the flow of time. It was only hours before that she had disappeared through the clerestory of the Temple of Time. Zelda's smile slowly fades into a worried frown, and I realize that the painful memory must have shown in my expression.

"I feared that you would have forgotten me… just as she did." I say sadly.

"She?" Zelda asks.

"Navi…"

The Princess gasps. "Oh Link, please forgive me… I did not realize that she was not here. What happened? Do you mean to say that she…"

I nod, attempting to hinder my renewed sorrow. Despite my attempts however, I can feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. Zelda embraces me once more, her blue eyes gazing into mine compassionately. I've never known that this beautiful, blue eyed angel cared for me as much as she now showed, and the revelation warmed my heart. My sadness begins to recede the longer I look at her. It is as if all of the pain of the recent hours is slowly being washed away in the radiant, sapphirine ocean that is her eyes.

"Never…" she coos gently. "I will never forget… I _can_ never forget."

"Zelda…"

I begin to speak but find myself unable to say anything more. Yet, even this seems to deliver my gratitude for what she has done, as she smiles warmly upon hearing her name. That smile… that beautiful innocent smile. It is all the remedy my troubled soul needs. I smile in return, showing silent gratitude for her care before I slowly begin to release her, albeit reluctantly as she does the same. I continue to hold her small hand within mine, smiling back at her after a moment, my sorrow at the loss of Navi having vanished for the time being.

A warm sensation radiates from my hand, a sensation that is quickly becoming very familiar to me since the awakening at the black castle of Ganondorf. Zelda's expression changes as well, and our eyes move as one to our hands. Our fingers remained entwined, and upon the back of our hands the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage glimmer radiantly, like two sisters reunited after years of separation.

"I see…" I say with a smile. "You wished to see her as well."

"Link?" the Princess asks. "What is happening?"

"She guided me here… back to you." I reply.

"Guided you? Of whom do you speak?" Zelda asked.

"Courage." I clarify. "It seems as if she wished to see her sister, as much as I wished to see you."

"I…" Zelda began.

I turn my eyes back to Zelda, allowing the golden sisters their time. A question surfaces in my mind, and I pause for a moment, attempting to think of the proper way to ask. I did not wish to hurt her by asking such a question, and yet if I said nothing, the uncertainty would continue to hang over me. I had to know.

"Why did you say it?" I ask purposefully, though not condemningly.

"What…?" Zelda asks, seeming to notice the importance of the seemingly simple question.

"Why did you say 'goodbye'?" I ask. "After we spoke so much on our future… after we made a vow never to forget. Why did you say it?"

Zelda lowered her eyes guiltily; an expression which breaks my heart. "I was… afraid." She replies meekly.

She pauses, her eyes remaining apart from mine for a time. Dammit! Why could I have simply left well enough alone? I'd only succeeded in doing what I had tried so hard not too. Had I simply remained silent I could have avoided this.

"Zelda, forgive me… I did not mean to upset you." I say regretfully.

She turns back to me, her eyes still glistening with tears. "I was afraid…" She repeats. "I was afraid of what would happen… if we were like the others. I was afraid of the possibility of never seeing you again." She seems to be trying her utmost to hold her tears at bay as she explains, and I myself feel my own threatening to show themselves as well. "I could not bare the thought of seeing you for the last time, and not even saying a final goodbye. I could never live with myself should that happen to us."

"I… see." I say, understandingly. "I suppose… had you not said it… I might have in your stead."

"I am so sorry. I know it was painful to hear… but it was just as painful to say." She says.

"I understand, Zelda. Apologize not." I reply. "Thank you."

"For what?" I pause for a moment, squeezing her hand gently.

"For caring."

She smiles at me, and I return the favor. Our eyes turn as one toward the garden, where the petals of the flowers now coat the ground. A gentle breeze wafts through the courtyard, sending some of the multicolored blossoms into the air, and filling the area with their fragrance. The sight is nothing short of magical, and I find myself staring as the beautiful, fragile corolla drift slowly to the ground once more. I eventually recover enough to glance to my side, where Zelda gazes mesmerized at the scene before us.

"Your garden…" I say, remembering the reason for this new scene.

The princess turns to me and smiles warmly. "Worry not, Link. Somehow… it looks more beautiful than it ever has. I… rather enjoy the way the petals drift in this state. It is pleasing… in a way."

"If you insist… though I cannot imagine how much effort you must have put into those flowers." I concede reluctantly.

"It is well." She reassures continuing to smile, pausing for a moment in thought before continuing. "…Would you sit with me?"

"W-what?" I ask, caught off guard by the question, though I could not help but notice the shyness in which she voiced the question.

"We've been standing for hours now… do you not wish to rest?" she asks honestly, her eyes turning away from me for a moment. "If you do not wish to, it is well but…"

"I beg your pardon… the question merely startled me." I say honestly, cutting her off before she can assume the negative. "I would be honored, Zelda. I did not mean to imply anything less."

We make our way to the edge of the trickling, crystal clear water and sit down in the soft grass before it. The wind picks up once again, causing another swirling of petals and replenishing the air with their sweet scent. I inhale deeply, the clean cool air filling my lungs with new breath, and my spirit with contentment. Zelda sits next to me, her knees drawn slightly for comfort. Her lips purse in a small smile as she allows a delicate orange petal fall into the palm of her hand. More petals float upon the gentle currents of the small, makeshift stream.

A twisted blade and splintered wooden shield drift lazily by moments later. I fish the shield from the water and carefully separate it from the blade. I'd have to get a new one as there is no way it can be used in this state. Spread diagonally across the surface from the impact point is a large, jagged crack. It would likely split in half at even the slightest impact now. With a wave of my hand I banish the shield into the Aethereal Realm to store until I can dispose of it properly before leaning back slightly in content.

"I thought that I'd never feel this again…" I say. "This feeling of peace."

"I am glad it is finally over." Zelda replies tranquilly. "Even if no one knows what we've done… I am happy that my people are safe."

"Even if no one remembers, I am glad we do." I amend with a smile. "These memories… they are too precious to simply toss aside like a shattered rupee. I'm glad I remember… even if some remain that I wish did not."

"As you told me before Link," the princess begins. "There are some memories that I would rather forget. However, there are also many that I wish to keep… and I am glad that I was allowed to."

I do not reply. I do not need to. She smiles gently at me, her beautiful sapphire eyes shining with contentment. She is happy… and for that, I am glad. I feel a familiar sensation run through my left hand once more, and I look down to see Courage shimmering gently. Wisdom pulses in response upon Zelda's hand which sat not an inch from mine. I follow her arm upward until my eyes meet hers. She smiles and I nod understandingly, moving my hand to hers and lacing my fingers with hers. The two forces shine briefly in response before fading to a soft, pleasing glow.

* * *

Authors notes: So! How's this for lightening up the mood set by the prologue? A happy reunion.

Some of you have probably noticed the new subtitle 'Divinus Minae'. Well the reason is because I originally intended for Trials of the Heart to be a stand-alone fanfic… but with as much detail as I'm going into I feel like it would be wasted to limit it all to one story. So I think, provided this story goes well, that I may write a sequel as well… and maybe even more than that, but that's much further in the future. So if you like the story this will be good news maybe!

Divinus Minae is Latin. In English it translates to Divine Paradox. So you have a general idea of what the story is going to be about now. I figured the Latin might make it a bit more unique.

A few more points. I'll try to make it shorter next time, but I felt this was necessary to avoid confusion. Besides, no one NEEDS to read this unless they would want a little more insight on certain points in the story.

1. As Ismirra was created by three FEMALE goddesses, I felt it was only natural that the religious system in Hyrule should be chiefly matriarchal. The religious castes start with the Acolytes. As anyone familiar with the terms knows, they are the bottom rung. Candle holders, alter boys… that kind of thing. Next in line are the priests… I doubt that needs any explanation. Bishops are further up still. They handle official matters that relate to the church. The High Priestess is the highest possible position and can only be held by a female. The High Priestess oversees all functions of the lower castes, conducts initiations, and acts as a religious adviser to the Royal Family. The church is a separate entity from the Crown, but the two are tightly knit.

2. When I refer to Hyrule City, I do not mean the typical very small Hyrule Castle Town. My version of Hyrule, from cities to the world itself is on a much more massive scale than Nintendo's. Hyrule City is a bustling metropolis, which is divided into various 'districts'. Within the city is large market district, a religious district, three residential districts for Commoners, Nobles, and the Middle Classes (Merchants and Artisans), the city plaza, and the Royal Quarter. There are three commercial entrances to the city via draw bridges, as well as waterways (Separated from the sewer system) for the Zora's usage. The city is in the shape of a semicircle with the Royal Quarter and castle in the direct center, nestled at the base of the mountains. The only entrance to the Royal Quarter is from the plaza. I didn't go into much detail on Hyrule Castle itself because this story is in first person perspective… and Link has never SEEN Hyrule Castle except the short path to Zelda's courtyard, and the courtyard itself. (Mind you, in my version of Hyrule the castle isn't plainly visible… it's behind a thick wall of granite as I explained.) Therefore, Link would not know what the Castle looks like and would not be able to describe it accurately.

3. I've seen plenty of Daphnes' and plenty of Harkinians in fan fiction, but I never see any Gustavs. I felt it would be appropriate to reference him. The current King of Hyrule is Gustav Hyrule IV. He is NOT the Gustav from Minish Cap, he is a distant descendant.

4. The blood of the Hylian's is not red as is typical from a lot of 'human' races. Hylian blood is instead a rich blue color, similar to the color of the sky on a clear day when the sun has gone down but it isn't totally black yet. A small thing to note.

5. Someone who read the first draft of this chapter mentioned that I may have made Link too mature. If anyone else has this impression I have a reason for it. Even though I do believe that when Link was first thrown into the future he still had the mind of a child, I also believe that changed as time went on. Think of it this way; what if what Link went through after awakening was actually a bit more realistic than the game shows? Fear, pain, sorrow and death would all be involved. The Hyrule Link woke up in was no longer a Kingdom, it was a Hell. Would a CHILD really have been able to survive that? Unlikely. I think that Link was forced to grow up rather fast during his quest. If he didn't, he likely would have died before ever reaching the Shadow Temple. Link likely learned what it meant to be an adult where he could and thus matured quickly (He did know what Ruto meant when they met in the Water Temple… and it certainly seemed to me that he was NOT happy about it). Moreover, even in the beginning of the game for what little you can tell, Link seems to be rather mature for his age… more so than most of the Kokiri that's for sure and they're likely much older than he is. Anyways, that's the reason I'm making him so mature in this story.

Sorry that these have been so long winded. I seem to have a problem with that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

Reviews are awesome… just like pie.


	3. Chapter II: Strength of a Gentle Heart

ShiningwingX: Here's the second chapter. Not much else to say other than what was mentioned in the last chapter. This, and the next chapter were originally one, but it became much too long, and therefore I decided to split it in two. So that got me somewhat ahead, which explains the long delay between the prologue and the first chapter, and the short time between this one. I would say that an adequate assumption for future uploads will be once every couple of weeks… maybe. I'm not the most consistent person though and this is by no means a 'deadline' so don't count on it.

Also, today is my birthday! 'Huzzah! Happy Birthday to me!' and all that. However, instead of giving me gifts you lucky readers instead get a shiny new chapter… I hope it's up to par though because I kind of have mixed feelings about this one. Hmm…

Anyways! Enjoy the read :D.

* * *

**Trials of the Heart**

**Chapter II: Strength of a Gentle Heart**

* * *

"Impudent child!" thunders the voice of the man who sits before me.

"But Father!" Zelda retorts, taking a step toward the one who shouted.

I now stand silently within the throne room, deep within the castle of Hyrule. The areas of the Castle I'd seen were beautiful, true enough, but this room is on a much grander scale. High arch styled windows line walls of a beautifully polished stone-like material that I know not the name of, allowing the shining rays of Malia to bathe the large room with light. The floors and ceiling are made of a similar material, bespeckled due to the minerals within causing them to shimmer prettily. A trio of chandeliers hang from the ceiling in precise intervals along the room, the beautiful crystals catching and amplifying the light that shines upon them. A series of eight marble columns, four to a side extend from the floor to the ceiling, various complex motifs adorning their square shaped bases, while their bodies are possessed of regular indents. Each column is connected to the wall via intricate, slightly curved flying buttresses, which only add to the beauty of the already picturesque room.

A beautiful carpet of blue satin, embroidered in gold and emblazoned with the image of a crimson phoenix with wings outstretched spread to either side of the room. A large doorway of Lothrian wood that leads to the throne room's antechamber lies at one end, while the other leads up a small flight of three stairs, causing one end of the room to rise above the rest. At the top of the stairs is a majestic throne made of the same golden wood as the doorway with red silken cushions. Upon this throne sits a somewhat aged, but very refined looking man. Two knights in splendid silvery armor stand behind him in silent vigil, their eyes hidden behind the heavy steel helmets they wear. Though unmoving, they hold their spears at the ready, prepared to run through any threat to their king should it reveal itself. The man on the throne casts a chilling glare upon me before turning his eyes back to the princess.

"You disappoint me Zelda." He says, fixing his narrowed eyes on her. "You've disobeyed me before but this… How could you even think to bring this… _peasant_ into my castle!"

I cringe noticeably at the bite his words hold. Such insult was difficult to endure, especially given what I had done to save this kingdom from Ganondorf's tyrannical hand. Granted, the man could not know of the hardship both I, as well as his daughter had faced in that lost time, but that knowledge still does not serve to make the sting of his words any less painful. I never wished for any reward for my deeds, and the same holds true now, however, selfish though it seems, I cannot help but feel somewhat unappreciated. The King's eyes turn to me, and he scoffs with contempt, jarring me from my considerations.

He is an older man with garb fitting his position. A long coat of burgundy colored silk covers his rather large, broad frame, embossed with a large image of the Triforce in gold upon the cuffs as well as other complex symbols that I cannot identify. A fine green and white silk doublet covers his upper body, the sleeves hidden beneath the coat, as well as a matching pair of slightly flared pantaloons and black leather dress boots of the highest quality rest upon his feet, complete with golden fastenings. A small crown of pure gold, both yellow and white is settled upon his head of rich brown, albeit slightly graying hair, rising at regular intervals with peaks resembling small phoenixes, their small diamond eyes gazing out in every direction. The base of the crown extends in a curved fashion around his eyes, stopping at a point just above the bridge of his nose, where a large crimson ruby is encrusted into the metal. Rich brown eyes stare at me somewhat scornfully from an aged, slightly wrinkled visage as white knuckled hands tightly clutch the arms of the throne in which the owner of those eyes sits. Simply his expression speaks lengths of how lowly he thinks of me.

"Father, stop this!" Zelda cries in my defense. "Link is my friend. Please do not speak of him in such a manner."

"Friend?" The king questions, placing a hand to his fully bearded chin in thought while raising a graying brow. "What nonsense do you speak, my daughter? I've never seen, nor heard word of this boy's presence in the castle before today, yet you claim to know him personally? Explain this, Zelda."

"I…" Zelda begins, trailing off with no answer to give.

I curse. There is no way he would believe her if she was to tell him the truth. As it stands, he already does not appear to think highly of her at the moment, and to share such an absurd story as ours would only incite him further. I wish to speak, but I know that were I to do so without being called upon, it would only make matters worse for us both. Glancing down at my left hand, I sigh dejectedly. The mark that proves me as wielder of the Triforce of Courage has faded from back of my palm. Though I still feel its power, I can no longer see the symbol itself. I assume that Zelda's has likely faded as well, but I can only speculate as to why they have decided to conceal themselves in such a time. Were we able to show the symbols, our story may have been more fathomable to the aged Hylian king.

"King Gustav, Your Majesty." Impa, who now stands near the King's throne, says, drawing the king's attention.

The king, Gustav turns to her. "Yes, Impa? Do you have something to say regarding this matter?"

"Nothing of particular import sire, but I have spoken with this boy earlier." She says calmly. "He is not a bad sort, and he did treat Her Highness with utmost respect. I believe that, should you measure his character you will find he does have a very noble soul despite his common appearance."

"You speak praises of him Impa." Gustav states, scratching his chin thoughtfully. I breathe a silent thanks to Impa before he continues. "However, my question is still yet to be answered. How long have the two of you known one another, and why is it only now that it is brought to my attention?"

"We… we met at the Plaza, last Silver Star." Zelda begins her explanation. I know what she is doing so I remain silent. "I had gone to the Steelheart Bazaar to purchase some items as I often do when I visit the city. That is where I met Link. He had never been to the city before that day, and knowing this, I asked to accompany him as he explored and hoped to explain our customs and history, which he agreed to. We have met a number of times since, and I have been teaching him of the kingdom… not often be sure, yet even in the short time we have know one another I do consider him my friend. I had hoped to give him a tour of the castle today with your permission. That is why we came."

"Hmm…" King Gustav mutters upon hearing Zelda's testimony.

I hold my breath, hoping the explanation was acceptable enough for the king, not wishing to think of what may happen if he was to address her lie.

"I… seem to remember that you did leave on one of your… 'excursions' into town last Silver Star. Against my wishes, I might add." Gustav begins, narrowing his eyes disapprovingly for a moment before continuing. "Moreover, this lad's garb speaks that he is indeed, not from Hyrule proper." His eyes turn to me. "Speak boy. You confirm her story?"

I take a step forward as the King Gustav calls me to speak. "Yes Your Majesty. It is as she says. I was not aware until a short while ago that she was indeed the Crown Princess as on all the occasions we have met, she was dressed in commoners garb. However, thanks to her, I have learned much of the Kingdom and I am grateful for that. Your daughter is quite wise if I may say."

That was not completely false. Zelda has indeed taught me much of Hyrule and its people since the day we first met. Of the people and their customs and traditions, of the many provinces and their history as well as how they came to be a part of Hyrule… even things such as goods, trade and bartering. Indeed, Hyrule is quite the diverse country, as I've come to know during my time traveling its expanses. However, as I consider this I cannot help but note on the fact that I've never been able to truly enjoy the country as I would wish to, my travels always focused on a singular goal and disallowed me the time to do so. His majesty clears his throat and I push my thoughts of the wonders of Hyrule from my mind for the time being, regarding him fully.

"Very well." King Gustav announces. "If it is as you both say, then perhaps I might make an exception for this lad. If Impa too, vouches for him then I see no reason to pass judgment." I sigh, releasing a wave of tension that I'd forgotten was there. "However, if I do discover anything… untoward, then I will not hesitate to take action. You have been warned, child."

"I understand. Thank you sire." I reply humbly, pushing away the thoughts of unease that pervaded my being since entering the Throne Room. "On my honor I shall do nothing of the sort."

"See to it that you do not." Gustav returns, leaning back upon the elegant throne. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I say, bowing in respect for the King.

"Thank you, Father." Zelda says graciously with a tiny smile.

The young princess approaches the King and wraps her arms around him in a loving embrace, kissing his cheek affectionately in a show of gratitude. The king does not return the gesture, or even respond, his gaze remaining steely, and his arms, though no longer tense from anger, sat firmly at his sides. I attempt to hide my disbelief at the oddity of the situation. It is as if her father is completely numb to the affection the princess is showing him. Zelda breaks away after a moment and regards her father for a few seconds. He gives her a slight nod of acknowledgement but does nothing more besides, remaining seated and unmoving upon his throne.

The golden haired princess backs away, returning to my side without a word, her eyes lowered slightly. Her expression is unreadable, yet her eyes show no shortage of remorse and I can only wonder what thoughts pervade her mind at this moment. I never had the privilege to know my own parents, yet even I can understand Zelda's wish to show such affection to her father after having not seen his face in seven long years. Yet the man does nothing but ignore her attempts, his stone gaze focused on nothing at all, much less his own daughter.

I turn my eyes to Zelda but she simply shakes her head, silencing anything I may have said at that moment. Somehow, I know she is terribly hurt by this, but I decide not to press the matter for now. It was neither the time, nor the place for such things… at least not before the stone-like king who sits before us. I nod in understanding, settling for giving her a small, discrete smile. She returns the smile with one of her own, seeming to catch my attempt to offer condolence, and the response gives me some form of repose, though I still worry for her emotional state. Saying nothing, we turn from King Gustav, Impa, and the silent Royal Guards, walking across the large throne room to the doors opposite the throne, stepping from the room, into the large, but rather plainly decorated antechamber. I turn to the princess, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Zelda…" I say softly.

She shakes her head. "Not here." She says in a low voice. I can tell from her words that she is on the verge of tears. "May will speak in my chambers? I do not wish for anyone to hear our conversation."

"Very well." I acquiesce, understanding the logic in her words. "Then we shall speak there."

Saying nothing more, we begin making our way toward the exit of the antechamber, and toward the main halls of the castle's royal wing. I follow close behind her, not wishing to leave her side for more reasons than simply my lack of knowledge regarding the structure of the castle as we make our way to her quarters to speak. Without stopping, I glance back at the throne room for only a moment before turning my eyes back ahead of me with a shake of the head. I still cannot begin to make sense of what I'd just witnessed and that, along with the nature of it frustrates me. I can only hope that once we reach our destination, that I may be able to help ease Zelda's obviously burdened mind.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

"I shall never understand that child…" King Gustav muttered softly, uttering a sigh as the doors closed behind the two young Hylians.

"Sire?" Impa questioned from his side.

"Zelda…" Gustav elaborated. "She may be my blood, but I can never fathom her. She spends most of her time in that little garden of hers, tending her flowers and never says any more than necessary to the Lords who visit us. In fact, I believe she rarely speaks to any save you and Liene. I'd always thought her somewhat recluse before now. Yet, this boy appears as if from nowhere and Zelda speaks of him as if she has known him for years. It seems… odd."

Impa had to concede that King Gustav was not wrong in his musings, the children's story playing itself in her mind once more. As farfetched as it was, the Sheikah knew that it was truth, having seen the proof with her own eyes. With this in mind, she turned to the king, waiting for him to continue.

"Something seems amiss with that boy." He said finally.

"Your Majesty, if I may." Impa began, waiting for the king to grant her permission to speak. Receiving such, she continued. "I have weighed the character of that young man myself, having met him shortly before this. I am sure you noticed his humility and poise when speaking to you. The boy knows propriety to be sure, and he certainly does not seem a bad sort."

"I know full well that Sheikah are quite adept at judging the caliber of others, Impa." Gustav stated. "Indeed, the boy does appear to know his place, unlike others of his kind, yet there appears to be more to him than can be seen."

"Do you consider him a threat?" Impa asked simply.

"No." The king replied simply and without hesitation. "Somehow he does not seem one. However, I can only wonder of the full truth to the lad. The way he carries himself seems… odd in a way."

"Zelda enjoys his company." The Sheikah voiced candidly. "It would do her some good to have a friend her own age, commoner or no would it not?"

"Indeed." Gustav agreed. "I only hope I've not made a mistake in allowing the boy access to the castle."

Impa nodded slowly, saying nothing more. Though the princess' guardian knew of the true story behind the two children, she did not wish to share that information with the king. She had not been blind to the pseudo-interrogation, and had herself noticed that the Forces of Wisdom and Courage had faded from the hands of the hero and princess. A sense of foreboding washed over her at the knowledge of this, and she could only pray that the king never discovered their secret. This in mind, she bowed reverently to the King and proceeded along the same path Link and Zelda had taken moments before, stepping from the throne room to attend to her duties.

After a few moments of silence, Gustav lifted his arm; palm outstretched and closed his eyes in concentration. A few seconds later, a quiet hum began to resonate as the arm of the king glowed with the power of a magic channeling before an orb of white light appeared before him, illuminating the area around the king with its glow. The orb began to expand, taking on the circular shape of a mirror, rays of light forming the base with a clear center that reflected not the beholder, but that which the beholder wished to see. The form of a young, dark haired woman came into view, her form slightly distorted within the rippling mana.

"Greetings your Majesty." She said politely, giving a slight bow of her head. "What is it you wish to ask of me?"

"Inform Archmagister Halandor to continue his research. I am hoping for a breakthrough by the time of the Mid-Year Festival." He ordered.

"Understood, sire." The woman replied.

"Also, what word have you of the ambassador from the Desert?" The aged king continued. "Have we received any news of when the diplomats will arrive?"

"They will be arriving at the end of the month." The woman replied. "Nabooru, the Desert Fox; queen of the Gerudo herself has accepted the duty of being the prime ambassador as a show of good faith. She brings the young Gerudo prince with her as well, though I understand that it is Nabooru who will serve as the chief diplomat. I would advise you to be prepared, as Nabooru is known for her guile and skill in the art of negotiation. However, gaining her support will surely cement our future relations with the Gerudo."

"It shall be noted. That will be all, Milanie." Gustav spoke.

"Thank you, my King. Farewell."

With those words, the king ceased his channeling of the spell he had conjured, causing the mirror to fade and disperse into the air, leaving no more than a few small particles of light, which faded soon after. Now in silence once more, Gustav settled back onto his throne, his only company now being that of his silent Royal Guard. It was in this silence that pervaded the throne room that the king proceeded to mull over his thoughts regarding the affairs of the day, closing his eyes in thought.

* * *

**Chapter II continued**

* * *

With a soft click, despite their somewhat large size, the doors to Zelda's bedchambers close as the two of us enter the large, beautiful room. I glance about for a moment, giving the room a once over to familiarize myself with the previously unknown location. The room is largely square save for a passage near the bed leading into the Princess' private washroom with a few windows, of the same stock as those seen in the throne room but quite smaller positioned along the southern wall. The curtains, beautifully tailored with floral patterns, are drawn to the side, granting a clear view of the Aserian Mountain Range. A set of doors lead onto a small balcony in clear view of Death Mountain, made of spring clear glass, and framed with small golden and brass beams extending horizontally and vertically along it. A large four-poster bed is the dominant subject in this room, crafted from the shimmering wood of the Hylian Silver Ash. The four vertical columns suspend the upper panel a good distance from the actual bed, carved in precise angles making it visually appealing, but not gaudy. A deep scarlet privacy screen hangs down from the bed, the ends of which are tied back against the furthest posts, drawn back so not to get in the way. Silk sheets in white and burgundy cover the mattress, while pillows line the headboard which extends to the upper panel. Despite myself, I cannot help but consider how inviting it looks.

Twin bookcases settled against the wall to the right, are packed nearly to the point of overflowing with leather-bound books ranging from short collections of poems to novels of adventure, suspense, and romance. I smirk upon seeing the books, having expected that a girl as wise and knowledgeable as Zelda would have a fondness for reading. Between the bookcases, a stone hearth is carved from within the wall itself with the charred remains of a few recently burned pieces of lumber settled within. Though currently unlit, it's condition suggests that it is well taken care of, and would no doubt be welcome when both light, as well as warmth were needed on a frigid winter night. An ornate vase, filled with star shaped flowers of blue, white, and pink is placed upon a simple, but elegant table flanked by two matching chairs. The flowers, I notice are quite similar to some of those in which Zelda grows within her courtyard.

I follow Zelda as she makes her way toward the bed, sitting down beside her as she lowers herself onto the mattress. She has not looked at me once since our agreement to speak in her room, her eyes downcast and downtrodden as she focuses on her small hands. Her lips are curled in a sorrowful expression, and the sight of her feeling this way tears at my heart so much that it hurts more than anything I've felt before. Out of instinct, and possibly my own hidden feelings, I move my hand to hers and gently rest my palm on her skin. She looks up in response, her eyes glistening in the light of the room, and I can now see that she is trying desperately to fight back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. I remain silent, waiting patiently until she feels comfortable enough to speak, as I attempt to show as much sympathy as possible through my expression.

"I expected as much from him. I knew that in this time, things would likely be no different than they were. I knew my father would be the same man he was before this all happened." Zelda began, sniffling a little before continuing. "I expected all of this… yet why does it still hurt so much?"

"Zelda… anyone in your position would feel the same." I begin, trying my hardest to comfort her. "After so many long years having not seen him, only to be reunited in this way… I can only imagine what you must be feeling." I clinch my fingers tightly into a fist before releasing, repeating the gesture a few times in order to relieve the tension I feel, as well as attempting to hold the feelings of anger I feel toward His Majesty's actions under control. "What could possess the man to act in such a way to his own daughter?"

"Father has… never thought highly of me." Zelda admits.

"But… whatever for?" I ask, rather confused by the revelation. I had assumed that the king may have simply been miffed about something that had happened, in his eyes, recently between himself and Zelda. To hear that this was the norm was shocking – and infuriating – to say the least. "How long has he treated you so?"

"It was nearing the end of my sixth year when I first noticed it." She explains. "I had heard Mother and Father speaking as I was returning to my quarters one night during winter. I heard Mother mention my name, so I grew curious, and decided to listen and see if I could hear them. The Day of Nayru, and my seventh name day was but two weeks away, and I thought I may have learned more of what my parents had planned for the celebration." She pauses for a moment, and in the silence I consider how fitting it is that the princess' birthday is on the very same day Hyrule pays homage to her patron Goddess. "That was not what they spoke of however, Mother mentioned how proud she was of how well I was growing. She spoke of how I treated the servants well and how I was always trying to learn more. I could not stop smiling for hearing her. I was so happy that she felt such pride for me…"

"But your father's response was not as desirable as hers." I offer knowingly as she casts her eyes to the ground, her expression sad, rather than one of joy at the seemingly pleasant memory.

She shakes her head in the negative, running the sleeve of her dress along her eyes to dry a few tears, which had threatened to spill out. "Father seemed incredulous. Said that he could not understand why she praised me so. He said I lacked discipline and was completely ignorant of what it meant to be a princess. He even went so far as to say that he did not understand why the Goddesses would give them a daughter so unfit to be queen."

She sniffles a little, trying to keep herself from crying. Seeing her, and hearing the heart-wrenching words, I feel my own eyes start to produce a few tears of their own, thinking of how such words must have hurt the then six year old princess greatly. Her story does not stop there, however as she begins to speak again after a moment.

"Mother was appalled that he would say such things, and she started yelling at him for what he said about me." She replies, sniffling as her composure runs ever more thin from recalling the tale. "Father did the same, claiming that what he said was truth. That only angered her further. She insulted him, asking where was the kind man she had married… the benevolent king who succeeded in ending an age long war with his compassion alone. He simply scoffed and said that it was because of her that I was such an unfitting candidate for the throne, adding that he hoped Liene, who was only four at the time, would prove herself more worthy than either of us.

"I had heard enough. I know not what other words were said, but Father never looked at me the same as he once did after that day. I ran back here, crying over the words. I was hurt by what he'd said, but even more heartbroken from having heard them arguing about such things. I…" She pauses, sobbing a little, "felt that I was at fault for their ire toward each other."

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to blink away the bleariness that had begun to settle upon my sight before turning my eyes back to the Princess, whose own eyes were trained on the ground even now. Wishing to comfort her, I move closer, an action, which causes her to look up at me. Seeing the sorrow in her expression and the unshed tears in her eyes causes my heart to wrench agonizingly within my chest. I cannot begin to understand the King's reasoning behind the lack of faith in his daughter. How could anyone see such a wonderful person in the same way King Gustav sees Zelda? It is simply inconceivable.

I place my left hand upon her right, being careful not to startle her in such a vulnerable state. She responds by shifting her hand, and for a moment, I feel as if she may pull it away. She does nothing of the sort however, and instead she threads her fingers with mine, squeezing gently as if grateful for the gesture. Squeezing hers in return, I wrap my other arm around her, doing so slowly so that she could stop me if she wished too, and pull her into an embrace. I start to stroke her back gently so as not to hurt her, while moving our hands between us due to the closeness. She gives a small sigh, resting her head under my chin, shifting her body closer to me in response. She places her other hand on my chest, and I can feel her body start to twitch slightly as a few sobs escape from her body. I tighten my hold on her just so in response, not enough to hurt her but enough to remind her that I am here in her time of need. I allow her a moment, simply content on having her close to me before I speak.

"I'd never known…" I say softly while holding her, trying to keep my voice steady despite the feelings.

"You couldn't have known, Link… I've hidden it for so long, that even those who do know the circumstances do not think much of it. I did not wish for anyone to worry for me, so I kept it locked away. But now… like this I…" She attempts to reply through hiccups, and I can tell that tears are not long to follow. "I just cannot hold it back anymore."

"Then hold it not." I answer without hesitation. "If you must cry, then cry, Zelda. You have no need to hide it for my sake. If it will ease your heart to release it, then do so."

As if triggered by my words, and for all I know it may have been, she buries her face into my chest and releases the tears she'd been trying so desperately to hold back until now. I feel her fingers clinching the folds of my tunic as she cries without restraint, squeezing my hand even tighter than before as she does so. I rest my chin on top of her head, doing what I can to console her as her tears run freely from her eyes, soaking my tunic through to my skin. I pay it no mind however, caring more for her well being than a few tear spots. I begin whispering comforting words to the princess, trying my hardest to reassure her with my voice. I continue to caress her back, feeling the warmth of her body beneath her bodice, constantly reminding her of my presence.

As painful as it is to see her like this, I do not attempt to stop her crying, knowing that she needs this time to release her emotions after so long of keeping them at bay. She cries for some time yet, and such is to be expected after such an experience. I wait patiently, continuing to give her as much support as I can while she weeps, releasing the much-needed tears. After a moment, she appears to calm down and her sobs become less and less frequent, until she finally stops. Her grip on me remains tight however, and I can tell from this that she is not quite ready to break from the comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda…" I apologize softly while continuing to hold her. "I had no idea you'd endured so much. Though, from your words, I can see that your mother loved you dearly… so much that she would defend you even from your father. That speaks volumes for how much she cared for you. Yet… I cannot comprehend why your father would think such things."

She looks up at me upon hearing those words, staring up at me from where she rests in my arms without pulling away. Her ocean eyes shimmer within her beautiful face, streaked red from her tears. "Why not?"

Her voice is soft and sweet, and the sound of it warms my heart. I know exactly what to say in response to her simple question. "How could anyone?" I counter gently. "You're wise beyond your years, and have a calming aura about you that could tame the most savage Wolfos. It is never unnerving to speak with you despite your position, and you have the ability to make even the most downcast of people happy with no more than a smile. You're adventurous, and always willing to try something new." I pause for a moment, giving a small smile before continuing. "Above all, you are a wonderful person and a true friend to any who have the honor to know you… I simply cannot see why _anyone_ would think you ignorant or unworthy."

'_And… I love you more than anything…'_

Or at least… that is what I wish to say. Even now, holding her as I am however, I cannot bring myself to speak the words. Somehow, I feel that it is still not the time to confess my feelings. Her father already does not trust me, and was he to discover my true feelings for his daughter then… I suspect the penalty would be far worse than simply a stay in the castle dungeons. The thoughts are ousted from my mind however as she smiles up at me in response, and I can see the slightest hint of a blush forming, adding a bluish tinge to her cheeks as she attempts to move her head to the side, likely in a futile effort to hide it. Upon seeing this, I smile warmly, thinking of how innocent she looks in her embarrassment. Though I wish to say so much more, the words that were spoken were nothing more than truth, and as we remain in this way; her body in my arms and her hand in my own, there is but one word that I can deem worthy to describe her.

Perfection.

However, I will not say it, lest I draw suspicions of my fondness for her being more than simple friendship, and thus causing a moment of awkwardness between us. She snuggles closer into my arms after a moment, her eyes still gazing into mine from her position there. Nayru's Love, why must she be so beautiful? Why must she have such an effect on me? Even as a child I cannot help being captivated by her, and the urge to simply lean down and kiss her, to show her the full extent of my admiration, and love for her is almost consuming. I resist this urge however, and simply allow her time to recover from the intense emotional release she has experienced.

After some time of sitting together, she finally lifts her head and pulls away from the embrace. I allow her to do so, trying not to appear reluctant as my arms slip around and away from her body, placing some distance between us that feels somewhat odd after the closeness we had shared. Rubbing her eyes once more with her sleeve, she dries the last of her tears before turning her eyes back to me with the tiniest of smiles.

"Thank you…" She says in a voice so soft as to almost be a whisper. I give a small smirk but say nothing, waiting for her to continue. "Please forgive my releasing of my emotions as I did. I did not mean to place all of my troubles upon you."

"There is no forgiveness to be given, Zelda." I dismiss. "I wished to aid you in your time of need. It is thanks enough to see you well."

"Nevertheless, you have given me strength where I had none of my own." She replies. "Once again you've helped me. Regardless of if it is an emotional trial and not physical, I appreciate all you've done for both Hyrule, and myself. Even if those deeds be forgotten by all others, my own appreciation will remain eternal."

I smile upon hearing those words, replying in kind. "I am the Hero of Time, Chosen of the Goddess, Farore, and wielder of the Triforce of Courage. This is my destiny. This is my purpose. Even at the end of my quest, this purpose still exists. As does my fealty; both to Hyrule herself… and to you, Princess Zelda."

"I do not require a pledge of fealty from you, Link." Zelda retorts, shaking her head. "You've done more than enough to prove your loyalty as it stands. You are a hero to all, not just to me, or even to Hyrule but to the very world. Hearing your claim is assuring, but I cannot accept it. Doing so would chain you to a single lord and I cannot do that to you. You are your own master, Link and I will not take that from you."

"If not my fealty, then might I at least offer to renew my friendship?" I ask upon hearing her refusal. "Then, I my still pledge my loyalty, but without such restraints. Would that be more acceptable?"

Her smile shows me her answer before she even speaks it. "Very well. Then, I shall accept your pledge of friendship graciously… If you would you accept mine as well?"

I smile broadly, genuinely pleased by the request. "It would be my honor, princess."

I give a small bow that would likely appear somewhat humorous given my seated position. Such is the desired result however, and a small giggle escapes from the princess' lips. "Such a gracious gesture! I am quite touched by the formality, Sir Link."

I grin humorously at her response, feeling quite cheerful myself upon seeing her spirits uplifted. Just as I open my mouth to respond in kind however, I feel a slight tingling sensation was over me as a glimmer of light catches my eye, the origin of which seems to be beneath us. The bemused look upon Zelda's face tells me that she is likely feeling the same sensation as I. As one, we glance down to our hands which rest upon the bed, having removed them from one another when we ended our embrace. There on our hands, the images of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom had reformed where they had previously vanished. I raise a bewildered brow as the light fades, leaving the shimmering triangles upon our hands.

"What in Farore's name…?" I mutter. "I'd almost forgotten they'd vanished during our conference with your father… why do they reappear now?"

"Hmm… That must be it." Zelda mutter to herself.

"Zelda?" I ask, looking from the glowing emblem on my left hand to her. "Do you know the reason this is happening?"

"I believe so." She tells me softly. "You are indeed aware of the sentience that the three Triforce Aspects possess. I believe they may also have the ability to sense the intentions of others, and not simply their wielders. Because the Triforce is so coveted, if those who wield its aspects were to become known, their very lives may well be in danger. To prevent this, the aspects judge the worth of those in the presence of the holders. If the one considered is deemed worthy to know of them, then the Forces will reveal themselves."

Understanding the meaning of the explanation, I finish. "And if one is found to be unworthy, either through their own coveting of the power the wielders hold, or if they are simply not meant to know, then they will conceal themselves."

"Yes." Zelda replies simply. "But even still, at least two of the holders must be close to one another. Otherwise the pieces will remain dormant regardless, unless called upon. Even among the trustworthy it would not be wise for them to reveal themselves to all, because even among those worthy of such knowledge, word may still travel, and should it reach the ears of one with malicious intent then… I am sure you know what the result may be."

I know full well what the result would be. If someone akin to Ganondorf discovered what we hold they would stop at nothing to attain it for themselves. I pause for a moment, thinking on the explanation. It amazes me how much Zelda truly knows of the fragments we carry of Hyrule's most divine relic and I say as much. "I never imagined the extent of what they were capable of. How did you know?"

"It is difficult to explain…" Zelda begins. "But I believe she is telling me."

I nod in comprehension. "Of course, the Triforce of Wisdom. I might have known that it would give you knowledge of such things. It _is_ the piece most associated with the mind of the barer." I pause for a moment, in thought. "Then I surmise they did not deem your father worthy, and that is why they concealed themselves during our audience with him."

"Indeed, this is the likely the case." Zelda replies in agreement.

"If this is true then… your father seeks the Triforce himself, does he not?" I ask in realization.

"Father has… always been rather ambitious." Zelda states with a shake of her head, causing a few locks of hair not covered by her wimple to sway lazily. I listen intently as she continues. "He seeks the Triforce, claiming it will allow him to better rule Hyrule, yet I fear what he may do should he acquire such power."

"Hmm…" I begin, taking a moment to muse over what I had just heard. "What might he do should he discover that two of the aspects are in our possession?"

She lowers her eyes in thought for but a moment before responding. "Father may be ambitious, but he is not cruel. I know he would do nothing to harm us, yet I also believe that he would not be above using other means to acquire them. Otherwise, they would not have found the need to conceal themselves as they had."

Despite the unwelcome feeling that has begun welling up within my chest, I am satisfied with the answer. Still, I cannot help but feel a sense of unease, knowing the lengths in which His Majesty may be willing to execute to gain what both his daughter, and myself possess. "Then we must keep that fact hidden while in his presence. They seem far superior at sensing the those who would seek them than the two of us, so there is no risk of them being seen… however, we will still need to be wary when we speak of them."

"Yes." Zelda accedes. "Discretion would be the better part of valor in this case."

I sigh, shaking my head in exasperation before pushing a few wayward bangs from my eyes. "It seems that the two of us even now have hardships to overcome…"

Zelda simply smiles, much to my bemusement. It seems that even what we had spoken of has not dampened her spirits, as if she had come to terms with it long ago, which I would assume she must have in the seven years she'd spent awaiting my return. "Let us not think on such things for now. We have had little time to rest since returning, and I think we've both earned a time of reprieve."

I give a slight smirk, and single contented nod, remembering all that has happened up until this point. "We have at that."

Hearing my reply, she pushes herself from the bed, dropping a short distance to the floor, due to the height. I glance over at her as she takes a moment to straighten her skirts, which had become ruffled, partially from being seated for such a long time, and partially from our moment of closeness before. I follow suit, landing on the plush red carpeting with a slight bend of my knees. Shifting my windsock cap back into position upon my head, I glance over at the young princess, waiting patiently for her to finish. She looks over at me after a moment with a small, grateful smile. I return the smile with one of my own, a thought coming to mind in that moment, which I speak.

"If it is not too forward a request, might I ask for that tour you spoke to your father of? I would enjoy learning a little more of your home, fair princess." I say, only half jokingly. I do indeed need to acquaint myself better with the castle now that I can come and go as I please.

"Oh…" Zelda replies, turning her eyes down slightly to my bewilderment. "O-of course. If… if you would like that is."

What a strange change in disposition. She seemed so joyous before, but now… she appears almost shy. As if my simple request had struck a cord within her that I could not see before making it… or might it have been the way I spoke it? I curse silently, uncaring of the trigger. Should I have simply kept silent? "I would not wish to impose… if you do not-"

"No… it is no trouble." She says, waving her hand in order to silence me, though she still appears somewhat timorous, folding her arms around herself as she often does when she becomes nervous. "Forgive me; I would love to show you the castle, Link."

Deciding not to question the strange turn of events, I politely offer my hand in order to escort her. "Very well then. Shall we go?"

She appears reluctant for a moment, but ultimately accepts the offering with a tiny smile, placing her hand within mine. "That would be lovely." I give another grin in return, as I draw her gently to my side, leading her from the room and into the windowless corridor of the Phoenix Wing's second floor.

Hand in hand, we descend the beautiful spiral staircase leading to the castle's ground floor. As we go, I reflect for a moment on what I've learned. I've found a new level of respect for the princess I now escort, a respect I would never have imagined a few hours prior. Seeing such a gentle, timid girl showing such strength in a plight such as her own demands admiration, and I consider if I myself would be able to endure such a thing. Somehow, I doubt that I would. Looking at the princess' smiling face, I consider that it was I, who put that smile there, and I feel a sense of pride in the knowledge that I may have indeed helped to ease her burden, if only slightly.

My thoughts on the matter coming to a close, my mind turns instead to what lies before me; specifically to the tour of the castle, and discovering more of the princess' home.

* * *

This chapter contains PLOT! Subtle references to it, but plot nonetheless. I wonder how obvious that is… Not much else to say besides my notes which are probably becoming typical now. I don't know if I actually have the capacity to make them shorter. Hmm…

1. Regarding Gustav IV's personality. I was attempting to make a character who has SOME redeeming qualities, but is still rather unlikable. Gustav is a very duty driven man. He's sensible, and understanding, but is also stern, and highly ambitious (to the point of concern). He does not often show love or compassion, feeling that these qualities betray weakness. He's a ruler, but by no means a family man. I wanted to do something a little different from the typical jolly and kindhearted kings, and the cold, authoritarian kings I often see… but does this work? I'm not exactly sure myself… is his personality believable enough for everyone?

2. Yes. Zelda's Father does not think highly of her at all. There are more reasons behind why he acts so coldly to her though, but I will say nothing more at this time. I felt that this would be a good element to include because Zelda is suggested to be highly rebellious in OoT despite her proper mannerisms. In short, the reason she is like this is because she wants her father to notice her.

3. I mentioned before that I would explain the Ismirrian Calendar, but it seems like a fairly extensive writing to do even on it's own. Perhaps I'll create a Wordpress or something where I can explain things like this without adding a wall of text every time one deserves mention. I'll edit if that's the case.

4. Who is Liene? If it isn't obvious enough, you'll find that out next chapter.

As I said before, I'm not exactly sure how happy I am with this chapter… I feel like it was kind of… lacking somehow? I don't know. The second half is another story but this one… hmm.

* * *

Reviews are food for an authors soul and the drink to quench the thirst for motivation. I'm pleased with the ones I've received so far, so please don't stop sharing your thoughts everyone :).


	4. Chapter III: A Single Constant

ShiningwingX: Ok first off, let me just say that this chapter has been "done" for the last two months, but due to my system of releasing a chapter only when the one after it is complete, I've been unable to upload it until now. For various reasons I was not able to complete the next chapter until recently but now that I have, I can now upload this.

I think part of the reason might have been because of the sheer length of time it took to complete. It was taking so long so it felt like I was going nowhere and so I had a bit of a 'why bother?' mindset for a while. Not really as extreme as that, maybe but yeah. Actually getting something DONE is pretty motivating though, so I think I'm ready to continue on with the same stride I had before.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter all ye readers :).

* * *

**Chapter III: A single Constant

* * *

**

The Great Palace of Hyrule is even grander than I could have imagined. Zelda, having recovered from her odd nervousness from before, now explains the layout of the Castle, and its grounds as we move through one of the many beautiful corridors of the castle at a leisurely gait. Like most of the castle, this corridor is composed largely of the same sparkling granite-like stone that I'd seen in other corridors, as well as the throne room. Elegant, silvery focus pedestals in the shape of candelabras line the walls, feeding magical energy to the shimmering illumination crystals floating only inches above them, casting a pleasing glow about the windowless corridor.

I listen intently, hanging on to every word the sagely princess speaks, delighting both in the fact that I am learning more of her home, and possibly the most important location in Hyrule, as well as the fact that she seems to enjoy speaking of it. Zelda has always been wise, and simply hearing her voice seems a learning experience in itself, which is only added to by the vast fount of knowledge she possesses that never seems to dry. My ears perk up as she begins a new explanation.

"As you have likely learned already, the palace is divided into various wings. These wings are arranged in a circular formation like that of a wheel, similar to the city outside the walls. Each of them have their own purposes, and many are essential to the well-being of Hyrule itself, as what happens within often affects the lives of the people."

As she explains, her voice seems to take on a tone that sounds much more like a guide or scholar than that of a princess. I find the shift slightly humorous and am forced to cover my mouth with my palm in an effort to conceal a snicker that threatens to spill out. Despite my efforts to hide my mirth, her pointed ears perk up, and she turns to look back at me, having heard it regardless. She glares daggers at me, her lips curling into an offended pout as she crosses her arms before her chest. It lasts for but a moment, however before she drops the façade, instead breaking into a smile of her own, all the while continuing to glare at me. The contrast between the two expressions only causes my amused snickers to break into a fit of laughter. Relinquishing her attempts, she simply settles for giving me a light slap on the arm before grinning herself.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so funny, Link?" She asks in mock annoyance.

"I… I apologize." I say, giving a valiant attempt to compose myself, but with only marginal success. "Forgive me, but this manner of speech… it simply does not become you, Zelda."

"And what manner of speech would that be?" She asks in a somewhat jesting manner, raising an eyebrow though her visage is still graced with a smile. "Please explain, good sir."

"This… scholarly voice." I attempt to explain. "It sounds much more suited to a scribe or a historian than the Princess of Hyrule. A sage, you may be but I never expected such words to come from your lips."

"Hmm… Perhaps you're right. I do not remember lapsing into such speech before, even when something piqued my interest… " Zelda responds, seeming rather contemplative over my words instead of amused. "Could it be Wisdom's doing? Perhaps she was roused because of my focus on my knowledge of the palace, and its history. It may have influenced my temperament slightly."

"That is possible. I suppose she _would _influence such a thing given the nature of it. It is quite likely that all of the Aspects have a similar influence on the wielder's personality. It would not surprise me given that they _do_ hold the essence of the goddesses." I say, considering the thought for a moment. "Please continue, I did not mean to laugh."

"It is well. Were you in my position, I would have likely reacted in a similar fashion." The princess dismisses, smiling genuinely as she begins her elucidations once more. "As I explained before, the palace is divided into wings, arranged like a wheel, with the Grand Atrium in the center of it all. The wings each possess a theme related to one of the many creatures of Hyrule." My interest is piqued upon hearing this and I listen while she explains the various wings, and their functions to the greater structure of the castle. "Some wings are either larger, or smaller than others, based off of necessity, with the residential Wings being the largest. The first, as you know is the Phoenix Wing. It is where members of the Royal Family reside, as well as the throne room. The personal servants, handmaidens and guardians for the Royals also reside there, in separate quarters. Next to the Phoenix Wing is the Dragon Wing, where members of the Court reside. It is also where assemblies related to politics, and the state of affairs in the country are held." I cannot help but smirk at the subtle cringe she makes at the very mention of the word 'politics' as it leaves her lips. I've become well aware of the fact that Zelda would rather walk through the fires of Death Mountain than listen to some Duke or Duchess explaining a new, complex law that merely comes down to a simple rising of taxes in his or her province. Her voice takes a merrier tone however as she begins explaining the next Wing; one she appears to enjoy. "On the opposing side of the Phoenix Wing is the Owl Wing. This is where wizards and arcanists conduct research in magical advancement, as well as the creation of new spells and charms. Apprentices who pass their magical examinations at the Academy of Nalistrim often come here to aid their fellow wizards with their research. The palace library is also located there. There's so many books to choose from, covering any topic one could possibly imagine."

I give a knowing grin that Zelda does not appear to notice. No wonder her mood had shifted so suddenly upon her mentioning of the Owl Wing, and what it held. Where as the princess despises politics above all else, books and reading were certainly another tale entirely. I silently wonder if the Triforce of Wisdom has something to do with that before dismissing the notion. Speaking of it as she is, I assume she has always enjoyed that particular wing of the castle and Triforce or no, there was little divine influence guiding her thoughts on this matter.

Reflecting upon this, I continue to listen as she explains the other wings of the castle beginning with the Salamander, Centaur, Griffon, Leviathan, and Golem Wings, which served as residences, the latter three themed to suit the Rito, Zora, and Gorons respectively. The aptly named Serpent Wing is used by the Kingdom's spies, and was largely unused for much, save for training and the dungeons beneath nowadays, while Soldiers, Knights, and Paladins remain ever vigilant in their own exercises within the Wolf and Lion Wings. Finally mentioned was the Unicorn Wing, which served as a hub for the castle's healers and alchemists.

We come to a stop before a set of large doors, crafted from the same golden wood as the doors of the Throne Room, brass hinges securing it to a frame of a vibrant green color. Upon each door is an identical, though mirrored image of a large, flowering tree carved from the wood itself. Upon the frame, images of painted vines in white so detailed as to almost be living, undulate down to the floor, stopping just before the sparkling stone that made the floor of the corridor in which we stand.

"What is this?" I question, craning my neck back so to see the very top of the doors, where a generous amount of light filters into the room, unimpeded by the clear glass panels, arranged in an arch-like fashion at the top of each one.

Zelda's grin only widens as she looks proudly upon the doors, obviously very proud of what lies beyond the portal, which alone is quite lovely. "This is the last area of the palace, and the only one I have yet to speak of. I felt it would be better to allow you the opportunity to see this particular area personally, rather than simply explaining it to you." She turns her eyes to me as we approach the doors, large but far from imposing. "I hope it is to your liking."

"If that is your wish then it would be my honor." I say with a chivalrous bow that causes the princess to giggle softly.

With those words said, she reaches for the doors, pushing them open gently and allowing more light fill the corridor. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the new amount of light, much greater than that provided by the crystals and I squint in an attempt to see through the shine.

Slowly the brightness begins to fade and I freeze, staring dumbstruck at the sight before me. The source of the light had in fact, been Malia and Yira, and beneath their gaze lies the most beautiful landscape I've ever witnessed. A vast grassy expanse lies just beyond the door, the blades a vibrant emerald green and cut long enough to show their beauty, but short enough so as to not to be hindering should one wish to walk within. Flowers fleck the area, all in their budding phases, spread about at random, some standing alone within the vastness of the utopia, others clustered together like tiny villages in a miniature kingdom of nature. Hedges and shrubs producing flowers of their own serve as borders for the cleared dirt walkways leading to every corner of this place, so different from the rest of the castle. High walls of silvery marble raise high from the ground and toward the heavens, separating this area from the rest of the Castle grounds.

Stepping through the open portal is like stepping into a dream directly from the waking world, and as I do so, I cannot conceal my awe as I attempt to observe everything in this strange new place. The twittering of birds reaches my ears from the canopies of the many large trees of varying species. Despite having lived among nature for the greater part of my developing life, I have never seen anything quite on this scale. It is as if every tree, shrub, and flower in Hyrule, possibly even in Ismirra itself can be found here. High Marble walls extend toward the heavens above, surrounding the small, delicate ecosystem and at the center of it all is a dais of pristine marble at the end of the path with stairs carved delicately from the stone possessing images of the Triforce which lined the base in shimmering obsidian. At the top rests what is perhaps the only man made thing in this place; a medium sized gazebo made of wood, painted white with an open roof made from an arrangement of arches in cross like formations along the top. The walls are no more than a few planks of white wood, arranged sparsely so to create a sturdy barrier while still remaining picturesque. Thick vines producing a few scarlet flowers coil about the four wooden posts suspending the ceiling, adding a touch of green to the beautiful structure. Recovering from stupor slightly, I turn back to the door to see a grinning Zelda stepping out to join me, her eyes sparkling with mirth in Malia's light.

"Was it not you, Hero who spoke of unbecoming mannerisms?" The princess asks softly. "I hadn't thought that one such as you, having lived amongst nature would have been affected so greatly by such a thing."

Hearing her words, I shake my head and respond, feeling the need to explain despite the jest. "Nature I know, but this is much different than a simple field or wood. Something of this magnitude simply does not exist in the natural world. I've never seen the like…"

Her smile fades upon my words, the joy vanishing from her eyes, and a frown quickly forms in its stead. "You… do not like it then?"

Whatever might have remained of my astonishment is immediately scoured upon seeing her expression and hearing the dejection in her voice. "Do not misunderstand, Zelda. I do like it, truly I do. I've just never seen such a beautiful place… not even the Sacred Grove of the Lost Woods holds the same level of splendor as this."

"Ah… I see." The young royal breaths out in a sigh of relief upon hearing those words, which in turn causes me a relief of my own. "I was not certain it would appeal to you being so different from what you are accustomed too."

"It certainly does." I say, smiling amiably while giving another quick glance about the massive garden. "Though, I must ask… what is this place?"

Zelda smiles and steps toward me, seeming quite happy with the question and having apparently expected it she responds. "This is Schileria's Arboretum. It was created over three thousand years ago at the request of King Hastarian as a gift to his wife to be, Lady Schileria who was then the Duchess of Relawen. Schileria herself was quite fond of flowers, so the king commissioned the greatest horticulturists to create a magnificent garden, the greatest ever seen before or since. Needless to say, the queen was quite thrilled with the gift." Zelda pauses for a moment and I cannot help smiling, as I remember another young princess' love of flowers. "Upon its creation, it was only around the size of my own Courtyard but since, it has expanded to what it is today. Alchemists from the Owl Wing often come here to gather regents for the creation of potions, due to the number of rare ingredients that grow here." She sighs softly and pleasantly. "Next to my own courtyard, this is my favorite place in the castle

"Schileria's children must have truly loved their mother if they would continue to care for her garden so long after her passing." I remark as we make our way along the path, the perfume of the newly blossomed flowers filling my nose with a pleasing scent. As we do so, a thought comes to my mind which I speak. "Perhaps your garden may one day look like this, Zelda."

"I…" Zelda begins, stopping half way along the winding path to the Gazebo, and lowering her eyes. A slight blush tinges her pale skin in turquoise. "Queen Schileria was a wonderful queen and a loving mother and wife… do you truly believe that I will be held in the same esteem as she?"

I turn to the princess and take her hand gently, causing her to turn her ocean blue eyes to me. I give an encouraging smile as she does, reflecting the sincerity of my words and respond. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will, Zelda. You've already done much for the kingdom as it stands, and I do not believe for a moment that this will change. If what you have already accomplished is any indication… then I know that you will do even greater things for Hyrule as time moves forward."

"I did only what I was fated to do," Zelda replies. "and regardless, it does not account for much if no one else knows of it, save us."

"Rather others remember matters not. It happened, and I know it will not be the last great act in your life Zelda." I reply without any need for consideration.

"Still… you speak as if I accomplished everything alone. You did so much more than I." She says timidly, her blush seeming to grow slightly more vibrant as she continues. "Moreover, I could never have accomplished what I had if you had not been with me."

I feel my own face become slightly hotter upon hearing those words and I turn away quickly so the princess will not see my embarrassment over them. Raising my left hand I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I… did not do much to speak of. Merely… what I was fated to do, as you said. I… erm…"

"Zelda?" Asks an unfamiliar voice. "Are you here?"

Zelda gasps upon hearing the voice, and I glance back at her, seeing a look of recognition slowly form upon her face. I can tell from the expression that she must know the one who had spoken. She turns so swiftly in response to the voice that her body is no more than a blur for but a second before she casts her eyes in the direction the two of us recently came from. I do the same, albeit much more slowly than she, wishing to see exactly who it was that has caused such a spontaneous act from the Princess Royal.

The answer comes in the form of a young girl, porcelain skin and dark chestnut colored hair falling a few inches past her shoulders in slight curves. Her almond shaped eyes are a rich brown color, a few shades lighter than her hair, and her slender lips are curled into a friendly smile. Two small hoops of gold hang from her ears, swaying slightly as she turns her head to regard us. She wears an elegant dress with a pale blue bodice with short, slightly plumed sleeves and a v-necked collar, with buttons of gold lining each side. Her skirt is somewhat flared, and slightly darker in color to the bodice, with intricate patterns woven into the fabric with a white thread, giving the dress a somewhat unique appearance. A pair of evening gloves cover her arms, extending just beneath her shoulder. The gloves possessed no hand covering, save a strip of cloth forming a cone like shape, which wrapped between her middle, and ring fingers, secured to the wrist with a button.

Gathering her skirts, she proceeds down the dirt path toward us, the golden cincture around her waist clinking musically with each step she takes. An intricate gold amulet with leaf-shaped chain links and a medallion in the likeness of a sun, encrusted with a large, ovular ruby hangs from her neck, swaying with her movements. I only take a moment to consider that the amulet in question looks identical to the one Zelda herself wears before another thought strikes me.

"Liene! Sister!" Zelda calls breathily to the young girl, who is now nearly upon us, confirming my suspicions of her identity. Zelda herself promptly rushes over to embrace her slightly shorter younger sister tightly, eliciting a gasp from the Liene.

"Zelda!" The younger princess exclaimed with a small giggle. "What ails you? I hadn't expected a reaction like _this_."

"Ah… For-forgive me…" Zelda replies, lowering her arms, and backing away from her sister quickly. She crosses her arms around her body timidly, a little blush finding its way to her cheeks .

Liene lifts a hand to her mouth in order to stifle another giggle before approaching Zelda, wrapping her own arms around her older sister in a bid to comfort her. The action seems to help Zelda recover slightly, as she returns the embrace. I remain silent, and allow the two princesses their time, though I cannot help but smile upon the scene. Despite the differences in hair and eye color, Princess Liene may as well have been an exact, albeit less physically mature Zelda. I've heard from the elder princess on a number of occasions about her younger sister; a diligent, and very cheerful girl, much learned in the way of Hyrule's political and social workings. It seems now, in seeing her for myself that the description of her personality at least, was quite accurate.

"I heard word from the servants that you were seen in the presence of a young boy, who has only recently visited the palace." Liene said with a wide grin upon releasing Zelda. "Is this the boy they spoke of?"

"Oh!" Zelda responds in realization as she turns around, leading her sister a short distance along the path to stand before me. "I'd nearly forgotten to introduce you. This is Link. He is a close friend of mine, and Father has given him leave to visit the castle. We spoke to him earlier."

"Yes, I did hear of your rather tense discussion with Father." Liene replies with a shake of her head before approaching me. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Liene Hyrule, second daughter to King Gustav IV. I must offer my thanks for treating Zelda so well. She is very sweet, but so timid sometimes."

"Liene!" Zelda cries, blushing slightly.

"I only speak the truth, dear sister." The cheerful royal responds with a wide smile.

I smirk at the brief exchange before replying. "It is well. I, too, did not know many within Hyrule until I met Zelda, so I am grateful for her friendship as well. She has been a good friend to me, and I am both happy and privileged to know her." Turning my attention from Liene for a moment, I notice Zelda looking down somewhat shyly upon those words and, not wishing to embarrass her further, I change the subject. "But I digress, it is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." I finish, offering a bow to the young royal.

"The pleasure is mine." Liene says formally before turning toward Zelda once more. "Zelda, why did you not tell me this boy was so chivalrous?"

"I did not think much of it." Zelda replies with a small smile, seeming a bit less fainthearted now. "I've always known him to be this way, so I suppose I did not give it much consideration since it seemed so natural."

I grin a bit sheepishly, upon hearing the soft-spoken praise, unknowing of rather those were Zelda's true thoughts or simply an attempt to save face. Before I can say anything in amendment however, Liene response. "Hmm… well regardless, might I ask how long you've known one another?" She smirks a slight bit, narrowing her brows in what seems to be mock annoyance before continuing. "And why did you not introduce me sooner?"

"I suppose that is in order." Zelda begins, giving a little smile at her sister's jesting manner. "We first met seven… months ago." The pause is slight, and would be unnoticeable unless one knew what to look for. Liene does not appear to notice as Zelda continues her story, holding to the one she told her father some hours ago. The younger princess nods in understanding as she finishes the tale.

"A chance meeting developing to a close friendship. To find such a thing in the most unlikely of places. I'm so happy for you both." She says, her eyes turning to the sky for a moment before she turns to me with a pleasant smile. "You mentioned that you are not of Hyrule did you not? From where do you hail? If it is not too bold to ask."

The question was merely asked out of curiosity and I see no reason to hide the truth when it comes to this. Zelda's eyes turn to me for a moment her expression encouraging, as if she had thought the same as I, and so I begin my story. "As far back as I can remember, I have lived among the Kokiri, deep within the forest far to the south. Since I was a baby, the children living there have cared for me, and treated me as one of their own… at least for the most part." The latter part I add on an afterthought, remembering my history with Mido and a few of the other, less tolerant Kokiri. "I've recently learned a truth of myself however, and that is what lead me to Hyrule."

"You are not Kokiri…" Liene observes, moving her knuckles to her chin in thought. "I can see you are Hylian born, despite your clothing. Did you come to Hyrule in order to find your birth parents?"

I say nothing for a moment, casting my eyes down. The thought of my true parents had not often come to mind, but hearing Liene's implications over my motives for coming to Hyrule, I cannot help but consider it now. I'd been so consumed by my duties as the Hero of Time that I had no time to think on it before, but now… now that my quest has come to an end the prospect of discovering my origins is certainly a thing to consider. I know the fate of my mother, as I was told of it by the Deku Tree's Sprout… but what of my father? Perhaps it would be wise to consult the Deku Tree again. He may know more… and I do wonder of his fate in this time… as well as how drastically the course of history as a whole has been altered due to our actions. The sealing of Ganondorf is sure to have it's own repercussions.

A hand coming to rest upon my arm draws me from my musings, and I glance up to see Zelda gazing at me inquisitively. "Link? Are you well?"

"I am." I say plainly, still half in thought. "Merely thinking of what Liene said. I hadn't thought much on it before, but she may be right. I believe I would like to know more of my parents… if possible."

"You still do not know much of them, yes?" She asks knowingly.

"Not even their names, or even what they named me." I say. "Link is the name I've always known… but for all I know, my birth name may be something entirely different." I lower my eyes and shake my head, giving a barely audible sigh, loud enough for only the Princess Royal to hear. I continue. "I just want to learn all about them that I can… and perhaps, someday even have the privilege of meeting my true father." I pause momentarily. "I wonder if all orphans feel this way…"

A tiny smile forms upon the lips of the timid young royal as she looks into my eyes. "I _know_ you will find the answers someday, Link. Until that day, you must never loose hope, and I vow that if it is within my ability, I shall do all I can to aid you."

Her words are spoken with conviction, and I know she means all that she says. For some reason, simply hearing those words, and seeing her smile fills me with a sense of comfort, and I smile back in response. Had I any doubts to begin with of the affects our actions may have had on our friendship, they would surely have been washed clean in this moment. I feel hope in knowing that, despite the many new uncertainties lying before me, I still have one constant in my life in Zelda. Just as the consideration comes to mind however, Liene steps forward, approaching us.

"What are you two whispering over?" She says, coming to stand beside Zelda, apparently having grown curious over our conversation. "Something I am not to know perhaps?"

The question was asked in a playful way, and I smirk slightly despite myself. "No, nothing of import. I was merely considering your question regarding my parents. I had not thought of the possibility before. I simply wished to know of the land of my birth. Though… I do wonder if in doing so I may discover more about them."

"Do you know anything of them?" Liene asks thoughtfully.

I shake my head in the negative. "That is what I wish to discover. I know close to nothing at this time however."

"Well, despite what little information we have, there may be something we can do." The younger princess begins.

"Hmm… perhaps the palace archives?" Zelda asks thoughtfully. "Though we do not have much information, what we _do_ know may help to narrow the search."

"No, do not trouble yourselves on my account." I say formally. "It is as you said; we do not know enough for a search of the archives to result in much success. I do not wish to burden you with such a thing, especially when there is so little known."

"Then… if you were to discover anything further?" Zelda asks, her soft voice having a slightly imploring undertone that I could not bring myself to deny.

I bow my head in consent. "If I do find something worthwhile that may help us in a search, then I would appreciate the aid. However, I still do not wish to be a burden if it would interfere with-"

"Perish the thought!" Liene interjects. "It would be a privilege to help anyone with such a matter, and even more so for a friend of Zelda's."

"Please, Link?" Zelda adds in her typical soft, musical voice.

The beseeching gaze she gives, coupled with the eagerness of her younger sister is enough to silence any further argument I might have made. I lower my eyes with a smile, touched that there are two people so willing to help me, let alone the two daughters of Hyrule's Royal Family. I silently wonder to myself how the two of them could possibly differ so much from their father, but I push the thought away, I turn my eyes back to them, seeing them still awaiting my reply.

"Very well." I say finally. "If it is your wish, then it would be wrong of me to deny you the opportunity. Thank you, Your Highnesses."

Zelda smiles, and Liene clasps her hands together, both obviously pleased and after a moment, the younger of the two speaks once more, offering a change of subject. "Well now that this matter has been settled, let us speak of something more pleasant. It is not for a few hours, but would you care to join us for supper, Link? I know that Zelda is too timid to ask, so allow me on her behalf."

"Liene!" Zelda cries, a bit flustered. "That isn't-"

"Oh? So you did not mean to ask him?" The chestnut haired princess questions with a lifted brow.

"I…" Zelda looks down at the ground, shyly. Liene simply laughs.

"I only jest, Sister." Liene says humorously.

"You jest more than most." Zelda amends, but a smile forms upon her lips that suggests she is not quite as irritated as she is attempting to be. Liene simply smiles, having apparently noticed it. I grin myself, finding the antics of the younger princess, and her golden haired older sister's reactions to them to be quite cute in a way.

However, in remembering Liene's request I shake my head. "I do not know how wise that would be at this time."

Zelda seems slightly disappointed, and looks up at me. "Why would it not be?"

"His Majesty currently does not seem think highly of me." I explain. "I do not wish to give him cause for concern, and I fear that having a meal with his daughters may do just that. He has given me permission to come and go when I wish, but I would hate for that privilege to be stripped the very day it is given. It would be best for me to not overstep my bounds. I do appreciate the gesture, but I would like to be cautious in this matter."

"That does make sense." Zelda says in reply. "You are right, and I would not wish for such a thing either."

"However…" I say, giving an encouraging half-smile before continuing. "Once the castle has grown used to my presence, I would be delighted to accept such an offer in the future."

"Perhaps another time then." Liene says in agreement. "You will be leaving shortly in that case, I assume?"

"Unfortunately so." I reply. "I apologize, but I do have matters to attend elsewhere."

"Well, it was truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Link." Liene says. "I do hope you will visit again soon."

"As do I, princess." I reply, giving a bow of respect.

Liene gives a small but pleasant smile offering an elegant curtsey in response, and Zelda steps forward, her hands clasped before her waist. "Then I shall see you off. The news may have not reached everyone in the castle grounds, and I would not wish for any inconveniences to be caused by a case of misinformation."

"I would appreciate that." I say in approval. "Thank you, Zelda."

"In that case, I bid you farewell Link. I wish you luck in your search, and I do hope you find the kingdom to your liking." Liene says amiably.

With that the brown eyed princess turns and heads for the ornate doors that serve as both entrance and exit to the Arboretum, disappearing through them after a moment. I watch her go with Zelda at my side until the doors close of their own accord. I glance down to see Zelda smiling happily, and the sight causes me to grin as well, glad that the ill emotions I'd sensed from her before seem to have faded completely for now. I place a hand on her shoulder and grin down at her as she looks up at me inquisitively.

"Your sister truly is quite the card."

"She is at that." The ocean eyed princess says, her smile only widening from my words. "Shall we go then?"

"Lead on, my lady." I say formally, as the two of us make our way to the entrance to the Palace.

* * *

After a few moments and a good amount of walking, I step from the palace foyer and no later, find myself at the top of a large staircase of marble ascending to the large pair of silvery doors that serve as the main entrance to the castle, Zelda at my side. Cylindrical balusters extend from a straight, narrow riser, which swell at their bases before slowly thinning as they extend to the smooth handrail. A pair of statues baring the appearance of two unknown people; one male and one female, each holding aloft an image of the Triforce made of the same stone as the figures themselves. Like stone sentinels, they gaze out over the castle grounds in a silent vigil, as if ready to awaken at any time to defend the castle should a threat present itself. They are finely detailed, and doubtlessly do justice to their models, yet from my position, I cannot accurately make out their features.

Side by side, we begin to descend the staircase and down into the inner grounds of the castle. My feet touch down on the cobblestone path as I reach the bottom of the staircase. The path extends straight ahead to the large drawbridge which leads outside the fortified walls. The light has grown fairly dimmer, and I surmise it to be early evening from the soft pink color of the sky, and the position of Din's Eyes. A row of coniferous bushes lines the street on either side, which likely would begin baring flowers quite soon. The path winds in two directions around a fully grown Lothrian tree, the golden wood shimmering in the light of the twin sols, while the sky blue leaves sway lazily in the gentle breeze. I had expected to see many guards and knights in this portion of the castle grounds, but surprisingly, there are none to be seen at this time. I assume this must be the time of day that the shifts change, which would account for the apparent lack of protection. It is fortunate for me that they are, at present, absent however as I would rather not feel their eyes watching my every move.

"It seems the Knights are currently changing shifts." Zelda says, confirming my suspicions from before. "The grounds always seems so much more peaceful when they are not present."

"I can see why they would be." I say in reply.

I turn to face her, and she appears thoughtful for a moment, as if considering her next words carefully. I wait patiently as she does so before she looks up at me curiously. "Link, might I have a word?"

"Of course, Zelda." I reply without hesitation. "Is there something you wish to know?"

"I was merely wondering…" She begins, casting her eyes to the ground in thought. "Where will you go? Now that everything has returned to normal… at least in a way, what will you do from here?"

I gaze up at the sky for a moment, thinking on the words. "I planned to travel to Bahn first and formost. I wish to visit Lon Lon Estate. There is an old friend there that I need to thank. I doubt she will remember me, but I feel it is fitting that I tell her how grateful I am for her aid."

"You refer to Epona, yes?" Zelda asks, though it was far from a question.

"I do." I say. "After I finish things there, I will return to the Kokiri's Forest Haven. I will not stay there long. Merely enough time to gather some personal belongings, and perhaps to speak to the Great Deku Tree. I believe he may have answers to a few things that I am still confused over."

"I see." Zelda begins, a bit of timidity in her eyes as she continues. "Will I see you again soon?"

"I would hope." I say, smiling slightly. "Normally it would take at least two weeks to reach Kokiri Forest, but if I remember, there is a Lost Gate a day's length from Bahn which will make the trip much shorter. Three days perhaps, four at the most but I will return. I promise."

"In that case… I would like you to have this." Zelda says.

I give the princess a questioning look but before I am able to ask what she means, she raises her right hand, holding it before her as if grasping some invisible object within her fingers. After but a few seconds I hear the familiar hum of magic she slowly draws an item from the Aether. A swirling light forms in her palm, coiling about and taking form, slowly shaping itself into the item she is summoning. Slowly the light fades, leaving behind an item very familiar to me; the Ocarina of Time, its body glimmering prettily in the light of dusk. Cupping her left hand under the sacred instrument as well, she holds it out to me in offering.

"The Ocarina…?" I ask, blinking in disbelief. "Zelda, this is a sacred item… I could not possibly take something like this from you."

"It is one of the three relics meant for the hands of one." Zelda begins. "The second, being the Master Sword, and the third, the Triforce of Courage. These three items are meant for the hands of one who holds the title of Hero of Time. This Ocarina has always belonged to you Link. My family merely held it until its true owner could arrive to claim it. I entrusted it to you that day knowing this, and now that we have fulfilled our roles in that distant world, I return it to you now."

"Zelda…" I say begin, but the princess simply reaches for my hand with hers, placing the Ocarina within my palm with the other.

"It is yours." She says simply, her eyes having a look that says any further refusal would be pointless.

My eyes settle on the instrument as she slowly removes her hands from mine, leaving me holding the precious relic. This ocarina had served me well in my quest, and now I hold it in my hands once more. I run my fingers over the cool crystal surface and the golden embroidery on the mouthpiece, baring an image of the Triforce. Twelve holes line the bluish base, capable of producing all manner of pitches imaginable, just as I remember it. I look back toward Zelda, a feeling of modesty coming over me in having the item return to me. Though I was only without it for a short time, it still feels as if I've been given the greatest of gifts in having the instrument returned.

"In that case, I take it respectfully." I say. "And with the Minuet of Forest, it may even make the journey even less time consuming."

At those words, Zelda lowers her eyes, heaving a dejected sigh. From her expression I can only assume that what she has to say relates to my mention of the teleportation magic, and that what ever she had to say regarding it was not good.

"I do not believe that is an option anymore, Link… though I do wish it still were." She says resulting in a sigh from my own lips, having expected something of that nature. "Because the Door of Time has been closed, the Elemental magic that surrounds the temples is no longer as strong as it once was. Therefore, the Warpstones are likely dormant now. They may work if you were close enough, but it would not be enough to make for any convenience in travel."

'_Din sear it…'_ I bite my tongue to avoid uttering any thrice-cursed oaths before the princess, instead replying, "I had thought you might say as much…"

"There are other uses however." Zelda replies. "You of all people should know how versatile it is. You can still call upon Familiars, or control certain objects. You can even increase the range of your telepathic ability with it."

My ears perk upon hearing this. "I have experienced the telepathy enhancement before. Do you mean to say that this could be used to communicate with others as well?"

I had spoken to Saria in this manner before… though the means used were quite different when I spoke to my childhood friend. The force behind that communication was that of the forest spirits, their power contained in both the Ocarina she had given me, and the song itself. Though I had sensed a difference when I had used the Ocarina of Time for the same purpose, as had she, I did not understand the reason for this until now. I smile considering a possibility.

Not privy to the idea forming within my mind, the princess replies. "If your connection is strong enough yes… Why?"

The inquisitive look in her ocean blues causes me to smile. "Assuming I should I wish to contact you… This would be possible?"

Zelda's eyes widen slightly. "I… had not had the thought." She thinks for a moment. "It would be, yes. But you… you would wish to contact me?"

Still grinning, I nod in affirmation. "If only so you might hear the voice of a friend. I am not your sister, and I say this not out of jest, nor jeer but if what she said before is true, then I assume it must get quite lonely for you here in the palace. I would like to contact you, if only to lessen that burden… that is, if you would permit me to do so."

"I…" Zelda begins, thinking on her words for a moment before smiling finally. "I am humbled that you would think of me so. I would indeed be pleased if you were to contact me."

"Very well. Then I shall." I say.

I pause for a moment, turning my eyes toward the raised drawbridge with a sigh. As much as I wish to stay, I cannot delay my departure any longer. I still have questions that need answering, not only for myself, but for Zelda as well. Triforce of Wisdom or no, I can see that even she does not have all the answers as to the extent of our efforts. Even the very wise cannot know all. There are some things that only experience can reveal… and it is my purpose to discover what these may be. Zelda has already done much to assuage some of the uncertainties, and now I aim to return the favor, for both of our sakes.

"I suppose it is time." I say, somewhat reluctantly despite myself.

"But you will contact me soon, yes?" She asks softly as I turn to regard her once more.

"I will." I say with a nod. "Farewell Zelda… at least for now."

"Farewell, Link. May the Trinity smile upon you, and bless your path." She replies formally.

"And yours as well." I return. "By your leave."

With those words I turn from her and start down the cobblestone path, toward the drawbridge in the distance. My mind turns to the task at hand, and I think for a moment on what I may learn, wondering just how much the world has changed as a result of our actions. I reach the drawbridge moments later, standing before the dull brown, steel framed wood. The standard of Hyrule is emblazoned above it upon the white-grey stone of the bulwark; The image of a phoenix with outstretched wings with the Triforce centered above its head, and a smaller, inverted triangle below as if carried within the avian's talons.

"Link!" I am stopped by a soft voice, calling out from behind me, and turning I see Zelda quickly moving toward me, raising her skirts so as not to trip over them.

"Zelda? Is something wrong?" I ask the question as I place both hands upon the golden haired princess' shoulders as she stops before me, looking up into my eyes.

She says nothing in reply, and instead simply stares at me for a few moments, as if hesitant. Then, in a sudden change, she leans in quickly, placing a hand upon my chest for support and presses a gentle kiss against my cheek. I gasp in shock, certain that my eyes must have gone wide as saucers from the action and the feel of her velvety lips against my skin. Though it lasts but a second, it may have easily been an hour or even longer before she removes her lips, backing up a few paces and casting her timid gaze up at me. I blink a few times, returning her gaze with a look of utter shock.

"Thank you, Link… for everything." She says, her voice soft and angelic to my ears. The words serve to pull me from my trance, albeit only slightly.

"It… was my honor." I stammer unsteadily in reply.

She gives a silent nod of her head before turning back to return to the palace with a final, small farewell. I stare after her as she goes, watching as her skirts and wimple billow in the slight breeze of the castle grounds. As she disappears into the doorway at the top of the stairway, I turn and continue toward the drawbridge as disappears from sight, still dazed by the short, unexpected kiss.

'_She… kissed me…' _

Was it real? I honestly cannot answer even that, my mind still caught in a haze from what had occurred. In the deepest corners of my mind, I know it was, but somehow it simply seems too absurd to believe. I raise my left hand to my cheek for a moment, placing my fingers upon the place her lips had touched, still in a state of shock. It feels hot to the touch; which is not to say that that was not obvious from the beginning for the burning sensation I have felt sense she had made the action. It feels as if I could light the flame of a lighthouse beacon if I was merely to come within five paces of it. I know of my feelings for her… but how could such a seemingly simple action affect me in such a profound way?

I pay no mind to the descending drawbridge, nor the reason of why it simply seems to lower of it's own accord. In my addled state, I cannot bring myself to focus on such details and merely pay it a passing glance as I proceed across the newly formed path over the palace moat and into the outer grounds surrounding the castle. Only vaguely remembering what I'd set to do, I slowly make my way through them, hardly noticing the suspicious glances of the patrolling Soldiers and Knights as I traipse along the path to the city, slowly attempting to gather myself once more.

* * *

**Interlude

* * *

**

The palace' entrance chamber was a rather large room, though greatly dwarfed in both size and extravagance by the Grand Atrium which it connected to. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of a white and yellow-orange stone, the colors of which swirled and blended with one another, creating pleasant patterns while Illumination Crystals casted light all about the room, which reflected off the polished surfaces, causing them to shine prettily. A few simple, but quaint tables made of burgundy colored mahogany were positioned spuriously about the room surrounded by comfortable armchairs made of similar wood and padded with blue velvet cushions. A few old suits of armor lined the walls, the straight edged swords they held resting against the ground by the tip of the blade like knights standing at attention. A few medium sized plants gave a bit of greenery to the room, the broad leaves casting a few shadows here and there in the light. A short crimson rug with simple golden embroidery bordered a set of very large doors of a familiar golden wood that lead to the Grand Atrium. It was subtle, but welcoming, allowing visitors to appreciate the beauty of the palace, while not dazzling them the grandeur other areas possessed.

Zelda slowly stepped into the foyer having seen to Link's departure from her home. She had left the castle's grounds quickly, staying only long enough to hear his reply before returning the way they had come. A furious blush painted her cheeks a deep turquoise color, and her eyes were trained on the ground, attempting to hide her obvious chagrin over what she'd just done. The mere thought of it made her feel as if her face might have been on fire. She had kissed him. It lasted but a second, perhaps slightly longer but to her it felt as if it may have been an eternity. She'd done so out of her wish to show her gratitude for what all he'd done, and she knew as much, but this knowledge still did not make her feel any less flustered.

In truth, she wished that she could have shown him much more than simple gratitude and that thought only served to deepen the embarrassment the meek princess felt. In truth, she felt the same affection for the Hero of Time as he felt for her. Unwitting to his own feelings however, she had said nothing; partly due to her own timidity as well as her fear of her feelings being unrequited. Through telepathy, she could have easily read his thoughts to discover where his own feelings rested, and if they were with her, as hers were with him. However, though the possibility still lead to a fear of the unknown, the strongest reason was that she simply could not bring herself to invade his thoughts in such a way. No matter how much she desired to know, she could never bring herself to do that to him. Caught in her own musings as she was, she failed to even notice another presence in within the foyer.

"A close friendship… or perhaps something more?" The voice, young and feminine spoke from behind the princess.

The sound elicited a gasp from Zelda and she spun quickly, only to see Liene sitting in one of the chairs within the foyer. There was a book sitting in front of her, but she did not actually appear to be reading it, looking at Zelda with knowing eyes and a bright smile. Closing the tome, she drew her arms up, resting her chin upon her hands as she regarded her sister and her still quite telling blush.

"What… whatever do you mean?" Zelda began, her voice hesitant.

Liene's grin widened and she continued. "So you mean to say that your means of a farewell is to kiss one on the cheek? It does not exactly seem formal, dear sister… unless of course there is more to your history with Link than you mentioned before."

"You saw that…?" Zelda asked, casting her eyes to the ground and away from her sister, folding her hands in front of herself, looking about uncertainly.

"Worry not." Liene replied. "I've sent the maids and servants away for the time being. It is only the two of us here now."

Zelda sighed in slight relief over that fact, but her eyes still showed some worry. "But, you said you had matters to attend. Why did you follow us?"

"That was simply a ruse so I could watch you two alone. I knew things did not seem altogether right when I saw you today, Zelda, and that kiss was but one of many things I witnessed between you." Liene said, her cheerful expression changing to a more thoughtful one as she explained. "Once you left the Arboretum with Link, I decided to follow you to see what you would do. Though I did not hear every word, I saw everything. I knew that what you were speaking of was much more than idle conversation, but I did not expect you to so willingly hand him one of the greatest treasures of the royal line."

"Was it truly that evident?" Zelda asked softly, knowing that there was no possible way to lie her way out of this. "What did we do to betray the truth?"

"A good many things." Liene admitted. "But the first would have to have been those curious emblems on the back of your hands." Upon hearing those words, Zelda lifted her right hand to examine it. The Triforce symbol had faded from view, but Zelda knew that Liene must have indeed seen it if she spoke of it now. "I said nothing at the time because I did not wish for either of you to feel uncomfortable, and to question something of that nature upon a first meeting would have been highly inappropriate."

Zelda stood in silence for a few moments, absorbing the words of her sister and attempting to decide on what she meant to say. Liene was very perceptive to have discovered the truth so quickly, and Zelda silently admired her quick wit. She would not lie to her sister, but there was still the fear that what she was to tell the nine year old princess would be difficult to accept. However, she also knew that her sister was indeed quite mature for her age. Perhaps even more so than she herself had been before the time of growth she had experienced during those seven long, dark years. Liene was about to speak again when her older sister finally found the words she was searching for.

"I suppose there is no more use in hiding it." She said softly. "If you already know this much then, I assume you also know that the story of our meeting and our history is a false one as well." She pauses for a moment, sighing heavily and shaking her head in defeat. "I would not have hidden it from you, Sister, but you never would have believed me had I told you the truth… and if you did, I feared what you may have thought of me."

"Zelda…" Liene says, standing up and approaching the blonde haired princess in order to embrace her. "Nothing you tell me would make me think any less of you. Father may not have noticed himself, but I know you better than he does. I could tell the moment I saw you standing with Link that there was something different about you. I also noticed that Link himself seemed to be acting much differently than I would expect from a boy such as him. I could see that there was more to him than what met the eye, and I would have noticed even had I not seen the marks." She paused for a moment, noticing the look of shame in her sister's eyes, and her refusal to meet her gaze. "There is more between the two of you, is there not? Both in your history and emotionally, yes? Tell me Zelda… who is he?"

"Do you remember the legends, Liene?" Zelda asked slowly. "The legends of the Hero of Time. Of the one who would deliver our country from the hands of evil ones? The one who, wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane would cast the darkness into the fires of Umbra?" The younger princess nodded certainly, having heard the stories multiple times. "What if I told you… that the prophecy has already been fulfilled? What if I told you that the boy you saw just now was indeed the very hero the legends spoke of?"

"I would find it difficult to believe." Liene admitted honestly. "However, I also would have found it difficult to believe that the two of you hold two of the three essences of the Divine Trinity had I not borne witness to it myself. Moreover, your connection with him appears to run deeper than that of a simple friendship…" Zelda's eyes closed as she attempted to fight away a blush that threatened to make itself known. Liene noticed and gave a slightly coy smile. "So that _is_ it."

"I…" Zelda began, the blush she felt intensifying as she started to speak. "…I love him."

"I thought as much." Liene said simply.

"You do not think ill of me for it?" Zelda asked, slightly surprised that she would not have at least some objection given their stations.

"It would not be right of me to judge something I do not know, Zelda." Liene said. "I know there is more to you both than I am aware. If you would tell me, I would hear of your story. I would like to better understand what has happened to you."

Zelda thought for a moment, before giving a nod. "Then I will tell you… but you must promise to keep this story between us and Impa. No one else is to know… especially not Father."

Liene understood why Zelda would not wish for the king to know her story with what such knowledge my entail and nodded. "I swear that it shall remain secret."

The two princesses moved to sit across from each other at the small table where Liene had sat before. Seating herself down in one of the plush, blue cushioned chairs the elder of the two waited for her younger sister to take her place near the book she had been pretending to read a moment before while awaiting the former. She glanced about the room, making sure there were no potential listeners as Liene had done before. Seeing none, she turned back to her sister.

"What shall I say first?" She asked with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

Liene simply smiled in response. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

So we've finally met Liene, learned about the castle, and now Link is setting off into a much more peaceful Hyrule. Quite a long chapter this time around. I don't exactly know what the average length of these will turn out to be. This one is the longest chapter so far, I think. A lot happens here, and of course, some things probably need to be explained.

1. The Triforce Aspects have a subtle, but profound effect on their wielder's personalities, especially when aroused as was seen with Zelda's 'tour guide' moment. All the Triforce aspects have some effect on the personalities of their holders, sometimes good, sometimes bad. You'll see more of this as the story goes on.

2. 'Over three thousand years' may seem like a long time by human standards, but the average lifespan of a Hylian is anywhere from 650-700 years. Indeed, it's still a long time but hopefully this explanation makes the idea a little more believable.

3. What do you guys think about the contrast between Zelda and Liene? I decided to do something a little differently with the whole sibling aspect. Normally when you see a pair of siblings in stories it's always the older one who is the source of emotional support, the teaser, the confident one… this time it's the younger of the two with those aspects. I felt it would be an interesting change from what readers are used to.

4. I'm aware that Zelda actually gives Link the Ocarina before he leaves Hyrule before the events of Majora's Mask but I DID say this story was slightly AU… so she's giving it to him now.

5. Ok, I said there wouldn't be many Zelink moments yet but I HAD to do that for the simple fact that I wanted to show Liene's own ingenuity to figure things out. I couldn't do it while Link was present though because I want their feelings to remain unknown to one another for now. The kiss was a simple means of showing her gratitude, and despite his feelings, Link's sharp enough to know that (Well, once he recovers anyway). So that isn't going to be the catalyst for any rapid development.

Hmm… I've noticed that despite making my best effort to shorten these notes, I don't seem to be having much success. I've always been one for long winded, detailed explanations but I'm starting to think that seeing them at the beginning and end of every chapter might be a little off putting.

For this reason, I'm thinking of creating a website of sorts for this story using like Wordpress or something so I can post these things (and more) there and won't have to take up a wall of text at the end of each chapter to explain everything.

My question though is… would anyone go there? I mean, it wouldn't JUST have information regarding each chapter. There'd a lot of other things. Maps, Chronology, Flora and Fauna, etc that I plan to implement into the story, and it would be spoiler free. Would anyone be interested in reading things like that though? It would be really insightful, but is there enough people interested in the BACKstory as well as the story to make such a thing worthwhile?

In any case, in the next chapter, we'll start seeing a little bit more of Hyrule outside of the City! And we'll meet some old friends as well.

* * *

As always, please review and share your thoughts. It REALLY helps. Thanks.

P.S. I'd also like to give an extra special thanks to The Author of Doom: Rin for my most recent inspiration. If anyone likes my work, I URGE you to read her story _Child of the Sun_ as well. Rin, if you're reading this, thanks for showing me how it's done!


	5. Chapter IV: A Troubled Mind

ShiningwingX: This took a while to write and even longer to upload. I'm really sorry it's been taking so long, and I know the length of this chapter probably doesn't fit with how long it took to make, but I DO like how it turned out. Again, I was forced to split this chapter in two with chapter V originally being part of this one. However, if I kept them together it would definitely appear rushed and the chapter itself would have been 20000+ words. Chapter V is STILL over 16000 which is part of the reason this took so long.

Anyways, I hope this chapter is well worth the wait. It sets the premise for the more 'internal' aspects of the story and should give you something to think about.

Hope you enjoy it.

"_Most people think time is like a river, that flows swift and sure in one direction. But I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you, they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm._"

Prince – Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time

* * *

**Chapter IV: A Troubled Mind**

The Great Hyrulean Plains… an expanse I've traversed many a time during my journeys throughout the land. Despite this, it is only now that I am fully able to appreciate their vastness and beauty, so peaceful in the evening light. Only seconds before had I taken my first step into this great stretch of land since returning to this time, and now I stand just before the currently lowered drawbridge that serves as one of the three entrances to Hyrule City from the land. Trees dot the landscape in spurious formation, their bows dancing lazily in the gentle breeze within a viridian sea of lush, green grass. A large, dirt path stretches from the drawbridge, extending some distance into the fields before branching off in multiple different directions, leading to the distant villages and towns, winding up and down the grassy knolls.

The sky still holds its pinkish glow borne from Malia and Yira's slow descent into slumber. In the vastness of the Plains, I can more accurately see their position, and I discern that it must be around nine o'clock. This is good as it means there is enough daylight remaining to allow me to reach my destination before the kingdom falls into the peaceful darkness of night. The Aserian Mountain Range lies to the south, the tall brown and grey peaks raising high into the sky as the trademark ring of smoke circles lazily about Death Mountain – one of the two dominant mountains of the range. Beyond the ring, I can clearly see the silhouette of an enormous dragon; Valoo, God of the Skies, perched atop the summit of the aptly named Dragon Roost Peak, keeping an ever watchful and protective eye upon his domain. A few lights flicker in the distance; the tell tale signs of the many small villages and towns in the Royal Province. There are no large settlements in this particular province, apart from the assiduous metropolis that is Hyrule City. It is these smaller settlements that those who crave a quieter life come to live, far from the busy and sometimes chaotic nature of city life but close enough to it for those with purpose. A series of lights nearer than the rest marks my destination; the village of Bahn, situated to the west and slightly north of Hyrule City.

Regarding the village in the distance, I set off in its direction, moving along the beaten path, the soil packed from many years of travel due to the many travelers and carriages that traverse it day by day. Following the path, I take the time to admire the beautiful scenery while still moving quickly enough to reach the village by nightfall. It would not do to be caught out on the fields alone at night, as that is the time that the lumbering Stalchildren, mischievous Poes and blood-draining Keese emerge from their slumbers to plague those who would travel at night. It is because of them that most travelers choose to make longer expeditions in the company of caravans. Despite their numbers, the creatures are in fact quite cowardly, and often shy away from larger groups. In knowing the proper means to repel them, none would be of particular threat to me personally, but I would rather not have the inconvenience of crossing the plains with those creatures slowing me… at least until I finish my business in the village.

My journey passes quickly enough, despite being on foot and in no less than two hours time, the village itself comes into view. Bahn is one of the newer villages in the province, however, despite this, the village prospers due to the fertile soil, which was well suited for the growing of many different crops and grazing grounds for the animals. Most residents are farmers and ranchers, making their living off of the land. Moreover, due to it's short distance from Hyrule City, the village always has a steady stream of income from both traveling merchants looking to make a profit in the City, as well as selling goods directly. Bahn also has a reputation for raising some of the finest horses in the land. Of these, the Lon Lon bred are hailed as the greatest and from my own experience, that reputation is certainly well deserved.

The village is surrounded by a short, but sturdy fence which encloses both it, and it's surrounding pastures and crop farms from the rest of the plains. Openings in the wooden barrier, spanning the width of the Windwhisper Road which passes through the village serve as the entrances and exits to the settlement within. Simple shops border the road on either side, providing goods for residents and visitors alike. The buildings are all constructed in a similar fashion, made of a white plaster like substance that gave a clean look to the village despite the modesty of the construction, and the sturdy roofs of red wood give a tinge of color to the simple structures. Smaller paths branching from the main road lead to residential areas. The occasional moo or whinny reaches my ears from the graze lands and corrals which surround the small hamlet.

A quaint inn and tavern sits at the center of the road on the northern side of the road with a hanging sign baring an image of a red horse with a white mane, rearing back with it's mouth agape as if uttering a silent cry. I pause for a moment, glancing over the sign and considering how similar the painted horse looks to my own former equestrian partner, and am reminded of the very reason I came to this village. A few Cuccos peck the ground near my feet, and I carefully step over them, taking care not to anger the small, but quite irritable birds. It is around this time, it seems that most of the activity is centered around returning the livestock to the stables if the yelps from the ranchers and the barking of their dogs are any indication.

"You there, young lad!" Calls an unknown voice ahead of me.

I look up to see an elderly woman standing just before me, her white hair peaking out from under the cloth of a light blue sunbonnet. From her somewhat shorter stature compared to an average Hylian and her short, rounded ears I can tell that she is a Human. She wears a simple grey cotton dress with long sleeves that extend down to her wrists. A white apron hangs over her chest by her neck, tied around her back securely, to prevent the slight breeze pervading the village to have its way with it. Her celadon eyes, though slightly tired from her long years, shine affably and her smile is warm despite the few missing teeth from her mouth. Her slightly sun kissed skin is wrinkled, but rather than slouching, she stands upright, showing a strength that belies her frail appearance. On her arm, she carries red wicker basket which is currently covered by a white cloth, and a rather enticing scent wafts from within. Noticing that she has my attention she beckons to me. I oblige her, though I do not bother to hide my confusion as to why she would call on me.

"I've never seen your face around our little town before. You must have just arrived." She says as I come to a stop before her.

"You could say that, I suppose." I say considering that I have indeed visited this village before, though I would wager in this time there would be none who know of that small fact.

"You're much too young to be traveling alone… where are your parents?" She asks in a slightly cracking but otherwise energetic voice. Her eyes turn to a look of concern almost immediately, however as she adds. "And what in the name of Farore are you doing with that sword? What a dangerous thing for a child to be carrying about…"

"My parents…" I mutter, remembering the conversation I'd had with Zelda and Liene not long ago. "They… are not here."

"Whatever do you mean, lad?" The old woman questions. "Surely they could not have sent a little one like you across the Plains all on your own…"

"Not particularly…" I respond while lowering my eyes away from her. I do not wish to say anything more on the subject.

"I see…" She replies, seeming to understand as she changes the subject, "Hmm, now that I look at you… you _are_ a traveler, no?"

I look up at her again, raising a brow in question while she gazes at me in scrutiny. "I beg your pardon?"

She smiles again. "My old eyes may not see as well as they did in my youth… but I've seen enough travelers to know one at a glance. You've got the look. That look that says you've been all around and seen many things. The only reason I did not notice before is simply because I never expected to see that look in one so young."

I smirk a little. "You are not wrong. Indeed, I have done a fair bit of traveling."

"I thought as much." The old woman replies. "Given the time, I suppose you came here to rest for the night?"

I shake my head in the negative. "I simply came here from the city to visit an old friend. I shant be staying long, however. I assume I will be on my way once I finish my business here."

"You will do no such thing!" The woman rebukes. "You should know the dangers of traveling the Plains alone at night. You must at least stay at the inn tonight, at least while the Stalchildren prowl."

"I have no rupees." I explain simply. "I haven't the means to pay for a room, much less food. You needn't worry for my well being. I've traveled by night many times before."

"Be that as it may, I cannot just turn a youngling like you away, no matter how well traveled you are." She says. "I am certain we can accommodate you. This town may be small, but we make enough to get by."

I give her a look of realization. "You are the proprietor of the inn?"

"The Chestnut Mare, yes. You may call me Ilana." She smiles proudly.

"Very well, Ilana. My name is Link." I say in introduction, giving a small, polite bow. "I admit, I do not feel right in accepting such generosity for nothing. Are you certain it would not be a bother?"

"Think nothing of it." She dismisses with a wave of her hand. "We always have unused rooms, and it is always good to show courtesy to those in need. I will have a room prepared for you while you attend to your business so you may rest properly."

"Then… I suppose it would be rude of me to refuse." I say, somewhat reluctantly but grateful all the same. "Thank you for your kindness, Ilana."

The elderly woman smiles in response. "Run along now before it gets too dark. The room will be ready when you return." I give a humble bow in response and saying nothing more, I continue through the hamlet toward my destination.

* * *

Lon Lon estate is settled at the very corner of the village, atop a large hill and is by far the most prominent area within the small settlement. Be that as it may, it is certainly not large nor elegant enough for a place one would expect a noble – low in ranking or no – to live. The structure is largely the same as the other buildings in the village, made of the same white plaster and the roof of burgundy wood. Regardless of this, it is on a noticeably, albeit slightly, grander scale. Though not a manor by any means, the house is still rather large, the shuttered windows formed in an arch like fashion rather than the square shape of the smaller buildings. A small, simple, staircase with no railings leads to a well-crafted door of dark brown wood. A sweet scent fills my senses from the beds of flowers that surround it, which, despite the simplicity, gives the structure a look of quaint elegance. A few smaller houses, much more similar to those in the village serve as residences for the ranch hands.

Because of the lack of fencing around the estate itself, it is difficult to tell where the village proper ends, and the grounds of the estate begin, the only indicator being a pair of Hylian Ash trees, which flank the path that marks the property's border. Behind the house is a very large corral, which is always left open to the public during the day. This is here, that the prized Lon Lon breed of horses and livestock are raised. A simple, dirt path leads up to the building, smaller than the main road that it branches from, separating into a fork with one end leading to the stairs of the household used by the Lon Family, while the other winds around the dwelling and toward the corral beyond. It is the latter road that I take, making my way toward the paddock, noting the time and hoping it is not too late to do what I came for.

It does not seem as such as I reach the rear of the estate where an expanse of the vast field has been fenced off, isolating it from the rest of the Plains. The fence is rather simple, being no more than a series of vertical and horizontal bars of wrought iron, arranged like a cage. The peaks of each vertical bar have been worked into sharp tips akin to spearheads to add yet more reinforcement to the already very secure enclosure. Within the enclosure, I can see many animals; horses, cows and other domestic creatures. A large, sandstone arch with a granite keystone marks the entrance into the massive paddock with a steel gate in the center, closing the opening to ensure that no animals can get loose. The gate, I notice, though closed has been left unlocked due to the policy of the Baron to allow any visitors entry during the daylight hours. This makes things much easier for me, as it means that I can simply walk inside without having to go through any bothersome procedures.

I approach the gate, which opens as a few more visitors step outside, having finished their own visit, and walk inside, glancing about from in front of the gate in an attempt to attempting to find the one I'd come to see. Brown colored cows graze the fields alongside those of the tell tale black splotched white of the dairy variety. Horses of all colors go about their own activities, some grazing, others drinking from a small pond tucked in a far corner of the paddock, and still others galloping about without care. None yet, however, were revealed to be my own former steed. A large set of stables sits on the western end of the paddock, and I can hear the yelps of the ranchers as they attempt to herd the livestock into the stables, catching glimpses of some as they coerce the cows away from their grazing.

After a moment, my ears perk at the sound of a whinny in the distance, and my head instinctively jerks to the right in response to the familiar sound. Standing several paces away in the direct center of the corral is a young foal, her chestnut hair shimmering in the dying light like fire. Her ankles and mane are of a pure white, shimmering like silver. The white strands of hair on her long tail sway about in the gentle breeze, shifting into a shadowy black at the base before fading back into the beautiful red hair of her body. Her rather large eyes shine with a beautiful violet hue in the dying light. Despite her young age, she has a strong and wild aura about her. There can be no mistaking of this horse.

Epona… my faithful steed who had carried me to victory in many a battle during my stay in that lost time. Without whom, I never would have been able to complete my journey successfully. She stares after a retreating horse, a tan colored stallion much larger than herself, who appears rather frightened. I grin, knowing what must have happened to unfortunate horse who attempted to come between the fiery foal and her grazing. She glances over at me, as if having sensed my eyes upon her and simply stares in my direction; her violet eyes seeming to soften slightly after her encounter with the intruder.

My grin fades into a more temperate expression, as I slowly, cautiously approach the young horse. I had expected her to run off into the distance the moment I had taken the first step… or at least to back away out of caution for an approaching stranger. However, she does nothing of the sort, and instead simply stands where she is, continuing to stare unblinkingly at me while idly tapping her small hoof against the earth. As I come to a stop in front of her, I hold out a hand for her and she sniffs it a few times, her nose brushing the skin gently. Then, after a few moments… she starts to nuzzle my hand affectionately with her cold nose.

I gasp in surprise, having never expected this reaction after our first encounter with one another. I could not even get close to her until I had played the song Malon always sang for her, and earned her trust. Now however, she seems to show no fear at all, as she gently caresses my hand with her muzzle. Could it truly be? Could it be that she, too remembers our adventure in those seven lost years…? No… surely it must be something else. These memories… the only ones who know of them are Zelda and myself to my knowledge. If Navi had forgotten everything, and she had been more involved than Epona, then why would the latter remember? But if she did not, then why would she be showing such affection to a stranger? Was it… instinct perhaps?

I suppose it would be best not to question the details, and simply accept the good fortune for what it is worth. I move my hand away from her snout and around to her mane, stroking the white hair gently. Her eyes close for a moment in pleasure, and she tilts her head ever so slightly, obviously enjoying the attention. Looking at her now, I feel it may take quite some time to grow used to these changes the world has undergone. I'd only known Epona briefly as a foal before, and the image I hold of her is that of the graceful young mare she was in the time of darkness. It feels rather surreal in a way to be reunited like this. Different, but certainly not bad.

"Forgive me, girl." I say with a small grin. "I hadn't thought to bring any carrots for you."

Epona snorts in response, bobbing her head slightly as if to respond. I chuckle slightly and continue to stroke her mane for a moment longer.

"Epona!" calls a voice from nearby, drawing me from my thoughts. "Epona, where are you!"

I turn in the direction of the voice, in time to see a young girl, around my age – perhaps slightly younger – entering the Paddock, closing the gate behind her as I had done moments before. Her auburn hair, only a few shades lighter than that of the horse standing beside me, falls down her back a few inches past her shoulders, and frames the slightly tanned skin of her face. A few locks split off from the rest in a somewhat unkempt fashion that, for whatever reason does not in fact seem untidy. A simple, single pieced white dress covers her body, with pretty markings lining the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. A pair of brown, slightly work-worn boots cover her feet, the color having faded somewhat from the long hours and days on the ranch. An orange colored ascot is draped around her neck, the two ends fastened securely just above her chest via a pendant of bronze in the likeness of a strange creature that appears to be a combination of a bull, and a dragon – the villain in a popular children's story.

"Epona!" She calls again, this time getting a reply in the form of a small, but loud whinny from the horse.

Having heard the sound, she turns in the direction of it, her eyes falling on the foal, and then on me. Her brow immediately rises as she does so, a questioning – and moreover, unfamiliar – look about her. It lasts only a moment however before she smiles and gives a pleasant wave in greeting. I lift my hand to do the same as she starts toward us, walking in a leisurely manner with her hands folded behind her back. As she comes to a stop before us, she regards me for a moment, pinching her chin in thought. She speaks not, and I am unsure of what her thoughts may be as she scrutinizes me thoroughly. After a moment, she speaks.

"Strange… Epona has never been comfortable around strangers before." She says, sounding a little impressed.

I clear my throat, gladdened once she had finally spoken. I had started to feel rather unnerved under her examination. "Is that so? Hmm… Perhaps I merely have a way with horses."

"As does everyone else here." She says, her soft voice having a slight accent. "And that's never mattered to Epona. She's almost wild. No one besides me has ever gotten close to her, yet she seems calm around you. Why is that?"

I shrug, knowing if I told her the truth, she'd never believe it and would be more likely to either laugh, or think me for a madman. "She seems quite personable to me." I say, stroking Epona's mane gently as she shakes her head slightly in comfort. "Perhaps she simply needed someone who understands her."

"Hmm… This could be, though I've never met anyone who _truly_ understands her… as far as I knew, no one ever would." Lowering her eyes for a moment, she becomes thoughtful, a small sigh escaping her lips. After a few seconds however, she speaks once more. "I suppose it's as good an explanation as any, and she does seem happy." She extends her hand in greeting – a gesture that is somewhat unbefitting for a noble. "Malon Lon. What do they call you, stranger?"

Stranger, eh? If only she knew… "The young Baroness, yes? I thought as much." I reply, taking her hand and giving a single, firm shake as was common in the Lysirian Province. Though in truth, I have met this girl a number of times and am fully aware of her name and title, I introduce myself regardless. "My name is Link. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Malon. Epona here is a very fine horse, I must say."

"At least someone agrees with me…" Malon says with a slight sigh. "None of the other ranchers or stablehands can even get close to her. That is why I always tend to her myself." She pauses for a moment before shaking her head and smiling. "Enough of that though. What's your story? You only arrived recently, yes?"

"I did." I reply, and then proceed to elaborate on the same story I had told Ilana before, wisely deciding to not mention the fact that the 'friend' I wished to see is in fact the horse that we were speaking of only moments before. Malon nods in understanding once I finish.

"A traveler are you? You certainly look the part. I'm sure Ilana will take care of you though." She says with a smile. "Everyone in this village sees her as a sort of grandmother. I'm not surprised that she was so quick to offer you a place to stay."

I grin, knowing full well of her kindness. Not many innkeepers would offer a free room for a traveler; even a child. In the Hyrule I woke up to before, the evil permeating the world seemed to effect the people's very souls… their personalities. They acted so different than they should have, so great was the balance tipped in the favor of Umbra. With the elements finally in balance once more, it is easy to see the differences even without considering the visual dissimilarities.

"That she is." I say with a smile.

"I enjoy speaking with you, Link." She says honestly. "I hope we can continue our discussion again some time, but the corral is about to close for the night… and I must return home and make sure my dad hasn't fallen asleep again."

I nod in agreement. "And Ilana has likely finished preparing a room for me. I should return before it becomes too dark to find my way."

"Well, you're always welcome to stop for a talk… and I'm sure Epona would be happy to see you again." She says, the last part, confirmed by an enthusiastic snort from Epona as she nudges my shoulder with her nose.

I chuckle somewhat. "Perhaps I will. It was a pleasure to meet you, Malon." Such an awkward thing to say. I pray she does not notice.

"Likewise, Link." The ranch girl replies with a smile, seeming ignorant to my discomfort. "I'll see you around."

I give a small bow, as is polite when bidding farewell to a noble of any class, though Malon does not seem to mind, dismissing the gesture with a casual wave of her hand. I step courteously to the side to allow her to tend to Epona as I make my own way back across the enclosed pasture and back toward the town, leaving the ranchers to their work.

* * *

I'd returned to the inn a couple of hours before to find Ilana standing behind the counter, drying a recently washed tankard with a small swatch of cloth. After a brief conversation with the old woman, she granted me a key to a room on the second floor of the building. Now in the peaceful darkness of the night, I lay awake in the simple, but comfortable bed of my room, my arms behind me cradling my head. The light of Falmina casts a dim, though pleasing light into the room, slightly illuminating the rather nondescript furnishings. I am relieved that things seem to be in order with Hyrule and her people.

I had chanced a few questions of Ilana regarding the affairs of the Gerudo, taking care not to sound suspicious. She did not ask why I had asked, seeming used to such questions about neighboring lands. Though she admittedly did not know much about the happenings there, as was expected, yet any time there was mention of a leader, the name given was not Ganondorf's but Nabooru's. I did not speak of the Gerudo's King to her, the mention of it would likely warrant suspicion, as it seems that all trace of his very existence has been erased from the face of history.

With relief comes unease however, and I cannot help but feel a nagging sense of wrongness in my heart. Not because of the stain on Hyrule's history that has been cleansed… but due to the repercussions that have undoubtedly come with it. With history's shift, other things have likely changed as well, and will continue to change with the passage of time. I can only wonder if those changes will lead to a brighter tomorrow… or an even darker storm.

Time is a confusing thing, and despite being its namesake, the very essence of Verthandi's strange clockwork vexes me even now. Thankfully, the few changes I have seen in this village alone have been minor, and for the most part beneficial so I allow myself to take some form of comfort in that fact. The unease is still there however. This village is but a very small fraction of Hyrule… and I can only wonder what changes the rest of the kingdom has undergone.

Has Zelda noticed as much? She is confined to her palace home most of the time, so it is doubtful she would be aware of the happenings in Hyrule proper. Yet if changes have occurred in such a small, simple location as Bahn, surely there would be some differences in a place as important as the Great Palace, would there not? I sit up and begin to run my fingers over the beautiful, faintly glowing crystalline body of the Ocarina of Time as it rests upon my lap, for a moment considering if I should contact her now so she might confirm or deny my suspicions but decide against it. The hour has grown quite late. Nearly the fifteenth hour of night if my sense of time serves me right. Zelda has most certainly retired by this time, and I have no wish to disturb the princess with my petty broodings and suspicions.

I place the Ocarina to the side upon the bedside table, which I had leaned my sword against some time before in the event that I would need it for whatever reason. The candles about the room have been long extinguished but the light provided by silvery Falmina easily cuts through the darkness, streaming in through the clear window, illuminating my surroundings. I shake my head, and push myself from the bed, landing softly on the wooden floor, proceeding across the room and toward the window. Pushing open the transparent shutters I gaze out into the village.

From this room, on the second story of the Chestnut Mare, I can easily see the tiny hamlet spread out before me, the borders being no more than small wooden fences surrounding both the village proper, and the surrounding corrals and stables where the horses and livestock reside. Most of the lights throughout the village had gone the same way as my own, the majority of the villagers having turned in after a long day in the fields or shops in which they worked. The few that remained gave but a paltry amount of effulgence to accompany that of the heavenly bodies above. Occasionally, one light fades, followed soon by another as one by one those who remain succumb to the desire for sleep. Resting my hands on the frame of the window, I glance upward toward the sky. The stars seem to stare back in response to my eyes upon them, twinkling prettily in the dark blue canvas above. Gazing at the starlit sky had always served to relax me in the past… but with my wandering thoughts it proves rather difficult this time.

'_They are completely unaware… how many of these people live now because of the results of our actions, I wonder?' _I ponder as I gaze out into the night. _'How many lives were saved due to history's shift? How many lives who may have been spared were lost by it, because of what those very survivors may have become? Did we truly create a better world for ourselves and the people of this land, or have we done no more than alter fate's path, rather than changing that fate entirely?_

I sigh lightly, my breath escaping as a quickly fading fog in the cool air of the night. _'They couldn't know… how could they accept it even if they did? How could anyone accept that all their memories, their dreams, even their very lives are no more than an illusion? Artificial. No more than the result of divine magic used to alter the flow of time in an effort to make their lives better. How could they accept that the lives they now live are no more than lies borne of the acts of two who hold the divine power of the goddesses?_

'_Or… is it I – no, WE – who are living the lie? What if the magic truly WAS powerful enough to alter the face of history? Maybe it is my own memories – and hers as well – that are the illusion, and maybe it is these people… these unsuspecting people, ignorant of the hardship they once faced who in fact, know the truth? Perhaps all we endured, all the pain, all the torment, and all the oppression was no more than a waking dream._

'_Or, perhaps I am completely wrong, and the answer is something else entirely?'_

I lean forward slightly, massaging my temples slightly. Gah… Considering of all the possibilities only increases the pain in my head. No matter how I try to solve this mystery the answer still eludes me. I can only wonder if our actions truly created less harm than good, and I pray that it is so. I do not wish to bare the burden of causing greater ill for Hyrule than she has already suffered.

I've seen much suffering during so short a time. I wonder, when these mental wounds eventually heal, will the Hyrule I knew be no more than a distant memory, lingering on the edge of my mind to eventually fade completely? Will I be able to look upon these small, undefended towns such as Bahn, and not see the smoldering cinders of what had become of them in that lost future? Will I be able to look upon the playing children and not be reminded that the face of the little girl or boy I watch was once the face of an orphan who's parents were taken all too soon?

Perhaps so. Yet, would such a thing be right? To remember such a horrible time brings pain, this much is certain, but to forget… would that not be an even greater sin?

I suppose it is selfish of me to even consider such a thing. Indeed it was I who desired to keep my memories of that time. And certainly it must be so much worse for Zelda than it is for me. Where as I only experienced a number of months of the darkness that pervaded Hyrule, she had experienced those seven years in their entirety. I can only imagine how unnerving it must be to re-experience seven years of life where nothing is as you remember.

No… I cannot forget. I'll never forget. I must remain strong even now, in this time of peace. I cannot allow myself to fall into the shadows of uncertainty and doubt. What example would I be setting if I allowed myself to do so? I must persevere… for her sake as well as my own.

I lower my gaze from the stars and close my eyes, allowing the cool, soothing air to brush against my skin while I take a moment to clear my thoughts. Despite the low temperature, the air is nevertheless pleasing and serves to relax away the pain in my head.

I lift a hand to my mouth, stifling a yawn. My thoughts and musings had prevented me from getting any manner of sleep before, and I'd forgotten how exhausted I was. How long has it been since I had the opportunity to sleep? For some reason I simply cannot remember. With that thought in mind I close the window once more, shutting out the crisp night air and allowing the warmth of the room to reign once more.

Giving one final gaze out into the star speckled sky, I turn and move carefully toward the simple, but comfortable bed, taking care to remain silent so as not to disturb the other patrons. Settling myself beneath the warm sheets, my body almost immediately relaxes upon contact with the soft, feather-filled mattress, and I feel my fatigue slowly taking over. It feels like forever since I have slept in an actual bed, and the feeling is certainly a welcome one to my tired body.

I take one final look at the Ocarina, it's beautiful, crystalline surface shimmering faintly in the moonlight. I would make a note to contact Zelda tomorrow. Surely she has noticed similar instances of history's change as I, and perhaps in her wisdom she might have some insight on how far it might have gone. Turning my gaze away once more, I settle into the blankets, allowing their softness to ease my body.

My eyes begin to grow heavy, and I soon find it nearly impossible to keep them open any longer. Succumbing to the desire for sleep, I allow the day's fatigue to take its hold, and my mind slowly passes into the world of dreams.

* * *

This may be the last 'big' set of notes you guys see here. The reason being is that I'm nearly ready to create a website that will allow me to post everything there instead of adding so much more to my word count on here with these things. It may be a while before chapter V is posted because I have not yet started work on Chapter VI. I've been busy getting as many of the ideas in my head down on paper, or in this case, Word Document so I can finally create the site. I do hope when it is released however, that everyone enjoys Chapter V. Even without having put in the final edits I can honestly say I'm quite happy with that chapter.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the read, despite it's short length by comparison to my other chapters. So now, we have a few more points to cover.

1. The Great Hyrulean Plains is the name I've given to the expanse of land more commonly known as Hyrule Field. Like in the game, the Plains cover a large amount of Hyrule but, though they are likely larger in comparison to the game's rendition, they actually cover less land. Some of the land is comprised of marshes, wooded areas, lakefronts, and dry regions. Please remember this in the future.

2. Bahn is a younger village built around the Windwhisper Road; an important road which many traders and merchants travel by daily. Though it is only in its infancy, Bahn possesses a steady stream of income, and the village is likely to prosper as the story goes on. Talon and Malon, though the ranking nobles of the village, behave more like commoners than the noble class which has made them quite beloved among the people of the village, though it tends to irk other nobles to a degree.

3. Does Epona remember everything? Short answer, no. However, animals tend to possess a bond with their human companions that is quite different from friendship among sentient beings. It is this bond that allows her to 'know' Link even though in this time, she has never met him. It is, as Link theorized, instinct.

4. The Eight Elements of Ismirra are Forest, Wind, Fire, Water, Spirit, Shadow, Light, and Aether. Umbra is the virus like 'Ninth' element which is the source of evil in the world. It would take too much time to explain the eccentricities of the Elements here, but there will be a segment devoted to them once the site is created.

5. Verthandi. That is a name that some of you may know, even though it is not a canon character. Verthandi is the Goddess of Time, and her name and backstory were created by a Deviantart user named 'Kearra'. I have received permission to use her Gods and Goddesses in my story, so if you know her work, you'll likely recognize some of the names. Some of the backstories may be changed somewhat out of necessity, as those written by Kearra (particularly the ones of the Gods of Hyrule, rather than Termina) follow along with the 'post apocalyptic' Hyrule; a time which no longer exists in this story. Others (The Elemental Deities) may need some personality tweaks in order to correspond with their defining Element. I am going to attempt to stay as true to the creator as possible with them, however. However, I would request that no one take my own interpretations of them as being completely 'true'. I am not the actual creator, so only Kearra knows how they are truly meant to be.

So how's that for an introduction to the story's premise? I must admit that Link's internal struggle is probably my favorite part of this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. In the next chapter, we'll see quite a bit of action. I hope I don't make you guys wait too long for that one. I will edit it in whenever the site is up so you can check it out while I work on chapter VI.

Reviews are my candy, so please share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter V: A Hero's Rebirth

_ShiningwingX: A new chapter? SERIOUSLY? *GASP*. Yes I am finally back from my… what? Three month long hiatus while I worked on the site? I honestly don't remember… but regardless! Chapter V is finally here and it's a BIG one. I hope this makes up for the long wait you guys had to go through while I dealt with those other matters. I'll also add a link at the end to direct everyone to the site. In any case, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter V: A Hero's Rebirth**

* * *

'Where am I?' _I think to myself as my eyes slowly open and my breath catches in my throat the moment my eyes fall upon the surrounding area._

_Burning… everything is burning._

_Flames almost too red to be natural envelop the fragile wood and stone buildings surrounding me, slowly eating away at the foundations, causing some to collapse beneath the strain. The fire leaps about like a living creature, devouring all it touches, reducing everything to ash. The crackling of the inferno pounds at my ears, sounding almost like an angered beast, its insatiable hunger driving it to destroy all it touches in order to survive. The heat is sweltering, and is nearly unbearable. I swear I can feel the fragile hairs on the back of my neck being singed by from the heat alone, while the ash drifting through the air stings my eyes. This is no natural fire. It is almost as if some vengeful flame spirit has been given form by the machinations of a wizard and was released for an unknown reason to consume all it touches._

_Corpses litter the area. Men, women, and even children, soldiers and innocents alike lie amongst the bodies of hulking creatures which, to my dismay, are far fewer than the afore mentioned. Some bodies are charred beyond any recognition, the fire having eaten away at their flesh, leaving no more than foul smelling burnt husks in its wake. _

_I hear screams; Hylian, Human… and something else in the distance. A battlefield? No. A massacre. It is obvious that the ones who started this inferno have long sense emerged victorious, and are now merely cleaning away the refuse. _

_I attempt to move, desperate to discover what has happened, only to find that my body refuses to respond. My arms remain at my sides while my feet remain fixed to the stone road in the middle of the blaze. I feel as if a number of invisible ropes have tied me to the ground, preventing my movement, holding me firmly in place._

"_What is this?" I exclaim, but am suddenly struck by the lack of sound. Not even a whisper escapes my lips, my voice falling silent on the sweltering air. _

_I cannot move… I cannot speak. It is as if I am no more than a living statue in this strange place. I can only listen as the screams grow louder and more numerous as the fire spreads even further, an ember or lick of flame causing what little remains to become engulfed in the rapidly spreading conflagration._

"_**Have you not realized yet?"**__ A voice, no more than a whisper speaks to me._

"_Who goes there?" I cry out, though I may as well have said nothing._

"_**This place… you still do not realize where you are?" **__It continues, either ignoring me or having not heard the words._

"_Do not toy with me, apparition." I say. "Show yourself!"_

"_**You needn't waste your energy on speech, O' Hero. I can hear your every thought. I know every word you mean to say before they even reach your lips." **__The voice speaks again. I gasp in surprise, having not expected any reaction from the specter, let alone one such as this. __**"As for your request… I am afraid that is impossible."**_

'Impossible? How so?' _I ask through thought, knowing despite myself that the previous declaration was true._

"_**I could tell you, Hero." **__The voice says with a malevolent – and eerily familiar – chuckle. __**"But is there truly any need for that? You already know the answer to that question do you not?"**_

_He is right. Though I did not wish to think of it, the truth is clear. This voice, which now speaks to me, comes from within my own mind. I know not why… or what it is. The voice sounds so familiar, yet the presence itself is foreign to me. I know this voice, yet I cannot remember from where. Perhaps it is merely an illusion and the specter is merely manipulating my mind into believing that I know its voice. I can only wonder as to the extent of its control over me. Can it manipulate my body as well? No… if it's control did extend to that point it would be doing far more than simply holding me in place. _

"_**Look around yourself." **__It speaks after a few tense moments of silence. __**"See what your efforts are worth? You and your regal little inamorata have done naught but delay the inevitable fate of this land."**_

'You mean to say that this…' _I begin, before a chilling sensation washes over me at the reality. I begin to struggle against the force holding me in place… this presence within my mind. _'Unhand me this instant!'

_This place… it is none other than the City of Hyrule, the once proud capital of the kingdom I am sworn to defend, now no more than conglomeration of rubble and smoldering cinders. The citizens, and those who defend them lie butchered, the streets now devoid of all life, man or beast. The screams in the distance only serve as a chilling reminder of the slowly dwindling number of survivors. Every second I wait, another life is lost to whatever monstrosities now walk the streets. My struggling intensifies as I desperately attempt to free myself from the snare of this apparition. The strange being merely snickers at my feeble attempts however, its hold on me only growing tighter the more I attempt to resist._

"_**It is useless to resist, Link…"**__ It says, its voice mocking. __**"I have dragged your body between the realms of the corporeal and the Umbral. In this state, my hold upon you is absolute. Though I may have limited control over your body, despite how fragile it may be, you are powerless until *I* release you. So cease your struggling if you wish to keep your strength. For now, you can do naught but watch as those around you succumb to their fate… a fate they should have already experienced but for your meddling."**_

'Pitiful coward!' _I cry out, struggling even more. _'Release me from this hold and face me with honor!'

'_**Foolish child…'**__ The voice says with genuine pity which only angers me further. __**'I had hoped to slowly ease you into the truth. Soften the blow, as it were. However, if you are so desperate to know the pain that your actions have caused, then perhaps I should show you!'**_

_The feeling of a million needles piercing my skin all at once courses through my body as a dark power begins to flow through my veins, and I cry out in silent agony, throwing back my head, my body feeling as if it is attempting to tear itself apart. A raspy, maniacal laughter fills my ears, the resounding cackle filling my mind with a sense of despair. My eyes begin to haze over from the intense pain, but I am still able to make out the dark fog that has begun to form around me, seemingly pouring from my very own orifices. The pain is excruciating and I feel as if I may faint at any moment should my resolve waver in even the slightest._

_My surroundings begin to haze and distort, and a feeling of weightlessness overtakes me, not from the pain, but from the magic that now envelops me. A rippling sensation courses through my veins, adding a sickening feeling to the already unbearable pain, which consumes me. My body slowly begins shifting between the fabric of space. I now realize that this must be some perverse form of teleportation. But to where?_

_My answer comes not a moment later as my distorted surroundings begin to come into focus once more. The weightless feeling I'd felt before begins to fade, and my body is dropped forcefully to the ground. I land on my hands and knees, wheezing and panting from the pain of the very brief, but no less agonizing journey. The energy surrounding me begins to fade as beads of sweat drop from my forehead, falling to the parched grass below._

"_**Did you enjoy that little trip, Hero of Time?"**_ _The voice says, it's mocking tone filling me with a sense of irritation. How I wish I could see the one behind this now, that I might remove the no doubt cynical grin from its eldritch face. __**"Behold, Link. Surely you would recognize this…"**_

_I grit my teeth, spitting toward the ground in defiance of the demon. _'Re… Return to the abyss you spawned from, phantom. I am not your plaything.'

_I am not going to cooperate with whatever sadistic games the creature is attempting to play. I refuse to be a tool used only for his amusement, knowing whatever images I may have seen would only fuel his desire to break my spirit and spur him onward. _

_A scream sounds not twenty paces ahead of me, forcing me from my anger. This voice too, was familiar to me, but though it is not another voice of malice, it is nevertheless one I had silently dreaded hearing. Though the scream was filled with fear and anguish, it held an air of innocence… soft and angelic. It was the voice of a girl… the voice of a friend… The voice of one whom I have grown to love deeply._

_It was the voice of Zelda._

_All at once I forget my desire to defy the spirit, and I raise my head quickly, dreading what fate has befallen the princess that I might shield her from harm._

_My heart falls however as I witness the scene before me. Zelda is on her knees, in a position similar to my own. Her beautiful face is a haggard mess, and her normally neat, golden hair is disheveled and unkempt, falling before her face in loose strands. Her eyes show exhaustion, which is made even more evident from her panting. She is drained… both physically and magically. I can only assume that she too, must have taken part in whatever battle has left the city in this sorry state and it has taken a massive toll on her._

_Three Stalfos surround the defenseless royal heir, each cackling madly in what sounds more like the grating sound of scraping stones. Their evil eyes of crimson fire stair down at Zelda like a trio of reapers sent by Asden Himself to drag her soul into the afterlife._

"_Zelda!" I call out to her, attempting to stand and rush to her aid, only to discover that my body has once again been rooted in place. "Zelda, be strong. I'll come for you!"_

"_**She cannot hear you, Link…"**__ The same voice, who had been silent until now speaks once more. __**"Nor can she see you. You are as invisible to her as I am to you."**_

'Damn you, demon!' _I spit angrily, struggling more than ever against the unbreakable grip of this thrice cursed creatures hold on my body. _'If you do not release me now, I shall see to it that you never even bare WITNESS to the afterlife, much less make it there!'

"_**Fool!" **__The voice snaps. __**"You are forgetting just who it is who is in control of whom. You wished to see the fruits of your labors, and so I show them to you. Now watch, Link. See what your pathetic efforts to alter fate have come to!"**_

_Even as I continue to struggle valiantly against the grip of the spirit, I can only watch as events unfold before my very eyes. The largest of the three Stalfos begins to shamble slowly toward the fallen princess. The defiant look in her eyes turns to one of terror as the lumbering skeleton moves toward her, rusted spear clutched within it's bony hands. The surrounding flames glint off of it's heavy, dark armor – armor which would crush the bones of a normal man – and illuminates it's hideous, decaying face from the shadows of it's helmet._

"_Zelda!" I cry again, desperate to free myself from this hold and rush to her aid. "Zelda!"_

_It is of no use. She merely continues to stare, terrified, and too drained to even move as my silent words leave my lips. The skeleton creature comes to a stop before her, grinning maliciously at the fallen princess, like a hunter savoring a prized kill. The undead knight raises his spear, tip bared toward the heart of the royal daughter._

_Zelda lowers her eyes from the weapon, accepting of her fate, knowing that her life is about to end. I can do naught but watch as a stream of tears begin to fall from her eyes, glistening in the crimson flames as they fall to the ground below her._

"_Link…"_

_Even as the word leaves her lips, my defiance is all at once shattered. I can only watch as the Stalfos' spear plunges down toward the princess. Time seems to slow as the weapon moves closer and closer to her chest, the jagged tip glinting in the fires, which slowly consume the grounds of the Palace._

* * *

"Zelda!" My voice echoes as my body shoots upright.

I find myself in darkness, and I can no longer feel the heat of the unnatural flames searing my skin. I glance about uncertainly, unknowing if this was but another trick. Wooden furnishings meet my eyes, illuminated by the peaceful gaze of Falmina, and the starlight streaming in through a window of clear glass. The softness of the bed slowly makes itself known, and I finally realize that I am back in my room within the Chestnut Mare.

"A nightmare…" I say, resting my forehead upon my left hand. "Thank the Gods…"

A familiar sensation of warmth pulses from my hand, and I remove it from my forehead in response. Turning it over so that the palm faces away from me, I see Courage shimmering gently in the low lighting, illuminating my surroundings just slightly with her radiance.

"And thank you as well." I add as the glowing symbol fades from sight once more.

I sigh heavily, half in relief, half in frustration. I had thought my nightmares to be over… gone along with the evil that plagued our world, but it seems I was sorely mistaken. This nightmare felt much different than the one I'd experienced before I'd set out on my quest to gather the Spiritual Stones however, in that it was just that; a nightmare. The feelings of fear, anger, and helplessness though fleeting are still there, but that is all. I feel nothing more, no lingering sense on the back of my mind that what I experienced was more than but a simple dream. From that, I know that what I had seen – horrible though it was – was not another glimpse into my future. The thought reinforces my relief, and helps to wash away the lingering feelings the nightmare had left behind.

I take a few deep breaths, attempting to steady my racing heart before sliding the sheets from my body and pushing myself from the comfortable mattress. It is unlikely that I will be able to sleep again for a while yet. I carefully approach the framed window once more, opening it and allowing the still cool night air into the room once more. Falmina gazes over the small ranch town, her image slightly obscured behind a mass of cloud. It seems that she had passed her zenith some hours before, and was currently descending toward the south. The star scattered sky provides a small amount of light to the otherwise night-shrouded kingdom.

The village is still quiet, the inhabitants still caught in the bliss of sleep.

"If only my own dreams could be as untroubled as theirs…" I say to myself, breathing in the cool night air as I gaze over the sleeping hamlet.

At that moment, movement catches my eye from an area outside the village, just on the edge of my line of sight. I turn my eyes toward a small cluster of trees where the movement had originated, squinting in an effort to see through the darkness and identify what I had seen. A figure begins to take form, emerging from the small, but dense grove. Another follows soon after, and then a third. They are much too large to be simple night-bound animals, and Umbral creatures normally shy away from populated areas like cities or villages.

No… these are people. At least four by the look of things. What could they be doing on the field at this time of night, however? Are they travelers too? If they were, then why are they so far off from the roads? One of them, at their head motions toward the others as they proceed toward the village, moving in a rather stealthy manner toward the small settlement. One of the figures steps further outside of the cover of the shadows and I catch a glimpse of a brown colored cowl and facemask. Anything revealing about the man save his eyes is concealed and even those are difficult to make out in the distance. Then, almost as soon as he appeared, he returns to the shadows of the trees spread around the village, cutting all but his vague silhouette from my sight.

I feel a sense of unease as I watch their veiled figures cross into the unsuspecting village, climbing stealthily over the low fence. The figure at their head motioning in a subtle manner before the group splits in two, one group of two heading into the village, while what I assume to be their leader takes a third in another direction, disappearing behind a nearby building.

Something about these strange men makes me uneasy. What could they possibly be doing at this time of night? I am filled with a sense of dread as a thought enters my mind, and I immediately turn from the window, heading back toward the bedside table to retrieve my sword, securing it to my back, and banishing the Ocarina into my Aethereal Pocket before making my way back to the open window. Lifting one leg over the frame, I push myself out onto the wide awning that extends between the first and second floors. Whatever these men were after, I am sure that no good could come of it, and I do not wish to see any innocents suffer at their hands if they are, indeed, malicious.

I feel a slight warmth coursing through my body from my left hand as Courage seems to agree with my sentiments, and I leap from the awning to the ground below, bending my legs as I land to cushion the fall. Standing upright once more, I proceed to cast my gaze about, attempting to spot any of the mysterious new arrivals before my eyes fall upon the fluttering cloak of one of the men as he rounded a corner only two buildings away. I silently thank my luck, as had I been but I second later I would not have noticed his presence.

Taking care to be silent, I move to follow, my pace brisk but not so much as to alert the unwitting men. Reaching the side road that the figure I'd seen had taken only seconds before, I flatten myself against the wall of the adjacent building – a small shop – and glance around the corner, spying the man as well as another I'd not seen ahead of him. Good, then they'd not split themselves again after the first time. This means I would only have to be on guard for the second group, which seemed to have gone in an entirely separate direction. I am safe for the time being, but I must remain alert in the event that anything untoward should occur.

The men weave through the empty streets, taking one turn and then another as their dark cloaks billow behind them and masking their forms from my watching eyes. I follow along quickly, keeping a safe distance while taking cover whenever it presented itself, which was fortunately, quite often with the abundance of trees and shrubs in the village. It did not take long for me to determine their destination – the commons. As I begin to consider what they may be planning one stops, causing me to instinctively duck behind a nearby Atherus. The boughs of the small tree shake slightly as I do so.

"Shh!" The other says, silencing whatever his companion had been about to say. "What was that?"

I curse under my breath. I did not think the force would jar the tree to that level. I chance a look back only to see the eyes of the two unidentifiable men turning toward the tree that served as my hiding place, and immediately pull back before they have a chance to see me. The footsteps of their booted feet reach my sharp Hylian ears as they draw closer to my position, and I move my hand carefully to the hilt of my blade, readying myself for the danger that loomed ever closer. My senses sharpen from the adrenaline coursing through my body, their footsteps giving away their exact location in this heightened state of awareness. There is no doubt in my mind that I could defeat them easily if it came to blows, but I dp not wish to do so here, and potentially compromise my element of surprise to the other group. I suppress the urge to leap from the shadows of the tree and make the first strike, intellect numbing instinct as I wait.

I hear their footsteps stop only a few feet from the tree, as the leaves within the canopy begin to rustle once more and a few small, black winged creatures with large beaks burst from the tree immediately after, flying off in opposite directions, seemingly spooked by the impact moments before. A sigh sounds only feet away as I release a silent one of my own.

"Psh… Only a few Guays." One of the men said in exasperation as the other man chortles softly, keeping his voice low.

"What's 'a matter Ranis? Scared of a few little birds?" He mocks.

"I wonder which is sharper, Galim. Your tongue or my blade." The one called Ranis retorts indignantly. "Care to find out?"

Galim scoffed but kept quiet, apparently not wishing to draw the conversation out further. "Let's just move on, right? I want to get out of this hole in the ground as soon as possible."

"Just like we always do." The voice of Ranis said. "Look for the most promising looking house, grab anything that sparkles, and get out. Quick and easy like, yes?"

As I suspected. Bandits. They normally stay away from larger cities because the more organized thieves' guilds that operate within do not take kindly to freelance robbery in their territories. However, in smaller settlements like Bahn, they are a common problem, and some clans are much more ruthless than others. I continue to watch, wondering what else may be revealed.

"What do ya think the chief has planned?" Galim asked. "Sounded to me like he had somethin' in mind, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Zarik.

"I think it has something to do with the estate. That _is_ where they headed after all." Ranis said.

"You think he wants to go for the big one on this?"

"Yes, but I hope he knows what he's doing." Ranis said worriedly. "The Lon Family may be bottom rung, but they're still nobles and they have connections to the Royals. I would rather not have all that heat if things go south."

"I see what you mean." Galim said. "But look, the chief has done this type of thing a lot more than us. I think he can handle it."

"Maybe… I just wonder if his success is getting to his head a little." He pauses for a moment, though I cannot tell what he might be thinking. "Either way, we have a job to do too. Let's get moving."

I haven't much time. It's either confront them now, or risk the lives of the villagers. My choice is clear.

"Halt!" I call, stepping from my hiding place as they turn to continue on, stopping them once more.

"Who in Din's name…?" The bandit on the left, apparently Galim said before turning.

The two turn quickly upon hearing my declaration… and quickly proceed to snicker condescendingly. I cannot say I blame them for this. Despite my experience in travel and combat, they could not know this. In their eyes, I am but child. Knowing this, their mocking falls on deaf ears as I stand firm before them. Their ignorance will only prove to be my advantage.

They wear loose fitting clothing of deep browns and blacks, as is typical due to how easily such colors blend with the trees and the night. The loose fit of the clothes they wear allow for ease of movement, and the straps of soft leather which trail from them sway as the men who wear them move, making their exact forms somewhat difficult to make out in the darkness. Their dark cloaks flitter behind them, protecting their bodies from the chilly night breeze, and their faces are concealed behind leathery cowls; their eyes the only visible features.

Hard, leather chest-guards cover their upper bodies, providing them with some protection from the many swords and arrows that those in trades such as theirs often face. They each wear an intricate belt with small pockets, which I assume is used to carry small items such as lock picks. Scabbards holding their weapons rest against their hips, in reach of their hands.

"A kid? What might you doing out here at night boy?"

"I would advise that you both surrender now. I do not wish to resort to violence." I say calmly, lifting my hand to grasp the hilt of my sword to prove my intentions.

"Ha! Look, Ranis. The little boy wants to play guardsman." Galim, apparently the dimmer of the two mocks. The latter is far less amused than his comrade however.

"Hmph. I've no time to deal with a child like you." Ranis said dismissively. "Run along and play with that little wooden sword of yours elsewhere, and let the adults do their work."

"I'll have you know that banditry hardly qualifies as 'work'." I say, drawing my sword and holding it before me revealing that it is… well, not exactly 'wooden' as the vagrant had been so quick in assuming. "I will give you one final chance, stand down or fight. What say you?"

"This kid's got some spunk, doesn't he?" Galim says. I can hear the smirk in his words.

"You're making a big mistake, boy." Ranis said contemptuously, reaching for his own weapon – A slim sword resting inside a nondescript, brown leather scabbard on his belt. "The bandits of the Mistfiend Clan do not take kindly to such threats, even those made by children."

I could see the arrogance in these men's eyes, a characteristic quite common among the lower echelons of bandit clans. Members of low rank often use arrogance to hide their lack of skill in their 'trade'. Using such fear tactics is merely a way to make themselves seem more dangerous than they truly are. It is no different than the crested lizards of the desert who show their fan-like scales to frighten predators. Though the creature seems more imposing, it is no more than an illusion meant only to frighten. The same could be said about these bandits.

"Take it as you will, but I have no intention of causing violence. That is what I wish to avoid." I reply, not moving from my position. "However, if you will not stop this foolishness, then I will be forced to fight, if it would mean the safety of this village."

"This kid's really serious Isn't he Ranis." Galim says, sounding genuinely surprised, which was, once again, understandable.

"The boy's got a spark to him that's for sure." Ranis says. "But, we have a job to do, and I will not let this child stand in our way." He says as he draws his own blade, Galim following suit a few seconds after. "If you mean to impede us, then prepare yourself, _child_… for we will not go easy on you!"

Their attempts to frighten me having failed, the bandit charges toward me, sword upraised as he brings his weapon to bare against me. The light of Falmina glints off the simple, but trustworthy slim sword, and it sails toward me in a swift motion.

A resounding ring of metal echoes through the town as my blade meets the some what longer, albeit thinner weapon of my enemy. I hear Ranis gasp in slight surprise as he realizes that his attack has fallen short of its target, and I take the opportunity to push back, on the blade, knocking it to the side before rolling in the opposite direction.

My senses pick up as Galim enters the battle, his own style much more clumsy than Ranis' though he is much calmer than his fellow bandit. Reaching me, he raises his own blade, the tip aimed at my chest and lunges forward in an attempt to impale me. I shift my body into a spin, dancing nimbly out of the way of the attack, and in the same moment, I take the opportunity to counter his attack. Shifting my sword in my hands I allow its movements to guide me, bringing the sword into a horizontal arc, and striking the bandit's left leg, just as his partner recovers from the initial shock of his own failed attempt.

"Gah!" Galim grimaced. "Little brat!"

My attack did not cut deep enough to put the man out of commission entirely but it would disable him for a while.

And not a moment too soon either, for Ranis had once again regained his composure, and had begun a second assault on me. Steel met steel as our weapons clashed against one another, the bandit on the offensive. Without my shield, I've less means to protect myself from attacks, but this simply means that the bandits have a slight advantage in numbers. Skill however, was quite a different matter. Along with my memories, my skill with the sword had also remained. Using his movements as guides, I am easily able to predict his next attack and move accordingly.

It is not long before Ranis himself fell victim to a strike from my sword. Attempting to use his power to his advantage, he makes the same mistake Galim had and brings his blade down forcefully, using both hands to further increase the power of his attack. The slower attack leaves him open and I easily shift my body around to his blind spot, countering the attack with a strike to the bandit's left arm. The attack rips into his flesh, drawing azure blood from his Hylian veins. A cry of pain ensues, echoing through the village, as the brigand only barely manages to keep his hold on his sword with his other hand. A few lights flicker into existence within the nearby homes seconds later. It is a shame that the arm I'd incapacitated was simply his off-hand. Had it been his sword arm, Ranis may have been unable to fight on. Despite this, I take the moment of pause to renew my offer.

"It is not too late to accept my offer." I say, as calmly as I had before we began. "There is no need to continue this if you would only surrender."

"Maybe we should listen, Ranis." Galim considers upon hearing my words.

"You… you suggest we give ourselves up to a mere _boy_?" Ranis hissed through his pain.

"It's obvious this kid is out of our league." Galim explains, showing much more sense than his compatriot in this case. "I mean think of it. We've not been in this life for long. We can still get out and get us some honest jobs instead right?"

"Pah! I thought you'd put those thoughts behind you when we joined the clan, Galim." Ranis replies, righting himself. "Just help me finish this little cretin and stop straining your mind with such thoughts."

Galim sighs but readies his weapon in compliance. I feel genuinely sorry for him. Despite his own reluctance he still follows despite the fact that he knows it to be pointless. I assume that Ranis and Galim's connection goes much deeper than simple co-conspirators in the same clan. Despite the constant chiding and insults, Galim follows without question showing how much he cares for his fellow bandit.

Ranis makes another clumsy swipe with his sword, which I parry with ease. The pain in his limp, useless arm distracts him, as the brown fabric of his clothing takes a tinge of dark blue in places where the blood has settled. Galim is in much better condition, but with his heart no longer in the fight, he too struggles to maintain the offensive. Even attacking me as one, I find it much easier to keep a solid defense than I had before.

I swivel around a thrust aimed by Ranis and raise my blade against a slash from Galim, causing another sharp ring to issue forth from the clash of metal. Using his momentum against him I push the slim sword away in time to parry a follow up attack from Ranis.

In truth, this battle could have ended long ago. Should I wish it, I could easily slay these bandits and claim it was merely self-defense. However, though I know time is of the essence, I do not wish to resort to bloodshed when I know these young men can be redeemed. It is likely that the battle will not last much longer regardless of what I do. Drained, and demoralized the two bandits will likely not last much longer.

leaping backward in opposing directions, they distance themselves from me, stumbling slightly as they land a few feet away on either side. Ranis' strength is rapidly draining from blood loss, and the wound on Galim's leg makes him much less sure footed than he would normally be. I raise my sword, casting my eyes toward both of the men and preparing for their next attack. It is quite obvious what their intentions are. A final, desperate attack in an effort to come out victorious against an opponent they cannot defeat.

As if responding to that very thought, they act, rushing toward me, their swords raised high in the air. Silvery light dances upon the blades as their wielders charge with all the speed they can muster from their beaten bodies. Just before they come within striking range, I leap to the side, using the open area to my advantage, and breaking into a roll as I land.

Not a split second later, a dull thud and a pair of simultaneous grunts reaches my ears. I know what that sound means.

The battle is over.

Raising to my feet, I turn to regard exactly what I knew I would find. There in the middle of the clearing lie the tangled bodies of Galim and Ranis. In their desperate, but ultimately jeopardous attempt, one – or perhaps both – of their bodies had been to late to respond to the sudden absence of their target, and had in turn resulted in a collision. Their weapons lay harmlessly to the side, both having dropped them upon impact.

I take the initiative, running toward the nearest of the two blades, and kicking it out of reach of the hand of one of the cloaked men. Gasping, the other, whom I assume is Galim from his less severe wounds, reaches for his own. I raise my sword in preparation, when suddenly the bandit freezes.

"Don't move, brigand." A low, baritone voice commands.

Glancing toward the sound, I see a human man with a rather large build standing before the frozen vagrant. Within his hands he grasps a pitchfork, the sharp iron tips aimed at the body of the fallen bandit. His muscled skin is tanned a much darker shade than is normal, revealing him as one who often works in bright sunlight. His narrow eyes glare at the man in a warning manner. Rich brown hair crowns his head, somewhat unkempt from having only just awoken from a deep slumber. A white, sleeveless shirt with simple lacing covers his chest. A pair of nondescript leggings in a dull greenish color cover his legs while a simple leather sandals dizen his feet.

As if sensing my gaze, the man – apparently quite young despite his large frame – smiles thankfully. "I don't know where you came from, lad, but I thank you for helping us. If you hadn't been here…"

"Do not thank me yet." I say as the man trails off. "There are two more. They are on their way to the Baron's Estate as we speak."

The young man's face turns grim. "You mean to go there I assume. I won't stop you. You've proven to be more capable than anyone here… strange since you're only a child, but I won't bother with the how or the why." He pauses for a moment. More people have begun to appear from their homes, their eyes trained on the scene in front of them. After a few seconds, the rancher glances down at the two bandits sprawled upon the ground. "What shall we do with them?"

"Tie them up, and a have a guard keep watch over them." I say without hesitation. "And send a message to the capital to send a few guards to escort them to prison. I will head to the Estate and try to stop the other two."

"Thank you." He turned to the villagers gathered around. "You all heard him. Go to it." At his words the villagers quickly decided their roles. As they went about their tasks he turned back to me and grinned. "We are in your debt, lad. I would ask your name, but I feel that should wait. Hurry to the Estate, I will help the others."

"Very well. " I agree with a nod. "Farewell."

"Good luck, lad."

Wasting no more time, I turn way from the large rancher and the fallen bandits, allowing the former to continue his vigil over the latter, and start off into the direction of the Lon Lon Estate. I can only hope I make it before the other bandits can bring harm to the kind family who lead the village.

* * *

It is not long before I find myself nearing the entrance to the estate owned by the Lon family. The atmosphere seems peaceful enough, but I know that it is merely the calm before the storm. When one lives as a warrior, they say his innate survival senses are significantly sharpened due to the constant threat of danger. His eyes grow accustomed to darkness. His ears are able to distinguish friend, from potential foe by the mere sound of approaching footsteps. He can feel the tensions of those around him without even trying to do so.

When one lives alone on a battlefield however… he transcends even that, developing what might even be called a sixth sense, to predict danger even before it even happens. Disturbances in the air, and Aether are never lost to one who has lived in such a way. It is both a blessing, and a curse. Danger exists everywhere, and an aspect such as this is useful in that sense. However, such foresight guarantees that any peace one may find will be ever fleeting amidst the surrounding peril. It takes a strong person to develop such a sense, and an even stronger one to resist falling into paranoia from it.

Such is my own case. Having spent many moons alone in a world of nightmares, I can sense when danger is near.

I pass beneath the shadow of a small tree, surrounded by little shrubs and take cover within. The prickling needle-like foliage causes an unpleasant sensation upon my skin, but I pay it no mind, my eyes turning to 'manor'. It would be impossible to get closer without causing a commotion, so it is all I can do to wait for either the second bandit party to arrive or…

A crash reaches my ears from inside the Lon family's home, and a scream – the scream of a young girl – follows shortly there after. My eyes widen, and I only just resist the urge rush for the door, when it suddenly opens. Two cloaked figures stand in the doorway, their backs turned. The one standing on the left appeared very similar to the two I'd encountered moments before. The one on the right, is quite different however. I am unable to make out their features in the gloom, but his attire appears to be much finer than his companions. In his hand he holds a sword, brandishing it before him in a threatening manner.

"You choose not to cooperate, and so you have chosen your fate." His words carry on the cool, night air, reaching my ears. "If you will not give me what I want, I will simply take something as compensation for your insolence."

"No! Let me go!" Another scream sounds, and the silent bandit struggles to keep hold something within his grasp.

Or more specifically, someone.

My eyes piercing the darkness, I see the features of a little girl, struggling against the arms of her captor. Her deep red hair is easily distinguishable even in the darkness. The girl can be none other than Malon. My face pales slightly in seeing the kind girl at the mercy of such villains, but I remain where I am. To move now would endanger the girl's life, as well as the life of her father, which I can only assume is the one to whom the bandit is speaking.

"Take her away." The afore mentioned orders. "Return to the rendezvous point and wait for me there. I still have matters to settle with his Lordship."

"What do we need her for anyway, Boss?" The other asks. "We haven't found any information about the Jewel, so why do we even stay in this-"

"Just do what you're told, fool!" The first, apparently the leader snaps.

"R-right away, Chief. I did not mean to question orders." The second man says, turning from the doorway and quickly distancing himself from the house.

A familiar voice begins to speak from within the house, but whatever words he might have attempted were cut short as the well spoken thief takes a step forward, his sword raised. "I would advise you remain where you are. Unless of course, you want the little miss to see her father's neck pierced by my blade…"

The second bandit distances himself ever further from the homestead, making his way along the path of trees while holding the struggling Malon In a tight grip. His steps, despite taking him further from the house, also bring him much closer to me. It would be much safer to engage him now and free Malon, but I would rather not risk her safety should the man attempt to use her life as a bargaining chip.

I glance about, scanning the area for something of use while keeping track of the swift bandit's movements. My eyes soon fall on an object at my feet, only a few inches away. A round, fist sized stone juts from the ground only a few inches away. I swiftly dislodge it from the earth and take it within my left hand. While it is no more than a rock and certainly not the most useful of weapons – a Deku Nut would have been preferable – it can still serve a purpose.

I draw back my arm, taking aim with the stone and waiting for a proper opening. Seconds later, the bandit turns, his back facing me once again. With Malon no longer at risk of being hit, I hurl the stone into the air, praying that my aim is true.

My answer comes in the sound of a loud crack as the stone strikes the retreating bandit dead center on the back of his skull. Malon shrieks in surprise and fear as the man crumples to the side in his now unconscious state, taking her with him as his body falls to the grassy earth just off the path where grass met soil.

I hear the sound of a second body meeting earth, and a subsequent grunt from behind me, and upon turning I notice the chief of the bandits sprawled on the ground as well. It seems the brief distraction had been enough, as burly owner of Lon Lon ranch, and Baron of Bahn Village now rushes toward the limp body of his daughter's would-be kidnapper. It was no doubt he, who knocked the other man from his feet. Prying the unconscious bandit's arms from Malon, the large man pulled her into a surprisingly gentle embrace.

"Malon…" Talon sighs, his voice hoarse from worry. "Are you alright?"

"I… I am fine, Daddy." Malon replies, and from her voice I can tell she is sobbing.

Had the situation been different I may have smiled for seeing such a touching moment between a father and his child, but I do not allow myself that luxury, knowing that the danger is far from over. I turn a steely gaze back to the bandit, who was now picking himself up from the ground after his own meeting with the earth. He brushes off his clothing and leathers in a strangely dignified manner, unbecoming of his position before turning to me with an angry glare.

"Bah!" He spits. "Pesky little street urchin!"

"Link…?" Malon's voice reaches my ears from the side as I step from the shadows, positioning myself between the father and daughter, and the man who wished them harm.

I glance back toward them, keeping my eyes trained on the bandit, prepared for if he would attempt to attack. "Baron, take your daughter and head to the eastern end of the village. It will be safe for you there. I will take care of this man."

"But, you're only a boy." Talon replied skeptically. "There is no way you could-"

"Do not concern yourself with my safety, just run." I say.

"But-"

"Go!" I cry, silencing whatever further protests he might have made.

Upon hearing my declaration, the Baron falls silent and, taking his daughter's hand, dashes away from the dangerous area. Malon glances back toward me, and I only just catch the movement of her lips as she mouths the words 'good luck'. I nod silently before turning my full attention to the opponent in front of me. He sneers contemptuously before glancing down at the unconscious body of his companion, obviously displeased by what had just occurred.

"Fool. I give him one order and he allows something as simple as a thrown rock to stop him?" He says calmly, his snide, slightly accented voice carrying on the wind to my ears. "How did you even get here? I had ordered Ranis and Galim to distract the rest of the village while I dealt with these low class nobles."

"And distract they did for a few moments." I reply calmly. "They are currently kept under constant vigil by the villagers until the guard arrives to take them to prison."

"What? How?" The man exclaims incredulously. "How could simple cattle-herders such as these overcome my men?"

"They didn't." I amend calmly. "I did."

"You?" The man scoffs. "Do not mock me, boy. They may be incompetent louts but do you truly expect me to believe that a child like you could defeat them so easily?"

His eyes flash with a cruel humor, the only feature not hidden behind his leather cowl. The deep crimson of the irises marks him as a Sheikah. He stands only slightly shorter than Impa, who is difficult to match in terms of stature, even among those of her race. His deep brown cloak billows behind him, dancing in the light northerly breeze. His attire is of finer stock than that of his underlings, his leather armor, reinforced with light plates of steel, affording a level of protection that the others lacked. The steel is tarnished to a degree, and does not reflect the light of Falmina as much as a more well kept metal would. A clever tactic, I must say… the reflection would make him much easier to see despite the rest of his garb.

His clothing is rather dark, perhaps black but it is difficult to say for sure due to the lack of light. Nevertheless, it is very well tailored regardless; loose fitting, which masked his form, but crafted in a way that it would neither hinder his movement, nor get in his way during battle. The features are difficult to make out in the low light, but I can sense magic from them. The sound of a calm, but powerful wind reaches my ears though the air around was still, suggesting the presence of Wind Charms. Though I cannot sense what purpose these would serve, I would need to be careful as such charms could mean a difficult battle if this man knew how to effectively use their magic.

I continue to stare him down, showing that I meant every word I had spoken. His eyes narrow slightly, his humor turning to irritation. "Then it _is_ truth you speak." He scoffs. "Pah… why must it be so difficult to find proper men for even such a simple job? Instead I am forced to hire imbeciles who cannot even best a CHILD?"

His voice trails off into a mumble as he continues his tirade. I take a moment before responding. "I would much rather end this peaceably if possible. Your men made the decision to fight and you are now aware of the result. The one called Ranis is in a particularly unfavorable condition, and will likely require medical treatment when the guard arrives. I would spare you that same fate if you would surrender yourself."

"Hmph… you truly believe that I would surrender to a mere child?" The bandit chief said with narrowed eyes. "To think that _I_ am on the same low level as those fools. You insult me."

I heave a disappointed sigh upon hearing those words. "I thought you might say that. Very well." With a single quick movement I remove my sword from it's scabbard, holding it before me with the tip extended toward the arrogant bandit chief. "If you will not surrender peacefully… then I suppose violence is inevitable."

"Bold words for one so young…" He says. I can sense the smirk in his voice. "What is your name, little swordsman?"

"Link." I reply simply.

"Link… a rather plain name, but no matter." He begins thoughtfully, drawing his own blade – a finely crafted steel rapier with an intricate hilt and hand guard – and facing me. "You shall rue the day you crossed blades with Makri Akai, chief of the Mistfiend Bandits!"

Those were the final words he said to me before charging forward with surprising speed despite his armor being obviously of a heavier variety than Ranis and Galim's. I nimbly dodge out of the way of a powerful thrust from the Sheikan bandit, which would have impaled me had I not done so. I turn on my heels to counter with a downward arc, but the nimble fencer merely leaps to the side, distancing himself from the short, but fine blade of my Kokiri Sword.

Makri Akai is it? Why would someone of his profession willingly give up their name to one with the intent of bringing them to justice? It seems this man is either very honor bound, or very confident that those to whom he gives his name will not live to speak it. I will need to be wary of him if it is indeed the latter, though such confidence could indeed lead to great weakness, as surely as it could lead to strength.

I push forward as Makri rushes me once again, the tip of his rapier aimed at my head. I bring my own sword to my right side, preparing for a counter attack as we quickly approach one another. His blade plunges down toward me, aimed straight at the bridge of my nose. I bring up my sword in an effort to guard, hoping the ploy would work to my advantage as the rapier comes within mere centimeters of connecting with my own blade. The expected feint came as the sure-footed bandit used his own momentum to shift around to my left flank, hoping to take advantage of the apparent blind spot.

As his blade drew closer however, I quickly shifted my own body to face him once more, breaking from my feigned guard and bringing the blade of the Kokiri sword down in a swift arc. A ring of metal resounded into the night as I succeed in knocking his sword to the side with my own, preventing his attack.

"Using your own ruse to draw out mine?" Makri said. "An impressive tactic. You're no ordinary child, Link."

"So I've been told." I reply calmly.

"You're wasting your skills protecting these peasants, boy." He says with a shake of his head.

Turning about swiftly I attempt to deliver a strike to the fencer's abdomen, only to have him leap away once again, distancing us for a second time. Focusing on defense I carefully wait until he charges at me again, this time adopting a more direct approach to his attacks. I am forced into a dance of dodges and parries as his blade lunges forward again and again in rapid succession, his sword blurring and distorting from the speed in which he struck. I wince slightly as one of the blows grazes my right arm. The cut was not deep enough to draw blood, but it was enough that I felt it. Ducking beneath a follow up strike, I manage to return the favor, giving a glancing blow of my own across the bandit's chest just before he managed to evade my counter. The agile sheikah grunts slightly, obviously having felt my attack as well as I'd felt his own.

"Again you have impressed me." Makri says. "Not many have withstood my Raining Blades technique, and fewer still have managed to counter it."

"It seems that you should find some stronger opponents, Makri." I say dryly. The bandit chuckles slightly.

"Or perhaps stronger allies… what say you?"

"I beg your pardon?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"You are obviously competent in swordsmanship and your speed and grace matches mine. You would be a much welcome addition to my clan, Link." Makri says sincerely. "Ranis, Galim, even Zarik…" He glances toward the unconscious bandit who lay a few feet from our duel, still incapacitated from blow to the head he'd received moments before. "all incompetent fools who boast of their skill in banditry only to fall pathetically when faced in combat. You however, are much different. Despite my own abilities I did not sense you behind those bushes, which means you are also quite skilled in stealth."

"Do not delay, bandit." I counter. "Speak your mind, or be silent."

"Why do we continue this pointless duel?" He asks. "Would you not join my clan? I would take you under my wing, and together we could plunder this entire kingdom. Why, with your help finding those blasted stones may not be as difficult."

"Stones?" I ask quizzically. "Is that what you are after? A few glimmering gems? Why?"

"Ah, it seems I've said too much." Makri said in a surprisingly calm manner. "So what say you? Will you join the Mistfiend Clan?"

"To think that I would throw away my ideals to join the ranks of common criminals?" I reply without hesitation. "Now it is _you_ who insults _me_, bandit."

"A shame." The Mistfiend chief says in an almost genuinely regretful manner. "Then I suppose it is inevitable, as you say. Very well then, let us continue this duel, Link."

"I do not intend to loose to the likes of you." I say indignantly, still rather irritated that he would make such a proposition of me. "Have at you!"

Our swords meet once again in the clearing before the estate, the blades creating sparks which quickly dissipate into nothingness shortly after their birth. I direct a vertical slash which Makri quickly parries before delivering a swift riposte, forcing me to sidestep in order to avoid being impaled. He takes advantage of my momentary lack of offence to unleash another hail of lunges upon me, once again putting himself on the offensive and driving me to defense.

If only my shield hadn't been broken in my duel against Impa, this battle may have been made much easier. I have become accustomed to fighting with both sword and shield and the lack of the latter was quite impeding in a fight where I have been on defense more often than not. In times like this I only wish I had taken more time to practice other styles of swordplay to compensate for this.

Despite this however, I am faring much better than I could have expected from an opponent as skilled as this fencer. He is quick and nimble, but so far I have managed to hold my own quite well. Neither of us appear to have an advantage over the other which is promising, though at the same time my opponent shows no signs of fatigue.

Taking advantage of an opening I answer the technique with a swift double slash, breaking the Sheikan bandit's offensive before shifting quickly behind him. A momentary opening presents itself, and I deliver a well-placed kick to the center of his right leg, just behind the knee. The bandit chief emits an audible gasp as his normally superb balance gives way under the force of the kick and he falls forward, landing with a thud on the grassy earth. Raising the sword of the Forest People with both hands, I attempt to deliver one final strike to his back; a blow that would effectively paralyze him.

To my dismay however, my sword only meets earth as the agile fencer rolls away from the attack, quickly returning to his feet, as I wrench the blade from the soil. A few loose particles of earth cling to the blade as I turn back to the bandit who casually wipes the soil from his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Argh… you are beginning to try my patience you little urchin." Makri says, slightly incensed.

"I gave you an option, Makri." I say calmly. "It was you who made the decision to refuse."

"Nevertheless, I am through playing with you, boy." He replies grimly. "It is time to end this little farce of yours."

"Oh?" I question, raising an eyebrow. "It seems to me that I am the one who currently holds the advantage, Sheikah. Unless there is something I am unaware of, perhaps you should reconsider my offer."

"You did not truly think that swordplay is all that I am capable of did you?" He countered, chuckling slightly.

With those words spoken, the Sheikan bandit raised his free hand, his index and middle fingers shielding his left eye from sight. The sound I had heard since before the battle's beginning and which had served as a constant reminder of the potential danger of the Wind Charms he possessed began to swell. What once sounded like a swift, but calm breeze was now growing into a much more turbulent wind. He was activating them.

A silvery energy suddenly begins to surround him wavering in reaction to his channeling, twisting about itself and condensing into small strands, which swirl swiftly about his body. The energy begins to spread, eventually reaching from the top of his head, down to his feet. Four small glyphs fade into view upon his body, each one baring the emblem of Wind; a small orb embraced by two shapes resembling crescent moons, which together formed a larger sphere.

Fully formed, the charms glow vibrantly upon his pauldrons and poleyns, the tarnished steel glimmering slightly in their light. Now I understand why he was able to move so easily despite the weight of the armor plates. It seems that even deactivated, they still served to reduce the burden of the normally very heavy steel to but a fraction of its original weight. The power emanating from them strikes my ears like the gale that precedes a Rain's Balm shower. It seems I underestimated the power of the Charms. I can feel the sneer of the Sheikan bandit from behind his cowl as his cloak billowed about him, manipulated by the swirling winds that surround his body.

"Now you bare witness to my full strength, boy. As long as these Charms are active, I am untouchable!" Makri called. "You should count yourself privileged. It is not often that I must use these, but you, my young friend have forced my hand."

"Using magic in the midst of a duel?" I ask. "Quite dishonorable, Makri. I might have thought you above such pitiful tactics."

"Honor means nothing in the world of banditry. You should have known that the moment you crossed blades with me, little swordsman." Makri counters. "Now… it ends!"

I instinctively shift myself into a defensive stance, preparing myself for whatever might come next. At once, the already swift fencer rushes forward with a speed that could only be possible from one guided by the power of the twins, Zephos and Cyclos. I shift to the side, narrowly avoiding a fatal lunge from the deadly rapier, and attempt to bring about my sword to counter. However, the speed and agility that Makri has gained from his glyphs is great, and he easily shifts away from my blade. Having closed the distance between us, the fencer turns about on his heels to face me once again.

Just as the act registers in my mind however, the Sheikah's fist crashes into my face, causing my head to rattle to the side from the force of the blow. I stagger backwards, away from the bandit, my eyes watering from the pain the blow had caused. I quickly shake my head, clearing my blurred vision and return my eyes to Makri. He quickly raises his rapier into the air, and the tip of the fine weapon glints in the light of Falmina. The Wind aura surrounding his body quickly spreads to his blade, swirling about the weapon vigorously as the bandit channels even more magic into the weapon.

"Crescent Gale!" He cries out into the night, swinging his rapier in a downward arc.

As the blade travels through the air, a mass of wind magic in the shape of a crescent forms before the fencer and immediately begins to soar through the air in my direction. I quickly attempt to leap out of the way, hoping to avoid the blast entirely. However, I am not quick enough to outmaneuver swift blast of wind, and the attack catches me just before I am able to evade. I feel my body being lifted from the ground as a force as powerful as a charging horse crashes into my body, sending me into the air, and wrenching my sword from my grasp. The world around starts to spin as my body spirals through the air for a few seconds before crashing to the ground a few feet away.

"Damn…" I groan as I attempt to push myself up from the cold earth. "Well played, bandit…"

I slowly rise to my feet, my legs shaking slightly from the shock of the blow. I move my hand to my head, attempting to steady my spinning mind. I glance about, noticing my sword lying a few feet away, the crimson ruby sparkling gently in the starlight. A sound reaches my ears, and turns my attention away from the weapon. Turning my gaze toward the sound, my eyes fall upon the form of Makri Akai, who has not moved from his previous position the center of the path. His triumphant laughter echoes through the cool night air, as the energy surrounding him gives him the appearance of a malevolent specter in the low light.

"Now do you see the error of your decision child?" Makri asked sinisterly. "You are outmatched in both speed and agility, and now you have lost even your sword. Why do you not just surrender? If you do, swear I shall make your death a painless one."

"We… are not quite finished yet, Makri…" I say, my voice shaky.

An unpleasant taste crosses my tongue, and I turn my head to spit in an effort to remove it. Saliva with traces of azure blood falls to the grassy earth below. It seems that the blow from before had done more than simply cause a bit of pain. The bandit simply turns his head and scoffs.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that, boy?" Makri claims. "Because it appears to me that nothing short of a miracle will allow you to overcome me as I am now."

"As you said, bandit…" I say, raising my left hand, the palm facing upward and fingers slightly bent. "I am no ordinary child."

Concentrating, I begin to channel my own magical power, summoning a spell of my own as Courage silently lends me her unseen aid. A mass of golden and green mana begins to form within my palm, slowly condensing and forming into a corporeal shape; a crystal, unmarred and cube like in structure. Within is a perfect sphere oscillating between the colors of green and gold. The crystal slowly lifts from my hand, hovering inches above it, the power within causing it to levitate on its own. The fencer's eyes widen as the item forms.

"How is this possible?" He says breathily. "Magic formed into a material shape?"

"Now you understand, fencer. This battle is not over." I say calmly. "If you can use magical augments, then so can I!"

With those final words, I renew my concentration. The crystal begins to float higher, away from my hand, slowing to a stop and hovering level with my forehead for but a second before slowly floating toward me. I close my eyes, clearing my thoughts as the crystal draws near. My hand returns to my side, and I enter a meditative state, my mind focused solely on the spell. A white light fills my vision as I feel a very familiar power wash over me. My body becomes lighter than a feather and I feel magical power coursing through my veins, strengthening my joints and filling my body with its essence.

"Farore's… WIND!"

My eyes flare open upon speaking those words, and an aura of emerald and gold surrounds my body taking a form similar to the one surrounding Makri. The light slowly fades from my eyes as the merging ritual comes to an end. My body and the crystal now joined as one.

The bandit freezes, his eyes are wide and disbelieving. "Impossible…" The Mistfiend Chief gasps. "That is… Farore's Wind is Divine Magic. How could you possibly…"

"Looks can be deceiving, bandit." I say simply. "You are not the only one who is adept in more than just swordplay. Never assume you have defeated an opponent until the battle has truly come to an end."

He shakes his head to clear his surprise. "A minor inconvenience, nothing more. It simply means we are once again on even terms."

He is right. There is no telling how long the battle will continue for in this state. Makri Akai is no garden variety fencer. He would not easily make mistakes, nor would he drop his guard for more than a few seconds at any one time. I must find a way to overcome his skill lest this battle draw on for longer than necessary and cause greater risk to the village and its people. There is no possible way for me to overcome him without a weapon however. I must retrieve my sword first.

The bandit lunges forward once again, but this time I am ready for him. Aided by my own enchantment I easily sidestep another powerful thrust from the rapier. Using the opening, I quickly dash forward, swiftly approaching my fallen sword. I can hear the footfalls of the Sheikan Bandit behind me, but I know I've gained enough distance that I am out of his range of attack. Leaping into a roll, I feel a blast of wind pass quickly over my head, signifying another spell that I had only narrowly avoided. I quickly grasp the bronze hilt of my sword mid roll, using the momentum to twist my body around just in time to parry another thrust from the rapier. I swing my leg around, attempting to kick the fencer's legs out from under him, only to have him vault from the ground to avoid the attack. Rising to my feet, I bring my sword into an upward arc and force the bandit to retreat.

There must be a way to end this battle now before the villagers arrive. If I continue this stalemate any longer, their very lives could threatened. His attacks are swift and his defense is solid, so a direct approach would take far too much time, yet if I was to fight defensively there is still no guarantee of how much longer it will take him to tire and grant me my opening. The best course of action would be an indirect one… but how?

"Whirlwind Blade!" I cry out, bringing my sword about in a circle, releasing a wave of energy as two more Crescent Gale waves soar toward me. The energy engulfs the powerful, but fragile blasts of wind and causes the magic to dissipate into the air. I examine the bandit for a moment, keeping a safe distance from his deadly advances as I attempt to form a strategy.

'_What was that he spoke of before regarding those Charms?'_ I think as I sidestep another flurry of lunges from the Shiekah's rapier. _'As long as the charms are active he will be much more difficult to bring down. However, If the charms were damaged or destroyed… of course!"_

Steeling my resolve, I rush the bandit once more, leaping into the air and shifting my body about in a circle, aiming for the Bandit's left flank. He quickly dances to the side, avoiding the attack entirely, as I land on the edge of the path of flattened grass. I would have to be careful not to allow him to catch wind of my strategy, lest it become that much more difficult to execute. Facing me once more, the bandit releases another blast of the same wind magic from his sword. Dancing to the side, I easily avoid the blast which soars along its path before colliding against a nearby tree, causing the boughs to shake slightly.

I press forward, delivering a series of rapid strikes of my own, and forcing the fencer to resort to defense. One blow glances his abdomen, the tip of my Kokirian blade creating a gash in the leather armor he wore on his chest. It is not nearly deep enough to cause a wound to his flesh, but enough to cause a bit of surprise. He backpedals away as I continue my advance, parrying with his rapier as the magics surrounding the two of us mingle between our bodies as if locked in a battle of their own.

My patience pays off as my chance suddenly presents itself. Makri attempts to take advantage of an opening in my defenses, thrusting his rapier toward my left shoulder, his body leaning forward to accommodate our differences in stature. That very action serves as my signal, and I use the magical augments afforded me by Farore's Wind to shift around the blade, bringing my own in an upward arc. A metal ring echoes into the distance as my sword strikes the center of the glowing glyph on the bandit's right pauldron, before I quickly move to the side, out of range for a possible counter attack.

"Psh, what a feeble attempt." Makri mocks as he turns to face me once more. "Perhaps I was wrong to praise your skill with the sword… any novice would know to avoid the heavily armored areas of an opponent. All you succeeded in doing was to waste your opening.

"Perhaps you should ask yourself just how effective my attack was, before your doubt my swordsmanship further." I counter, indicating the shoulder I'd struck moments before.

"What do you…" His words fall short as his eyes come to rest on the cop of his pauldron. "My Charm!"

There, upon the dome of his pauldron, a large, jagged scar now marred one of the four Wind glyphs that served to augment his reflexes. The silver emblem begins to flicker in and out of existence like the flame of an old, used up candle, desperately trying to cling to a few more seconds of life before its light is extinguished completely. Such was the fate of the Glyph, which after a few seconds finally faded from sight. Makri's eyes turned back to me with a vindictive glare.

"You insufferable little wretch!" He cried, rushing toward me, sword clutched in his now much less dexterous hand.

Without the aid of his charm, the would be attack was made much easier to avoid, and I quickly duck beneath the thrust, pivoting myself around his arm. I plant another strike upon his left poleyn, marring a second charm in the process, which flickered and died in mere seconds just as the first had done. With both his sword arm and one leg removed of their augments the fencer is forced to halt, his balance disrupted by the two remaining charms. The aura surrounding his body has begun to distort, wavering haphazardly with most of the energy focused around his left arm and right leg where the final two glyphs continue to glow.

"That was an impressive tactic Makri." I say, moving to stand before him, my own golden and beryline aura still as radiant as the gem that created it, which shines brightly upon my head even now. "However, you failed to realize that its greatest strength was also its most grievous weakness.

Those charms function much like the organs of a living body; they are strong when working in unison. However, if but one organ is removed, the body is weakened considerably. Moreover, if the organ removed is important enough…"

Using the power of Farore's Wind to its utmost, I make short work of the final two glyphs, removing the enchantment entirely. With no more focus points, the silvery energy that had surrounded the bandit for a good portion of our duel slowly fades away. I quickly return to my former position before the bandit.

"…then the body will die." I finish.

The bandit stares at me, eyes wide in disbelief of what had just occurred. "What… what are you?"

His question carries more weight than he might believe, and I am honestly unsure of how to respond for a moment. I have wondered since my return to this unfamiliar time of what I would call myself now that my days as the Hero of Time have ended. The answer had eluded me for a time, but now standing face to face with this bandit; a man who would not think twice about harming others for his own personal gain, it suddenly becomes clear.

"I am… a Defender." I say.

The Sheikah seems to recover somewhat from his shock as a malevolent glimmer crosses his gaze. "A Defender? Hmph… I must say it is rare to find one of your courage, Link."

"Then you will yield?" I ask, lifting a brow in question.

"Ha! Of course not!" Makri says with a chuckle. "I am not willing to give up my search so easily, boy. Even if I must concede defeat this day, nothing will prevent me from finding the stones… not even you."

"Do not test me Sheikah…" I say, tightening my grip on my sword. "I will subdue you by force if I must."

The fencer raises his left hand, and I feel the presence of magic emanate from his body once more. A sound reaches my ears just as before, though it is not the not the sound of a wafting breeze, but of music. A beautiful tone, pleasing to the ear, yet laced with a sense of solitude and loneliness, faint but clear. This sound is much less familiar to me than others because of its nature but nevertheless, I know it is the sound of Shadow magic.

"Shaded Veil!" He cries, swinging his arm toward the ground.

I rush forward as a cloud of dark mist erupts from the ground, enveloping the bandit's body within a thick curtain of magical fog. I bring my sword around in a horizontal arc, slashing through the mist with enough speed to cleave the cloak of shadows in twain. My blade catches neither armor nor flesh however, my target having vanished in the midst of the distraction. I glance about, attempting to find any trace of him within the shadows of the trees about the estate, but to no avail.

The Mistfiend Chief has escaped.

"Coward…!" I mutter as the realization comes over me.

'_Rest assured, Link…'_ I gasp as the voice of Makri Akai echoes within my mind. _'We shall meet again."_

I frown, glancing at the veil of shadow magic created by the bandit's final spell as it slowly disperses into the air. _'And next time, you will not escape so easily, Brigand.'_

I do not expect him to hear my thoughts as the brief connection was severed the moment his message had been delivered. I return my sword to its scabbard before raising my left hand to my forehead, concentrating in dispelling the magic I had cast. After a moment the aura surrounding my body begins to fade as the gem housing the magic slowly emerges from my forehead and returns to my palm. After a few seconds the gem unravels itself returning to its original form as a swirling mass of energy before vanishing entirely.

I sigh in relief, feeling somewhat winded from the experience. Due to the amount of magical energy required to maintain such a spell, my own reserves were drained significantly in that battle. However, with the threat of the bandits averted, it was well worth the fatigue. I turn away from the estate, walking as quickly as possible in the direction of the village. By now, escorts from Hyrule City have likely arrived to apprehend the captured bandits.

As I pass the body of the man whose head, I had struck with the stone before my duel with Makri Akai, I stop and look him over for a moment. He had not stirred for the entire fight. I lower myself to one knee and place two fingers upon the skin of his neck. The gentle rhythm of a pulse meets my fingers in response.

"Good. He still lives." I say returning to my feet. "Though I imagine he will likely have quite the headache when he awakens."

I turn from the body, and back toward the slope, leading down from the hill of the Estate and to the village beyond. A series of lights in the distance signifies my destination; the same area where I had battled, and subsequently subdued Ranis and Galim. I assume that is also where Talon and Malon had retreated prior to my battle with Makri. Deciding not to tarry any longer, I begin to distance myself from the fallen man and continue to make my way toward the now safe commons, where the villagers await my return.

* * *

An air of calm pervades the small hamlet as I make my way through its simple dirt streets. With the bandit threat having been thwarted, the sinister air seems to have vanished. It is not long before I reach the commons, which seem much more active than they had been when I left Ranis and Galim in the care of the villagers. The clearing where I had fought the two was now filled with people; many of which I do not recall having seen before. Most of the houses are lit, and some villagers carry candles, adding a certain level of illumination to this section of the small village.

My eyes fall upon two figures seated against the hard wooden wall of a house on the opposite end of the commons. Both wear similarly fashioned leather garb and loose fitting clothing in a deep brown color. Their bodies are each bound with strong, horsehair ropes. Though their cowls seem to have been removed, there is no mistaking that these two are indeed the bandits I had fought; Ranis and Galim.

The former is a rather young looking Hylian man. His raven colored hair is of medium length, and appears somewhat unkempt, falling down over his eyes in loose strands. His emerald eyes are slightly lowered, and his face displays an agitated frown. He is obviously displeased with his situation. His left arm is wrapped in an impromptu bandage made of what appears to be no more than a large strip of torn cloth tied into a knot slightly above the elbow.

Galim seems much more calm about the ordeal however, his face devoid of any of the irritation that defines his fellow bandit. He appears slightly older than Ranis, but that may simply be due to his Human heritage and not numerical age. His sand colored hair is rather short, almost to the point of baldness and his eyes are of a walnut color and, though they lack the vibrancy of Ranis' they seem a bit livelier.

A pair of strong looking ranchers stand guard over the bound men as a small group of children chatter energetically, making ridiculous faces from a safe distance. Ranis, annoyed with their antics, turns his eyes away, focusing on his lap. Galim seems far less irritated however, and to my surprise actually appears to grin slightly in response.

As I make my way further into the Commons, a familiar voice rings out, reaching my ears over the row of the crowd. "Here he is now, ma'am."

My eyes turn from the scene before me and I shift my focus to the owner of the voice; the village baron, Talon. He is a rather portly Hylian man, wearing rather simple clothing despite his station. A set of faded blue overalls covers much of his body while the tell tale sleeves of a crimson shirt peek out from beneath the thick fabric. The overalls seem rather worn as a series of off-colored patches dot the surface, giving them a rather untidy look. A pair of durable leather boots adorns his feet reaching to his lower legs. A simple necklace with a similar bronze pendant as the one Malon wears hangs from his neck.

The top of his head is almost completely bald, though a generous amount of dark brown, bushy hair encircles the sides and back of his head like a horseshoe with a small portion tied into a tail with a simple band. His nose is abnormally large, like what one would expect of a man who has partaken of ale rather excessively, though I could not imagine this man having such a problem. Indeed, he would much rather sleep his troubles away than to drown them in the befuddling pleasure of alcohol. His blue eyes are slightly lighter in shade than those of his daughter, and show a rather uncharacteristic alertness considering the baron's usual laziness. The attempted abduction of his daughter must have greatly affected him. At his side stands Malon, as well as the man who had aided me in subduing Ranis and Galim and a third person; a woman whom I do not recognize.

"This is the boy you spoke of?" The latter states, gesturing toward me.

"Yes. He was the one who subdued those two brigands before they could cause any harm." Replies the dark skinned man from before.

The woman nods and turns to me. She is a young Hylian; perhaps in her twenties or thirties and she carries an aura of both kindness and honor. Her dark hair is rather long, and seems to take on a silvery color as the light of Falmina touches it. Her eyes are a similar, silvery color and show a sense of youthful determination as well as an air of discipline and maturity. Her garb consists of a dark blue jerkin and simple solid black cotton leggings covered from the shin to the lower thigh by a pair of off-white, padded cloth gaiters. Upon her feet is a pair of simple brown traveling boots with no additional reinforcement or embroidery.

I might have mistaken her for a traveler like myself were it not for one peculiar aspect. The armor she wears is of superior quality; much finer than that of a simple adventurer. Forged of brilliant whitesteel in a very careful and precise fashion it is as if the armor was created specifically for her, and her alone; complimenting her body perfectly. The insignia of the Hyrulian Phoenix is emblazoned upon the abdomen and upon her back is a beautifully crafted spear. The shaft is bound in fine leather, with spherical pommel and head in the shape of the star-like leaves of the Lothrian tree.

This woman is a soldier… but not like any soldier I've seen before. The most peculiar feature about her is the bracer she wears on her left hand. Forged of the same material as her armor, the guard looks to be of superior quality, and yet that is not what draws my eye, but rather the item attached to it. Secured carefully to the bracer is what looks to be the mere hilt of a sword. The strange, sky blue metal almost seems to glow faintly in the moonlight, though this could well be no more than an illusion. It is of simple make, and yet elegant; the cross guard melded into the shape of six wings in flight. Was it a symbol of office perhaps? I highly doubt that such an odd accessory is meant to be but a mere fashion statement.

"I am very pleased to meet you, young sir." She says politely. "I am Aloria Evanise, Second Captain of the Seraphim.

"Seraphim?" I repeat, returning my bewildered gaze to her.

"I am not surprised that you've never heard of us." She replies with a small grin. "Our group is relatively new; we've only been active for a few months now, though we've been recruiting for a while longer. Many small villages like this one do not have adequate protection against criminals and Umbral creatures. It was becoming nearly impossible to protect every citizen in the country and many people were beginning to worry that the military would no longer be able to protect them as they once could. Commandant Illisarian felt that the need had arisen for a more versatile force to counter threats that other branches of military could not handle and after a number talks with the King, he was given permission to form a new branch, which he dubbed 'The Seraphim'."

"Interesting…" I say. "I suppose you would like to know of my encounter with these bandits then."

"Yes." Aloria confirms. "Please tell me all that occurred at the estate."

"Very well." I say. "You should know however that there is another bandit lying unconscious near the estate. I was unable to capture the leader, but it would be wise to retrieve him before he has the chance to awaken."

"That would indeed be wise. A moment, if I may." She closes her eyes in concentration, entering what seems to be a state of meditation for a few seconds before reopening them. "I've contacted my men and ordered them to retrieve the third man. They will take care of him, so you needn't worry. Now then, you said their leader escaped. Were you able to learn anything of him during your encounter?"

"I was." I reply, thinking for a moment on everything I'd learned during my battle with the fencer. "I believe he was a Sheikah; a fencer. A very skilled one at that."

"A Sheikah? Did he give you his name?" The Seraphim Captain asked, her attention suddenly piqued by even that simple piece of information.

"He did." I confirm. "Makri Akai. He called himself the 'Chief of the Mistfiend Bandits'."

"Him…" Aloria says grimly. "I've heard his name many times of late. Commandant Illisarian seems very intent on his capture, though no one knows exactly why. In fact, some have begun to believe that this may have been much of the reason that the Commandant created the Seraphim. Word is that he is very skilled, and I've heard of many of our order only narrowly escaping death at his hands. I am quite surprised that a child as young as you was able to match him. I might have found it difficult to believe had the baron not given a similar name."

"It was not easy." I say, my chest still feeling somewhat sore from the blow I had received from the bandit's spell.

"Did he speak of anything else?" She asks.

I take a moment to think before nodding. "He mentioned 'Stones'."

"Stones?" The Seraphim Captain asks, lifting a brow in question.

"I remember that too." Talon chimes in. "He picked the lock on my home and threatened both my life and Malon's if I wouldn't tell 'im where this 'Stone' was."

Malon moves closer to her father, as he wraps his bulky arm around her body in a gentle embrace. It was obvious that she was still shaken from the ordeal of having nearly been kidnapped by the bandits, and I can only imagine what must be going through the young ranch girl's mind. Had I not arrived when I did, she may well have been a hostage at whatever camp these brigands came from, being held against her will until someone paid a hefty ransom, or came to rescue her from their clutches. There is no doubt that she is aware of this fact and though I cannot know her exact thoughts without the use of telepathy, I can nevertheless feel the aura of unease, which radiates from her.

"Strange…" Aloria says, resting her chin within her thumb and forefinger in thought. "To resort to such extreme measures as these simply to gather a few gems… they must be very valuable. Have you any idea of what these 'Stones' might be?"

"I do not." I admit with a sigh. "But they must have some significance indeed if he searches so ardently for them. I apologize that I cannot tell you more than I have."

"It is well, lad. You've done more than enough to help both us, and the people of this town." She smiles radiantly. "Had you not been here, much harm might have befallen these people. You are a true hero to put your own life in peril for the sake of others."

'_A hero…'_ I think to myself. "I was merely in the wrong place at the right time. I do not require praise for doing what is right."

"And a modest soul at that." She replies, her grin widening slightly. "Might I ask your name, young sir?"

"Link." I reply. "My name is Link."

"Odd… it sounds familiar… ah of course!" She snaps her fingers as a thought crosses her mind. "I heard that name only a few hours ago. Something about a young boy named Link who is friends with our princess. Caused quite a commotion with King Gustav from what I heard. Might you be the same boy?"

"Yes." I say, feeling slightly embarrassed. I had not thought I would receive such notice in so short a time. "After some discussion, His Majesty agreed to allow me access to the castle on the condition that I do nothing untoward."

"Well if what I've seen of you is any indication I do believe that His Majesty need not worry himself further." The Seraphim captain replied.

"You… you know the PRINCESS?" Malon exclaims quietly, her initial unease giving way to astonishment and curiosity.

"And the King's recognized you too." Talon adds, stroking his beard. "Well I'll be…"

I nod in response to the Baron of Bahn and his daughter and give a humble bow to Aloria. "You flatter me, my lady."

"You are quite mature for one so young, Link." Aloria says calmly. "I will not ask you how you came to be this way, but I must admit that it is rare to find such noble qualities in a child such as yourself. I believe you may have all the requirements necessary to join our order, if you chose to do so. I am sure the Seraphim would benefit greatly with one such as you among us."

I lower my eyes for a moment. The thought of joining such an organization had not crossed my mind before, but the prospect of doing so did not seem at all unappealing to me. I suppose even in this new found peace I am still not ready to lay down my sword just yet. If I was indeed to join the Seraphim… perhaps I might find the place where I belong. Moreover, if it would bring me closer to her then so much the better.

"Perhaps you are right." I say quietly.

"You still sound unsure." She observes. "It is understandable, and I do not expect you to answer straight away. Still, please give it some thought." She pauses for a moment, seemingly distracted by something before returning her attention to the three among us and myself. "It seems my men have apprehended the third bandit without trouble. I believe it is time we return to the city."

"Alright then." Talon says with a nod. "Thank you for comin' so quickly. I wouldn't want my people to stand watch over these villains all day."

"Indeed. Farewell Baron, Baroness." She says pleasantly. "I hope to see you again soon Link."

"Thank you, my lady." I say with a bow. "I will consider your offer."

Aloria responds only with a nod and a smile before she begins to make her way toward the place where Ranis and Galim are seated. After a brief discussion with the two ranchers guarding them, the men hoist the bandits to their feet and begin to follow the Seraphim Captain out of the Commons, prisoners in tow. Turning my eyes away from them, I turn my attention toward the other three.

"Is everyone well?" I ask.

"Some people are a bit shaken, but apart from that there weren't any injuries. Those two weren't exactly in much of a position to resist after what you did to 'em, lad." The dark skinned man said cheerily despite the situation.

"Might I do anything to help?" I ask calmly.

"Please, you shouldn't burden yourself anymore than you have." Talon says with a wave of his hand. "Let us handle the clean up. You should get some shut-eye after what you've been through."

"Nonsense." I reply simply. "I would not feel right resting until everything is back to normal."

"Suit yourself." Talon says, raising a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn of his own. "I'm sure you'll find somethin' if you look around, but don't be surprised if everyone'd rather just thank you for saving us instead of letting you help out." He chuckles for a moment before scratching his beard thoughtfully as he leads Malon away from me and the dark skinned man. "Ingo should be around here somewhere… he ain't the type to just ignore somethin' like this."

He trails off into an incomprehensible mumble as he walks off toward the center of the commons. The young baroness turns her head toward me as her father leads her away, mouthing a silent 'thank you' as she silently follows, guided by his strong, but gentle arm. I nod, giving an encouraging smile as the two of them leave to tend to other matters.

"Let's do what we can to help out, Link." The dark skinned man says with a grin. "My name's Jardus by the way. Thank you again for helping us with those vagrants."

"A pleasure to meet you, Jardus." I say politely. "And please, it was no trouble. I was quite happy to be of assistance."

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

As the man named Jardus lead Link through the throng of curious onlookers, the two carried on their friendly conversation, both blissfully ignorant of the figure which patiently watched them from atop the wooden roof of a nearby house. His eyes silently followed the two as they proceeded through the commons a wicked grin plastered upon his face. He was invisible to them, the shadow magics he had invoked masking his presence to even the sensitive reception of the Hylians. His form, veiled in the shadows of a nearby Hylian Ash, was impossible to discern even if one was to sense his presence.

'_He is weak… both in body and magic. His clash with that foolish bandit has left his magic drained and his muscles sore.' _The figure thought discerningly. _'It would be so easy to simply end his life now and be rid of him for good… So easy and yet I can do nothing because I am just as weak as he._

'_Curse this body's slow recovery! As I am now, even these simple cattle herders would have strength enough to send me to the void. Either the commotion would alert him to my presence, or I would be destroyed before I even reached the miserable little fleshling. As much as it pains me to let him live, allow it I must lest my own life be endangered from the repercussions. I simply cannot take such a risk._

'_I suppose I will simply play with him a little more until the time comes…'_

The figure chuckled sadistically under his breath at the mere thought of causing more misery to the unwitting hero. _'I find it blissfully Ironic how my incursion into his pathetic dream world actually seems to have helped him in a way. Were it not for that nightmare, he may not have awoken in time to save this pitiful little hamlet from those brigands and while I'd love nothing more than to see such chaos it is nevertheless interesting to watch him continue this fruitless struggle for 'justice'._

His grin fades, and a cold, ominous scowl replaces it. _'Did you honestly believe that it was over, Link? Did you honestly believe that you would so easily find the peace that you so covet? No, dear Hero… this is merely the beginning of a new chapter."_

The apparition turned from the bustle of the crowd and silently leapt from the high rafters, landing lightly on the ground below. His body, melded in shadow faded into the night, leaving no more than a whisper_ on the cold night air._

"_Soon you will see, Link… Just how much your efforts are worth."_

* * *

Alright, how's this for an enormous chapter? I hope you enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed writing it. I honestly feel really happy with this one.

A few points to note. I'll only go basic this time, if you want more details check the site (that's one reason I made it).

1. Link's dream in the beginning is NOT a precursor or foreshadowing of anything, it was merely a nightmare. The NATURE of it IS relevant though.

2. I know that bandit attacks are rather cliché in most stories… but I've never seen one done in a Zelda fanfiction. I did it to show that even without Ganondorf it isn't all sunshine and roses in Hyrule…

3. How did you guys like Makri Akai? The character himself is actually based off of another fictional character which I will reveal on the site… I wonder who will catch the reference if anyone. Either way, remember him because he WILL return. Also, you can thank my girlfriend for the name. :)

4. What did you think about Makri's and Link's use of magic? These are but a couple of the many ways to use magical power in Ismirra. I will get into all of them at one point or another.

5. The Seraphim are essentially Hyrule's version of a 'police force'. Remember them, they will be important later on.

6. The strange person who spoke at the end of the chapter. He was indeed the source of Link's nightmare. Who is he? You'll have to wait to find out.

The website containing more in depth information about the story can be found here trialsoftheheartdm. webs. com/ (remove the spaces.)

* * *

Like always, please leave your reviews. They be my bread and butter.

Until the next chapter everyone!


	7. Chapter VI: The Lost Gate

_ShiningwingX: Alright so I'm finally back in the swing of things (at least I hope). Chapter V was 'finished' for like two and a half MONTHS before I even started working on this one because for most of that time I was working on stuff for the website (which I hope you're all enjoying or at least finding somewhat useful by the way). However, now that that's all set up it should be fairly easy to add information when it's called for, so try to check back at least once every chapter to see if I've added anything._

_Apart from that I hope you all enjoy this next chapter because this is only the beginning._

* * *

**Chapter VI: The Lost Gate**

* * *

It had been a few hours now since the battle with Makri Akai and his bandit clan had ended. The villagers of Bahn have been hard at work all night, repairing the broken and consoling the fearful. I rest now, my back propped against a small tree on the southern end of the commons where I currently sit, watching the activity unfold before me. The physical damage is meager, but most of the effort is spent tending to those who had been affected the most severely by the incident, especially many of the young children who had been greatly frightened by the threat the bandits presented. Until recently, I too had been assisting in the recovery of the village but for Jardus, who had insisted that I take rest.

"_You've done enough, Link. I swear if ya don't go and take a rest now I'll take that bucket and knock ya in the head with it until ya do!"_

I smirk, remembering the man's words. An idle threat to be sure, but I nonetheless took him up on the offer, taking a seat and making myself comfortable against the trunk of a nearby Atherus. It had also not escaped me that this Atherus was the very same tree that I had used for cover while eavesdropping on Ranis and Galim some hours ago. Nevertheless, this position gives me a clear view of the now peaceful commons of Bahn village. The houses appear to be much the same make as the buildings along the road, though they are much more homely than the roadside buildings with the exception, perhaps of the Chestnut Mare. Small flowerbeds line the frontal walls of most of the homes, possessing flowers of many shapes, sizes, and colors from pearl white to cool lapis lazuli, and a few small carts sit near them, likely used to ferry goods to the nearby Hyrule City for trade. The earth had been torn slightly from my scuffle with the two bandits, but it is likely nothing compared to the damage the Baron's grounds had sustained in my battle with the leader. The villagers continue to move about the clearing within the center of all the homes, some moving quicker than others but all tending to the duties that were assigned to them. Talon and Malon themselves had left the area some time ago with no explanation, and had left Ingo, the Baron's hard working younger brother in charge of directing the villagers.

A few of the children clamoring about amongst the adults appear to take notice to me and quickly rush over, crowding around me and gazing with curious eyes. I slowly turn my head to regard them, chancing a guess as to why they had taken such interest in me. The eldest of them could not be any older than I myself now am. They all wear simple clothes, likely made by their parents hands and are stitched in places due to constant mending, but they all appear very healthy, if some a little more shaken than others.

"Are you the one who protected our village?" One boy says after a moment

The questions continue like a river after that, the first having thoroughly shattered the proverbial dam of silence.

"Your clothes are different, where are you from?"

"How did you fight all those bandits alone?"

"Did you really save Lady Malon?"

"Can you teach me some of those moves you used?"

A grin, shaking my head in slight amusement, and preparing to answer the questions one at a time before a familiar baritone voice calls out to the children around me.

"Now now, don't push the lad, he's had a long night!" The voice, belonging to Jardus says over the din of the work. "Let him rest a while."

A chorus of 'Aww' resounds from the mouths of all of the children and their faces fall in disappointment. I chuckle slightly at the scene and address them in an encouraging voice.

"Worry not." I say with a grin. "This will not be the only time to talk. I shall answer your questions another time."

Those words appear to lift their spirits as the disappointed frowns turn to little smiles before the group of young ones quickly scurry off, some going off on their own, others staying together. Seeing the faces of those children and watching the villagers trying their hardest to mend the damage to their home brings a thought to my mind; a thought I had considered much since I returned to this time.

'_Why do I continue to fight even now, when the battles I once faced have ended?'_ I think to myself, resting my arm upon my knee as a thoughtful frown passes over my face. _'Before this all began, before Ganondorf, my quest, and even Zelda the only thing I thought about was protecting myself and those close to me. I never was the strongest in the forest, nor the bravest, but I was always determined to improve. I felt it was my duty to myself, Saria, and all those who raised and cared for me, but now… I wonder if that was ever how I truly felt.'_

'_When my quest began, and I learned of my destiny, I had thought that my reason for fighting was to fulfill that destiny, and bring peace to Hyrule. I was the only one who could do it… I was the only one with strength enough to endure those trials and emerge victorious. So I fought because no one else could… because if I failed there would be no other… at least that is what I thought at the time.'_

'_Now, looking at this village, the only ones who I have even the slightest of connections with are Talon and Malon. If all I wanted was to protect those close to me, then why was I so adamant about defending this village when those bandits appeared? If I was only concerned with the destiny that had been bestowed upon me, then why, at the end of it all could I not resist the call to defend such a small village? By all rights, it should have been no concern of mine, and yet it was. Why do I feel such desire to lend my strength when it is no longer needed?'_

I shake my head, clearing my mind as much as possible. In less than two hours I will be leaving this village and continuing on my path. Perhaps the Deku Tree may indeed possess the answers I seek. Surely such an old, wise being as he would have the ability to set my mind at ease. Though I am still slightly sore from the battle with Makri Akai, it is not nearly enough to delay me. It will likely require the entire day to reach the Lost Gate so I would do well to begin early. In hindsight, perhaps it was a good idea of me to take Jardus up on his offer for rest, as it will afford me more vitality for the rest of the day. That in mind, I slowly crane my neck back, moving my arms behind me and resting my head within my palms. I close my eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, and silently wondering what Zelda would say should she learn of my most recent activities.

* * *

Malia and Yira now shine vividly from their position in the direct center between the horizon and their Zenith. It is nearly the twelfth hour of morning, and I now stand at the gate, which had marked my arrival to the village and would soon herald my departure as well. A small group of villagers had arrived to see me off, though most remained in the Commons to continue their work with the village. Of these, the faces I recognize are Jardus, Ilana, and Ingo. Ilana herself had been quite busy providing aid to the other villagers. Despite the fact that her inn had been spared in the invasion, the kind old woman still insisted on helping others who had been less fortunate. So hard at work she was, that I hadn't the opportunity to speak with her before. Nevertheless, she had still managed to set aside a few moments to see to my departure. Jardus stands nearby with a large, proud grin plastered across his dark skinned face. His arms are crossed before his chest and the unknowing onlooker may have believed that it was actually he who had defended the village rather than I due to the aura he carried. Ingo himself appears rather nonchalant as is typical of him. He had not witnessed, nor experienced any of the attack but had likely heard many recounts of it from the villagers. I silently wonder why he had decided to accompany the other two, for I know he certainly could not remember the events prior to the reverse of time, and I know not any other reason the surly ranch hand would willingly do so. However, I deign to keep silent, considering it rude to ask such a question in a time such as this.

"You've given us quite a bit of help today Link. I still don't know how ya managed to face all of those brigands _and_ win." Jardus says cheerily, before his expression softens somewhat. "Suppose you're going to be leaving soon, eh lad?"

"Unfortunately, I must." I say. "I've yet to find what I have been searching for. However, I am thankful for all of your hospitality and kindness."

"Nonsense." Ilana retorts with a smile. "Considering what you've done for us, it is _we_ who should be thanking _you_." The old woman's eyes slowly turn to the sky, and she smiles, as if reminiscing. "When you arrived yesterday, I had no idea that my offer of a room would lead to this."

Jardus, Ingo and the rest of the villagers nod, murmuring in affirmation. Feeling slightly abashed I avert my eyes, shaking my head with a sheepish grin. "Please… it was no trouble at all. I do not require thanks for what I've done, I am merely relieved that no one was injured."

"Be that as it may, I've prepared something for you to take with you." Ilana says, grinning warmly. "When you had arrived, I could tell you'd eaten nary a thing. I cannot very well allow you to leave with nothing for your journey so…"

With those words, she steps forward, holding a small white cloth sack in both hands. The way she carried it so delicately, one might think the parcel was filled with the most precious and fragile of treasures. Her smile widens as she offers it to me, and I can easily smell the faint scent of food wafting from the package. It is indeed true that I haven't any food, nor had I eaten anything other than the meal I was so graciously given the previous night within the Chestnut Mare. Even still, I feel a sense of guilt at the prospect of accepting such a gift after all that the kind old woman had done for me thus far.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am afraid I cannot accept." I say with a shake of the head. "It would not be right of me to accept anything more when you've done so much to help me already."

"Now, now." Ilana said, sounding much like a grandmother, which was rather characteristic of her. "That was simply an act of courtesy. Consider this a token of thanks for fending off those ruffians."

I sigh in slight exasperation but smile nonetheless. "If you truly insist…" I concede, taking the package from the old woman and quickly banishing it into my Aetherial Pocket. Once done Ilana speaks up again.

"I've included some salted beef, and Cucco as well as a few potatoes, carrots, and turnips from the farmlands. There are also a few eggs and some fresh fruit as well. They've been sealed with preservation charms so there is no risk of them spoiling before you have a chance to eat them. They should last you at least a few days."

I stop to consider for a moment just how much thought the old woman had put into this gift. I cannot help but suspect that she'd likely planned this from the start, and would have offered it anyway, bandit threat or no. Regardless, I am thankful for both the food, and for her attempt relieve my unease over accepting it.

"Suppose it's about time for ya to get going. Where do you go from here, if ya don't mind my askin'?" Jardus inquires politely.

The question proves difficult to answer. What would they think if I was to tell them that I wish to journey to the Forest of Life's Beginning and convene with its guardian deity? If they even believed me at all, there would be no end to the questions that would surface because of it. I could not very well divulge my true history to them… if they did not think me insane for the notion, they would certainly demand an explanation and that is something I haven't the time nor the desire for. I quickly formulate a story hoping that it is believable enough that they will not ask questions.

"I plan to travel north." I say. That part at least is not a lie. "I have heard that I may discover something in the town of Patrise which may prove useful to me. It will not take me long to reach from here, but nevertheless, I pray it is worth the journey."

"Is this related to the friend you mentioned before when you arrived?" Ilana asks curiously.

"It is." I say without hesitation; another statement that is not entirely false.

"Well… then I suppose this is goodbye for now." Jardus said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I hope you'll visit us again some day though."

I bow respectfully to the group. "As do I. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and thank you again for your hospitality."

Standing upright once more, I turn to leave, uttering a final farewell to the onlookers before starting off in the direction of the gate leading out of Bahn village. Before I'd even taken two steps however, a familiar voice from the crowd causes me to halt.

"Now just you wait a minute, kid." The voice, unmistakably Ingo's, calls out. "You're not leavin' here quite yet."

I turn around to see that the man had stepped ahead of the rest somewhat, his hands placed on his hips as a familiar stern look graces his face. Ingo, like the other two members of the Lon family appears much the same as he did on the day I had first visited the village, though he seems slightly less irritable and harsh as he once did. I assume this must be due to the fact that the Umbral influence that had begun to infect the kingdom before Ganondorf's ascension to power is no longer present and thus, is not affecting his mind as it once did.

For the most part, he looks much the same as his brother, possessing a crop of slightly balding rich brown hair and jade colored eyes. His eyebrows are quite thick, and are crossed in a way that makes the man appear to be in a constant state of anger or frustration, giving him an air of slight acrimony, and the wide, circular shape of his eyes results in a rather threatening outward appearance. He wears a simple green shirt with shortened sleeves beneath a pair of white overalls in a similar fashion to that of Talon. Also similar to the former is the nearly identical work-worn boots that cover his feet, faded and stitched in places from their harsh life in the corral and stables of the Baron's estate. His clothes are much more worn down than Talons are, signifying him as the greater of the two in terms of physical labor. I have been made aware many times before of Ingo's life on the ranch, and of his jealousy toward his younger brother. Indeed, though Talon does a fine job of managing this small village, he is nonetheless known as being quite lazy and I cannot help but feel a sense of sympathy for the hard working ranch hand despite my previous history with him.

I regard him, lifting a brow in puzzlement over the words. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said you're not leavin' yet." Ingo repeated. "That brother of mine and little Malon asked me to make sure you don't leave before they have a chance to see you off… said they had something they needed to take care of and would meet us here."

"What do you mean?" I ask, the explanation failing to shed any form of light on the situation.

"Nayru knows…" The surly rancher replied bluntly. "All they said was that it was too important to wait, and that I should hold you here until they come."

How odd. Though this serves to explain why Ingo had taken time from his work to join the others at the gate, as well as Talon and Malon's absence I cannot fathom what the motive behind this is. Surely if they merely wished to bid me farewell they would have accompanied the villagers themselves rather than sending Ingo as a messenger. Moreover, the fact that they had indeed done so suggests that whatever is of such great import has something to do with me personally. The fact that they had the foresight to send someone to deter me from leaving, knowing that I would otherwise do so before they returned proves that much. Regardless of the reason, I cannot very well leave knowing that the Baron and his young daughter would be arriving shortly.

Instead, I decide to take the time to make sure all of my belongings are accounted for. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on bringing an image of my Aetherial Pocket into my minds eye, and going through the contents. Along with the food that Ilana had most graciously given me only moments before I find the Ocarina, my flint and a half full box of tender, a few Deku Sticks, a small bottle of red potion, and three other bottles, currently empty. Much of my equipment, such as my slingshot and bomb bag were lost when I returned to this time, but everything that had remained is as it was before I left the castle a day before. Satisfied, I open my eyes, hoping that the other two members of the Lon family would soon arrive.

A few moments later, I notice three figures appear in the distance. The smallest of the three stood between the two larger figures. Ingo too, appears to notice them, as he quickly lifts two fingers to his lips and releases a loud, high-pitched whistle, followed by a wave of the arm – a typical signal for attention within areas like the Plains where it is very easy to be seen and heard over great distances.

A surprised gasp escapes from my lips as the identities of the figures come into focus. Two of them were Talon and Malon, both of whom I had expected to see, but I am taken aback by the third; a familiar face to be sure, but one I had not expected to see again so soon. It is a young horse, her chestnut hair shimmering like dancing flames while her snow-white mane sways lazily in the cool, early spring breeze. It is none other than Epona, my once-faithful steed and dear friend guided by Malon who grasps her mane gently within her left hand. I find myself unable to move as the three of them draw ever closer, the young baroness smiles vividly while Epona fixes her unblinking gaze upon me. Talon himself appears rather anxious, though he attempts to keep a straight face as he leads the other two toward the gate, following Ingo's signal.

The small crowd of villagers slowly parts, making way for the three as they approach, stopping only inches away from me. Malon removes her hand from Epona's mane who subsequently shakes her head and snorts, idly tapping her foot against the ground. The villagers stare warily at the filly, obviously knowing her reputation as being quite ill tempered to most of those whom she meets. Talon himself seems to feel the same, as he nervously tugs at his shirt collar, casting his eyes from the first half of the group, to the other and then to the three at their head, who had graciously stepped aside as well.

"Are you sure about this, Malon?" He says, a tone of anxiety lacing his words. "What if somethin' happens?"

"You haven't seen what I have, Daddy." Malon replies reassuringly. "It will all be fine… trust me."

"I do trust you, Malon… I'm just worried is all." The Baron replies.

"Just watch." Malon says with a smile before her indigo eyes turn toward me. "Would you come here for a moment, Link?"

What an odd situation… for some reason I cannot help but feel that Malon has something planned but nevertheless I comply. She tilts her head to the left slightly in a way that would only be noticeable if one was to pay close attention and I immediately realize that she is gesturing toward Epona. My mind clicks and all at once I realize what is happening; she wishes for me to demonstrate my connection with Epona to the rest. She was the only one to witness it the previous day, as all other would-be on lookers had long sense left the ranch as Din's eyes neared the end of their journey. I nod in understanding, and calmly approach the young horse. Her violet gaze remains upon me, not having moved since she first laid her eyes upon me and she blinks gently as I raise a hand to her mane, softly stroking the smooth, fine hair.

A number of simultaneous gasps erupts from nearly everyone present, as if to them, I had stood at the gate to Asden's realm and laughed. I grin slightly. The thought is an amusing one to say the least. It is true that Epona has a reputation for being quite the wildfire but I simply cannot picture the noble steed I know so well in that way. Her eyes close and she lowers her head, making it easier for me to stroke her soft mane just as she had the previous day.

"Good girl…" I say softly. "I did not expect it, but I am glad that you have come as well." Epona emits a small whinny in response, and I lower my voice, speaking in a whisper that only she could hear. "Thank you, Epona… for everything."

"Do you understand now, Daddy?" Malon says triumphantly, breaking my focus from my former equestrian partner. "Epona likes him, and he certainly likes her."

"This is incredible…" The bearded noble replies, awestruck. "Epona's never let anyone but you even touch her until now. Suppose I shouldn't be surprised after what he's already done but… I can't believe it."

"So then you agree?" She asks hopefully.

"Epona is your horse Malon." Talon says with a nod. "I trust your judgment."

I raise an eyebrow, attempting to wrap my mind around what they are saying. It seems that this runs much deeper than a simple attempt on Malon's behalf to prove that Epona is not an ill-tempered beast, as many seem to believe. In any case, Malon seems quite pleased with her father's response as she smiles brightly before pirouetting about on her heels to face me once again.

"Link…" She says formally, and I can clearly see the seriousness of her expression. "I want to thank you again for saving me from those bandits last night. I cannot tell you how frightening it was to be in a position like that. If not for you, then I shudder to think what might have become of me." She sighs and I immediately detect a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I'm sure you have guessed by now, that I did not bring Epona here merely to show the village your connection to her…"

The words she speaks next strike me harder than the blades of wind created by Makri Akai's relentless attack.

"I wish to… give her to you."

"But Malon…" I say, attempting to compose myself from what I was just told. "Is Epona not your best friend? Why would you wish to give her to me so suddenly?"

"I always knew that someone would eventually come who could tame Epona's free spirit." Malon said softly with lowered eyes. "Yes… it will be hard. Very much so, and yet… for some reason, I feel this is what is best for her. What's more, you are an adventurer. You travel to many places, and see many things… and that is what I want for Epona as well; to see the world along side one who understands her. She deserves this…"

"Malon I… I know not what to say." It is true… after hearing her words how could I possibly refuse? Nevertheless, I feel guilty… as if I would be taking her best friend away from her.

"Take her with you, Link." Malon says, rubbing her eyes as she attempts to fight back her tears. "I know she will be safe with you, and you will travel faster with her to carry you. Epona is as swift as she is strong and I am sure she will make you proud. Besides, you did say that you would visit again, so it is not like this is the last time I will see her. Take her… and show the world what I already know; that Epona is the best."

I lower my eyes, even if I could refuse I know that it would be pointless to do so. I simply nod in response, still feeling somewhat guilty. I can only imagine how difficult this must be for the young Baroness. I know full well how close she is to Epona, having raised her since she was only a foal. As Talon said, before me, Malon was the only one capable of even approaching Epona. She alone possessed the ability to pacify the normally temperamental filly and had for years considered her the greatest of friends. Despite her attempts to remain strong, I can see how she struggles with this decision, choosing what is best for Epona despite her own desires. It reminds me of the decision that Zelda and I made on that day, to return Hyrule to the state of peace in which it existed before Ganondorf shattered it. We were prepared to do what we knew to be best for the people of the land… even at the risk of our own memories. In this way, I can understand the crossroads that the scarlet haired girl now faces.

"Very well…" I concede finally. "I promise you, I will take good care of Epona and I will bring her back to visit on occasion as well."

Malon seems to smile at that, as if that bit of reassurance meant everything in the world to her. "That would be wonderful."

With a nod, I make my way to the filly's left flank. There is very little tack equipped to her, in fact, the only piece of riding equipment she possesses is a simple set of leather reigns. I care not however. Somehow, I feel a horse as free spirited as Epona would only be burdened by such things anyway. Riding bareback is an experience I have yet to have but I am sure I will be able to manage, especially with a horse as fine as Epona. Focusing most of my weight into my upper body, I quickly hoist myself up onto her back, lifting my right leg over her side, and gripping the reigns as I right myself upon her back. I tap my heels against her side and she began to walk forward, understanding the gesture perfectly. It is much more difficult to keep my balance than I first thought, so until I am used to this new style of riding, it would be wise to refrain from moving too quickly. I shift Epona to the side, and glance over at the crowd of villagers, as well as the new and old friends and acquaintances I've encountered during my stay in the village.

"Thank you everyone. I am grateful for everything… I truly am." I say with a smile as the small group joins once more in the center of the road. "Make note, I will return someday. I promise you that."

"Wait." Malon said, stepping forward slightly. "I nearly forgot. I still have not taught you my mother's song. If you sing it then Epona will-"

She stops as a raise my hand in a dismissing gesture, smiling at the slight familiarity of the scene. "Do not trouble yourself. I feel that will not be necessary but thank you for the thought. Forgive me but I must beg your leave."

With one final farewell, I shift Epona back toward the exit to the village and ease her into a steady gait. The confusion in Malon's eyes is not lost to me, but I cannot delay any longer. Ignoring the chattering of the villagers I slowly distance myself from the now quiet hamlet. Carried by Epona's swift hooves, the journey to the Lost Gate would likely only take a few hours at the most – much less than I had originally thought. Putting the thoughts of Bahn village behind me for the time being, I focus on the task at hand. Easing Epona to the north, I finally begin my journey to the Lost Gate, in hopes that once I reach the forest, I will find the answers I seek.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

The library of the Great Palace's Owl Wing was truly to be admired. Arranged in the shape of a circle and making up the outer third of one of the largest Wings in the castle, it possessed one of the kingdoms greatest collections of books and tomes second only to the library of the Academy of Nalistrim. Books of all shapes, sizes and genres, fiction and nonfiction, history, and fantasy alike filled the massive, elegant bookshelves of silver-lined Ostashia wood. The bookshelves themselves were curve-like in shape, spaced apart at a distance to allow three normal sized persons to walk side by side between them, and were positioned in a way that the library was almost labyrinthine in nature. Despite the complexity of the library however, the books were organized in such a way that it was very simple for one to find that elusive novel or tome they sought, so long as it did indeed exist among the myriad other books contained within.

So vast was the library, that it would have been impossible to light the entire area with any amount of candles, and Illumination Crystals alone would never be enough to provide adequate lighting. However, the vast athenaeum was never without light, for the ceiling was made of a pure, clear substance known as _Cyrosaline_; often referred to as Solar Glass. It was a substance which absorbed sunlight during the day, and stored it until nightfall, upon which time it was released, bathing anything beneath its clear surface in a brilliant, soft light.

Among the large bookshelves, numerous titles, and countless pages of knowledge, various 'study sections', where a few simple tables of Hylian Ash were spaced out, accompanied by chairs made of the same wood, and cushioned by the down feathers of the _Syvernos_, wrapped in shimmering Gerudo silk. These segments were sanctioned so that readers could peruse the vast collection of literature in relative privacy and quiet among the atmosphere of knowledge and wisdom within. It was truly an amazing place, and many, both those of scholarly mind, and those who merely enjoyed reading as a form of entertainment frequented this vast hoard of literary wealth.

Of these, there was one section, which was reserved only for royalty, and it was in this section where Princess Zelda was currently absorbed in the text of a thick, leather bound tome. Today was Luna's Day and therefore it was unlikely that she would be summoned unless the matter was of truly great import and so she had deigned to begin her day here, within the library. Zelda had forgone wearing any unnecessary formal attire today, and had opted for a simple but elegant gown with small shoulder straps instead of sleeves. It was a simple peach colored one-piece dress with floral patterns sewn about the skirt and neckline. She did not wear her wimple today, and instead allowed her long, golden blonde hair to fall freely down her back and shoulders. An elegant silver necklace hung from her neck with a chain of medium length and a pendant in the shape of her starsign; Nayru's Heart.

The princess would often come here merely to peruse the selection of books available. This time, she was reading for pleasure rather than knowledge, and the book she had chosen was one of her favorites; a fantasized version of an event from Hyrule's past, during its early years as a kingdom. The book detailed the story of a young squire who bravely faced off against perilous odds on his quest to gather the powers of the four Natural Elements guided by a Minish craftsman named Ezlo. Eventually the two succeeded in defeating the evil Wind sorcerer who had captured the princess of that time; a childhood friend of the young hero who would become her savior.

Zelda had read this story many times before. As a child, it had been among her favorites. It brought her great joy to hear the stories of the heroes and royalty of old and to imagine what life may have been like in days long past. This day however, it was not a sense of joy, which defined her, but one of thoughtfulness… of melancholy. The story felt different to her now than it had back then, and she knew exactly why.

It reminded her of her own story.

Much like the princess portrayed in the thick tome, Zelda too had been through much hardship during her short life. She had been oppressed, frightened, forced into hiding and even imprisoned, and yet, like the princess in this story of ages past, a hero had come to her rescue as well. It was not the first time either, for much of Hyrule's ancient lore revolved around the very same concept… and a princess with a name identical to hers, and an always nameless hero were constant keystones in every single occurrence.

She frowned, closing the book in front of her and slowly sliding it away toward the middle of the table, folding her fingers before herself in thought. It unnerved her in a way… to have read of, and now even experienced the cycle of history, repeating itself time and time again. Indeed, it was not always identical. Some aspects were always different, sometimes only subtly, sometimes greatly but on a fundamental level, the stories of the past and present were always the same.

'_Must my name ever be cursed that my kingdom be forced to endure the same hardships for eternity?'_ Zelda thought, somewhat guiltily. _'Must others constantly suffer through the ages simply because I lack the strength to stop this thrice cursed cycle from beginning anew? Was something done to anger the Divines long ago, and this is the price I must pay…? Or perhaps this was borne of my own mistake.'_

Zelda continued to stare at her hands in thought. So rapt she was in her thoughts that it was only now that she noticed that the backs of her palms were slightly wet. Small droplets of liquid had settled upon her porcelain skin like the tiniest of diamonds, shimmering in the morning light. A few more alighted upon her small fingers, while others lazily rolled off onto the white wood of the table. Perplexed, Zelda continued to stare at them, even as more of the shimmering orbs fell from her sapphirine eyes.

'_Tears?' _She mused, addled. _'Why am I crying? I do not understand… the nightmare is over, is it not? Then why… why do I feel such helplessness?' _The questions continued to fill her mind even as her right hand became enveloped in the slight warmth borne from Wisdom's response to her turmoil.

The echoing of approaching footsteps jarred the confused princess from her thoughts. Someone was drawing closer. There was no pause in their steps as one would expect from one who might have been searching for a book or document, and it was obvious that they had a specific destination in mind, and if Zelda's intuition proved right, they were heading toward her very location. Only three people possessed the authority to enter this segment of the Library and the footfalls were much too light to be those of her father, but lacked the natural stealth that Impa possessed. That, in turn left only one possibility.

Zelda's suspicions were proved correct when the individual in question stepped casually into the small pseudo-room in the center of the riddle of high-rising bookshelves.

"I thought I might find you here, Sister." Liene said amiably.

Like Zelda, Liene had opted for more casual wear as well. Liene did not particularly care for the traditional dresses and suchlike that high ranking ladies normally wore and would often only wear them during times where it was necessary to do so. Today, she wore a simple chemise of dark blue which fit tightly around her waist and fell loosely over her upper thighs. The sleeves of a black, long sleeved shirt trailed down her arms from beneath the chemise, and her legs were covered by a pair of trousers of a similar color. Her rich, chestnut brown hair was gathered into simple, straight ponytail style and secured with an elaborate hairclip fashioned in the likeness of the Hyrulian Phoenix. It appeared as if she'd recently returned from riding if the boots which covered her feet, made specifically for such a purpose were any indication.

The younger princess casually glided across the room, coming to a stop near Zelda, and allowing herself a seat in an adjacent chair. Zelda could easily tell that her sister was overjoyed about something, and the thought alone brought a smile to her own face. A scroll was clutched firmly in her hand and Zelda deduced that whatever had her sister so excited had something to do with it. As the two made eye contact however, Liene suddenly frowned, noticing the slight red streaks that marred Zelda's face.

"Are you well, Zelda?" She asked, dropping the pleasant tone for a more worried one. "You seem as if you've been crying."

Startled, Zelda quickly turned away, wiping the remaining tears from her face with the cuff of her dress. "I- It is nothing. I do not even know why it happened."

"Are you certain?" Liene said, resting her small hand on Zelda's shoulder. "If there is something that troubles you, you may tell me."

"No… it is well." Zelda affirmed. "Please do not worry yourself, Liene."

Liene paused for a moment before removing her hand and smiling. "Very well then, as long as it is nothing serious."

"Thank you." Zelda said, giving her sister a little smile of her own. "Though I must ask… why did you come here for me? Has Father requested my presence?"

"No, nothing of that sort." Liene replied with a shake of her head. "I came because I discovered something that may interest you."

"Something of interest?" Zelda asked, her curiosity piqued. "What would that be?"

"Look at this." Liene said, placing the scroll she held in front of Zelda and carefully opening it to reveal a rather large piece of parchment covered in text. Zelda frowned.

"Liene, you know that do not much care for the Courier. It is all exaggerated gossip they print merely to gain readers. Why, I do not even understand what the guild means to achieve by creating such drivel."

The Wyrm's Eye Courier was Hyrule's local newspaper. It was funded solely by donations from the Journalists Guild of Kakariko and much of it was written by aspiring journalists wishing to make their voices heard. A branch of the postal service upon Dragon Roost Peak quickly took interest in it and offered to distribute the articles around the kingdom. The articles they wrote were known to be largely exaggerated, some even fabricated and to be sure it was not known for legitimacy, but nevertheless it had garnered a sizable following by citizens due to the entertaining way in which it was written, as well as the fact that the issues were distributed free of charge. Zelda, being of more scholarly mind than most, did not take much interest these articles, feeling them to be unnecessary and misleading. Liene's smile merely widened upon seeing her sister's obvious distrust of the scroll before her.

"I had expected such a reaction from you, dear sister but exaggeration or no, you may be surprised by what you read." She pressed enigmatically.

Zelda sighed. "If you feel so strongly about this, then I suppose it would be useless to refuse. Very well."

The gentle princess carefully grasped the scroll, pulling it closer to her so that she could more easily read the text.

_Bandits Attack Bahn Village, Miraculously Thwarted_

Zelda sighed inwardly, a typical Courier article it seemed. She already knew what she would find within the text, but deigned to keep reading anyway out of respect for her sister. Liene merely watched silently, her smile widening as she waited patiently for her sister to finish reading.

_Early this morning, at approximately two o'clock a small group of bandits attacked the small ranch-village of Bahn. The bandits allegedly stole into the village after all of the citizens had retired to their beds, and there was no alert for the attack in question until much later. The noble Lon family was apparently the prime target of this attack, though no one knows precisely what business they had with the lower noble clan. _

_Normally, a situation such as this would have been disastrous for a village as small, and ill defended as Bahn. The Divines appeared to be on their side however, as the attack was miraculously thwarted by a mysterious young swordsman. Witnesses claim to have seen a young Hylian boy garbed in green locked in combat with the dangerous men._

"_Saw it with my own eyes! The lad beat two of them right in front of me. It was incredible how easily he handled them." Claimed a villager by the name of Jardus Brighthand. "Those were just lackeys though. I can only imagine what the fight against their leader was like!"_

_Despite apparently having spoken to this mysterious child personally, Jardus declined to give a name._

_After thoroughly defeating the two bandits the boy allegedly went on to encounter the bandit leader, who had by then reached the Lon family's estate and was in the process of kidnapping the young Baroness. Neither the Baron, nor Lady Malon were available to confirm these statements._

_The boy eventually returned to the location of the first battle, after apparently defeating the leader in single combat. Unfortunately it seems that his opponent managed to escape and has as of now managed to elude capture by Seraphim patrols dispatched to the area surrounding the village. The rest of the small group is in custody reports say._

_Despite his exploits, the identity of this young swordsman remains unknown, as does his origin. Is he a harbinger sent by the Gods themselves to defend the people of the kingdom, or is he merely a vigilante who was in the right place at the right time? Only time will tell if this was merely a matter of happen chance, or if we will soon hear of more exploits from this swordsman wunderkind."_

By the time she had finished reading, Zelda's eyes were firmly fixed on the scroll, absorbing every word as that, which her sister wished for her to see became ever more apparent to her. As she finished reading the final word, her eyes slowly turned toward Liene, a look of utter awe and disbelief shining through them. By now, the younger princess was grinning from ear to ear, already having read the article herself and having come to the same conclusion that now dawned upon Zelda.

"Well, sister?" She said happily. "You know what this means, do you not?"

Zelda's look of shock slowly but surely shifted into a warm smile, as a turquoise tinge found its way to her cheeks despite herself. She quickly turned away before her sister could see, knowing that the younger princess would likely tease her for it. Slowly, her eyes closed and she released a pleasant sigh. After a moment, she raised her head once more, staring into the blue skies through the sheet of shimmering solar glass.

"Link… Ever the hero it seems." She said softly in admiration.

* * *

**Chapter VI Continued**

* * *

It had been some time since my departure from Bahn Village, and thanks to Epona, I am making very good time. Malia and Yira had passed their zenith some time ago, and from their position now, I can tell it must be around three o'clock. I now rest along with Epona amidst a small grove within the vastness of the Plains. The twittering of Whisperwings reaches my ears from the boughs of the numerous trees which make up the grove. The day is clear, and the light from Din's Eyes flickers gently along the floor of verdant grass and surface roots as the leaves sway and shift in the gentle breeze, making the light dance like playful wisps. Near the grove is a small stream of clear water and the gentle trickling only compliments the peaceful atmosphere. I had released Epona to drink her fill from the stream, while I myself took the time to wash the three empty bottles in my possession, filling two of them with some of the water for use later while leaving the last one empty in the event that I would need it. Having done so, I settle myself down to rest against a strong Hylian Ash on the outer edge of the grove.

By my reckoning, I believe we shall reach the Lost Gate before nightfall. This is good, as the moisture in the air suggests that rain will be arriving before morning comes. Nevertheless, the journey has been pleasant enough, and I am confident that once we reach the forest there will be plenty of shelter amidst the thick trunks and towering canopies of the trees. Remembering the promise I made the previous day, I summon the Ocarina from my Aetherial Pocket. Now would be a perfect time to contact Zelda and inform her of all that has happened thus far. The words of Makri Akai still ring in my ears. What could that bandit possibly be after that he would pursue it so adamantly? Normally those of his ilk would simply find a new target when met with failure but he… he is different somehow. Perhaps in all her wisdom, Zelda may be able to shed some much needed light on this situation.

With those thoughts in mind, I raise the Ocarina to my lips and play the familiar song that had aided me so many times during my journey; the same song that once served as her lullaby and which I have sense associated with my connection to her. The notes ring out into the cool air as I close my eyes in concentration, focusing my magical energy into the notes as I seek out her unique Aetherial signal. After but a moment of concentration, I am finally graced with a response.

"_Link…? Is it you?"_ Zelda's voice sounded within my mind.

"_Indeed, Zelda. I did promise to contact you as soon as I was able."_ I say, grinning inwardly. _"I apologize for not doing so sooner, but much has happened since last we spoke."_

Zelda seems to giggle softly at my words, and I raise a brow despite knowing that she cannot see it. _"I had come to understand as much. You've been quite busy since leaving the city, have you not?"_

"_Whatever do you mean?"_ I ask, perplexed. _"You sound as if you already know what has happened."_

"_You might say that." _Zelda explains. _"Liene showed me a recent article of the Wyrm's Eye Courier. It spoke of a young boy in green saving the village of Bahn from a group of bandits. I do not require the Triforce of Wisdom to understand what this means."_ She pauses for a moment, and I swear I can hear the smile in her words. _"Link… that boy was you, was it not?"_

"_News truly does travel fast it seems…" _I reply with a shake of my head. _"Indeed, I was the one to defend the village from those bandits. The journalists must have arrived shortly after I left."_

"_They were likely hoping to find you there which is why they arrived so quickly."_ Zelda deduced. _"Though, even having missed you they received the report from witnesses. The article never mentioned your name so I assume the villagers were likely keeping quiet about that out of respect for you."_

"_Bahn is a village full of very kind people. I am not surprised that they would have the thought to do something like that, though I am thankful nonetheless."_ I say before turning serious. _"That being the case, I highly doubt they received the full story."_

"_From the way you speak, it sounds as if something that happened during your conflict has you troubled." _Zelda said knowingly, slight concern lacing her words.

"_Their leader went by the name Makri Akai…"_ I say. _"His skill with the rapier is admirable, and he apparently has quite the infamous reputation. I was told by Aloria Evanise, the Seraphim Captain who arrived shortly after my battle with him, that they have been after Makri for some time now."_

"_What would a man like him want with such a poor village like Bahn?" _Zelda asks curiously. _"Surely there are much more worthy targets for a man of his caliber."_

"_That is what I would like to know."_ I say thoughtfully. _"He definitely had a specific thing in mind however. During our battle, he attempted to convince me to join his clan. He said that with my help he would have no trouble finding the 'stones' he sought._

"_Stones? Did he say what type of stone?" _

"_No…"_ I reply simply. _"But it was the way he said it that makes me uneasy. Whatever these stones are, he has made it his mission to find them. This is not a simple case of greed or a desire for wealth… this man has a purpose."_

Both Zelda and myself fall silent at that, I can sense her unease over what I had just told her. After a moment however, she spoke once more.

"_The Jewels." _She said simply.

I frown darkly at that, understanding fully what she means. _"The Elemental Jewels, yes? I feared as much…"_

Damn. I had considered this possibility myself, but I had prayed Zelda's wisdom would yield different results. Alas, it appears that my hopes were all for naught. Though I could only wonder what the arrogant, yet mysterious Sheikah would want with such powerful artifacts. He certainly did not wish to obtain them merely to sell to the highest bidder for the way he spoke of them. But what could his purpose be for seeking them out?

"_What else would possess such power and value that he would search so ardently for them? Those Jewels possess immense power… the power of the Eight Elemental Forces themselves. Should one gain possession of all eight, then the power they would obtain would rival even that of the Triforce."_

"_I can personally attest to that fact." I say grimly. "I have possessed the Jewels of Forest, Fire, and Water myself and I could feel the power radiating within each of them. But if his goal is ultimately to obtain the jewels then why would he come to a village like Bahn?"_

"_As you surely know, only three of the Jewels; the three that you held, reside in known locations." _Zelda explains. _"From his actions, he seems to hold no interest in these three at the moment, and is instead searching for the five missing Jewels; Wind, Spirit, Shadow, Light, and Aether. It is likely that he received information that one of the Jewels lied there, or more specifically that there was someone who knew of them living there."_

"_He eluded capture after I defeated him." _I say after a moment. _"If you are indeed correct and he is searching for the Jewels, do you feel that we should be concerned?"_

Zelda's voice goes silent for a time, obviously considering my question. After a moment she speaks again. _"It is disconcerting to be sure and it would be wise to keep our eyes and ears open, but I do not believe that we should worry ourselves too heavily at this time. He apparently knows next to nothing of the Jewels or their locations, and his defeat at your hands has surely set him back a few steps."_

I exhale, sighing breathily in relief over Zelda's words. I trust her judgment to the fullest extent of my being and to hear that she felt there was no cause for alarm was encouraging in itself. I give a soft smile, feeling as if a boulder's weight had been lifted from my chest. Indeed, I would certainly keep my eyes open for the man, especially since he now seems to hold a personal vendetta against me but even still, I feel a sense of comfort in the young princess' words.

"_Still…" _Zelda continues softly. _"I must admit… reading of what you have done, how you so selflessly leapt into battle in order to protect those villagers, it…" _She pauses for a moment, as if trying to find the proper words to speak. "_It made me happy…"_

"_Happy…?" _I ask, confused.

"_I know not why but… I suppose it reminded me of all that has happened thus far." _Zelda explains. _"Even now, after everything else you still behave and act as a hero. I do not know why, but seeing such strength from you even now makes me feel at ease. I suppose I was still rather worried that we may be… different somehow. I've discovered that so many things have changed since we returned to this time… sometimes it feels as if everything I remember is nothing more than an illusion. I feared that we too may have changed without ever realizing it."_

"_Then you, too have seen it."_ I say. _"Yes, I… I have noticed similar things as well and those very same fears have graced my mind. Even now, there are so many things I do not understand… but I hope that, in time I will come upon the answers. The Deku Tree is wise. Surely he can give some insight on what has happened to this world now that we've returned. But, as for us…" I smile, my voice taking a reassuring tone. "You needn't worry about that, Princess. Even if we too change along with the rest of Hyrule, I am still Link, and you are still Zelda and that, at least will always remain… as will our friendship. This time, we will find our own paths… you needn't worry."_

Though every word I spoke was indeed from the heart, I still felt as if I was attempting to reassure myself as much as her. I understand her fears wholeheartedly. Indeed who is to say that with all the other changes occurring within Hyrule – perhaps in all of Ismirra – that we, too will not change in kind? Our lives will certainly take different paths from the ones they originally took, now that the threat of Ganondorf Dragmire has been erased. We will need to remain strong, but at least neither of us will be experiencing this alone.

"_Thank you, Link." Zelda _says, and I can tell that my words have affected her._ "At least that much is certain… In times like this we must support one another, that we will both remain strong."_

"_You speak the truth, Zelda… that we must." _I say with a smile.

The conversation continues for some time as I relay everything that happened in the village of Bahn to Zelda. I tell her of the kindness and hospitality of the villagers… how they were so willing to grant aid to a complete stranger such as myself, as well as the night-shrouded battle with Ranis, Galim, and their leader. She becomes quite pleased when I spoke of how I had been reunited with Epona, but seems to take particular interest in another matter.

"_Captain Aloria said…"_ She begins.

"_Indeed."_ I confirm. _"She suggested that I join the Seraphim. The prospect is rather interesting to say the least but such a decision cannot be made lightly. I would like to learn more about these mysterious changes before mulling further over the matter."_

"_A wise decision." _Zelda says in agreement. _"Still, it is quite an honor that a Captain would show such respect that she would suggest something such as that."_

I nod in silent agreement, turning my eyes toward the sky. My conversation with Zelda has gone on for quite some time and as much as I would like to speak with the princess more, I wish to reach the Lost Gate by nightfall. Once I reach the forest, there will no longer be any risk of Umbral Creatures slowing my progress with the exception perhaps of the occasional Mad Scrub.

"_I suppose it is time that I continued on."_ I say reluctantly.

"_Oh, of course... I do hope you will discover something from the Deku Tree, Link."_ Zelda said understandingly.

"_I promise to contact you again as soon as possible and inform you of what I learn."_ I say.

"_Very well… take care of yourself, Link._" Zelda says in her soft, somewhat timid voice. _"I… look forward to hearing from you again."_

"_Of course… be well, Zelda."_ I say before finally ending the connection and sighing softly. I so wish that I had the opportunity to speak with her more, but I know what must be done.

Banishing the Ocarina once more, I stand up, dusting off my tunic and making my way toward the stream where Epona lay, idly swishing her tail to and fro as she relaxed in the mid-afternoon sun. Her ears prick as she hears my approach and she snorts softly, getting to her feet. Obviously, she too shares my sentiments about not wishing for our rest to end quite yet. I stroke her muzzle gently, smiling softly at the filly, before feeding her one of the carrots that Ilana had so generously given to me before I had left the village.

"My apologies, girl." I say gently as she slowly consumes the morsel. "We must leave soon if we are to reach the gate. You will have another opportunity to rest once we reach the forest.

Epona gently nuzzles my hand in understanding, and I smile in response. Making my way to her flank I climb onto the red haired horse's back once more, and together we continue our journey toward the gate to the forest.

A few hours more of travel finds me at the very destination I sought. Some distance northwest of the town of Patrise is the location of the Lost Gate. The sound of rustling leaves reaches my sharp ears as I make my way toward its source. This particular gate takes the appearance of a pair of dark brown tree trunks, bent and twisted amongst themselves. They seemed largely barren, and only a small number of vibrant leaves and flowers cling to their branches, signifying life. Nearly a score of larger, wider trees of varying species stand tall around the gate like powerful sentinels standing guard over the door to their master's domain, obscuring it from the view of any but the most observant. A deep viridian aura drifts and dances about within the arch created by the trees; an aura that most could not see.

This is only one of the countless forms taken by the mystical doorways known to most as Lost Gates. Many stories have been told of these places, and they are often seen as sinister by the ignorant. 'Always remember… if you see an odd looking tree or strange arrangement of rocks beware, for if you draw near the forest shall swallow you up' they say. 'Where, pray tell is your daughter? Should she not be here?' 'My poor child… she was taken by the Gate.'

Yes, that is what they say… and the declarations are far more than mere superstition as this is indeed what happens when the unwary stumble upon one of these gates. It is clearly unfortunate, for the forest was not always a place of fear. These gates originally existed merely as portals into the Forest of Life's Beginning, designed to aid those who happened to wander inside to find their way out. Long ago however, an immense surge of Umbreic energy twisted the forest to a degree that not even Koboku himself was able to purify it. Thus, many who wander within suffer the curse of the forest, and are changed. For this reason, many Kokiri have been tasked to become guides, leading those who fall into the forest to safety, for only they and those who carry their blessing can walk safely within the wood and only they can see the true forms of these portals into the forest.

"This is it." I say quietly. "It is time to return."

I silently praise my luck. When I had first come upon this Gate some time after having been instructed by the Deku Tree to leave the my forest home, I was ashamed to discover that it had lost all of it's power and would no longer serve as a portal into the forest. It seems that this is not the case now however, and that I had not mistaken sensing its presence from afar. Even still, I can tell that it does not have much time left. Its power is much weaker than other Lost Gates I have come upon, but it will still serve the purpose for which I require of it.

Epona shifts uneasily beneath me as I carefully dismount, making sure not to hurt the red haired filly as I lower myself to the ground. I gently stroke her mane as I make my way around to face her, doing what I can to calm her.

"I know you have never been fond of this place Epona. You can sense the danger." I say gently. "Perhaps it would be best if I went alone from here."

Epona nuzzles my hand affectionately in response before turning her large violet eyes toward me, blinking softly in a way to tell me she understands.

"When my business is finished here, I will return to this place." I continue. "Worry not, I still remember your song."

Having said my farewells to the filly, I slowly turn making my way toward the natural arch that marks the entrance into the verdant coppice beyond. I step forward, the scent of leaves, earth, and flowers filling my nostrils with their fragrance as I pass beneath the gate, and into the labyrinthine woods where legends say that all life began.

* * *

I feel I'm getting somewhat better at releasing these things. This one did not take as long to release as the last which I'm thankful for, and hopefully they will continue to release faster now. One chapter every few months is… not acceptable. Regardless, I've recently been ridded of a lot of stress borne from personal issues so hopefully this will leave me more focused to work, so that is good.

Another bit of good news is that I now have the general concept of how the full story will play out from start to finish (That is, this story and it's sequel. I am unsure if I will make anymore sequels after the 'main' story has ended). This means it will be much easier for me to plan and connect the pieces because I know what they 'look like' now as it were.

Also, chapter VII will be released within a week (Yes, I had to chapter split again, go figure).

Anyway, I leave you with a few more points (again shortened, the longer variants will be available at the site)

1. Remember that there are six days a week on Ismirra, and 32 hours in each day. Meaning that 12:00 for them, is roughly the equivilant of 8:00 or 8:30 for us.

2. Link's reuniting with Epona was the original purpose of the bandit attack (Though it has sense become more relevant). I wished to tie up that loose detail between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

3. Some of you might notice the reference I placed within the book described in the interlude. It is a not so subtle recap of another Zelda game, _The Minish Cap_. Expect other such references in the future.

4. I've spoken before of the inspiration I've gotten from the _Elder Scrolls_ series. The Wyrm's Eye Courier is a reference the Black Horse Courier from the fourth flagship title; _Oblivion_.

5. Whisperwings are characterized by their rapid wing beats and high pitched twittering noises. Their feathers are normally bright blue or green. They are very similar to Humming Birds.

6. Music is a powerful thing in Ismirra and songs are often used for all manner of things. I will explain in more detail about this on the site.

7. Patrise is a small community of lumberjacks who's livelihoods revolve around the trade of wood to nearby villages like Bahn and Hyrule City. Many of the ominous legends of the Lost Woods have originated here due to the close proximity to the Gate.

8. The three Spiritual Stones of Forest, Fire, and Water are in fact part of a greater group of sacred gems known as the Elemental Jewels. Ironically, though the three are known as 'Spiritual' Stones, they are NOT of the Spiritual Elements. That designation belongs to the elements of Spirit, Shadow, and Light.

That's about everything. Please leave your reviews, I really do enjoy getting them even if I can't respond to every single one.

Also, don't forget to keep checking the site for updates if you wish to know more about anything and let me know if you have any suggestions of things to add (things that I may not have though of at least, I realize some segments do not have as much content as others but it will come).

http:/ trialsoftheheartdm(dot)Webs(dot)com/


	8. Chapter VII: The Reality of Illusion

_ShiningwingX: As I said at the end of the last chapter, I had to chapter split once again. The theme between this, and what is now Chapter VIII deviated so much from each other that it simply would not have looked right as a single chapter. Regardless, this means a quicker release for a new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys because I am VERY proud of this one._

_Also, I would like to thank _The Pilot _for bringing something to my attention in the last chapter. I forgot to add a small tidbit about the Elemental Jewels in the post-chapter notes. This has sense been added so maybe it will help people to understand them a little more. _

_That said, I've been thinking of ways to make the story more enjoyable to read. I figured perhaps, sense I use music for my inspiration, I might share some of the music I use from chapter to chapter. Perhaps hearing what I do while writing may add strength to the words… or maybe I am simply overcomplicating things._

_Either way, here are a few tracks which may prove to be a good listen for those who are interested (Some of these may appear in multiple chapters). You can likely find these on Youtube or some such place:_

_**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – Faron Woods**_

_**Final Fantasy X – Movement in Green**_

_**Pixietricks: Zelda 64 – Prayer (Forest Temple Remix)**_

_**Final Fantasy XII – Seeking Power**_

_**E.S. Posthumus – Ulaid**_

_In any case, this stream of notes has gone on for far too long. I do hope everyone enjoys the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter VII: The Reality of Illusion**

* * *

The transition from the mystical grove upon the plains, to the lush, dense portion of the forest known as the Lost Woods was almost instantaneous as I step from the Lost Gate, the magical energies swirling within and rippling like disturbed water behind me. The given name of this segment of the Forest of Life's Beginning is very well deserved. Mazes of tree-lined pseudo-pathways branch out in all directions leading both everywhere and nowhere throughout the forest. Many false paths abound within this area, inviting confusion and even death to the unwary. Underpasses created from the hollowed trunks of massive fallen trees often serve as the only route through the large, solid bodies of their living brethren. The twittering of the myriad birds which call the high-rising boughs their home can be heard all throughout the beautiful, yet somewhat eerie landscape. Occasionally a small animal such as a squirrel or utele can be seen darting about the forest floor, foraging for food amongst the damp underbrush while the gently drifting Woodwisps dance about overhead. No grass grows within this vast wood and instead, the ground is blanketed by a thick layer of vibrant green moss like a natural carpet soft beneath the feet.

Unlike in other places where wildlife is abundant, the animals here show no fear whenever an outsider enters their domain, some even regarding the new arrival with curiosity. They have no need for fear, as the only sentient life they know is that of the Kokiri or Deku and any other races are foreign to them. However, it is rare that they will discover much of their strange visitor… because should said outsider remain in this hallowed forest then the curse shall consume them. Adults become as trees, and children shall become Skull Kids; small forest imps held in an existence between that of child and plant who serve as guardians to the living wood. They still retain some pieces of their humanity and therefore it is impossible to predict the nature of any single one of these beings as their dispositions can range from playful, to mischievous, or even malevolent.

No one knows the exact reason for the Lost Woods' hostility. Some believe Koboku himself intentionally created it in this way to keep those who would seek to harm the forest at bay. Others believe that it may have been created as a result of festering Umbreic energies which grew until it became one with the forest, twisting the once hospitable coppice into a place tainted by evil, though not entirely corrupted. Still others choose to believe other theories entirely.

Notwithstanding its mysterious nature, one thing is certain about this forest; only Kokiri and those who receive the Blessing of the Elder Wood may remain within this place for a prolonged period of time.

I am of the latter.

For many years I lived within one of the many villages in which the Kokiri make their home, located just at the roots of the fabled Deku Tree; guardian spirit of the forest and mortal form of the God of Forest, Koboku. I was raised as a Kokiri… but from the beginning I always knew that I was not the same as the others. Once, this was the place I called home, but no longer. Blessing or no, I am an outsider here… It is not for me to live within this place, among those who have existed along side it for eons.

Intrude I must, however, for I feel that this is the only place where I shall find the answers I seek. I trudge on through the underbrush, ducking through the slender branches of smaller trees and pushing my way through the thick vines barring my path. I refuse to use my blade to cut through even these seemingly unimportant obstacles. It is only a fool who would do such things, and risk inciting wrath of the forest spirits. This forest is alive and in more ways than one. It thinks, feels, and moves just like any other sentient being. The paths are never the same as the trees constantly shift and change position, creating new trails and barring old ones, causing those who wander too deep to loose their way and become lost, hence the name. Only those who can hear the echoing song of the forest spirits can effectively navigate the ever-shifting maze of earth and tree.

I listen intently, the faint melody of the forest reaching my ears as I traverse the dense forest, slowly making my way toward my destination. A sense of tension and anticipation floods my mind, growing ever stronger as I draw ever closer. A million questions flood my thoughts all at once, each fighting for dominance above the others but none swaying even the slightest. Would the Deku Tree even grant me the audience I seek now that the nightmare we all faced has been undone? Should the effects of our actions have affected even the Elemental Deities themselves, then the one chance I have to gain these answers may well be lost. I pray that it is not so, and that the Deku Tree may be able to enlighten my clouded mind to the truth.

Pushing my way through another conglomeration of vines and thick, leafy shrubs, I find myself in a rather spacious glade within the otherwise dense forest. I remember this area quite well, for it is very close to my destination; Nieraki, the village wherein I was raised nestled beneath the bows of the Guardian Spirit of the Forest. The familiar scenery Apalim trees kissed by the rays of sunlight flickering through the branches and leaves of the much larger Orefirs is a welcome sight to behold, the powerful limbs of the latter remaining stone still despite the slight breeze.

I take a moment to breath in the warm, earthy scent of the forest coupled with the enticing aroma of the fruit the Apalims produce. With a slight sense of melancholy I remember my days growing up within the village; the times I played with Saria and Kyun within this very orchard, and of climbing the trees to retrieve the sweet fruit. Those carefree days were over now, but their memory, rather than resulting in a feeling of regret or sorrow instead brings forth a sense of fondness. Indeed, once I finished my objective it would quite pleasant to visit my old friends before I left.

I only hope that history has left our friendship intact.

"Ah, so you have indeed returned to this ancient wood, Link." A familiar voice says, coupled with the sound of wing beats like those of a large bird.

I turn quickly to regard the speaker, surprised but not defensive, for the owner of the voice is a being I have come to know quite well indeed. Perched upon the low-hanging branches is a large owl, his bright indigo eyes staring down toward me, revealing both a sense of wisdom as well as a gentle nature. His strong, broad body is covered in feathers of all shades of brown and his large, powerful wings could easily envelop an urabi beneath a thick blanket of feathers. His eyebrows extend well past his porcine face, appearing as majestic, slightly curved horns waving ever so slightly in the light forest breeze. His short beak is golden in color and the upper half curls over the lower, while his tan face is marked by strange, looping symbols showing him to be no normal owl – provided his unnaturally large frame would not reveal this fact first. He shifts slightly, adjusting his position on the branch, jet black claws digging into the wood from his talons.

"Kaepora Gaebora?" I ask, genuinely confused as to why the owl would visit me now.

"So it seems my intuition was correct. You _do_ remember everything." Kaepora says, cocking his head to the side.

"As do you." I say, not particularly surprised by this revelation considering the large raptor always did appear to have his own secrets.

Kaepora gives a pleased hoot in response. "Indeed, my memory too is intact. Though I am sure you have realized that there are not many who share this trait. It appears that this gift has only been granted to a select few, you and the princess among them."

"A trade perhaps, but far from a gift." I reply. "I will admit, I did not wish to forget the past but this short time alone has left me in a state of confusion. I cannot complain, I received the very thing I prayed for; my memory. However…"

"Your mind is torn." The owl answers knowingly, his words accompanied by a soft, understanding hoot. "I too have seen the changes this world has already undergone and I understand your confusion over it. Unfortunately I am afraid I know no more than you do."

"That is the reason I have come here." I reply. "If there is one in this land who can answer these questions, then it is the Deku Tree. He is the eldest of the Elemental Deities after all.

"A wise decision you have made, young hero." Kaepora replies. "You might also visit your friends one last time while you are here as well. With your path so uncertain it is unclear when you may return to this hallowed forest and it would be desirable to have no regrets when it comes time for you to continue on that path."

"I had planned for this…" I say with some reluctance in my voice.

_But I wonder if the friendship I once had with those in the forest will ever be the same._ The unspoken words reach my mind the moment the declaration leaves my lips.

"Your mind is troubled I can see. Then I shant keep you longer than I have." The owl replies, shaking his head to and fro thoughtfully. "I shall continue to observe Hyrule from above, and perhaps I too will discover the answers to this mystery."

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck, my friend."

"And I, you, Link." Kaepora responds, moving a wing in front of his body and lowering his head in his own semblance of a bow. "Before I take to the air, I leave you with these words. Always remember that the bonds of friendship are not so easily washed away by Time's flow. Though the friends you made during your trials may not remember you as you remember them, the bonds between you may well still exist. Do not fear those whom you care for and those who care for you for it is they who will give you the strength to persevere when your own has run out."

"I… never thought of it in that light." I say, the thought bringing a trace of hope to my addled mind. "I do hope you are right, wise one. If so, then perhaps I will find something worthwhile after all.

"Indeed!" The owl proclaims, quite pleased by my response. "I believe your role in this world has not yet ended, but believe in your own courage and those around you, and the fog shrouding your path may well clear." He hoots enthusiastically, beating his wings and lifting himself from his sturdy perch. "We will meet again Link, but until then I shall bid you farewell."

"Be well, Kaepora." I reply, watching as the majestic owl ascends higher into the air, disappearing above the canopy of thick leaves.

With the sagely avian's words in mind I return to the task at hand, turning to face the large, hollow trunk of a massive tree which serves as one of only two possible entrances to the village of Neiraki. The trunk is large enough that a horse and carriage could easily pass underneath and so long that it would take at least ten full minutes to reach the opposite end, and the village beyond. Small, fat-capped mushrooms line the entrance of the tunnel, casting a bluish-green glow around the natural passage while a sheen of magical energy of similar hue bars all from entry. This glass-like barrier protects the village, not only from the beasts who wander the woods, but any more intelligent being fool-hardy enough to attempt invasion of this most important forest dwelling.

I raise my hand slowly, resting my fingertips upon the barrier as I have done many times before. The barrier is smooth, and almost feels as if it is not even there at all but for the traces of forest energy dancing along the tips of my fingers like silken flower petals. I wait patiently as the barrier slowly brightens, its color becoming ever more vivid in response to my touch. A band of white light crosses the beautiful paling, a silent signal that only those who know the secret of this obstruction could understand. I close my eyes in response clearing my thoughts and concentrating fully on the powerful barrier.

"Enimar…" I utter calmly as my eyes open once more.

The magical sheen glows vividly as the words leave my lips, the colors swirling together and growing ever brighter until anything that could once be seen beyond the magical sheen is hidden behind the intensity of the light. Then, all at once the barrier slowly begins to fade, starting in the center and extending outward until nothing is left of the paling but the faint residue of magic. With a satisfied nod I carefully step over the threshold, taking care that I do not accidentally crush any of the fragile fungi lining the entrance.

The tunnel is quite old and it is obvious that it has been used many times in its long life by the denizens of the forest. Under normal circumstances the wooden passageway would have been quite dark but for the luminescent fungi lining the walls, and casting a light of pale blue-green about the portal. A faint light at the far end of the corridor serves as the only indicator of my destination. Breathing in the earthy scent of the forest I press onward, eventually reaching the opposing end of the long, hollow trunk.

I quickly step out into the forest proper once more, taking a moment to allow my eyes to adjust to the abrupt change in lighting. Glancing about I find myself standing upon a steep, flat rise of land, the soft, greenish moss feeling like plush fabric beneath me. Just below me, veiled by a thin layer of orange colored mist is Neiraki, the village of the Elder Wood… the very village wherein I had been raised since I was but an infant… the place that a young, fairy-less Kokiri once called 'home'.

Nearly a century of small buildings, carved from the remains of once-towering trees peak out from the slight fog, many grouped very close to one another in small communes. The structures continue to sprout leaves and flowers in various places, continuing to live on despite their conversion into homes and shops for use by the Kokiri children, some even baring resemblance to the trees they once were. Paths of dirt curve about the village, leading in all directions. Despite the apparent haphazard placement of the buildings as a result of forming the village from the forest itself, these paths and the makeshift signposts which accompany them ensure that no one in the village is ever lost for long.

Numerous narrow, but strong bridges carved from the wood of the Orefir, and suspended by thick vines connect the natural structures via an intricate series of high rising paths, casting shadows over the lower areas. The chirping of a number of birds accompanied by a chorus of cicadas can be heard traveling upon the mid-afternoon air, and beyond the village I can clearly see the high rising boughs of a great tree, shifting and moving against the wind instead of with it.

"I've finally returned…" I say calmly, taking in this village which holds so many memories of my childhood.

Approaching the edge of the steep incline, I push myself from the rise, leaping to the ground below and landing with a light thud. I calmly pick myself up, brushing the dust from my tunic before quickly scanning the village for any signs of life. There are none to be seen however, which is not surprising in the slightest. It is likely that they sensed the barrier's fall and went into hiding in the event that an outsider had somehow found the means to enter their precious village.

I begin to take a step forward, only to quickly leap back on instinct as a Deku Seed strikes the ground where I had been standing. My body slides across the ground and I'm forced to plant my hand upon the thick moss to maintain my balance as the projectile explodes into a cloud of yellowish smoke before me.

"Veid!" I shout in the Kokirian tongue.

"Wait… I know that voice." A voice – also familiar – says from nearby.

At that moment, I hear a rustling just to my right, and I turn just in time to see a child in a green tunic similar to my own leap from the branches of a small tree. His boots extend to his calf and are made of the dark brown leather that only the skin of the common fanellu can produce and a belt of similar color encircles his waist, lined with small pockets which hold many items; the typical attire for the _Jirasved_, the hunters and defenders of the Kokiri. A pair of fingerless, crimson vambraces covers his hands and upper arms and in his right hand, he holds the slingshot, which no doubt fired the seed from moments before.

His brown hair is long and straight, reaching past his shoulders and covering the left of his dark green eyes which shine with vigor and hardiness. A dark green bandana is tied about his head, the two ends draped lazily over his left shoulder. The headband is adorned with the symbol of the _Jirasved_; a broad, four tipped leaf with an intricate pattern of vines weaving about themselves in a circle around it. His lips curl into a confident half smile as he rises from the ground, tucking the slingshot away between his belt and tunic.

Upon his shoulder sits a fairy bathed in a bright orange aura. From a distance, the diminutive creature would appear to be no more than a gossamer winged ball of light. However, within the shimmering veil the body of a young man, his skin the same color as the light which surrounds him can be seen perched casually upon his charge's shoulder, right arm resting upon his knee. His only attire is a nondescript pair of leggings, seemingly made of small leaves. His expression is similar to the hunter's but in a less serious manner, as if a cynical remark or jest might pass his lips at any moment.

"So… our prodigal brother finally returns." The boy says cheerily walking up to approach me.

"It's been a while since we've seen you." The fairy affirms before grinning humorously. "Do you know how worried we've been? We were just about to prepare a funeral pyre."

Of course… history must have accounted for my absence from the forest in this time as well, though it is likely for a different reason. I chuckle slightly, in part due to seeing my old friend again and also due to the fairy's not-so-subtle quip.

"Kyun… I thought I recognized that sharp aim." I say, returning his smile with one of my own before regarding the fairy. "And of course I'd recognize that wit of yours Jix." The fairy grins hubristically in response.

"You were never able to evade a shot from me before, Link." The Kokirian marksman says, crossing his arms. "You've improved, haven't you?"

"You might say I've been through a good many ordeals since we last met." I say, my words holding a two fold purpose.

"You will have to tell us about them later then, but for now…" He trails off, raising his fingers to his lips and emitting three high pitched whistles in quick succession.

The obvious reason behind this gesture is immediately confirmed as one by one, the rest of the children slowly reveal themselves from the number of homes dotting the area. Small heads peak out from the makeshift doorways of the nearest homes, turning in the direction Kyun's whistle before slowly exiting fully. More and more gradually appear, some drawn by curiosity but Kyun simply waves them off, instructing them to return to their own business. All at once, what seemed to be an abandoned settlement slowly transforms into the village I remember, each of the inhabitants baring the appearance of a mere child despite many of their ages being far beyond that stage of life that is so brief and fragile to any other race. Looking upon them now reminds me of those days when I once saw myself as one of them, a time that did not last long.

"Are you well, Link?"

My mind snaps to as I hear the words, shaking my head and regarding Kyun once again. "Ah… it is nothing. It has simply been so long since I've seen everyone… I was lost in memory for a moment."

"Missed us that much, did you?" Jix says. "Well, now that you're here what do you plan to do?"

"I must speak with the Deku Tree." I say matter of factly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Kyun.

"Well that is quite forward… do you not wish to rest first?" Kyun asks, perplexed. "What is so important that you would need to speak with him now, when you have only just returned?"

"There will be plenty of time for rest later." I reply. "There are many things I must discuss with him immediately."

"I see." Kyun replies, the smirk never leaving his lips. "Then in that case…"

Trailing off, the Kokiri hunter closes his eyes, slowly bowing his head in deep concentration. Though no effect can be visibly seen, I am nevertheless able to tell what he is doing. The faint sound of rustling leaves reaches my ears, though this sound is not from the myriad trees growing in and around the village but from the channeling of forest magics. So quiet is the sound that it is obvious that the magic would not even be powerful enough to move a single leaf, or to erect the most fragile of barrier. No, this magic is for another purpose entirely.

The effect of the channeling manifests itself the moment Kyun opens his eyes. There is no surge of power, and no bright flashes of light. The only thing that can be seen is a small vellik butterfly, its translucent wings decorated in patterns of green and brown, which drifts lazily down from the canopies, hovering in front of Kyun. The marksman slowly cups his hands together, allowing the butterfly to alight itself within his palms before slowly closing his hands gently around the delicate creature. Lifting his hands up he positions them near his mouth, whispering into them in a voice so quiet that not even my own sharp Hylian ears can hear the words he speaks. After but a few seconds, he slowly opens his hands, whisking the small butterfly away with a gentle wave of his arm. Beating its wings quickly, the small insect darts off toward the south, intent on fulfilling the purpose for which Kyun had called upon it for.

"I just sent a message ahead of us with that vellik. It should reach the Deku Tree long before we do." Kyun explains. "Come. Mido is out in the forest at the moment, but he will not be gone long. You're sure to get an earful from him once your business is finished, but with Mido it matters not rather it is before or after."

So true… Mido never has been very fond of me, and I feel it would be best to finish speaking with the Deku Tree before that inevitable confrontation rather than after.

"Indeed." I agree with a nod.

Kyun does not respond, nor does he need to and instead, turns in the direction the butterfly took only seconds before, giving a silent gesture for me to follow. I oblige, joining him as we proceed in the direction of the Guardian Spirit and Deity of the forest. The thoughts and questions that have filled my mind since the moment I had returned to my childhood return to the forefront with even greater ardor than before as each step brings us ever closer to the potential source of answers to those very questions.

* * *

The trek through the village turns out to be rather uneventful and a quiet air of peace fills the village where my earliest memories reside. The casual banter of the inhabitants and their guardian fairies lends to the tranquility of the gentle easterly wind and the trickle of water from the many small streams and cascades around the village. While I would very much enjoy having more time to revisit my old home, the time for that is not now. I do not wish to keep the Deku Tree waiting, nor do I wish to hear of whatever degrading statements that Mido would no doubt seek to make at my expense upon his return.

Within a half hours time, Kyun, Jix, and I finally come upon a high rising wall of solid rock on the southern outskirts of the village, overgrown with a myriad different species of mosses and vines. There is no possible way to see the top of the wall through the ever thickening veil of orange fog wafting about above the village, obscuring all but the powerful rays from Din's Eyes from sight. The wall extends for many miles around, well outside of the boundaries of the village, and serves to protect the Deku Tree of any who might wish Him harm. The only way through this impenetrable, earthen barrier is but a small valley which winds through the stone leading to the glade of the forest's guardian Deity.

"Well… this is as far as we go, Link." Kyun says, propping himself against the wall to rest. "You should hurry on. You would not want to keep the Deku Tree waiting."

"What of Mido?" I ask, the thought of the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri bringing some manner of concern to my mind. "When he hears of my return, and that the two of you have allowed me to speak to the Deku Tree, he is sure to be furious."

"Mido… hmph." Kyun says, his lips curling into a impish grin. "I do not believe we will have any trouble dealing with _that _arrogant _kishva_… "

"We'll keep Mido occupied while you finish your business with the Deku Tree." Jix adds calmly. "Do not worry yourself on our account."

The grin I had worn before upon meeting Kyun returns once again. It seems my old friend and his fairy companion had not changed much and were still as troublesome, or as they might say 'fun-loving' as ever. They always did have a tendency of intentionally irritating Mido, finding his resulting tirades quite humorous. I chuckle to remember the many times that I myself witnessed these outbursts during my time living amongst the Kokiri. I nod in understanding to Kyun and Jix, who answer the gesture with confident half-grins.

"Do try to not upset him too much." I say.

"No promises." Kyun retorts.

With another chuckle I turn in the direction of the rift, starting off in the direction of the Deku Tree. Kyun and Jix call out one final farewell and I raise my left hand in an answering gesture before entering the fissure, my mind focused on the Deity waiting on the other side. I glance about warily, remembering the many Deku Babas that once infested the path and made the trek a rather bothersome experience. It seems, however that no such creatures are present, the only other sign of life besides the creeping vines and small, ground hugging plants is the faint whistling of a far away bird. As the path continues to wind on, I find that despite the lack of hostile plants, the natural road appears much more vibrant than it once did. Taking this as a sign that the Deku Tree must be doing quite well, I press on, fighting off an uncomfortable sensation in my stomach brought on by a blend of eagerness and nervousness.

Weaving through the many shrubs, and slow hanging vines, I eventually reach the end of the long, confined path which opens into an enormous clearing. The walls of the rift widen and spread about in a circular pattern, rising high into the skies far above the thick forest mist, like a massive bulwark created by the very earth itself to protect any who rest within it's walls. Small trees and flowering plants abound, spread densely throughout area, bathing it in a variegation of color only added to by the many iridescent fireflies which flutter peacefully about the landscape. Many different species of birds, perhaps the very same ones I had heard while in the path can be heard amidst the trees while a few deer and urabi can be seen grazing on the emerald grass.

In the center of this sacred wood is a large, albeit shallow pool of crystal clear water, the surface shimmering like diamonds as the bands of sunlight streaming in through the mist kiss the surface. And standing tall within this small pool of water, gazing out over the expansive garden is the being that rules over all of them; the guardian Deity of the Forest Himself.

Father Koboku. The Great Deku Tree.

To call Him anything less than great would be a horrible understatement. His trunk is so vast that even a century of men standing within arms length of one another could not even hope to surround Him. His towering boughs reach high into the air, the forest mist wafting about the broad, thick leaves of dark green like a veil of energy, called upon by His mere presence. Enormous roots extend from the base of His large trunk descending into the pool which surrounds Him, absorbing energy to maintain His vigor as well as pouring it into the ground that other life forms might grow and flourish as He does.

From the center of the trunk to just above the base, the wood appears to be molded into the form of a great visage, like that of a Human or Hylian, his very aura carrying both an air of power and dignity as well as kindness. It is the feeling one would expect to receive from a father who is both wise and caring, but also calm and patient. Though they do not move, His eyes seem to watch everything, as if the entirety of the forest is enveloped in His protective gaze. A thick layer of moss in the likeness of a beard covers the areas surrounding His mouth, which is curled into an expression of content.

The Deku Tree emits a low, whispery breath and even from this distance I can feel the resulting breeze as well as smell the scent of earth and wood. All at once the animals cease their grazing, and turn toward their guardian in a show of respect for the Deity. Their heads lower one by one like loyal subjects bowing before their benevolent king.

"Word has reached mine ears of thy arrival, young hero." He says, his voice echoing loudly despite its whisper-like tone. "Come… standeth before me."

The Deku Tree's way of addressing me could only mean that He, as I had suspected, also remembers the time of darkness. Despite this revelation, I am more relieved than surprised. I had suspected that He, as a divine would indeed retain His memory of the unfortunate events that once plagued Hyrule. I nod slowly, and proceed through the glade, making my way toward the great tree who waits ever patiently before me. The eyes of a hundred animals follow my movements, stepping to the side to make way for the one their guardian had summoned. Reaching the edge of the Deity's fount, I lower my eyes, kneeling in reverence to the Forest Father.

"Great Deku Tree, please forgive my abrupt request." I say humbly.

"I did sense thy troubled spirit the very moment that thee had entered this ancient wood." The deity responds calmly. "Stand and allow me to look upon thee, mine child."

I comply, slowly getting to my feet and craning my neck to look into the eyes of the great tree. "I thank you for your kindness, Father Koboku. Surely you, in your vast knowledge must know of the recent happenings in Hyrule. Am I also correct in assuming that you of their origin?"

"Thou dost refer to the actions that thyself and the Princess of Destiny didst take to erase the taint left upon the world by the Demon known as Ganondorf Dragmire." It was not a question. "Indeed I know of this. And I know of the fate of this land before those very actions. My death… the suffering of mine children… and thy efforts to save them and all of Hyrule from the spread of evil. In the same way that thee, the young royal, and the wise owl hath retained your memories, mine too has remained."

"All of that which you speak is true, lord of the forest." I say. "But I still do not understand what our actions have truly resulted in. If all we did was to erase the taint he left on our world, then why are so many things so different… so strange. It feels as if we have done far more than to simply erase the events of a mere seven years."

"As well it should, for thy actions hath effected this and much more." He replies calmly.

"What…?" I reply, my eyes widening.

"As thou may not know, the flow of time is a very fickle thing. It is not constant, nor is every event a separate occurrence. Every chain of events holds a point of origin, and through processes of causality, these chains continually interweave and unweave based on the events, which unfold along their fragile strands. Should one be changed even slightly, the result shall be an alteration in every event thereafter. However… if one should changeth the events of one of these points of origin, the subsequent alterations become much greater as many more strands have been altered."

The Deku Tree's words only serve to add to the confusion. Though I understand the words, their meaning is obscure to me. "Why are you telling me this? Precisely how heavily have our actions effected history's course?"

"Picture if thou will, the flowing of a river, the path of the water travelling in a single direction. Along this river there doth lie a large stone, embedded into the earth that rests beneath the waters. This stone stands as an obstruction, and the flow shall be forced to pass around this stone on either side before converging once more upon doing so. However, should the river's waters be powerful enough, its very pull may remove the stone from its position within earth, leaving a depression where it once stood, but this depression… it cannot remain. The river shall washeth over the now empty space where the stone once stood, filling it and continuing to flow unobstructed. Now, the very nature of the river hath been altered by these events. The flow of time doth work in a similar manner."

"Often times, an origin point similar to that stone is created with the birth of one destined to have a profound effect on the world as a whole such as thyself, the princess… and the demon." I gasp as the answer begins to form in my mind. "Thou did not merely erase the taint he didst leave on the land. His birth, his life… the Temporal Reverse created by thee and the young sage-princess hath removed his very existence from time's flow, and everything that his existence effected in even the slightest way hast been forced to alter itself to compensate for the void his loss hath left. He hast become no more than an anomaly, born but never to exist."

"Then that means… we have essentially sentenced him to a fate worse than death itself." I say, feeling somewhat guilty despite myself. Ganondorf was a monster indeed, but to subject him to such a grim doom…

"Even I cannot fathom what he must have felt when his existence was stripped from the fabric of time, but the results of this rewritten history were made manifest on the very day he should have been born… nearly one hundred years ago." My eyes widen even more as I hear just how much our actions have effected Ismirra. "Reality hast become illusion, and illusion hast become reality. These actions have lead to the death of one time, and the birth of another. It is unclear what may occur as a result of this shift, or who may be effected by it."

"Then even you cannot say what might come as a result of these changes." I say, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"I have existed from the beginning, the death of one body giving rise to another but retaining each and every memory of mine previous form… and yet even I cannot see what the future may hold. Only she who rules over time itself would have such knowledge… and she, much like the golden triad, left this world long ago."

"Which means there is no possibility of discovering such an answer, yes?" I ask.

"I am afraid so." The Deku Tree replies.

"I understand…" I say, defeated.

"I can tell that thy heart struggles still." He replies sympathetically.

"Did we do the right thing?" I question disconsolately, as much to myself as the deity before me. "The land was in a horrible state… it would have taken many years to rebuild our homes and even longer to mend the shattered hearts of the people. But was it right of us to make such a decision without even considering what the rest of Hyrule felt would be right? I feel as if… our actions have affected something that was not for us to meddle in. The land seems better for what we did, but is it real? Or is it merely my own wishful thinking."

"I understand thy plight, young Link." The Deku Tree responds. "Thou art among the few who remember the world as it used to be but possess no knowledge of how it hast become. Thou art torn between the reality that is, and the reality that thou remembers. I cannot say rather thy actions shall lead to good or ill… but the Hero's spirit still rests within thee. Perhaps it was the will of the Golden Ones that this should come to pass."

"Perhaps so…" I say, smiling despite myself as I remember the prayer I had made on that day. "Thank you for your wise words, Great Deku Tree. They were most helpful… but there is one last thing that I wish to ask.

"As thou wish." The forest god responds simply.

"What of Navi?" I ask. "When we returned to this time, she was among those who had lost her memory. I can only assume that she returned here. I merely wish to know how she fares."

"Navi… the young fairy-child did indeed return to these woods not long ago." The Deku Tree replies. "Though her memory may not remain, the trials of her journey with thee have nevertheless been a burden upon her fragile wings and her energy is not what it once was. She sleeps now within mine boughs, regaining her lost strength. It shall taketh much time – years perhaps – for her to recover fully but rest assured that she is well."

The Deku Tree's explanation brings a sense of relief to me. I had worried much for my former companion after she had left my side in the Temple of Time. To hear that she is indeed well is perhaps the greatest weight that the forest father has so graciously removed from my soul.

"These are good tidings. Perhaps I will see her again one day." I say gladly. "Until then, I suppose I too should find my own path to follow along this new road."

"Trust in thy courage and the way will become clear." He says, and I notice his wooden lips curl into the smallest of smiles. "May thou go with the blessing of the forest."

"I wish you great health, Father Koboku." I say humbly, bowing once more. "Farewell."

Bidding the Elemental Deity of Forest my final adieus I turn in the opposite direction, making my way back through the glade and toward the small fissure leading back to the village proper. The animals had resumed their grazing and the birds continued their never ending song within the trees, complimented by the croaking chorus of frogs around the pool. I take a moment to enjoy the peaceful sounds, knowing that soon, my ears would be hearing something far less pleasant; the voice of a particular self-proclaimed Kokiri leader.

* * *

Despite having to split the chapters again, and therefore having a shorter chapter for release, I can honestly say I am VERY happy with this chapter. It is a more 'quality over quantity' type of thing, I feel. This chapter really gives a good amount of plot detail and shows just how complex the situation has become.

So now, as always I have a few points to summarize. More information will become available on the site.

1. I changed the lore of the Lost Woods somewhat to better suit its nature. I did not feel that some of the 'Canon' legends were fitting for this story, and so I decided on this.

2. Kaepora Gaebora, known to some as 'That Annoying Owl'. I, in fact rather like the character and wished to include him in this story. This isn't the last time you will see him.

3. I've taken to including unique languages for the races of Ismirra. I will include translations of any words or phrases that have been used on my Webs.

4. I am sure some people are likely confused by the nature of the Temporal Reverse. I shall include an explanation on the site so that everyone might better understand it.

5. Yes, Navi is safe in the forest. While the theory connecting her to Majora's Mask is interesting I feel it to be inappropriate for this story. Link will have other reasons for leaving Hyrule soon though.

I honestly haven't the slightest idea if I accurately portrayed the Deku Tree's archaic dialect. I did some research to try to find the proper way to use those terms but some of it seems… off in a way. Maybe its just me? Also, for those who listened to the music I suggested while reading, what do you think? Did it help make the reading more enjoyable or add more depth perhaps? Should I make this a regular thing?

Either way, please remember to leave your reviews. I am always very happy to hear any thoughts or suggestions.

Also do not forget to check my Webs page for this story if you wish to learn more about the characters, languages, or the chapters themselves. http:/ trialsoftheheartdm(dot)webs(dot)com/


	9. Chapter VIII: Emerald and Amethyst

_ShiningwingX: It's been quite a while yet again, but Chapter VIII is finally here! Again, I had to split chapter VII which is where this one came from. I hope it was worth the wait. Not much else to say so I'll just leave it at that in this regard._

_One other thing however; As of June 5__th__, 2011 (As in, almost three months back? Yeah…) this story has reached its one year anniversary! This makes me proud because it's the first time I've stuck with a fanfiction project for so long (My last story didn't last nearly as long). So Happy Birthday ToTH: DM and etc. Here's to everyone's kind reviews and support. I wouldn't have stuck with this if it wasn't for all of you. Cheers._

_Listening Material (In order):_

_**The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker – Molgera Battle**_

_**Final Fantasy X – Makalania Woods**_

_**E.S. Posthumus – Nara**_

_**Eternal Sonata – Shape of Life**_

_**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – Cloud Smiles**_

* * *

_Now I know,_

_There is no other,_

_Love like a mother's_

_Love for her child_

_And I know_

_A love so complete_

_Someday must leave_

_Must say goodbye_

_**Celine Dion - Goodbye's the Saddest Word**_

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Emerald and Amethyst**

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe the two of you!" A harsh, childish voice of middling pitch reaches my ears immediately as I near the exit of the rift connecting the village to the glade of the Deku Tree.

"You'd be wise to calm yourself, Mido." A voice, obviously Kyun's, says casually in response. "You would not wish to find even more of those spots on your face, would you now?"

"How _dare_ you speak to The Great Mido, in such a way?" Mido's voice, sounding obviously offended cries out. "You seem to forget your place in the village, Kyun."

"Great? Hah." Kyun replies. "Come now Mido, the only one in the village who considers you 'great' is yourself."

"Well, perhaps not 'only'. We mustn't forget Fado." The voice of Jix chimes in.

It is at this moment that I round the corner, and witness the two squabbling Kokiri before me. Mido's freckled face is tinged a bright, blue-green color, and his teeth are bared in anger, while wrathful tears stream from his eyes. Kyun stands nearby with Jix perched in the usual place upon his shoulder. The sarcastic Kokirian hunter merely stares back, undeterred by the murderous glare, his arms folded casually behind his head as a smirk crosses his lips.

"It seems obvious that these two will be of no help, Mido." Kavis, Mido's much more even-tempered fairy says calmly. "If Link has gone to speak with the Great Deku Tree, perhaps we should follow him. Or we could simply wait for him at the entrance as this is the only path between here, and the Great Deku Tree's glade and he _will_ return eventually."

"There is no need for that." I say, revealing my presence as I step from the rift.

Apparently startled by my words, Mido turns sharply in my direction, nearly knocking Kavis from the sky in the process as the agile, violet hued fairy darts out of harms way. Kyun merely turns his head toward me, grinning mischievously at Mido's expense while Jix, ever relaxed does the same. I nod toward the latter pair before focusing my attention to the former. Mido's ire seems only to increase upon seeing me and though the look of contempt he bore may have once made me shrink, I now merely stare back, unaffected by his rancorous gaze.

Mido's appearance is that of a rather plain looking boy, though he is, in fact one of the eldest of the Kokiri; a fact that has likely attributed to his assumed superiority. His bright orange hair is rather unkempt, sticking out haphazardly in places from beneath his small green cap which bares some resemblance to my own, but is significantly smaller. Though the tears of anger he displayed before have abated somewhat, his walnut brown eyes are still squinted in ire. His nose is turned up slightly and his wide mouth is drawn into a scowl, baring his teeth. His cheeks are spotted with a number of freckles, only slightly hidden within the accompanying blue-green discoloration brought on by the rush of blood.

His tunic bares a few small differences to my own, the bottom portion having been fashioned with individual holes for each leg and bore no sleeves upon the top. The attire itself is rather worn with age, and is quite tattered with missing lacing and loose threads hanging from the legs. A few patches adorn the cloth from repeated mending and the fabric is slightly stained with a variety of unrecognizable substances. His short boots bare similar signs of wear, their lime green hue having faded with time and sporting a number of stitches.

Kavis bares little similarity to Mido, his own expression, one of calm and temperance which is only added to by the soft, purple glow emanating from his body. He is rather dignified in appearance, his long hair tied behind his head in a tail, which falls half way down his back. His attire is similar to Jix, consisting merely of a pair of leggings which bare the appearance of many diminutive, violet hued leaves, skillfully woven together. His wings, like those of the rest of his kin are translucent and shimmer faintly with magical power.

"So you've finally returned, have you?" Mido says grudgingly.

"Imarike Jun Mido…" I say, pronouncing his full name formally. "I suspected I might see you."

"You have some nerve intruding into the Deku Tree's glade, Link." Mido says scornfully. "You have committed an act of utmost disrespect to the Kokiri people to have made such a brash action."

"I believe it is within the right of every inhabitant of the forest to commune with Forest Father should they seek enlightenment." I retort.

Mido merely smirks. "True, every inhabitant of the forest _does_ have that right… but you are not among that number. You are not one of us!"

I wince slightly despite myself. Mido always knew exactly what strings to pull that would be the most painful for me, and it seems that now is no different. He appears to notice the effect his words have wrought for his grin only widens in triumph. Nevertheless, I hold my ground, never shrinking despite the blow to my spirit.

"Strike a nerve did I?" Mido continues. I remain silent. "Nothing to say? Just as I would expect, you've not changed at all, Link. Still no more than a coward; a coward with no fairy to call his own." I continue my silence, having expected the follow up insult which allows me to soften the blow.

"Bold words for someone who-" Jix begins but is immediately silenced by Kyun, who gives a subtle shake of the head toward the fairy.

"So this really is all you have to offer?" Mido continues his taunting, obviously growing irritated by the lack of response. "Can you not see that I am insulting you? Speak! Why do you not retaliate?"

"I do not need to." I say calmly.

"You believe you are better than me, yes?" Mido replies, his taunting sounding more like pouts now. "Others may have welcomed you, but I, the Great Mido shall never accept you as one of us! To me, you are nothing but the boy without a fairy!"

The final words are spoken in an indignant shout, and Mido rushes forward, teeth bared in ire and fist clinched so tight that the skin of his knuckles quickly changes to white from the pressure. Forced to avoid the ensuing punch, I quickly turn my body to the side shifting myself around the Kokiri's fist. The boy stumbles somewhat as his punch meets nothing but air, fighting to remain upright from the momentum. It is clear that he had expected the impact would allow him to maintain his balance. Upon recovering he turns toward me once again, his wrathful expression now accompanied by a look of surprise.

"How did you-"

His words fall short as he charges toward me once more. Closer now, I am unable to dodge his next attack and am forced to raise my arms to defend myself against the angered Kokiri's fists. A slew of punches rains down upon my guard, causing my arms to grow sore from the continuous impact. Mido, in a blind rage continues to attack, uncaring of where his blows may land, as he resumes his taunting.

"Just what have you been doing these last few months, Link?" He cries, mockingly. "I'd thought you may have at least toughened _slightly _during your absence!"

His attacks wane for a moment and I immediately take the opening, thrusting my left hand forward and grabbing Mido's wrist in mid-swing. He starts, surprised by the action and I immediately follow up, moving around behind him with his arm still in my grasp. The Kokiri 'leader' cries out in pain as his arm is bent up in an angle that would not normally be possible. Using my right hand, I thrust my palm forcefully into his back, releasing his arm as I do so and sending him stumbling forward. Having lost his momentum, the orange haired boy quickly falls to the ground, his knees and hands preventing his body's impact with the earth below. After a few moments he stands again and returns his gaze to me, shock and rage filling his walnut colored eyes.

He says nothing, deigning instead to attempt another attack, rushing forward in a similar fashion as his first attempt. This time however, I am ready for the assault. Shifting my stance, I quickly duck beneath his fist and shift myself to his left flank. My foot moves behind his own, and I plant my hand upon his chest, forcing him back. As I had planned, his heel catches my boot and causes him to stumble once again. I use the leverage to force him to the ground, my hand remaining upon the center of his chest.

The foul tempered Kokiri's eyes meet mine and he ceases to move, his rage fading as realizes his predicament. "So I was wrong… you _have _gotten stronger, Link." He says breathily.

Hearing the words, I remove my hand from the freckled boy's chest and step away, allowing him to pick himself up from the ground. Kyun and Jix look on from nearby, both wearing expressions of surprise though they are much slighter than Mido's own. Stumbling to maintain his balance after the jarring impact with the ground, Mido brushes his hands across his tunic, clearing the dust and grass from his clothing before looking back to me.

"Have you ever even considered why you hate me so strongly, Mido?" I ask calmly.

"I've already told you have I not?" Mido says scornfully. "You are not one of us, and you never will be."

"That is quite enough, Mido." A familiar, female voice says from just out of sight.

All at once the five of us, myself, the two Kokiri and their respective fairies, turn in the direction of the speaker; a girl who appears to be the same age as me, but who I know is in fact, much older. Her face is very childish and youthful despite her obvious aura of wisdom and maturity. Her blue eyes shine with vitality though her mouth is currently molded into an expression of displeasure as she gazes pointedly at Mido. The most distinguishing feature about her however must be her short, emerald green hair; a trait that is especially rare among the Kokiri and also serves to reveal her as being very receptive to the voices of Forest Spirits.

Her attire is almost entirely green; the tunic held firmly against her body through the use of a belt of sturdy green leather of similar quality to the brown variant but much rarer while the tunic itself is adorned with beautifully woven images of various plants and vines. Long sleeves and an extended neckline a few shades darker than her tunic protrude from beneath it due to the thick shirt she wears underneath. Her boots are of the same color and material as the belt around her waste, and unlike Mido's, are very clean and well kept. Upon her head of emerald hair rests a headband of an even darker viridian shade, fashioned like interwoven vines flowering at the ends; a symbol of her rank within Kokirian society.

A bright green, female fairy, shimmering with a power somewhat stronger than others of her ilk flutters idly next to the girl's head, her long, silvery wings beating gently. Her tiny arms are crossed in front of her chest and her expression mirrors that of her charge. Her attire too is slightly different than others of her kind, consisting of a top woven from not only leaves, but flowers as well which covers her chest while leaving her stomach exposed. Her legs are covered with a skirt of leaves which parts in the center, causing the lower portions to expand into curve-like shapes. Her ankles and wrists are adorned with bangles of thin, flowering tree bark, and the cerulean blossoms upon them appear to glow amidst her aura.

"Saria…" Mido gasps. "But I-"

"Do not make excuses for yourself. Saria grows weary of your constant mocking and belittling of our fellow Kokiri." Saria says sternly, but not forcefully, speaking in her typical third-person tone.

"But… he is not-"

"Must you always use such biting words, Mido?" Kyun says, finally recovering his voice and silencing Mido in the midst of his retort. "Link is as much a Kokiri as any of us; you are the only one who does not accept him as such."

"No Kyun." I say quietly, feeling the need to step in. "He is right."

"What?" Kyun asks, dumbfounded. "Of course he is wrong, Link. You were born here just like the rest of us and-"

"Please… you needn't shield me from the truth any longer." I say, shaking my head. "I know that I am not of Kokirian origin, but Hylian."

"But… when did Link discover this?" Saria asks, dropping the stern tone she held before and adopting a more regretful one.

I pause for a moment before replying. "The Great Deku Tree. He told me as much." It was technically not a lie, though I do not wish to explain the full nature of the revelation. "However, I suppose I knew it even before His enlightenment. The last Ritual was six years ago, and I could have been no older than six years old at the time. As the Ritual only takes place once every ten years, even a child – a child not of the Kokiri – could see that there are four years missing. It is a matter of simple math." I sigh and close my eyes. "The only explanation is that I was not born during the Ritual… and am therefore not of the race of Kokiri."

"Link…" Saria says gently, traces of sorrow in her voice.

I merely smile in response, doing my best to alleviate any negative feelings the Kokiri elder may have. "But it is just as well. I have come to accept my true origins, and it would be wrong of me to blame anyone for hiding my past from me. I know why it was done, and I do not regret anything about my life here."

"But it was still wrong of Mido to use your origin against you like he did." Jix says.

"That may be true, but the two of you should have followed the rules of the village rather than deciding matters on your own for something as sensitive as an audience with our guardian Deity." Saria's fairy, Cerilise explains. "All peoples within the forest do have the right to seek enlightenment from the Deku Tree, but to send a message of your intent without first confiding in the Guardian or Elder was rather disrespectful."

"Cerilise is right." Saria assents. "You should have made a request of Mido or Saria beforehand. If you had, then this entire conflict may not have even happened."

"We never meant-" Kyun begins but decides against speaking further, instead lowering his head in agreement. "No… I understand. I apologize for my behavior."

"I suppose we all could have acted in a more civil manner." I amend, bowing toward both Saria and Mido before continuing. "Please accept my apologies as well."

"Hmph… you two _should _apologize. I- ow!" Mido's sentence is promptly interrupted as Saria's elbow digs firmly into his hip.

"Mido mustn't forget that he acted out of turn as well." Saria says, rolling her eyes at him. "Unless Saria is mistaken it was _you_ who instigated the fight. Mido could have acted more maturely himself."

Mido cringes noticeably before looking toward Kyun and then to myself. "Forgive me." His apology is grudging, but it is an apology nonetheless.

"Very well." Saria says, a smile now gracing her lips. "The horn for the evening meal should be sounding soon. Now that we have finished our business, we should prepare before we miss it."

The Kokirian Elder turns in the opposite direction, likely to return to her own home to do just as she had said. After a few steps however she stops and turns back to regard me.

"Oh yes, and Link." She says calmly. "Saria would like to speak with you during the meal if it is just as well?"

I smile in response to my old friend. "That would be fine. Very well."

With those words, Saria continues on, making her way along the dirt path, which circles about a small pond lying just before the entrance to the rift and disappears among the thick trees around the water's edge. Mido, Kyun, and I see her off before the former turns to the two of us. He simply stares for a moment before clicking his tongue in obvious distaste and turns to leave himself, taking the path opposite of the one Saria had chosen as Kavis follows suit. Upon his departure, Kyun sighs breathily, leaning up against a rather large stone, his hands resting behind his head.

"Saria truly is something to be admired, is she not?" He says with a tender smile.

Kyun has been quite fond of Saria for a very long time, and this has been cause for a good deal of rivalry between himself and Mido. The three of them were born very close together by Kokirian standards. They are all older Kokiri, Saria having been born first, followed by Mido and finally Kyun. The latter two have competed for her attention for some time, though Mido has always been more open than the hunter. It comes as no surprise to me that this still holds true. It was Saria and Kyun who raised me during my early years in this village. For as long as I can remember, Mido has always been rather envious of our connection and his lack of trust for anything non-Kokiri has only added to his resentment of me personally, and has fueled the animosity between himself and my old friend.

"You truly have not changed Kyun." I say with a grin. "I suppose I am correct in assuming that you've still not spoken to her?"

His eyes close as he shakes his head, confirming my question. "You are the only one I've told about how I feel. I simply cannot bring myself to speak with her about it, though I cannot explain why. It is as if every time the opportunity arises, the words just… fade away."

"It is not something that can easily be understood." I say sympathetically as my own feelings for Zelda come to mind. "Trust me… I know."

"So you, too, have become smitten with someone?" Kyun says. Often I would expect a quip or jest from the hunter should I admit something like this to him. However, this time is different, his own thoughts pushing away any sharp-witted remarks he may have otherwise made. "Who is she?"

I turn away, feeling a slight heat in my cheeks. "I… should not say."

"Now Link…" Kyun prods. "I trusted you with my secret. Would it not only be right for you to share yours with me?"

I sigh at that.

"Right you are, my friend." I acquiesce, feeling somewhat modest. I trust Kyun however, and if anyone could understand my own predicament it would certainly be him. "Her name… is Zelda Estelline Hyrule."

Kyun's ears perk up and he gives a long, drawn whistle in response. "Even here in the forest anyone would know the name of the crown princess of our neighboring kingdom. Hearing this makes me wonder about my own sentiments. If you can have such feelings for a princess then perhaps my own affections for Saria are not that odd after all." He grins. "You've come a long way from the child you used to be, Link. I never would have expected you to find another so soon. What is she like?"

"Well she… She is wonderful." I say fondly. "She is as intelligent as she is beautiful, but also somewhat timid and soft spoken. She is quite innocent at times, which only makes her seem all the more dignified. She knows so much that it is nearly impossible to hold a conversation with her and not learn something new. She is also very proficient with magic. In essence, she is everything one of the Water element should be and more, and at the same time she-" I stop myself, shaking my head. I do not wish to continue any further lest I reveal something of our past experiences and I certainly do not wish to worry Kyun with such things. "But I digress. I do know how it feels to have these affections for someone who is so obviously higher than yourself."

"It sounds about right." Kyun says, a somewhat facetious grin lining his face. "It seems we still have a few things in common… though you've become much too serious, Link.

"And you are still not serious enough, my friend." I retort with a slight chuckle as the brown haired Kokiri does the same.

"I cannot help but wonder though…" Kyun says, tilting his head skyward in thought. "You must have done something quite impressive to have had the opportunity to meet the princess – and to be so close to have developed feelings for her no less."

"You might say that." I say quietly, not wishing to speak of the matter to Kyun. At least not at this time.

"If you two are finished with your reminiscing, we should get moving." Jix says, flying out from the inside of the collar of Kyun's tunic where he'd retreated shortly after Saria and Mido had departed. "We're going to be late for the food otherwise."

"Heh. Very well then." Kyun says, glancing over at Jix as the orange fairy alights himself upon his charge's shoulder. "I suppose you'll be joining us, Link?"

I nod in response, grateful for the interruption, and quite pleased with the idea of dining with the rest of the village as I had during my days living among them.

"Why ever not?" I affirm with a slight grin.

* * *

In Kokirian custom, meals are always communal affairs and nearly everyone is meant to contribute in some way. Knowing this, I deign to offer some of the food given to me by Ilana the previous day to the spread, adding a few selections that some of the forest children have never even seen before. Living as close to nature as they do, the Kokiri possess none of the typical eating utensils and cutlery of other races, and so, with the exception of simple wooden bowls and plates to hold the less cleanly of dishes, everything is normally eaten with the hands. A group of three large half-logs cut from the trunks of ancient, long dead trees sits in the direct center of the village, serving as tables for the daily meals. Around the village's dining area, the still rooted stumps of these same trees are covered with all manner of foodstuffs, gathered by the _Jirasved_ and _Kinusved_ and prepared through the combined effort of the rest of the villagers.

Saria had invited me to sit near her to which I obliged, taking my place upon one of the unoccupied leaf mats next to her. Kyun stands nearby, speaking idly to a few other villagers and laughing amiably as he tells them the story of what had occurred not even an hour before. Kyun is by far one of the most charismatic of the villagers, and everyone enjoys his stories mainly because of the humorous way he tells them. Standing on the opposite side of the table, he waves a leg of the roasted Cucco I had provided dramatically about as he speaks.

"It was absolutely incredible. You should have seen the look on Mido's face!" He says, taking a bite of the meat before continuing his story, his words muffled slightly by the food. "Link simply stood there, looking at Mido while he uttered one insult after another. He was barely affected at all and you could see that Mido was getting irritable because of it. He kept demanding that Link say something, but all he said was 'I do not need to…'"

The final few words were accompanied by an imitation of my own voice. I hear Saria chuckle nearby and I glance over to see that she too was listening to the amicable hunter's tale.

"You mean to tell me that _Link_ said this?" One Kokiri, another hunter whose name is Maru says, raising an eyebrow. "Our Link, who could never hurt fly, said this to _Mido_?"

"I am sure Mido did not take well to that…" says another, a girl whose name I do not know. "What happened after?"

"I know you will not believe me when I tell you this, but I swear it is the truth." Kyun says before elaborating on my scuffle with Mido to the others.

I shake my head as he does so, taking a small bite of my own meal; a thick stew of utele meat mixed with forest mushrooms and tubers from the wild onyu, which has been a long time favorite of mine. It is well that Mido seems to be absent from the meal as he would likely not take kindly to Kyun's story and may attempt to provoke HIM into a fight as well. Nevertheless it was indeed entertaining to watch as the brash hunter and his companion acted out the tale.

"Saria knows that Kyun has a penchant for exaggerating but I know what I saw." Saria says next to me. "Link has grown much stronger since he left… though Saria would have preferred to discover this a different way."

"I too wish things had happened differently." I say, closing my eyes humbly.

"We may not know much of the outside world, but Saria knows that it is not likely for one to change so drastically in such a short time." She states thoughtfully. "Though of course… there is a reason for that, is there not?"

"To what do you refer?" I ask, raising a brow.

"The other villagers believe that Link was sent into the outside world at the behest of the Deku Tree to bring knowledge of the lands beyond the forest. Many worried for your safety, having left so close to the coming of winter… but Saria knows otherwise." She says quietly, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "It was only the previous day that I discovered the truth from our father. He knew you would come and informed Saria beforehand."

I suppose I should not be at all surprised by Saria's knowledge. She was always rather intuitive due to her profound connection to the forest spirits, being the conduit between they, and the Kokiri themselves. It stands to reason that she too would be informed of the truth. Never the less I do feel some sense of trepidation, not wishing to reveal the truth to the others around us. Choosing not respond vocally, I instead focus my mind in order to form a telepathic connection that the many children feasting around us might not overhear our conversation.

'_Might we speak like this? I do not wish to worry the others with the truth of the matter.'_ I say cautiously.

'_The thought had crossed Saria's mind as well.' _The once-Forest Sage agrees. _'Indeed, it would be safer to do so.'_

'_Tell me, Saria. How much did the Deku Tree reveal to you?'_ I inquire.

'_He revealed the lost history. About the Demon-man known as Ganondorf Dragmire, and of His apparent death at his hands, as well as the task he gave Link before he perished… and of Saria's own role in the events that followed.' _She explains. _'Saria assumes you must have succeeded somehow, as our own history is quite different from what he showed her. Though I may not remember the hardship we all faced personally, I knows it is the truth.'_

'_Indeed I – no, WE did.'_ I say, taking care to include the Sages and Zelda. _'However… it seems things are much more complicated than that. The princess, Zelda and I – or rather, all of us… we did far more than to simply seal away a terribly evil man… we altered past, present, and future as well. I am still unsure of what to make of it all… or where to go from here.'_

'_Link's memories and thoughts have clouded the road ahead for him, yes?' _She says understandingly.

'_Indeed. Though father Koboku's words have proven most insightful they have not provided a full solution to the confusion I feel. Indeed, they may have even added to it.' _I say, closing my eyes in attempt to gather my thoughts. _'I know not what lies but a few steps in front of me, let alone what may lie at the end of this path. One thing is clear to me however… and that is that I cannot stay here. I must discover what lies at the end… no matter how long that may take.'_

'_Saria thought as much." _The viridian haired girl says, somewhat sadly. _'However, even if Link is to leave the forest again soon, he will always be welcome here. One thing that has not changed with time is that everyone in the village, especially Kyun and myself still care for you.'_

I smile in response to that, immensely grateful for how strongly my childhood friends wish to help me. _'Thank you, Saria. It truly means much to hear those words from you. Even if it may not aid me in uncovering the truth to all that has transpired, it is nevertheless, comforting. I only wish that I could share this with Zelda. I fear that her own struggle may be more difficult to bare than my own.'_

'_Ah, but she is not alone either.' _Saria says with a smile.

Her words surprise me somewhat. I had expected a more understanding, or sympathetic response from the Kokirian elder. _'What do you mean?'_

'_Often times, the greatest support one can find comes from those who share their experiences, for those individuals know what it is to feel as they do.'_ Saria says sagely. _'And for the princess, that support comes from you.'_

A familiar heat licks at my cheeks from the words she speaks, and I turn away to hide a slight blush. Thoughts begin to flood my mind of the wise, but innocent young royal, as well as the words I'd spoken to Kyun some time before regarding her. Despite her empathetic and sagely nature, it seems that Saria is still unaware of my true feelings for the young princess as well as the impact her statement holds.

Or… perhaps she is aware, and it is for that very reason that she chose to speak it.

'_I suppose you are right at that.' _I accede, abashed. _'But if I cannot find a way to answer my own questions then how can I possibly help her in finding answers to hers?'_

'_That is something that Link must discover for himself.' _The Kokirian elder says gently, shaking her head.

I lower my eyes thoughtfully. _'I understand. Thank you Saria… for everything.'_

'_There is no need for thanks.' _Saria says modestly. _'Saria is simply wishes to see her friend well… and she is proud to see how much Link has grown.'_

'_Nevertheless, you still have my gratitude.' _I insist. _'Though, there is one favor I wish to ask.'_

'_Speak it.'_

'_Please… do not mention any of this to Kyun.' _I request. _'He and you have been the closest of friends to me, and there is no doubt that I trust him, just… I do not wish to see him burdened with the truth. Not yet. I will reveal it to him when the time is right.'_

Saria simply smiles in response and nods slowly. _'Saria understands. Then it shall be.'_

I sigh thoughtfully, breaking the telepathic connection between myself and Saria. Despite everything, I feel rather content though the lingering thoughts of the recent events still leave me with many things unanswered. Attempting to push them from my mind for the time being, I focus on my meal and return my attention to Kyun as his tale comes to a close.

* * *

After nearly an hour, the meal was finally brought to an end and the villagers, with the exception of the few tasked with cleaning duties for the day, steadily left the communal dining area to tend to their own affairs. The sky had darkened somewhat as the evening hours drew on, and the air had grown quite moist in promise of the coming rain. Most activity is now centered around the last preparations before nightfall. I too had gone my own way, parting with both Saria and Kyun while they tended to other matters.

I'd taken the time to explore the village for what I believe will be the last time for a long while, reliving all of the memories that seem so distant to me now. Nieraki had not changed at all with the effects of the 'Temporal Reverse' as the Deku Tree had called it, so ageless is the wood that sustains it. The shadow from one of the long, narrow bridges passes overhead as I walk along the path of dirt and gravel, the same bridge which extends between the Lost Woods' entrance, to a small hot spring nestled within the rocks on the opposite end of the village which the children use to bathe. The bridge in question passes directly over Saria's house, and serves as an additional landmark heralding my destination.

The path slopes down as I turn the corner, revealing a small winding road leading to a house somewhat different from the rest. The home is crafted within a fully formed tree, quite unlike the large stumps in which many Kokirian homes are made, and there is no ground level entrance. Instead, a small latter of orefir wood leads to a raised platform a number of meters above the ground, and it is there that an opening barely large enough for an adult to fit through can be seen, covered by a thin sheet of tanned hide which functions as a doorway.

It is my old home… the very place where I lived out my early childhood years in this village. I slowly approach the humble structure, feeling unnecessarily disquiet as the memories, one by one, begin to flow back into my mind. As I draw closer a sight catches my eye upon the trunk of my former abode. A small, childish drawing is etched upon the bark of the tree, depicting myself, sword in hand as well as Saria and Kyun baring both magic and bow respectively against a beast resembling a dragon. I run my fingers over the grooves, remembering the simpler days when I thought of myself as merely another Kokiri.

"Saria remembers this." Says the voice of the afore mentioned. "We drew this when Link was very young."

"Those were simpler times back then." I say reminiscently.

Hearing no reply, I turn around to see Saria standing a few paces away from me while Cerelise hovers next to her. Both Kokiri and fairy have a decidedly solemn aura about them, and I notice Saria's fingers clenching tighter around a small object she holds in her left hand. Her head is turned down, and I cannot see the expression on her face, but I can tell that whatever she found me to say is of some import… and that it is a very sensitive matter as well.

"Saria… give it to him." Cerelise says in a gentle tone, landing on her charge's shoulder. "It was her last wish… we must honor it."

Saria looks over at the small, green fairy and it is only now that I can see the look of sadness on her face. She nods slowly and attempts to hide the sorrowful look behind a faux smile.

"Saria?" I ask, as she slowly approaches me, concerned by her uncharacteristic demeanor.

"Saria always knew this day would come. Always… though she dreaded when it finally would." She says meekly. "Because that would be the day that she would be forced to accept Link for whom he truly is… as a Hylian and not one of the Forest children. But now that time has come, and Saria must honor the final request… of the one who left Link in our care."

My eyes widen and I gasp at the Kokiri elder's words. Could she truly be referring to who I believe she is? Her fingers, shaky from her own emotions slowly open to reveal the item that she held.

It is a small, nondescript ring, its quaint, flat band made of pure silver and the stone, while a decent size is no more than a common amethyst. Despite its simplistic nature, I can feel the importance of this ring. Every shine of the silver, and each glint from the violet stone seems to reflect a memory that lies just out of my reach. The face of a woman, both beautiful and caring whose name I do not know slowly forms in my mind, obscure at first, but steadily growing more vivid… and then, just before the image fully manifests itself within my mind, it vanishes all at once, leaving me to wonder. Being unable to recall the image, I raise a shaky hand and take the ring within my grasp, looking over it carefully as the identity of this mysterious woman becomes abundantly clear to me.

"Mother…" I gasp, attempting to fight back a stream of tears and failing to do so as the warm liquid streams down my face.

"Before she perished, she requested that Saria would entrust her ring to Link when he finally discovered who he was." Saria said sadly. "But over the years you have lived among us, Saria eventually had come to regard Link as her own child… and so she always dreaded the day this would inevitably happen. We never received her name. That ring is all she left to us… and now it belongs to her son."

"She… left it for me? Knowing that I would discover the truth one day?" I ask, my voice hushed from the emotion welling inside me.

"It was fated to happen one day, and she knew this." Saria explains gently. "Saria only knew her for a few moments, but even in that short time she knew that Link's mother cared deeply for her son… enough to give her own life that Link might live. It was her solemn wish that Kyun and I would make sure that you lived a happy life here, for it was we who found her, and guided her to our father." She paused for a moment, lowering her eyes, which have begun to glisten with tears. "Have we … succeeded?"

My mind immediately snaps back into focus as I hear the words the young Kokiri elder speaks. "Saria… I said before that every moment I have lived here among the rest of the children has left me with no regrets. I may no longer be able to live within this sacred forest, but I will always treasure my days growing up here. If that is what… my mother wished for me; to live a happy life until the day I would learn the truth… then yes. You have succeeded and more."

"Link…" Saria gasps, breaking down in tears.

With a single quick motion, she steps swiftly forward, wrapping her arms around my waist in a tight embrace, like a mother holding her child for the last time. I stagger slightly from the impact, but maintain my balance, returning her embrace with my own. Her head buries into my chest as she sobs quietly against me. I clutch the ring in my hand in order to avoid dropping it, and it is only now that I realize how much taller I am compared to her. Indeed, even had I not suspected my true origins some years ago, or even had the Deku Tree not enlightened me to the truth, I would still be unable to deny the steady growth and aging that my body has begun to show. Even the most naïve of child would not be able to ignore this when faced with the fact that any true Kokiri never ages past childhood.

"Thank you again Saria… for everything." I say, repeating my words from before in an effort to console the green haired girl. "Even if fate sees us walk down different roads, our friendship is still just as strong."

"He is right Saria." Cerelise says, doing what she can to help console her charge. "Please do not cry. This does not mean you will never see one another again."

"Saria knows… but it is simply so hard to see this." She says through quieting sobs. "Is this what she must have felt when she entrusted Link to our care? Is this what a mother feels when she looses a child?"

I pause for a moment, considering her words. I have seen much death during my journey through the darkness that plagued Hyrule. I have seen families torn asunder and parents who were forced to bury their children when their fragile lives were stripped away by the unforgiving conditions and the monsters who walked the land… and I have seen children orphaned when their parents suffered a similar fate. However, even through all of this, I cannot fathom what it must feel like for a parent to loose their child. Such things must be beyond the understanding of those who have never experienced the bond a parent has with their young ones. I cannot answer Saria's question, though I assume that she had not in fact, expected me to. Nevertheless, while I may not know of any such parental bonds a thought crosses my mind almost immediately after the consideration.

"Might I offer a suggestion, Saria?" I ask with a smile. "Though you may no longer be able to act as a mother to me… why not a friend? Or perhaps even a sister?"

The forest sage's sobs quiet even further, and she looks up at me, her eyes still glistening slightly with tears. "What…?"

"I've discovered that there are bonds that run just as deep as the connection between a parent and child. The Gorons hold a tradition of adopting those who have proven their merit into their family as what they call 'Sworn Brethren' even if they are not of their race." I explain, remembering my own experience with the friendly race of golems. "What is to stop others from forming such a bond?"

"What a wonderful idea." Cerelise says. "After all, all things in life are connected through the blessings of the Divines and the Elements. It would do the forest a great honor for this connection to be acknowledged. That is what I believe."

Saria's expression slowly changes from one of confusion, to one of joy as the idea slowly dawns on her and a smile slowly spreads across her lips. "If this is true then… would it be alright if Saria now called you her Spirit Brother?"

"Yes, good!" I say, showing a smile of my own. "And you shall be my Spirit Sister."

Saria smiles and opens her mouth to respond, but a voice from nearby silences any reply she might have wished to make.

"Well now… are we not forgetting someone?" It says, the voice all too familiar to us.

As our embrace breaks, Saria and I turn in the direction of the voice, seeing Kyun perched within the boughs of a small tree nearby, Jix flitting about excitedly next to him. With a single, agile motion, he leaps down from the tree, landing nimbly in the grass a few paces away from us. Smirking casually, he stands up, approaching us slowly and calmly.

"I promised Saria that I would allow her to speak to you alone when the time came, but hearing what I just heard, I cannot merely sit and watch." Kyun says, his expression shifting to one of mock hurt. "Saria, Link… I am absolutely mortified that you would forget to include me."

"You should have seen him up there. He was nearly about to start crying when he heard what was being said." Jix says with a chuckle, eliciting a death glare from his charge.

"Kyun…" Saria says with a sigh. "I am sorry. I simply-"

"Worry not. It was but a joke. I am not offended." Kyun says, waving off the apology. "Though… you _do_ plan to include me, yes?"

I grin at the hunter's words, and glance over toward Saria. The Kokirian elder smiles and nods in silent agreement. Seeing the gesture I turn back to Kyun, my grin widening even further.

"Why, yes. We could not very well call it complete otherwise." I say.

At that moment a low rumble sounds overhead and a light drop of water falls upon my shoulder. Another falls soon after and then more as the skies finally begin to spill their contents even as our conversation comes to a close. It is almost as if they had waited to do so, graciously granting us the time necessary to speak. Grinning calmly, I carefully slip the ring onto the fourth finger of my right hand, taking one last moment to glance at it before turning to the others.

"We should take shelter until the storm subsides." I say as the frequency of the raindrops increases further. "I suppose one more night within my old home would not go amiss."

"Well, if that is the case, might you have room to offer us?" Kyun says.

"Surely you wouldn't have us stay out in the pouring rain would you?" Jix says, though his wide grin shows him to be anything but serious.

"Kyun, Jix…" Saria says, shaking her head in disapproval.

I chuckle slightly, feeling relieved at the newly lighthearted air. "But of course. I insist."

Hearing my words, Saria ceases her disapproving façade and, instead grins widely, obviously looking forward to the idea of a final night together. I turn away, beckoning for the two Kokiri to follow and begin my climb up the ladder leading to the entrance of my house. The footfalls from just beneath me serve to tell me of the two's acceptance of my invitation and as one, we quickly ascend, eager to reach the shelter of my home, and safety from the rapidly growing storm.

* * *

Ah, me and my chapter splitting ways… for shame for shame. In any case I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to get a little bit into how the Kokiri live, as well as fleshing out Link's relationship with Saria and Kyun a little more. At the same time, I figured this would be a perfect time to reference his mother and to learn a little bit more about her. I hope I detailed these well enough because I don't really know how well I did with it.

I can say however, that I'm actually somewhat ahead with the story. Both Chapter IX and the Bridge are complete, and so you should be getting another upload sooner than normal. Be prepared though… chapter IX is going to be titanic in length, even for me.

So now, on to a few small points. As always more in depth information can be found on the site once I update it.

1. I decided to do something sort of different with the Kokiri's naming system. Their names are structured in reverse. The surname comes first while the given or 'first' name comes last.

2. I wanted to portray Mido as a rather childish, short tempered, and immature character. Essentially, he's the typical bully.

3. I always found the way Saria occasionally lapses into third person speech in Ocarina of Time to be rather intriguing and decided to make that method of speaking an eccentricity of hers.

4. Not sure how well the conversation with Link and Kyun fit in with the rest of the chapter, but I wanted to make a point that the two are quite similar in many ways and greatly trust one another. Link would not idly reveal his affections for the princess to just anyone, and he's smart enough to know that, due to the Kokiri's isolation from the rest of the world, there isn't exactly a way that Kyun COULD reveal his secret to all of Hyrule even if he wanted to.

5. I've always been fond of characters possessing 'heirlooms' such as the ring Link received from Saria. I think it does well to show the connection between them and the loved ones who have passed on.

With that, another chapter has been completed. I must say, I was worried about how well this chapter would work out, but for the most part I can say that I am rather happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

The positive feedback and constructive criticism I've received thus far is the reason I've stuck to this for so long. Please, continue to share your thoughts so that I might continue to find that same inspiration.


	10. Chapter IX: A Plea From the Sands

_ShiningwingX: Greetings once again everyone. Chapter IX is finally here and I must say that it marks a very important step in the story's progression. I believe this will be the last chapter of the first 'part' as the next one is to be a 'bridge' chapter (That is to say, a pseudo-interlude-but-in-first-person of sorts bridging parts one and two) which shall then lead into part two. Up until now, I have been filling in the gaps between the end of Ocarina of Time and the beginning of Majora's Mask and this chapter is meant to be a catalyst to that. That is not to say that the story is over however. As I said before, this is merely the beginning._

_Lastly, I want to say that at thirty-nine pages and over 23000 words (not including authors notes), this is the longest chapter yet, so grab a snack, and I'll provide the music. I believe the word to describe this would be 'titanic'._

* * *

_Listening material:_

_**Tales of Vesperia – Time of Elegance**_

_**Final Fantasy IX – Footsteps of Desire**_

_**Ari Kessler, et al – The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past – Exodus to Sanctuary**_

_**Chrono Trigger – The Trial**_

_**Cliff Hooper, effinjerk – The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past – Dark World Ballad.**_

_**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – Training**_

_**Final Fantasy X – Yuna's Theme**_

_**Final Fantasy VIII – Roses and Wine**_

_**Final Fantasy IX – Terra**_

* * *

"_The right thing… what is it? I wonder… if you do the right thing… does it make… everybody… happy?"_

The Third Moon Child – The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

* * *

**Chapter IX: A Plea from the Sands**

* * *

I stand on the outskirts of the Palace's outer grounds, resting against a small tree off the path leading to the entrance, gazing up at the enormous structure from afar. The area is bathed with the light of Malia and Yira who shine vividly in the late morning hours, casting a pleasant light about the castle grounds. A cool, damp breeze brushes against my skin due to the moisture in the air, brought on by the remnants of Jabun's heavenly waters, which frequently bless Hyrule with their cleansing touch during this season. Epona stands nearby, idly grazing on the wet grass and swishing her tail to and fro casually as the sunlight licks her sleek hair.

The time I had spent with Saria and Kyun in the forest proved to be quite pleasant and provided some much needed relaxation from the recent events. I can now safely say that despite our differing memories, the two of them were still much how they were before that fateful chain of events and the knowledge of this is comforting to say the least. I surmise that it is for this reason that I found it much more difficult to utter that final farewell upon leaving the forest… particularly to Saria who had taken my departure much harder than Kyun. We all knew what needed to be done however, and so it was that with a heavy heart, I departed the place of my childhood once again, trusting Kyun to look after the Forest Sage and provide what comfort he could.

It has been some days sense my return and much of that time has been spent doing what work I could find in order to save enough rupees for food, and board at the various inns around the city. Many people in the city appear to be quite fond of music as I have managed to earn a fair amount of money by playing songs in the square. I had taken care to use the ocarina that Saria had made for me some time ago for those purposes, as it would have been quite unwise to so casually use the Ocarina of Time in such a way. Nevertheless, the money I had gained from the contributions of the city-folk had been more than enough to ensure that my life in the city was comfortable. I had even managed to save enough for a new set of clothes. It was nothing elegant, merely a tunic of scarlet hued fabric with simple lacing and a coal colored undershirt and leggings, but it would still serve to give me a somewhat more acceptable appearance to those in the castle. I had deigned to forego wearing my typical windsock cap, as it simply did not look proper without the accompanying tunic.

I had spoken to Zelda on a few occasions since returning, though each time had been through telepathy and I hadn't had the opportunity to see her face to face. It is the ninth day of Life's Birth… the very same day upon which I had first met her in a time now dead. Due to this, I might have expected to feel a great sense of joy when she requested my presence at the castle, but for the way she spoke when she made said request. She sounded troubled… urgent even. It was made quite obvious merely from the way she spoke that whatever she wished to see me over was of some import and certainly was not to be taken lightly. Moreover, the fact that she chose this very day to make such a request unnerves me to some degree for reasons I cannot fathom. What could possibly be so important that she would call upon me so ardently?

Unable to determine the answer, I decide instead to continue on, mounting Epona once more and stroking her mane gently. We continue on through the wide, tree-lined path leading to the grounds of the castle. The shadow of the old watch tower looms overhead as we draw closer to the ornate gateway leading into the grounds of the castle. The guard stationed nearby looks toward us, and I can feel his eyes following our movements from beneath the visor he wears. He is quite unlike the guard which I have come to know. Though he wears the similar iron chainmail and steel breastplate of the castle guards, his stature is both taller and broader than the former's and from the way he grasps his spear I can tell that he has likely tasted battle before. I cannot see his eyes from beneath the visor of his steel helmet, but from his aura he appears much more diligent and experienced as well and it is unlikely that any unwanted visitors to the castle would have skill enough to elude his eye. I am quite thankful then, that I have been granted access to the castle by decree of the king.

"State your business." The guard declares, his deep voice both stern and powerful.

"My name is Link, sir." I reply respectfully. "Her highness, Princess Zelda has summoned me. I have come to meet her as per her request."

"Aye, the princess did indeed speak of your arrival, lad. Very good." He replies, his voice showing little emotion so I cannot say rather he is pleased by this or not.

With a single motion, he raises his weapon and strikes the ground thrice in rhythm with the bottom of the haft. Upon the third strike, the gate slowly begins to move of its own accord, sliding easily into a groove within the carved stone and leaving the way open. I've seen this before. The gate is sealed by a sound charm and only way to activate the charm is to produce the exact sound that the caster specifies. Only the spears of the Castle Guards could create such a distinct ring and therefore the gate is impossible to open any other way.

A loud clank reaches my ears as the gate fully opens, locking in place as the guard nods in approval. "Follow the path and you will find two more guards. They will allow you entry to the Palace proper. Move along."

"Thank you, sir." I say simply, offering a humble bow to the armored man before moving toward the gate.

Passing under the threshold and out of sight of the stern guard and the stone gargoyle overhead, I finally enter the outer grounds of the castle. Three more distinct rings sound behind me, followed by the grinding din of the gate returning to its former position. I move on, directing Epona up the sloped, winding path reaching the top in moments as the simple dirt road gives way to a myriad cobblestones, which form a path leading to the drawbridge of the castle proper. The sound of trickling water reaches my ears from the ornate fountain fading gradually as I near the outer walls.

The two guards standing near the drawbridge are quick to grant me access, bringing their spears together and producing a similar shrill ring, which is immediately followed by the grinding of gears as the drawbridge slowly lowers itself over the moat. One guard steps forward, lifting his visor and revealing a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Please proceed." He says, smiling in a friendly manner. "I shall show your horse to the vaults if you'd like."

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you." I say, dismounting from the filly's back and stroking her main gently. "I will return for you soon, Epona. Do not worry."

Epona nuzzles my chest and whinnies softly in understanding. Feeling satisfied , I had the reigns to the guard, who takes them gently in his hand before leading the small horse away. I watch them for a moment before proceeding over the drawbridge and into the inner grounds of the castle. My eyes come to rest upon the golden wood of the beautiful Lothrian in the center of the path stretching before me, as well as the two stone sentinels beyond, which guard the doors of the palace proper.

My thoughts return to Zelda, and my purpose for arriving here, and I begin to move toward the ornate doors of the palace, hoping to find her quickly, and to discover her reason for summoning me.

* * *

After a half an hour of searching and questioning of the various handmaidens and menservants for the whereabouts of the princess, I eventually find her standing just outside the doors to the Unicorn Wing. Curious… she appears to be discussing something with one of the healers, though I cannot hear the words exchanged between them. I decide to patiently wait for her to finish her business before approaching, not wishing to interrupt should they be speaking of anything important. After a moment, the discussion appears to come to an end, as the dark haired healer bows humbly to the princess before retreating back into the wing.

As she bids the woman farewell, she turns away and her gaze inadvertently finds my own. Our eyes meet for the first time in nearly a full week and I immediately feel a familiar sense of nervousness within the pit of my stomach. Her sapphire eyes grow wide, further revealing their depths to me, and her lips part as she gasps in slight surprise. Sylindeene's Light, why must she have such an effect on me? After but a few seconds – though it could well have been an eternity just the same – I turn my eyes from her with some reluctance, and attempt to clear my mind of those bothersome thoughts of affection that had once again begun to surface within my mind. I clear my throat, turning back to face her once more, but it proves to be of no use. Though I had managed to focus my mind well enough, my heart still continues its relentless pounding within my chest.

"You… you've come early." She says suddenly in that same timid voice that I've come to adore.

"Did I interrupt anything?" I ask, attempting to maintain my composure, stepping forward to meet her.

"No, it is well." The young royal says, folding her hands in front of her stomach and shaking her head. "I apologize that you had to search for me. I'd planned to meet you in the Grand Atrium, but I hadn't expected you to arrive so soon."

"You needn't apologize on my account, Zelda." I reassure her. "It was no trouble, do not worry yourself."

"Then… shall we go?" She asks. "I would like to speak elsewhere if you would not mind."

I sense the subtle tone in her voice. What she actually suggests is that she wished to talk somewhere without fear of eavesdropping. "Very well, let us go."

I raise my arm slightly, offering it in escort to the young sage as is proper. She obliges me, and with a soft smile, places her arm within mine, allowing me to lead her from the wing. Despite the formality of the matter I still cannot help but feel slightly nervous at having her so close. Even if it is merely an act of courtesy, such closeness is both what I have most wished for… and what I have most feared. The fair princess' expression is unreadable, but she seems much more tense than normal, though I cannot be sure if this is merely a result of my own wishful imagination.

As we exit into the Grand Atrium, I feel as if I should say something; anything that might serve to lessen the tension between us. "Might I ask what you were speaking of to that woman of in the Unicorn Wing? It seemed rather important." I say, inquiring to what I'd witnessed earlier.

"Oh." She speaks, blinking softly as if my question had triggered something within her mind. "I… I was speaking to her of the possibility of learning the arts of the healer." She explains. "I've always been fascinated by such things, and I do know some restorative magics but I… have never learned any more than basic theories."

"Ah, I see…" I say thoughtfully. "It makes sense. I certainly could see you as a great healer, as you do seem to have quite the knack for it."

She turns her eyes away shyly before responding. "You flatter me, Link."

"Flattery has naught to do with it." I say honestly. "It is something that you are meant for, I feel. It seems that you have a natural talent for it."

She turns her eyes toward me, and I can see the glint of hope within those two beautiful, ocean colored pools. "Do you truly think so? You are not merely saying these things to give me false confidence, are you?"

I grin slightly and turn my eyes down toward my free arm. "I believe my right arm can attest to that, milady. You healed the wound splendidly."

"I… did?" She asks, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Not even a scar." I affirm. "I believe you would make a wonderful healer, Zelda."

Those words seem to bring some sense of self-confidence to the young royal as her lips slowly curve into a small smile. I cannot help but feel a sense of joy myself as she does so. I've always loved that smile, and so much the better when I am the one to put it there. Seeing it now serves to lessen the tension I felt before which I am doubly glad for. However, at that very moment her expression seems to fall once again, and she averts her eyes slightly, though not enough that I cannot see. This however, is not an expression brought on by lack of confidence. Rather, for whatever reason, she almost appears… nervous.

"Is something amiss, Zelda?" I ask, concerned. "Are you well?"

"There is another reason I wish to learn the ways of the healer." She says timidly.

"What reason would that be?" I reply.

She sighs softly, remaining silent for a moment before finally replying. "Near the end of Ganondorf's reign, before we… altered time's flow. Do you remember?"

"Of course. Not a day goes by that the memory does not surface." I say with a somber nod. "But how does this relate?"

"I became much learned in the ways of magic." Zelda explains. "I had to. If I did not learn to defend myself, then I would not have been able to survive those seven years, and yet…" She stops briefly, hesitating for a moment. "It was all for naught against him… my magic was useless. I was forced to fully rely on your strength to defeat him… it was all I could do to merely stun him long enough for you to deliver a decisive blow."

She sighs in regret, a forlorn expression marring her beautiful features. "I was completely useless. You fought so valiantly for me, and all of Hyrule and I could do nary a thing to aid you."

"Zelda…" I begin consolingly but the princess merely shakes her head, silencing me.

"That is why I wish to learn the healing arts." She explains, her voice somewhat meek. "Because, if something such as this were to happen again and should my offensive spells fail, at the very least I might still be able to offer aid through healing and support. I just… do not wish to be a burden to anyone anymore."

"Zelda… you were never a burden to me. I would never have even known where to turn, or have even had the ability to awaken all of the sages if not for your guidance. I would not have had the strength to complete my destiny at the end of it all, if you were not there with me, constantly reminding me of what I was fighting for. Never think that you are a burden, Zelda because you are anything but." I say with a comforting smile. "However, if you are still adamant about learning the healing arts, then I will not question it… because I know that you will excel at it splendidly."

The princess' expression slowly returns to that same small, grateful smile she wore before, my words obviously having had the desired effect. "Thank you, Link. If that is what you believe then I shall try to believe it too." She pauses briefly as her expression turns serious. "But… there is something much more important I must discuss with you. We should go to my gardens… it is more private there."

"Ah, yes." I say, remembering my original purpose for visiting the Great Palace. "I am quite curious as to why you would request my presence. It sounded rather urgent."

"It is indeed." She affirms. "Let us proceed… we can speak without worry once we arrive. We must hurry though… early or no we haven't much time.

I give a silent nod in response before focusing on our destination as we walk the halls of the castle. My resolve having returned, I continue to escort the princess toward her gardens, stepping swiftly through the echoing corridors of the Palace. I silently wonder what counsel the princess wishes to share but deign not to speak of it until the time is right. For now, I simply focus on our current objective, preparing myself for what is to come.

* * *

The trek to Zelda's personal section of the courtyards did not take long and soon, we found ourselves among the small artificial grove, nestled in the small outdoor area between the Phoenix and Dragon Wings. As I would have expected, the wayward petals borne from my struggle with Impa the week prior have sense been cleared away. Moreover, the garden appears to be well into its recovery even in this short time. A number of viridian stems, possessed of small buds sprout from the ground under the shade of the small trees nearby, accompanied by a few similar structures of a more cerulean color. I hadn't the time to admire the scene however, as the small, delicate hand of the princess royal grasps mine, leading me further into the garden.

After a moment, she stops in the center of the area, granting us some slight reprieve, and I immediately notice that the garb she wears today, though very elegant is different from that which she wore on this very same day when we first met. A bodice in a shade of blue, which perfectly matches the sapphirine color of her eyes now replaces the violet one she wore back then, and a silver undershirt covers her arms, the wrists lined with beautiful patterns in a light yellow thread. Her white skirt is quite similar to the one she wore on that day, the bottom portion trimmed in intricate symbols of sky blue. Instead of her wimple or tiara, a pair of jeweled hairclips with an appearance like that of a pair of feathers rest above each of her pointed ears.

"We should be safe to speak here." She says softly, turning back toward me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask in concern. "Might the day have some significance? I find it rather curious that this day also marks the day in which we originally met… and the day I first saw _him_."

I add the final words grimly. Zelda's expression shifts, mirroring mine. "Indeed… I have learned that a new ambassador from the Ahm'Veshta Desert has recently arrived. I am sure you can guess to whom I am referring."

Without the possibility of Ganondorf there can only be one answer. "Nabooru." I say simply.

"Indeed, but there is something else." She replies.

"What?"

"She is not alone." Zelda continues. "There is another with her."

"Another?" I ask, my curiosity piqued. "Do you know who?"

"The Gerudo Prince." She answers.

"Prince?" I ask, lifting a brow thoughtfully. "A new male Gerudo… I've not heard anything of this before now. If he is with Nabooru however, I can scarcely suspect him of being a threat. The Gerudo may be thieves but they are not evil. Still… I cannot help but wonder why both Nabooru, and this new prince would make the journey all the way from Ahm'Veshta. Whatever their purpose, it must be of some import to merit two of the most important people of their nation traveling to Hyrule."

"That is precisely why I requested your presence." The young royal acknowledges. "Link… I believe it would be wise for us to discover more of this. In a few hours time, the Archduke's Counsel and my father will be meeting with Nabooru. If we are to discover anything more, then would be the time to do it."

"Perhaps so, but I happen to know that your father is not particularly fond of me…" I say, remembering the harsh words King Gustav spoke when we first met, and I had not spoken to the monarch sense. "He would never allow a _peasant_ to witness a counsel meeting."

"Indeed he would not… and to him, I am to young and inexperienced in such matters to attend such a meeting either." Zelda affirms, and I swear I can see her roll her eyes slightly in irritation. "But there _are_ other means."

"You suggest that we eavesdrop?" I say, hazarding a guess at the rather unsubtle wording. "Would that not be dangerous? We cannot very well listen through the door."

"Perhaps not," The princess replies, shaking her head. "But there is a way."

I think for a moment before nodding. "Very well, what have you in mind?"

Zelda smiles slightly before proceeding to explain. "The walls of the palace contain many secret halls and chambers from many years ago. Some of these are still known and are used as escape routes during times of war, but others have been forgotten over the years. I discovered one of these corridors some time ago. It leads to an area near the Counsel Chambers and would be perfect for such a purpose.

"I see…" I state in realization. "This would make matters easier."

"We do not have much time to waste." Zelda says. "We should go now, before they begin the counsel."

"Very well." I agree. "Lead on, princess."

* * *

The entrance to the passage in which Zelda referred was in fact located in the Centaur Wing and it is here that we now find ourselves. I now understand why she was so adamant about enacting the plan as soon as possible. While the path would eventually lead to the area near the Counsel Chambers, it would take some time to traverse the no doubt mazelike paths to reach the Dragon Wing where the afore mentioned room is located.

The corridors of the Centaur Wing are quite elegant, befitting their role as a residential area for the higher classes of noble families. Light from Malia and Yira streams in from the crystalline windows, framed with golden metal carefully formed into opulent shapes and curves. The light falls upon the bricks of beautiful white stone, which make up the walls, floor, and ceiling, dancing with waves of some strange metallic-blue substance, which glint like silver as the rays touch them. The elegance of the hall is only added too by the myriad flying buttresses, shaped into picturesque curves, and widening at their bases. Various tapestries and coats of arms of varying shapes, sizes, and origins line the walls, each one depicting a different noble family both current and historical. A sweet scent reaches my nose, borne from the many exotic plants that also line these halls.

Rounding one of the curvaceous corners, the princess leads me to a small isolated pathway, which splits from the corridor that we had walked only seconds before. Despite the elegance of the stonework and the few potted shrubs, the branch seems to lead to nothing more than a dead end. The path ends only a few meters in and my eyes are met with nothing but the similar stonework of the rest of the wing, which bars our path. Despite the appearance however, I trust Zelda's judgment, having encountered such seemingly impassable obstructions before.

"This is the place, then?" I ask calmly.

"Yes." Zelda avers without hesitation, approaching the wall slowly. "Follow me."

I comply, stepping forward to meet her as the young royal stands before the wall, eyes focused on the stone barrier. She raises her right hand, and rests it gently upon the wall and I immediately hear the faint sound of music brought on by her channeling of Shadow magic. After but a few seconds the 'wall' begins to pulse slightly, slowly at first, and then growing quicker between intervals until it becomes so frequent that it becomes like to ripples upon the surface of water. At that moment, Zelda's hand immediately disappears into the false obstruction as the melancholy tune fades into nothingness.

"As I thought. A Spectral Façade." I say in understanding. "I must say it is quite impressive that you would be able to find one without the use of the Eyes, let alone one so well sealed as this. I am amazed once again at your ingenuity, Zelda."

"Ah… Thank you." The princess replies, blushing cutely at my compliment. "Shall we go?"

I smile at the change in subject but decide not to press the matter further. Nodding my head in agreement I watch as the rest of the young royal's body disappears behind the Façade, leaving a trail of ripples in her wake. I follow suit, stepping into the rippling mass of illusion magic, feeling a sensation much like that of passing through water, and yet as I emerge it leaves no wetness on the skin.

My eyes fall upon Zelda who had waited for me on the other side, and I am made instantly aware of the stark contrast this place has from the wing we were just in. The walls are much more plain, made only of simple granite, and the lack of any sources of light makes it very difficult to see any more than a few feet ahead at a time. The air smells and feels much older and mustier here than it had in the wing proper, and particles of silvery dust tickle my nose irritatingly. The darkness will make traversing this hidden path quite difficult, and knowing this, I begin channeling a small amount of Light magic, directing it into the tip of my index finger.

"Effulgent Glow…" I utter softly.

A small orb of silvery light slowly forms into being above the digit, glowing with a soft brightness, enough to illuminate the area around me. Shadows flare out from behind the two of us, as well as any other solid object in response to the small, but very illuminating orb of light. Zelda follows suit, creating one of her own and with the combined light sources we start off on our path, intending to reach the Counsel Chambers before the assembly begins.

I notice almost instantly how easily it would be to get lost within these hidden halls. Through the myriad roundabouts, and paths leading to nowhere, the place is more akin to a labyrinth designed to hinder progress rather than aid in it. The walls of grayish stone appear almost identical no matter where we go, patched in places with a dull, greenish mold which adds a cloying scent to the already unpleasant aroma. It is obvious that this area has not seen intelligent life in many long years, and it is a wonder that such places even exist in a place as fine as the Great Palace. Small, useless iron lamps devoid of any sort of fuel hang lazily from the walls, covered in thin layers of dust and corroded in places from lack of care; likely remnants of a time before the advent of illumination crystals. It is obvious that at one point this corridor possessed a very different atmosphere than the one it carries today.

As the path continues to wind to and fro, I follow closely behind Zelda, knowing that she is by far more familiar with this forgotten hall than I.

"We should reach it shortly." The princess informs after a few moments of silence, as we near one particularly large bend. "It is just passed here."

The anxiety between the two of us is palpable, and I quicken my pace to match hers. It is quite obvious that she feels the same desire to discover what may be borne from this most recent shift in time's flow. That the entire counsel has become involved proves that this is no simple matter… and the very fact that it is upon the very same day in which Ganondorf himself visited the castle during the Seven Lost Years makes the matter all the more curious. Rounding the corner fully, Zelda suddenly stops before me. I open my mouth to voice the obvious question when the answer suddenly presents itself to me.

A large, thick web of strong, highly elastic threading stretches from one end of the corridor to the other, covering it with a silken barrier and preventing any further progress through the dark passage,

"Skulltulas." I say matter-of-factly.

The large variety of spider whose name comes from the tell-tale pattern on their abdomens baring the appearance of a ghastly skull; such a web could only have been made by one of them. Though territorial, they are more frightening than dangerous to sentient races as they possess no venom of their own, relying more on their large size and powerful jaws when hunting for prey. Regardless, they can be quite the nuisance and this most recent occurrence only proves that fact further. I slowly draw my sword from where it rests upon my hip with my free hand, raising the other to better illuminate the surrounding area.

"Stand back, Zelda." I request calmly.

The princess nods and complies, withdrawing a few steps in order to make room for me as I approach the barricade of surprisingly durable Skulltula silk. Offering two quick strikes, my blade cleaves through the thick web with a sound like to ripping parchment. Disconnected now from the rest, two segments of the severed obstruction fall to the sides, leaving only a small portion dangling lazily from the ceiling of the dark corridor. Satisfied, I sheath my blade and give a nod to the golden haired royal, shifting a few low hanging threads of silk away from her path as she passes through the destroyed web. I follow suit as we continue along the pathway leading to our destination.

Within but a few minutes we reach what appears to have once been a very opulent doorway. The brass hinges are coated in a fine layer of dust and they, like the lanterns appear rusted to a degree, though it does not appear to be so far corroded as to prevent it from being opened. A few splinters of crimson wood lie about the floor near the door, likely fragments which have fallen off over the years and been forgotten. The wood on the door itself is faded from lack of polish and the embroideries are largely unrecognizable with what little remains of a golden colored paint clinging fragilely to the door and it's frame. There is one image I am able to make out however; a tree possessing seven limbs with the uppermost branch appearing somewhat larger and extending further than the other six.

"That tree used to be the symbol for the Hyrulian Counsel in olden times, before it was changed to the eleven-pointed star we know today…" Zelda said softly, answering my unspoken question. "This is the old counsel hall, where the Dukes and Duchesses of the original six provinces would meet with my ancestors to discuss the affairs of the kingdom. I've read that back then, the Royals and the Highnobles would often come to agreements rather easily and whenever a disagreement DID arise, it was always handled in a very civil manner." She sighs softly, lowering her eyes. "Now however, it seems that all of them merely seek to further their _own_ interests rather than the interests of the kingdom as a whole."

"But why build entirely new areas around the old ones?" I ask quizzically. "Why not simply renovate these old paths and chambers instead of leaving them in this state? It almost appears as if they are being hidden."

"That is because they are." Zelda said gently. "Despite the prosperity of the old kingdom, there were many dark times as well, just as there are now. Many of these rooms and corridors have a much more sinister history than this one. Perhaps when the new castle was built they sought to bury much of that darkness in the shadows, and to eventually forget it ever occurred."

"It sounds irresponsible…" I say with a frown.

"I agree." Zelda says, though I sense a 'but' in her tone. "Though, some people simply are not strong enough to learn from past mistakes and would rather not even acknowledge the fact that they happened. I suppose such was the case with the architects." She pauses for a moment before changing the subject. "Regardless, this is where we must be. The new Counsel Chambers were built adjacent to the old ones and this is the best place to watch the assembly.

"Ah, I see." I say in realization. "Then we should make haste before the meeting begins."

"Indeed. Let us go."

I nod in response as we briefly dispel our light sources, casting a pall of darkness over us for a time as we approach this final barrier. These doors are large and old. It would take a fair amount of strength to get them open, and it would likely require both of us to do so. I wait for a moment, giving my eyes some time to adjust to the darkness before firmly grasping the cool brass handle. I feel Zelda's presence more than see her as she joins me at my side, following suit and grasping the handle herself. For a brief moment, I feel the soft skin of her hands touch mine, forcing me to repress another wave of nagging thoughts as she situates herself.

With a strong, uniform pull, we manage to successfully open the passageway into the old counsel chambers. The hinges creak from lack of use, but surely enough the door pulls free, and begins to open with some effort. After a few seconds we cease our labors, and I take the time to rub out the strain in my wrists before looking over our progress.

"That should be enough. No need to open it fully." I say in approval over the gap we managed to create, large enough for us to easily pass through.

Zelda nods in response and we slowly slide our way one by one through the threshold and into the old counsel chambers. It seems that this area is rather bare. A once elegant table sits in the very center of the room, surrounded by a total of seven aged, but opulent chairs all covered by a screen of silvery dust. One chair is raised and appears slightly grander than the rest, and I can only assume that this must be the same chair in which the reigning monarch sat upon in those days. The walls of bluish stone are empty of any ornamentation, but still show signs of past grandeur. A few, less dust-caked areas of varying shape and size mottle the lonely walls; tell tale signs that beautiful landscapes and ornate tapestries were proudly displayed here at one time. It is likely that these very same items of décor have been moved to other areas of the new castle, architects and inhabitants alike not wishing to forsake such precious heirlooms to the slow decay of the rest. A large chandelier of tarnished gold hangs above the table, its body, a mass of complex, but very picturesque curves and shapes and a few half-melted, pure white candles still sticking out from their positions where they were once used to bathe the room in warm fire's light.

The most peculiar feature about this room however, must be the rays of light streaming in from various points on the right wall. This light most certainly comes not from our magical lanterns as it appears to stream in from the wall itself. There is easily enough of it to adequately illuminate the room even without our mystical light sources. It would not be as well lit as the palace's main wings to be sure, but there would certainly be enough to find ones way through the gloom.

"Those lights… they are from the new counsel chambers are they not?" I ask, hazarding a guess to their origin as they can only be seen from the right wall and nowhere else.

"Indeed." Zelda affirms. "The walls of the new chambers were made that way with aesthetic purposes in mind. I do not believe our ancestors anticipated that these hidden chambers would ever be found. This is fortunate for us… those openings will allow us to view the new chambers from here."

"Hmm… it seems the architecture has begun to work in our favor." I say, grateful for the providential change from the labyrinthine paths we most recently traversed.

"Come… it sounds as if they've yet to begin." Zelda says in response, leading me toward one of the many small openings.

I peer through the small aperture, finding it difficult to see what lies beyond at first due to the stark contrast in lighting. Eventually however my eyes begin to adjust, and though I cannot see everything that lies within the room beyond, I have a clear view of a rather unique looking table. The table forms a semi circle around a raised dais of pure white marble, and appears podium-like in nature due to the angled surface. It is made of a crimson wood not unlike that of the doors we used to enter this area, but is certainly better maintained, the surface shimmering from recent polish and it is gilded with a fine gold which coats the complex grooves and indents, creating a plethora of a exquisite, shimmering images. A number of symbols line the face of the table, some of which I recognize as being the standards for various races or noble families.

It seems a number of the participants have already arrived, indeed it seems that almost all of the eleven seats positioned around the table have bodies to fill them. I recognize no faces, save for the stern, regal man sitting within the most elegant of the eleven chairs, situated in the direct center of the opulent table. His body is framed by the large tapestry behind him, depicting the image of an eleven pointed, platinum star, with the uppermost point extending like a blade to the heavens.

King Gustav Falosvere Hyrule IV.

Even from here I cannot help but feel intimidated by the man despite knowing that he cannot see me nor Zelda, ensconced as we are within the chamber's ancient predecessor. The golden haired princess settles herself next to me, gazing through another nearby opening into the much more elegant room beyond as the final unoccupied seats soon find bodies to fill them. Moments pass, and eventually the tension is broken as a middle aged man of fine garb and rigid posture approaches the eleven seated figures and speaks in a humble, yet dignified voice.

Lords and Ladies of the Counsel of Archdukes, and our most gracious liege. Allow me to announce our ambassador from the north-western desert nation of Ahm'Veshta; Queen Nabooru Jariyah Ka'Shinde." The herald proclaims.

I had expected to see Nabooru in her typical Gerudo attire; simple but elegant at the same time, her face locked in that sly, alluring expression I'd come to expect from the once second in command of the Gerudo race. I expected her to approach the dais with a casual saunter and to address the eleven seated individuals in a simple, yet sharp tone, and in doing so, perhaps to elicit a few chuckles from less stiff counselors, and scowls from the rest. I expected many things for what I know of guileful red haired sage.

What I witness instead, is something I could never expect.

Nabooru enters, stepping slowly toward the dais, and I am immediately made aware that this is certainly not the Nabooru I remember. Her face holds none of the sly wit that I had come to expect, instead holding an expression of utmost seriousness. Her attire too is quite different, A white top covers her upper body almost completely, save for a small opening, revealing the dark skin of her stomach. The garment has no sleeves, and her upper arms are adorned with matching brass, wireframe armlets adorned with four large topazes upon each one. Two golden bangles in the shape of large rings hang from her wrists, shimmering softly in the light of the illumination crystals about the room. A pair of pantaloons of a similar color to her top covers her legs, flared out from the center in typical Gerudo fashion, held to her slender waste by a silver cincture. A veil of thin, translucent fabric hangs from the cincture and covers her leggings while a similar veil over her head shrouds her features only slightly. A slender chain of silver encircles her head, possessed of the largest topaz I have ever seen. Her hair is not fashioned into the eye-catching pony-tail I had once attributed to her, and instead flowed behind her unbound.

I had never thought her to dress in such fine garb, nor to appear as serious as she does now. I frown, focusing ever more intently as the events play out before me, determined to discover what has happened to her to cause this.

"Queen Nabooru Jariyah Ka'Shinde of the Gerudo." King Gustav addresses her formally, to which the red haired woman bows. "The counsel has agreed to hear your words. You may speak."

Raising her head, Nabooru opens her mouth to address the eleven counselors before her. "Lords and Ladies of the Hyrulian Counsel of Archdukes." She says in her distinct Gerudo accent. "I have come on behalf of my people, and our young prince with one request. Life has been difficult for our people over the recent years. We have been subject to plague and famine for some time. Our warriors and hunters have become ill and our children are starving as there is not enough food to adequately nourish them. It grows worse by the day, and I fear if it continues unchecked, our very way of life may soon be threatened. It is for this reason that we ask that you annex our desert home into your great Kingdom, and to make Ahm'Veshta a province of Hyrule that we may find our salvation."

"You ask for assistance from us?" One noble, a Hylian man asks sharply. "History reminds us that you Gerudo are not exactly the most saintly of people. You come to our lands, steal our wealth, and seduce our men and now you come to us, asking to become part of our kingdom? What nerve you have."

"Now, Lord Trinel, do not speak so callously." Another counselor, this time a rather young human woman responds. "While these accusations you make are not entirely baseless, did you ever consider the fact that these actions may very well have been crimes of necessity? If what Queen Nabooru says is true, thievery would likely be the only option available in order to feed her people, and we all know that there are not many men born to the Gerudo people and procreation IS necessary."

"Nevertheless, thievery is a crime no matter the circumstances, and even more so for a society who does not belong under the Hyrulian standard." Another man, a Sheikah, sneers indignantly. One can easily see the obvious hatred he feels for the Gerudo queen in his crimson eyes. "One might even say that the Gerudo nation has been robbing our fair kingdom of its wealth… an act that would normally lead to war."

"You over exaggerate our crimes, Sheikah!" Nabooru objects with some sense of anger. "Steal we may, but only from those who have wealth to spare and we never take more than what we need for survival. Furthermore, stealing from women, children, and the impoverished is strictly against our principles. We may be thieves, but you treat us as if we've no morals whatsoever."

"And what of those men you seduce?" The Sheikah shoots back in a cool, calm voice. "Many of them are married with families of their own. Families your people shatter with your mere presence in these lands."

"I cannot control every action of my people." Nabooru replies. "To do so would not only be unfair, but also impossible. If they choose engage in private matters with a man in wedlock it is not for me to know. You must also consider that Gerudo women do not actively screen a potential mate to make sure of such things. Just as many of your men approach our women as the alternative… who is to say that we would know of their marital status?"

"She makes a valid point, Nekua." A somewhat aged and rather relaxed looking Goron ambassador says. "What we are in the presence of is the leader of a race whose very lives are at risk every day in the desert sands. Men are few and far between so one cannot blame them for what they do. What we should consider is just how deeply the Gerudo care for one another. Their society is like that of one large family of sisters all of whom work together and support one another. In that way, they are much like us Gorons."

"Oh? And are they as thick skulled and stubborn as you as well Gor-Azimo?" Comes the sharp remark of a female Zoran counselor sitting across from the Goron who'd just spoken.

"Better thick skulled and stubborn than pompous and over organized, which I believe describes your kind quite well, Gracefin Naridiel."

"I will have you know that-" Naridiel begins angrily but whatever retort she intended to make is immediately shattered by the echoing sound of forcefully stricken stone.

"Enough!" King Gustav declares in his powerful voice. "Need I remind the two of you that these meetings are called for the sole purpose of discussing important matters that effect the kingdom, and not for petty racial squabbles? I will tolerate no more foolishness during this meeting. Should another instance like this arise, I will see to it that the instigators are promptly dismissed from this meeting and their statements expunged. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sire…" The two squabbling counselors say in unison, heads lowered humbly before the king.

I must say, I am quite impressed. Despite his imposing nature and his obvious distrust of me, I cannot deny the Hyrulean king's exceptional leadership abilities. He may not be a proper father figure, but as a monarch he knows full well how to run his kingdom and keep order. In this, I am able to find a greater degree of respect for His Majesty… I only wish that some of his abilities as a king would be reflected in his abilities as a father.

"If I may say." A second Hylian, a young woman, says calmly. "Perhaps rather than focusing on past indiscretions we should hear what Queen Nabooru has to offer? For instance, are there not many valuable minerals and gems to be found in the desert?"

"Yes! Indeed there is." Nabooru replies enthusiastically. "I am quite well aware of the demand for certain goods and resources in this kingdom; goods and resources that we possess in abundance. Many of these items have very little value to us, and we would be most happy to trade them amongst other provinces in exchange for our own necessities, such as medicine or food."

"And trade is made much easier between provinces of a single kingdom than between two separate nations." The young woman says thoughtfully, her tone much more accommodating than that of Lord Trinel from before. "I am sure no one can argue with that."

"But should this agreement pass, what of the terms?" Responds a rather calm looking Rito who, up until now had been silent though his question is more rhetorical than objecting. "I believe this is of the greatest import in a situation such as this. While such a union may be favorable in theory, if the conditions are not agreeable it only invites conflict."

"I regret that we cannot offer much." Nabooru says solemnly. "My people have been lost since the death of our last King. We have had no guidance… and no path to follow. I have done what I can to guide my people but without a true leader to give counsel to us, life has not been easy. For over one hundred years since our last sovereign perished, we have lived without a king and our very civilization been on steady decline. Merely _surviving_ has been a taxing experience to us all of these years. Our Prince is not yet old enough to take the throne, but I fear that even when that day comes he will not have the ability to save us alone."

"If your predicament is as bleak as you say, Gerudo then why have you taken so long to address us?" The counselor who had reprimanded Lord Trinel earlier inquires gently. "While as a human I may not be able to perceive the vast lengths of time that the longer lived races might, a full century seems a quite long amount of time to wait before requesting aid. Would you explain?"

"A number of reasons." Nabooru says. "We believed quite strongly that a new ruler would be born to us soon after our former king passed away. However, the years passed and we would not see a new male heir for a very long time. This has never before happened in all our history, and I am quite sure you can imagine how devotedly our people prayed to the Goddess that she would bless us with a new patriarch. However, as you stated before it would be nearly a century before Prince Allisaire would be born into this world. I will not deny that it was our own pride that caused us to not seek assistance sooner. Many of us, even now believe that the young prince alone can save us… but I am not so blinded. Prince Allisaire is merely a boy, and even when he does take the throne he will not be able to produce miracles. No… we must rise above foolish pride and ask for aid. We have no other option."

"What is this…?" I whisper quietly.

"You suggest that we merely grant you a place in our kingdom… for nothing?" Lord Trinel replies with a mixture of curiosity and disdain. "You cannot think that we will simply oblige you out of pity. Is there not something you can give in return? At the very least you should offer no less than the other provinces."

"You forget, Trinel, that Ahm'Veshta is a much larger place than most of the other provinces." The counselor referred to as Nekua chimes in. "Logically speaking, the Gerudo should give much more than the other provinces. Do you not agree? After all, it is only fair with the large amount of land they possess."

"My people are suffering, and you wish to speak of what you might gain from us?" Nabooru exclaims incredulously. "You seek to bleed us, Sheikah! Have you no soul behind those crimson eyes of yours? We require aid, not to give away what little we have left. We _do not have_ the means to offer any gifts or tokens of our good faith." She lowers her eyes, and I can see her fists clinch tightly at her sides, her dark skinned knuckles turning white from the pressure. After a few seconds she raises her head to regard King Gustav. "Your Majesty… all I can offer is my word that we will repay any and all aid in full once we have regained our former prosperity and have established ourselves within your great Kingdom. I beg of you… please help us."

I stagger back slightly, gasping in shock from the words the red haired Queen had spoken as Zelda's hand flies to her mouth, obviously coming to the same conclusion I have. The Gerudo… suffering? But they seemed so prosperous when I had visited their home during my quest. Of all the lands in and around Hyrule during Ganondorf's tyrannical reign it was the Gerudo who fared the most favorably. Is it truly possible that such an evil man could have been the cause of such prosperity among the people of the desert? If so… would that not mean that, in erasing his existence from the face of time that we inadvertently caused these sorry events to unfold?

Are we… am I the one who brought about their suffering…?

My head feels as if it has been set aflame as a searing pain begins to course through my temples brought on by an overwhelming mixture of disbelief, pity… and guilt. I unconsciously lower myself to the ground, clutching my head with my right hand.

"Link!" Zelda gasps, and I hear the rustling of her skirts as she races to my side. "Link, are you well?"

"Zelda, you… you do know what this means, yes?" I ask in a hushed voice, still unable to comprehend what I have heard.

"I believe I know what you wish to say, Link." Zelda says, her beautiful face shifting into a regretful frown. "For all his misgivings, Ganondorf must have been good to the Gerudo if their lives are so different now. Without him they…"

"They are suffering… just as Nabooru said." I finish. "Suffering… because of us. They have suffered for over a century and it is all because of us. Their children starve while the rest succumb to affliction and shattered morale. An entire nation forced into misfortune… and we are the ones to blame."

"This is simply unfathomable…" Zelda says regretfully, and I turn my eyes slowly toward her. "I had expected that, of all peoples, the Gerudo would have faired much better than this. I did not predict that erasing Ganondorf from history would leave them kingless. I… I do not know how to feel for knowing this. Link… what have we done?"

"Something unforgivable." I say huskily, breathing deeply as I attempt to compose myself from what I had just borne witness to. "Please, let us leave here. Forgive me but… I cannot bear to hear anymore of this. I need time to think about what I have learned."

"Of course… I understand Link." Zelda says gently, resting her hand comfortingly upon my shoulder. "I feel that would indeed be the wisest decision."

She stands up, offering me a hand which I gratefully take, allowing her to aid me to my feet. With my mind still spinning from the ordeal, the two of us slowly make our way from the old counsel chambers, and into the dark corridor which would lead us back to the Centaur Wing. Recalling our lights we step carefully through the gloomy halls, the need to distance ourselves from the negotiations of the counselors and pleadings of Nabooru being pushed to the forefront of my mind. An uneasy silence falls over us, coupled with the ill feelings brought on with the reality we now must face…

The reality that, by our very hands, the Gerudo have now been subjected to such an unfortunate fate.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

The halls of the Centaur wing were rather quiet. The only sounds that could be heard – would that others were around to hear them – were the light footfalls of the young, crimson haired boy who was their sole occupant. He could not have been older than twelve years, and yet there was a decidedly mature, and rather regal air surrounding his form. A loose fitting garment of white Lanmola silk, like a short-cut robe covered his upper body, the long sleeves, fluttering around his dark skinned arms as he moved. A light brown vest was worn over the garment, adorned with complex symbols in gold thread; the most notable of which, an elegantly detailed star flanked by a waning crescent moon was clearly emblazoned in the direct center. A pair of flared leggings of a similar make to the white garment upon his upper body covered his legs, colored black with a dark blue sash tied about the waistline, one end draped over his left leg. A pair of durable riding boots of a silvery leather were worn upon his feet, overlapping his leggings. A rather immaculate circlet comprised of many thin, interwoven gold wires centered with a medium sized, oval shaped topaz encircled his head of crimson hair, which fell over the right of his golden eyes, masking it slightly beneath the fiery strands.

Having grown exasperated by the coddling nature of his escorts, he had decided to elude them in favor of exploring the castle on his own. Though they were indeed well meaning he never understood why they always felt the need to protect and pamper him. Did they not think him able enough to fend for himself? Or did they simply think that it was only the proper way to act considering their differences in status.

'_Status… bah…'_ He thought. _'Status means nothing in our way of life. Even kings are not immune to the woes of mortal man. I bleed and suffer illness just like the rest of my kind, and in times like these I fear that it matters not how much protection I am afforded with the misfortune that has befallen us… I pray to Sunare that Queen Nabooru will be successful in her negotiations with the counsel.'_

The young boy scanned the area before him. The paths of the Centaur Wing spread out from all sides, and in each direction one could clearly see the grandeur of this more extravagant residential wing. The hallways alone were lined with various furnishings, from vases of shining silver, to grand tapestries made from the finest cloths and pigments. His hands trembled as he considered the value of these treasures, the thief's instincts that came to him as naturally as breathing coming to life in the process. He stayed his hand however. No… this was not the time nor the place to consider such things. If it was not for the fact that more skilled thieves had attempted to steal from the Great Palace in the past only to fail, it was the knowledge that if he did so and was caught, he would effectively sever any chances for the salvation of his people. Moreover, should the Hyrulean counsel indeed agree to the requests of Nabooru, he would not wish to do anything that may betray their kindness.

His musings were soon interrupted however as two figures emerged from one of the many beautiful corridors of white-blue stone. The first was a Hylian boy garbed in rather simple attire, especially considering the others he had seen within the palace before, a sword secured to his belt. The second, a girl, also of Hylian origin and perhaps slightly younger than the boy, was dressed much more elegantly. The identity of this girl was abundantly clear to him, yet he could not help but wonder as to the connection she had to the boy at her side. Curiosity was quickly replaced with concern however as he witnessed the expressions on the two's faces. The lad appeared very disoriented, and his eyes were clouded and dark as if he'd just witnessed something unimaginably horrible. The girl seemed stable overall, but in her eyes the red-headed onlooker could see that she too had been shaken. Moreover, she seemed greatly concerned for the well-being of the boy at her head, her eyes not leaving him for more than a second.

"I do not mean to impose, but might you need some assistance? You seem rather unwell…" The red haired boy called to them, feeling the need to offer his aid if possible.

Both Link's and Zelda's heads turned in unison toward the speaker, and the young hero's eyes immediately widened in shock. This boy was clearly a Gerudo, and being a male there was only one possibility of who the lad could be. Unknowing of their prior actions, the boy carefully approached them, well-meaning concern written within his golden eyes. As the boy came to a stop near the two of them, Link slowly lowered his gaze to the floor below, unable to look upon the young face before him.

"If I may ask… what is your name?" The former hero queried strangely, a telling pause lacing his words which were filled with a regret that the Gerudo could not understand.

The dark skinned child raised an eyebrow in confusion. The seriousness in the blonde haired boy's voice was unmistakable, and it was obvious there was more to his request than mere courtesy. He continued to avert his eyes, refusing to meet the golden gaze of the Gerudo child before him. Confused though he was, the boy was inclined to oblige.

"I… suppose it would only be proper for me to introduce myself." The lad said, bowing humbly to the two children before him. "I am Allisaire Araols De'Meair, Prince of the Gerudo. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.

"I… see." Link said morosely. "Then in that case… I must humbly offer my apologies, and ask that you forgive me for all that has happened."

"Pardon?" Allisaire questioned, now more perplexed than ever by the boy's strange behavior. "What have you to apologize for, friend? You've caused me no ill… so may I ask why?"

Link shook his head slowly, raising his head only slightly to regard the young Gerudo prince and the boy frowned the moment he saw the expression within the hero's blue eyes. This simple expression of concern only served to drive Link's guilt even further, and the Hylian quickly found it increasingly difficult to speak. A sense of warmth began to fill him, brought on by Courage's subtle support but even it did little to quell the young hero's aching heart.

"I apologize, I… I must go." The blonde haired boy said meekly, turning his eyes away from Allisaire and quickly distancing himself from the Gerudo before turning in the opposite direction and proceeding down the hall. He did not run, but for how quickly he moved it could hardly be called a walk.

As the boy continued to step quickly away, his sapphire eyed companion turned her concerned gaze toward his retreating back.

"Link…" Zelda muttered, her soft voice filled with concern. She turned back toward Allisaire for only a moment, placing her right hand upon her chest and lowering her head in a humble bow. "I see that you are quite confused, Prince Allisaire but… I would ask that you please forgive us. Perhaps one day you will understand why we ask this of you but it is not something that we can reveal at this time. Please… would you do this for us? It would do much to set our hearts at ease."

Allisaire's curiosity over the situation had risen even further with the princess' words but her tone was enough to make him keep this curiosity to himself. Instead he merely nodded his head, and offered a bow of his own to the Hylian, lowering his eyes in respect to her.

"Very well." He said honestly, his medium toned voice possessing an accent similar to Nabooru's. "While I may not understand your reasoning, I nevertheless forgive you for whatever ill you feel you have caused. You needn't worry yourself further, princess."

"I thank you." Zelda said, a sense of relief coming over her from his words before she, too, turned to leave, stepping quickly in an effort to catch up to her dispirited companion who had departed shortly before.

Allisaire watched her go, a bemused look about his face. The boy could not have known why the two had been so adamant in their mitigations, and though he had offered his forgiveness he could not help but wonder just what it was that he was forgiving them for. Never before had he met the two of them, to his knowledge, and so the idea that they could have even had the chance to inflict ill upon him was inconceivable. Yet, they had been so unrelenting in their apologies that he could not help but wonder what lay behind those twin pairs of blue eyes. What could they have known that he did not? He rested his chin upon his knuckles, ruminating over what had just occurred, but no matter how he tried, he could not fathom the reason for the two's actions.

His thoughts however, were once again interrupted, though this time it was not by an emerging figure, but a voice.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be Prince Allisaire of the Gerudo?" The voice inquired in a polite, but assertive tone.

Upon hearing his name, the Gerudo heir turned to address the one who had spoken. Before him stood a pretty young girl in regal attire, baring a striking resemblance to the princess who had left only moments before. Her dark chestnut hair fell down her back in elegant waves while her eyes of copper brown shined with a friendly but dignified air. Her clothing was very beautiful as well, consisting of a satin dress in various shades of violet with a silver collar complete with black lacing. Multiple layers of the fabric lay draped over the main garment giving the dress a very beautiful and extravagant appearance. A pair of silver gloves covered her arms, extending just past the elbow, encrusted with small semi-precious gems. Around her neck she wore a necklace of pure silver, baring an amulet centered with a decent sized moonstone flanked by a number of small amethysts arranged in a number of complex patterns. Allisaire knew full well who this girl was, his advisors having informed him of those people of import he was certain to meet in the vast kingdom.

"Indeed I am." The Gerudo prince said with a polite bow. "And I assume that you must be the second of the two princesses of Hyrule, Liene II, yes?"

"Indeed you are." Liene responded with a pleasant smile. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, princess. Likewise." Allisaire agreed. "If it is not too bold to say, you did not happen upon me by chance did you? No… it seems you were looking for me. Might I ask why?"

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot." Liene said, her eyes tilting upward slightly as she recalled her reason for seeking the prince. "I came across two Gerudo women in the Grand Atrium. They informed me that they were searching for you and as you all have been welcomed as guests into the palace, I offered to aid them in their endeavors."

"Those two… they would be behind this." Allisaire said, shaking his head in exasperation. "They simply cannot see that I am able to fend for myself."

"You are not happy?" the princess questioned.

"Ah no, that is not it. Indeed I am thankful that they care so much for me." The Gerudo said. "However, the constant coddling and worrying over the most trivial of things makes me feel… smothered. I know they mean well, and I know that it is their duty to protect me, but they do not seem to accept the fact that I shall not be a child forever."

"It merely proves how much they care for you as their prince. It is always good to know that there are those who wish so highly for your well being." Liene said wisely. "Still, there are times when such things can reach beyond boundaries and seem less than pleasing."

"Indeed." Allisaire affirmed. "But I digress. Now that you have been assured of my identity, what do you plan to do? Will you turn me over to my escorts?

If the jesting manner in which he spoke did not reveal the true meaning of his words, the smile which formed upon his dark skinned face surely would have. Liene smiled in response, a mischievous glint in her eyes that told him of the answer before any words even left her lips.

"Of course not." The brunette princess averred happily. "It is obvious that you do not wish to go back to them just yet. I will not go against those wishes."

"I thank you, princess." The golden eyed boy said, offering a gracious bow toward her.

"I must say though… your mind seemed to be quite adrift when I first called upon you." Liene said thoughtfully. "I could tell by the way your eyes wandered even after I had gained your attention. What was it that had you so addled, if I may ask."

"You wish to know of that, do you?" Allisaire replied, remembering his encounter with the elder princess and Link not long ago. "I had a rather surreal experience just before you arrived."

"Oh? Pray tell, what exactly happened?" the princess asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I encountered two people soon after arriving here." Allisaire explained, recounting the events leading up to their meeting. "One was a young girl, who I am quite certain was your elder sister, the princess Zelda from her garb and mannerisms. The second was a boy, likely my own age whom I did not recognize.

"This boy you speak of… did he have blonde hair and blue eyes and wear a green tunic and windsock cap?" Liene questioned thoughtfully.

"No, red. And there was no cap." Allisaire amended. "But the rest is indeed as you said."

"The clothing is different but that is to be expected. It must have been Link." The copper eyed girl responded.

"Yes, that was the name. Your sister mentioned it moments before she left." The boy said in recognition. "Both of them seemed quite troubled over something, but he seemed much more affected from it than she. I've never seen a face so downcast save for those in mourning. Furthermore, they seemed to grow even more troubled when they saw me, though I am unsure as to why. The boy he… he asked for my name and after I gave it, he promptly began to apologize for some atrocity he seems to believe he committed against me. Even stranger, her highness seemed to know exactly what that was, as she too requested my forgiveness." He turned his head to the side, his thoughts returning to the two from before. "This was no mere jest or act of levity… they were genuinely regretful. I do not understand what could possess them to act in such a manner, and having never met the two of them before I do not see what ill they could possibly have caused me."

Liene's expression shifted to a thoughtful frown. Having heard the tales of their history she had an idea of the origin of her sister and the young hero's contrition. Either Allisaire himself or the Gerudo people as a whole must have been affected in a greatly detrimental way by the actions they took, and the two felt wholly responsible for it. There was no other reason she could think of that would cause them to feel such remorse for a person they did not know.

"Is something on your mind, princess?" The golden eyed boy asked her.

"What?" Liene responded, her eyes shifting back toward him as the frown quickly left her face. "No, it is nothing. I was merely thinking of how odd it is that they would act in such a way."

"Yes… indeed." Allisaire agreed. Though he felt that she may have known more than she claimed from her demeanor, he deigned not to question her on the matter. "The boy seemed awfully distraught when he left. Her highness followed after him shortly after. I cannot help but feel partially responsible for his anguish but I feel that should I attempt to speak to him now it would only complicate matters further."

"You likely speak the truth, Prince Allisaire." Liene assented. "As much as I would like to help my sister and Link, my presence is liable to simply get in the way. It would be best to allow them time alone."

"They seem quite close." Allisaire said matter-of-factly.

"More so than either of us could know, I feel." The Hylian said with a smile. "Let us pay that no mind though. I must say that apart from Link, it has been some time since I have had the privilege of meeting a new face. I would be honored if you would join me."

The young prince lifted a brow in curiosity. "What have you in mind, princess?"

"Do you ride, prince Allisaire?" Liene asked, copper eyes dancing playfully.

The red haired boy smiled, nodding in answer. "What self-respecting Gerudo does not?"

"Wonderful!" The Hylian princess exclaimed. "Then allow me to return to my quarters and change into more appropriate attire, and we shall then proceed to the horsevaults."

"Very well… then let us be on our way." the young Gerudo agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

The aptly named 'horsevaults' of the Great Palace mimicked the established grandeur of the rest of the structure, the walls comprised of beautiful white marble bricks, laid in segmented fashion which was not only pleasing to the eye, but also architecturally sound. The building was cylindrical in shape with a roof formed in a domelike fashion, the arrangement of the bricks creating a multitude of points which protruded from the structure, giving it a very sophisticated look. The stable doors were crafted from the lustrous black wood of the trees native to the marshy regions of south-eastern Hyrule with the Hyrulian emblem emblazoned upon them it brilliant gold. A few opulent windows dotted the carefully maintained walls, allowing the light from Malia and Yira to stream inside.

Enchanted with motion charms, the large doors slowly slid opened of their own accord as the two high born youths approached them. The scent of horses, hay, and oats greeted them from the open portal, creating a much different, but strangely not unpleasant smell. Entering the rather large building it immediately became apparent as to why this was. Nearly a score of stable hands were busy at work, making sure the vaults where the horses rested were always clean and orderly and the animals made comfortable. The individual stables were separated into three segments to accommodate those whose animals resided within. The largest of the three blocks was formed of a polished red wood, and was much less opulent than the latter two, being reserved for commoners and lower nobles – though the former were rarely admitted but for a few exceptions.

Liene raised a hand to her mouth and chuckled as a number of the royal stablehands tended, with some difficulty, to a somewhat restless looking red haired filly while Allisaire smirked beside her. The second, more extravegant block was designed for use only by those of high rank and housed a number of horses including those belonging to the Gerudo emissaries.

The final block was much smaller than the other two, possessing no more than seven individual accommodations for the horses, and three of these were devoid of any equestrian inhabitants. However, despite its small size, this segment of the vaults was by far the most opulent of the three as it was reserved for the sole use of the Royal Family of Hyrule. It was this block that the Hylian princess and Gerudo prince decided to visit first. Without hesitation, Liene approached one of the elegant stables, grinning happily in anticipation. The door and frame were carved from beautiful Silver Ash with the latter having a shape akin to spirals extending into a tip and connected by an inverted arc at their peaks. Upon the doors themselves, the emblem of Hyrule; the great phoenix was emblazoned in the center, divided into half by the small gap separating the two doors.

Before the copper eyed princess had a chance to unseal the portal, she was immediately met with an affectionate nudge from the animal who resided within.

"Now there, Kuroshi, show a little patience." Liene said with a small laugh, stroking the horse's black muzzle affectionately.

The young Hylian princess carefully unlatched the gate to the stall, and led her horse out into the open. The majority of the mare's body was covered in a fine, glossy coat of black hair like to silk. Her long haired mane and tail were well groomed, colored a dark grey only a few shades lighter than the much shorter strands of her body and were possessed of a sheen that caused them to appear as silver when struck by light. Around each of her four ankles, the black of her fur gave way to pure white, creating a rather lovely contrast of colors. A small patch of white hair similar to that around her hooves marked her face between her beautiful dark green eyes. One could easily see the affection she held for her handler as the young princess set to work retrieving her personal riding gear from the nearby wall with which to equip the horse.

"Kuroshi? The name sounds Sheikan in origin." Allisaire alluded as the girl carefully set to work equipping the appropriate tack to her equestrian friend.

"It means 'Starshadow'. Fitting, is it not?" Liene explained, glancing back at the Gerudo boy for a moment. "Kuroshi is a Shadowhoof Juraline. They were originally bred by the Sheikah. It is said that they are some of the fastest horses in all of Ismirra."

"She truly is a fine horse… but I doubt even she can compare to the horses of the Gerudo." Allisaire said with a challenging smirk.

Liene turned her head back to him, glaring in mock offense. "Oh? Is that what you believe, Prince Allisaire?"

"Indeed it is." The golden eyed boy said confidently.

"Then in that case, would you be prepared to defend that claim?" She questioned further.

The Gerudo prince raised his head, chin resting upon his knuckles and grinned wider. "Very well, Liene. What have you in mind?"

"I propose a race. Kuroshi and I against you and your own horse." Liene said forthrightly. "The defeated must admit their error admit the superiority of the victor."

"An interesting proposal, princess." Allisaire said approvingly. "Very well, I shall accept your challenge."

With both of the royal youths now filled with anticipation, Liene led Kuroshi by the reigns as Allisaire walked ahead, leading both girl and horse away from the royal block of the horsevaults and to the adjacent block where his own horse was kept. The stable blocks were of a fairly simpler make here, though still of superior quality despite this. It was one of the furthest stables that marked the Gerudo boy's destination. Unlike the royal block, where each stall's owner was of the same family, these stables were typically used by many different people of varying backgrounds and walks of life and therefore required constant remodeling in order to appeal to their temporary owners. Thusly, the wood was currently painted in varying shades of orange and red; colors which represented the current visitors Gerudo heritage. A standard baring a star and crescent insignia similar to the one adorning Allisaire's clothing hung from overhead.

The dark skinned prince smiled as he quickly unlatched the stall before opening the doors to where his own horse resided.

"Yirashanu, _hut_!" Allisaire called.

At the sound of his voice, a horse somewhat larger and stronger than Kuroshi stepped from the stable, walking obediently to the one who had called him. His hair was a deep golden color, and while it was not as lustrous as Kuroshi's brilliant coat it held a certain beauty of it's own. A long mane of white hair extended from the back of his neck, swaying slightly as he moved while his identically colored tail swished lazily behind him. His eyes were a deep blue, and showed a rather calm and composed temperament; a stark contrast to Kuroshi's own pleasant, affectionate one. A thin stripe of sandy brown hair extended from his mane and down his entire back and the hair around his powerful hooves was tinged a similar color, melding slightly with the golden strands on the rest of his body. The stallion's eyes fluttered slightly but remained open as the Gerudo prince gave his mane a brief stroking before retrieving his own tack and quickly equipping it to the horse as Liene had done moments before.

"This is Yirashanu. It translates to 'One born of Yira' in the common language, though I suppose that translation does not roll off the tongue quite as well as your Kuroshi." Allisaire said with a smirk. "He is a golden haired variety of the Gerudo Keshlan breed."

"He seems very loyal to you." Liene complimented with a grin. "I now feel even more anticipation for our race."

"Then let us waste no more time." The prince said with a grin, taking Yirashanu's reigns and moving to join Liene and Kuroshi.

Each having finished their preparations, the two noble youths exited the Horsevaults and proceeded through the castle's eastern grounds, their horses following obediently. It was a wonderful day for a ride. Din's Eyes shined with a pleasant radiance and not a single cloud marred the vast blueness of the sky above. The well trimmed blades of grass beneath them, and the bows of the various trees dotting the landscape swayed idly in a slight breeze, which wafted about them. A few groundskeepers were busy at work, ensuring that the grounds were properly maintained and free of any unsightly elements. They bowed humbly as the Gerudo prince and Hylian princess passed, to which Liene answered only with a nod for them to continue as they were.

After but a few moments the two reached their destination; a large area toward the northern end of the eastern grounds which consisted of a long expanse of grass, devoid of many trees. Indeed the only plant life that existed here save the established grass was a few small flowering bushes and shrubs situated near the hard granite wall which surrounded the castle proper. A few hundred yards away, one could see where the trees began to resurface once more.

"So where shall the lines of this race of ours be drawn, princess?" Allisaire asked of the young royal at his side.

The copper eyed girl nodded to the north. "We shall race from here, to the nearest of that group of trees. I believe that will be more than suitable."

"In that case…" The prince said, trailing off as they settled themselves upon their respective saddles. He glanced about for a moment before his eyes fell upon a single leaf, separated from the tree who bore it due to a recent wind. He smiled. "That. When the leaf touches the ground, that shall be our signal."

Liene nodded with a smile of her own, approving of the idea for the natural starter, and focused her eyes upon the leaf. The green petiole drifted lazily about, it's movement at the full mercy of the surrounding breeze. Both noble children focused intently on it as the wind carried it in all directions. Up down, left, right, and everywhere in between before it finally began a steady descent. Only inches from the ground the two riders clenched the reigns firmly waiting anxiously as the dark green leaf drifted closer and closer to the ground…

It was at that very moment that their focus was shattered by the sound of an extremely loud crash and an even louder roar of anger from nearby. Startled, Liene jumped slightly in her saddle, her hands leaving the reigns just long enough to disrupt her balance upon the back of Kuroshi. The second of the Hyrulian princesses gasped as she began to slide from the back of her horse. She would likely have fallen to the grass below if not for the firm hand which quickly caught her shoulder, steadying her and gently pulling her back upon the safety of the saddle. Dumbfounded, the princess' eyes turned to the owner of the hand, Allisaire, who looked back at her with a slight grin.

"That was quite close." He said. "Are you well, Liene?"

"Yes… thank you." Liene said, blinking a few times before glancing back to his hand which still held her shoulder."

Following her gaze, the Gerudo prince noticed as well and quickly lifted his hand away. "Forgive me, I acted on instinct. I did not mean to cause any discomfort."

"No, it is fine." Liene said, a small, embarrassed blush giving her cheeks a slight turquoise tinge. "But what is the meaning of all that commotion?"

As if responding to her words, another loud crash was heard, and the two quickly turned to the source of the noise. Their eyes fell upon a nondescript doorway settled within the walls of the palace. It had been left slightly ajar by whomever had last used it, and from that door, the sources of the noise quickly emerged.

The first appeared as no more than a silvery blur which could not have been any taller than either of the children's ankles. It darted swiftly across the grounds, like a mist guided by a powerful wind. The second made its appearance soon after as the door flew open, emitting a resounding knock as it struck the castle wall, revealing two castle guards flanking a heavyset man who appeared to be of Human origin. A white apron was draped over his very simple olive green tunic, slightly covering the light brown leggings he wore. The man appeared furious, and was brandishing his steel frying pan like a weapon as he bolted into the garden with speed uncommon for one of such a portly nature. His russet eyes were squinted in rage as he glanced around the yard.

"Where is it!" The man thundered, his gruff voice echoing through the castle grounds. "Find it! I swear to the gods, I will give it something else to chew on!"

Liene blinked in confusion, while Allisaire raised an inquiring eyebrow as the two Hyrulian soldiers set off in opposite directions, combing the area for something, presumably the silver figure from moments before. Allisaire's eyes turned toward the area where the leaf he had chosen to mark the beginning of their race had fallen. It rested in the very same place it had drifted toward before the interruption, having long sense finished its descent during the commotion. The Gerudo prince glanced toward Liene who met his gaze, obviously thinking the same thing as he.

"Another time perhaps." He said candidly with a click of the tongue.

"I feel we should see what has caused our chef such anger." Liene replied.

Allisaire nodded and the two dismounted from their horses, leaving them as they were as they quickly approached the chef who was still seething in his ire.

"What ails you Ganeth?" Liene asked the chef curiously.

Some of the rage left the man's eyes as he heard the girl's voice. "Ah, princess. Yes I suppose I do owe you an explanation. I caught some vermin in the kitchen stealing food from our storage rooms. The little filcher escaped before I could do away with it, and now we seek to find it so it won't be a bother any longer."

"Chef Ganeth!" One of the guards shouted from a few yards away. "I see it. The little filth is hiding in this bush."

"Right, stand aside! I'll flush it out." Ganeth said, walking toward the bush which apparently held the vermin the three men were after as Liene and Allisaire followed closely behind.

"Come out from there, you little thief!" The chef yelled, striking the bush heavily with his frying pan.

A loud, frightened yelp echoed out from the bush the angered chef had just struck. Liene gasped in response, for the cry was not of any rat or mouse but something else entirely. The chef struck the bush a second time, eliciting a similar cry from the frightened creature that lay hidden within. While not as shaken as the princess, Allisaire was nonetheless disapproving of such behavior. As a Gerudo, and one who had had some experience in the life of the thief himself, he understood how it was to be forced to steal for survival. Unfortunately, others rarely considered the motives for such actions, often seeing said thief as no more than a criminal and a stain on society. His people had felt the weight of such a life on a regular basis. He lowered his eyes in regret as the angered chef readied his makeshift weapon for a third blow.

"Cease that at once!" Liene called out, causing the man to halt mid-swing and turn his eyes back to the second of the royal daughters.

"You would call for me to stop?" Ganeth said incredulously. "Then with all due respect, milady, how do you propose we go about luring the churl out into the open?"

"Please, allow me to show you." Liene said approaching the bush which the chef and the two guards surrounded.

The chef's eyes squinted and he grumbled in irritation, but bowed in obedience. "Very well, Highness."

Liene nodded and knelt to the ground glancing about for a moment. Ganeth's attack on the bush had knocked a few berries loose from its canes which were now laying upon the ground amongst a number of the jade, needle-like leaves. The young princess began to carefully gather up several of the small fruits, taking care not to crush any of them in the process.

"Please step away, everyone." She said as she finished gathering the berries.

Allisaire, Ganeth, and the two guards all complied with varying degrees of willingness, and the princess turned back toward the bush to carry out her plan. Slowly, so as not to frighten the already shaken animal within, she moved her hand closer to the bush, berries held in her outstretched palm. Her eyes softened as she spoke gently to the creature hidden within the plant.

"Come out, little one. You do not have to be frightened anymore." She said, as if speaking to an infant child. "I only wish to help you."

Liene continued her gentle coaxing of the small animal as the four others looked on. Allisaire could not help but smile at her attempts to soothe the animal that hid within the bush. He found it not only cute, but also very noble that she would take the time to help the unfortunate creature despite the fact that it had allegedly been stealing food from her home. After a few moments of waiting, their patience paid off. The bush rustled before her, and from that rustling a small body emerged from the safety of the leafy sanctuary. Liene smiled brightly upon seeing it, for the animal that emerged was one she had always been very fond of.

It was a small fox, covered from the base of the nose to the tip of the tail in fur of brilliant silver. Violet eyes like to tiny amethysts looked up at the girl in trepidation from within the animal's angular face, a wary look about them brought on by fear. Its normally limber legs trembled beneath a slender body, obviously shaken from the previous ordeal with Ganeth and the two guards. Long exquisite fur extended down its beautiful tail, puffing out steadily as it extended to the center before reverting to a fine point at the end. Slowly but surely the silver vulpine inched its way toward Liene, eyes glancing warily to the three assailants from before and the crimson haired Gerudo prince. The creature's eyes eventually fell upon the berries in the girl's hand, and it sniffed them tentatively, black nose brushing against Liene's skin, causing the princess to stifle a small chuckle.

After a few moments, the kit took one of the berries and began to chew the fruit cautiously, testing the edibility. Upon swallowing the first morsel, the grateful animal stepped closer and began to feast upon the remaining fruits, a few small noises escaping from its throat as it continued to eat. Liene silently allowed the fox to finish the meal of berries before slowly moving her hand toward the creature's small body. The animal started slightly, but did not move away as the princess rested her fingers upon the side of its small head, stroking the soft fur gently. Her actions were answered by a soft purr emitted from the animal, causing its tiny body to vibrate pleasantly.

Sensing the fox's growing trust of her, Liene moved her hands to lift the small creature into her arms, pulling it close to her chest while it nestled its head upon her arm contently. Smiling at her success, the young Hylian Royal stood up once more, still holding the fox within her gentle grip. From his position near the other three, Allisaire grinned contently to her, glad that she had been able to coax the fox without causing undo harm. She returned his grin before her eyes slowly drifted back to the silver mound of fur in her arms.

"Very good princess, I never would have thought to use such a method to lure the little vermin out." Ganeth said, though from his tone alone, one could tell he was anything but forgiving. "Now please, give it to me, and I shall handle the rest."

Liene stepped back as the irritable chef began to approach her, his hand reaching toward the fox. The small animal whimpered slightly in fear of the man, shrinking into the princess' arms. The man lifted a brow slightly in confusion as she did so, feeling slightly aggravated by the girl's lack of cooperation. He stepped toward her again, and once more she backed away, shielding the little fox from the angered chef.

"That will not be necessary, Ganeth." Liene said quickly. "What is done is done, I am sure she did not damage our food stores very severely yes?"

"That is not the point." Ganeth said. "If it happens once, it shall happen again and I cannot sacrifice the well being of the palace's residents for one little creature. If you are worried that I will kill it, then your fears are misplaced. I have no need to do so now that it has been captured."

"Regardless, it is obvious that she did this out of desperation. She is not old enough to hunt on her own, and to release her into the wild now would surely mean her death." Liene explains.

"Then what do you propose we do, Princess?" the chef asked curiously.

"Tell me Ganeth… when have you ever known a fox to venture inside the palace walls?" Liene asked of the man.

"I believe this is the first time in fact… why do you ask?" Ganeth replied.

"I believe she may be an orphan." Liene said somberly. "She is very young… foxes of this age would not normally explore this far from their dens. It is a miracle she even survived this long."

"Then what shall we do? Do you propose we allow this animal to remain in the castle where it will continue to eat our food and cause problems for our residents and guests?" Ganeth asked with no shortage of sarcasm.

"I assure you, this will not happen again, sir chef." Liene replied sincerely. "I will care for her."

"You will care for her?" the man repeated, smirking arrogantly. "This is not a matter to jest over, Your Highness."

"I jest not, Ganeth." Liene reaffirmed. "I am sure father will allow this if I speak to him… and must I remind you, that foxes also _hunt_ vermin?" The chef's eyes softened slightly at that comment, his expression becoming thoughtful for a time. "Yes… the palace does have problems with rats and the like at times. Give her time to grow, and I am quite sure she would be a capable hunter."

"Hrm…" The chef sounded, mulling over the princess' argument for a moment before nodding. "Very well, I believe I understand. I apologize for my rash actions… I merely wish for the well being of the castle inhabitants, and our guests. I mustn't take issues of scavengers lightly lest the Palace's hospitality fall into ill repute, and I have no wish to loose my job over such a thing."

"I understand, Ganeth and I thank you for that as well as for your own understanding." Liene replied. "I assure you, she will not be a bother."

"Very good, Princess." The man replied with a bow. "Then I shall take my leave of you now. I must finish lunch and then begin preparations for first supper. Please excuse me."

"Very well, good day to you, sir chef." Liene said as the chef turned back the way he came before she addressed the two guards. "You two are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Highness." The men said in unison, drawing the image of the Triforce before them with their free hands before placing them upon their chests in salute and departing in opposite directions.

Liene watched them go, smiling slightly to herself in content. Her newly made silver haired friend nuzzled closer to her chest, closing her eyes tranquilly as the air of apprehension slowly faded away. The princess looked down at her and her smile widened as the young fox's tail coiled around her body as she lay within the copper eyed girl's arms.

"Quite impressive, if I may say, Princess Liene." Allisaire said, causing the young royal to turn her attention to him as he returned to her side.

"I could not sit idly by as that happened, now could I?" Liene said with a grin.

"Of course not, but you handled the situation quite well." The golden eyed prince elaborated. "You have some knowledge of animals, no?"

"Only foxes." Liene corrected. "I've always been fond of them, though I cannot say why."

"I see…" Allisaire replied with a grin. "Given what just happened, I do not believe it would be a good idea to continue our ride, would it now."

"You may ride Yirashanu if you wish, but I cannot very well hold the reigns while I'm carrying this little one." Liene affirmed, glancing down at the silver ball of fur she held in her arms.

"Then I must decline." Allisaire said decisively. "I do not know much of Hylian customs, but I do not feel comfortable riding while a princess is forced to walk. Perhaps my Gerudo upbringing simply will not allow me to place myself higher than a woman…"

The final sentence was said in a jesting manner which caused Liene to chuckle slightly. The movement of her body, brought on by the action caused the violet eyed kit to stir slightly in her arms, resulting in a smile from the princess. Side by side, the two royal children returned to their horses which had not moved from where they had left them after the interruption from Ganeth. Shifting her arms slightly, the princess settled the young foxling comfortably into her left arm, before taking Kuroshi's reigns with her now free left while Allisaire did the same with his own horse. Stepping softly forward the two young royals, flanked by their horses, set off into the clearing that nearly served as their arena for competition.

The Gerudo boy could not complain for the change as it allowed him a peace that he had not felt during his many long weeks of travel. From the beginning it had been decided that he would accompany Nabooru in her travels to Hyrule, and the reason for this decision made him both excited and uneasy. While he was eager to learn more of the lands beyond his desert home, he could not quite quell the feelings of trepidation he felt when he considered the full weight of his reason for coming. Because of this, the entire journey had been restless for him, as it was his first great duty as the Gerudo's Prince. He was unsure how to act, or how to behave among the nobles of Hyrule and had been quite recluse the entire day despite knowing that he would eventually be required to show himself before them.

The boy glanced toward Liene; one of those very people whom he had been so fearful of meeting. He'd heard tales of the Hyrulean princesses and of their eccentricities but this only served to unnerve him further as he knew even less of what to expect. However, after spending such a great deal of time with her, he found that his apprehension had slowly ebbed away, or more specifically, it had quite nearly vanished completely. He felt calm around her, content even. She was much like many of the girls his age in Gerudo's fortress city of Jhalimar; playful, adventurous, and even mischievous but also assertive and forthright when she needed to be. However, there was something more to Liene… something that set her apart from the others… a certain uniqueness that he could not describe, but that intrigued him nonetheless. He smiled inwardly to himself as he watched her while she lovingly gazed at the silver haired kit in her arms. To most, Allisaire had always been the prince, but now, in Liene, he honestly felt as if he'd made a true friend.

The boy could not have known, but as those thoughts emerged within his own mind, the princess herself had begun to form a similar conclusion within herself. The two walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the pleasant sounds and smells of the castle grounds as they traversed the perimeter. In the end, it was the Gerudo prince who broke the silence.

"You've only known that little one for a few moments and one could already mistake you for her mother." Allisaire said jokingly, having noticed how carefully Liene handled her small friend. "Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Hmm… her fur is as silver as Falmina's light, and her eyes are like rare violet stars." The copper eyed princess pondered, glancing toward Allisaire for a moment. "I believe I will call her Talindra."

"Talindra?" Allisaire asked. "A beautiful name, but what does it mean?"

"It is an Old Hylian name meaning 'Lady of the Moonlit Night'." Liene explained. "There is a legend that in times of myth, a beautiful woman was born unto the world, baring the power of the full moon. In some of those stories, she sometimes took the form of a majestic silver fox."

"Ah… I see." Allisaire replied, enlightened. "From what I have seen so far, I am sure she will be well cared for with you."

"I do hope so." Liene said modestly. "But nevermind that. Might I ask you something?"

"Yes, princess? What is it?" The prince consented.

"The desert… what is it like?" She asked curiously. "It must be quite different from here in the mainland."

"It is indeed, but hmm… where to begin?" Allisaire mused for a moment. "The days are swelteringly hot, the nights frigid, and the sands stretch for miles. Rain rarely falls, so settlements must always be built near springs and oases for water. Trees are a rare find, but those that grow near water sources are quite strong, and produce very delicious fruits. The winds can create violent sandstorms which would easily destroy any simple camp or mainland village, so we must build our homes within the rocks and canyons in order to spare ourselves such misfortune. Cacti can often be found in many places, and they can be useful for obtaining extra water. Every day we send our hunters, who we call _Kumaati_ into the desert to gather food for our people. Ahm'Veshta is a place blessed by Sunare, and as such it is both beautiful, and harsh at the same time. Most people would find the conditions unbearable, but to we of the Gerudo, it is our home and always will be." He sighed for a moment, his thoughts from earlier in the day returning to his mind as he explained his home to the Hylian Princess. "If only things hadn't gone so wrong after our last king passed on."

"I have heard of the troubles that have faced your people for the past century." Liene said regretfully. "You are the first born male since the previous king's passing, yes?"

"I am." The prince affirmed. "The Gerudo were kingless for a full century before I was born. It was… rather strange actually. We have no records of the Gerudo ever having lived for so long without a King. The time between the previous king's passing and a new king's birth has always been only several months at most. Our lifespans may not be as long as you Hylians but we are not short lived by any means, and for the males, this is even truer."

"Male Gerudo live longer than females?" Liene inquired.

"We do." Allisaire affirmed, smirking slightly before elaborating. "Funny thing, that. Male Gerudo are much frailer than females in the younger years. Even now, I have difficulty standing on equal footing with the girls of my own age in most anything. There is a legend that male Gerudo live longer because of this. They say that when a male born of the Gerudo reaches a certain age, the Goddess shall smile upon him for overcoming his weaknesses and therefore, grants him the strength and long life necessary to provide for his sisters."

"I see…" the princess replied, realization dawning in her copper eyes. "So when the last king passed, and no male heirs were born, the Gerudo society lost a very important part of itself."

"Indeed." The red haired boy said with a somber nod. "The year in which a new heir was to be born came just as the previous King left the world of the living. It was expected that a new king would be born soon after to fill the void left behind." He sighed, closing his eyes mournfully. "But no male heir was born that year, or the year after, or following year. Of course, I was not alive then so I know not the extent of what happened, but our society has been on the decline ever sense. It is only by the grace of the Goddess that queen Nabooru was able to hold us together in those closing years before my birth."

"Which means that you are the first male born in one hundred years." Liene deduced. "That is why you are here, and why Queen Nabooru is speaking with the counsel. The trials your people have faced have taken a toll, and you need our help."

"That is indeed true." The golden eyed boy affirmed. "Though my birth has indeed been a step toward improvement, our people have suffered much hardship which has enlightened us to the possibility of it happening again in the future. If it does, we will need the support of the Kingdom of Hyrule to help us in our time of need, and in turn, we will be able to help you as well."

Liene smiled in understanding, resting a comforting hand on the prince's arm. "In that case, I would not worry. I am sure Father, and the counsel will agree to aid you and your people. I will also do what I can for you."

"I thank you, princess." Allisaire said humbly. "Your words put me at ease. I do hope you are right, for I do not wish to see my sisters forced to endure anymore hardship than they already have."

Liene smiled, nodding silently as she removed her hand from the boy's arm and took Kuroshi's reigns once more as they continued through the grounds of the palace. They walked for some time, leisurely taking in the cool, crisp air of the early spring day. A fragrant, pleasing smell tickled their senses from the many small buds sprouting from the flowering bushes growing within the river of green. The thick walls and high rising spires of the castle proper did little to keep out Malia and Yira's gentle rays during the pre-noon hours as the twin sols shined unimpeded from above.

The conversation between the two royals slowly shifted to more candid banter as they walked on, enjoying the peace that pervaded their very beings. So engrossed they were, that they did not immediately noticed the change in scenery as they passed through a large, risen portcullis which separated the palace's standard grounds with the much more vibrant area known as Schileria's Arboretum. Allisaire's eyes widened in amazement as Liene tilted her head out of curiosity.

"Sunare's Grace…" Allisaire said, impressed. "I hadn't known that a place like this existed in this castle."

Liene giggled gently at the young Gerudo's reaction. "I did not realize that we'd walked so far. It seems we've reached the Arboretum. Life in the palace can become stressful at times, and many people come here simply to relax, though I understand the castle alchemists often use it to harvest ingredients for their potions." She said, briefly explaining this new place to the prince as she gazed out into the beautiful scene before her. "Zelda happens to be quite fond of this place, and I must say that I rather enjoy it myself."

"Hmm…" Allisaire sounded in understanding. "I've never seen a place quite like this before. We do not have a particularly large amount of greenery in the desert after all. I am quite impressed."

"I am glad it is to your liking." Liene said happily.

At that moment, Talindra began to stir within the princess' grasp. The young kit had been greatly exhausted by her ordeal with Ganeth and the two soldiers some time before, and had fallen asleep in Liene's arms. Raising her head she blinked a few times, confused and curious at the new surroundings. She glanced about quickly before shifting her body slightly in the chestnut haired girl's arms. Sensing the fox's movements, Liene glanced down at her for a moment as the kit's violet eyes turned to meet her.

"Let us rest here for a moment." The princess said. "We've been walking for some time… and it seems that Talindra is becoming restless."

Her mind made up, the younger princess knelt to the ground, carefully settling her silver furred friend onto the grass before standing once more. The little vulpine arched her back, stretching her small, slender legs before quickly bounding off into the maze of flowers, trees, and bushes that was the arboretum. Liene's eyes followed her until she was out of sight before she turned to the gate, channeling a small amount of magical energy to activate the charm settled within. After but a few moments, the portcullis closed, once again separating the arboretum from the rest of the palace grounds.

"Would it be wise to allow her to move on her own?" Allisaire asked in concern. "She may get into trouble again and if she does, it will be much more difficult to convince anyone else."

"It will be fine." Liene replied confidently. "After what happened, Talindra will not try to enter the castle on her own, and the only way inside from here is a door that is always kept closed for that exact purpose."

"I see." Allisaire said with a nod. "Very well."

Having been reassured, the prince diverted his efforts toward searching for an adequate place for the two of them to sit down. He scanned carefully through the myriad plants and flowers which filled the beautiful landscape in an attempt to find such a place. His golden eyes naturally fell upon the ornate gazebo in the center of the arboretum and he grinned at the thought. Upon opening his mouth to speak however, he quickly closed it once again as he noticed that the afore mentioned place was already occupied. In the distance, sitting within the shadows of the Gazebo was a familiar blonde haired boy. His head was hung in a decidedly somber way, and his body was like a statue, still and unmoving. So consumed he was by his thoughts, that it was likely that nothing short of physical contact could have roused him from his entranced state. The prince's eyes darkened somewhat as he watched the boy, pondering over why he seemed so grief-stricken.

Liene approached the Gerudo and was about to ask him what he had seen. However, the words vanished before they even left her lips, as her copper eyes fell upon the same sight her companion had witnessed.

"It is Link." The princess said in recognition. "Tell me, Allisaire; is that the boy you met before?"

"It is." Allisaire said without hesitation.

"It does not seem that Zelda has met with him yet." Liene observed. "If she had, she would likely be with him at this very moment. I wonder if we-"

"No, wait." The prince said, cutting off Liene's musings. "Look there."

Liene's eyes turned in the direction Allisaire had indicated only to fall on the form of her elder sister, as she emerged from the main entrance to the massive garden, as if summoned by the younger royal's words. Stepping into the arboretum, Zelda quickly closed the door leading into the castle, before her eyes turned back to the area, falling upon the very sight that Liene and Allisaire noticed moments before. Eyes fixed, she began to cautiously approach the Gazebo where Link sat, unaware of her presence for the moment. She did not seem to sense the presence of her younger sister and the Gerudo prince however, obviously focused on the matter at hand. Liene looked toward the boy beside her, who shook his head in response to her unspoken question.

"Let us give them some time to themselves." He said, looking back toward Link for a moment before returning his eyes to Liene. "Come. That pond looks as good a place as any to sit."

Liene sighed. While she wished to help her sister, she knew it was likely best not to interfere. After a brief moment she nodded. "Very well."

* * *

**Chapter IX Continued**

* * *

'_Is… is this my doing?' _I think to myself as I continue to stare at my hands from my position, seated within arboretum's sole Gazebo. '_I cannot help feeling responsible for the plight of the Gerudo. Though Ganondorf was a menace to the world, he was the one thing that kept them stable and thriving. Was it right to deprive them of that, even for the sake of countless others? I only wonder if things could have gone differently…'_

I continue to mull over what I'd witnessed with Zelda no more than an hour before. The sudden meeting with Prince Allisaire only moments after emerging from those secret corridors did little to stave off the guilt I felt, and continue to feel even now. His ignorance over the situation struck me especially hard, and the way he had acted so kindly made it all the more piercing. Had he known what had occurred in that lost time, would he still have acted so? Or would he hate us for the century of misery his people have suffered due to the results of the Temporal Reverse? I would not blame him or his people if the latter was true. My shattered state and lack of even a proper greeting was hardly suiting for a first meeting either, but from the very moment I saw the new Gerudo heir, I knew I would not be able to speak properly. I would make it a point to do what I must to rectify that pitiful excuse for an introduction should we meet again, but for now I must focus on collecting my thoughts, and recovering from what I have experienced.

The arboretum… such is not a particularly fitting place for one who wishes to be alone with his thoughts, but the tranquil atmosphere is soothing to say the least. Though, perhaps it would not be entirely true to say that I do indeed wish to be alone. To be quite honest, I do, in fact, wish that someone _would_ come… however, there is only one person to which that truth would relate. At this point, I would wish for no other presence; Hylian, Sheikah, Gerudo or otherwise save hers.

I am suddenly broken from my stupor by the feeling of something wrapping tightly around my waist and I gasp slightly in response. As the haze within my mind gradually clears, I realize it to be a pair of arms covered in a fine silken fabric. I blink in confusion as my eyes begin to focus on the new presence as the owner of those arms glances up toward me, as if sensing my attention. A pair of unmistakable blue eyes gaze up into mine, belonging to none other than Princess Zelda; the very person I had hoped would eventually find me. Within those eyes I can clearly see both sympathy and compassion, and this alone is enough to calm my anguished spirit, if only slightly.

"Link…" She says softly, gripping my waist tighter as she continues to embrace me. "Thank Nayru that I finally found you…"

"Zelda… I…" I begin, but am suddenly unable to remember what I intended to say.

"I was so worried after you left in such a state." The princess continues, voice trembling. "I did not expect that I would find you here of all places."

"Zelda…" I utter softly, returning her embrace gently. "Forgive me. My mind had been in such a haze that even I scarcely remember how I arrived here. I am gladdened that you have found me however. All is well now though, you needn't worry."

Her beautiful eyes blinked softly as tears began to form within them. She obviously worried greatly for me, and the sentiment touches me deeply. I give her a sad smile though I am sure from her expression it is anything but reassuring. She slowly unweaves her arms from around me, and begins to stand though her eyes never leave mine. I remove my arms from her as well, allowing her to do so as she moves to sit beside me upon the wooden bench within the Gazebo.

"You lie…" Zelda says sagely, taking my left hand into her right and holding them between us. "I see it in your eyes, Link. You are still troubled."

I sigh, shaking my head somberly at her perspicacity. "I would have expected no less from the one who bares the Triforce of Wisdom. You speak the truth, Zelda."

"Would you tell me?" She asks timidly. "Please?"

I sigh, cursing my inability to decline her request as I do not wish to worry her further. However, as her eyes meet mine once again, I once again find myself unable to do so, and so I respond. "I simply cannot help but wonder if we truly did the right thing that day…"

"You mean Ganondorf?" The princess asks knowingly.

"I do." I reply with a nod. "We may have improved life for those who suffered under his tyranny during those seven dark years, but we did so at the cost of the Gerudo. To trade the suffering of one for the suffering of another… is it justified? Hyrule was subject to seven years of misery during his rule, but without him the Gerudo of Ahm'Veshta have been slowly crumbling for a full century." I close my eyes for a moment before replying. "Unless there is a silver lining that I cannot see, I can scarcely accept such a thing as a fair trade."

"I… cannot say." Zelda replies thoughtfully, apparently thinking over my words.

"Is it possible that in our attempts to right what was wrong, we instead caused the opposite? When I think of such an eventuality, I cannot help but feel… such guilt." I say, hanging my head in uncertainty. "What if we caused more harm than good?"

"I understand how disconcerting it is, Link." The young princess says gently. "I too, am at odds when it comes to the situation, but perhaps it will improve if my father and the counsel accept the Gerudo into our Kingdom? It is a difficult time for them to be sure, but with the support of Hyrule, and their new prince… what is to stop the Gerudo from rising to their former glory once more, or even surpassing it? Perhaps a darker past might lead to a brighter future?"

"I've no doubts to that effect." I say. "It is not that I believe they will forever live in such a state… but rather, the idea that I am the reason for the way they are forced to live now. It is a horrible feeling. I no longer know if what we did was right… if it was the best decision to make."

"I, too, wish that I could find the answer to that." Zelda says regretfully. "Unfortunately I doubt even Wisdom could provide an answer to something where both sides hold such equal merit."

"And that is exactly why I am at such a loss, Zelda. I've begun to realize that right and wrong are not always so different. I can no longer see if our actions have been for greater good, or greater ill and it frightens me…" I explain, my voice falling into a hushed whisper. "I've always been able to see the answers clearly before me, but over these last few days they've become more and more obscure. I do not know what to do. And it frustrates me all the more when I consider the fact that you, too, are faced with the same dilemma, but how can I help others, when the solution eludes me so?"

I pause for a moment, and grip her hand somewhat tighter. My teeth clinch together in a slight scowl as I close my eyes in utter frustration. My breathing shifts to a steady inhale and exhale as I attempt to calm the torrent which rages throughout my mind. After a moment, I turn my head toward Zelda, seeing the compassion and rapport within her eyes, a sight that makes the truth of the words I mean to speak ring forth even clearer.

"How can I help you… if I cannot even help myself?" I finish sorrowfully.

Zelda does not respond vocally, instead wrapping her arms around me once again, providing a welcoming sense of comfort to delude the emotional turmoil within my mind. I answer her embrace with my own, resting my chin upon the top of her head and closing my eyes in an attempt to clear my thoughts. I continue to hold her close to me, desiring her presence now in my broken state, more than I ever had before. She is the one person who can truly understand the way I feel… these feelings of guilt, confusion, and doubt that continue to surround me like a shroud of black on a dark night, devoid of stars or moonlight. This time, it is not the mere feelings of affection or love which drive me to accept her embrace, and in turn, offer my own. Though these feelings are indeed present, at this moment, I feel that I truly need her…

…if only so that I will not feel so alone in this darkness.

"I've never seen you this vulnerable, Link…" Zelda says after a moment, raising her head to look at me once again through those beautiful sapphirine eyes. "You've always been so calm… unshakable, like nothing could ever unsettle you. The weight these last few days have placed on you has been a burden most heavy, has it not?"

I nod in affirmation. "I've no home to return, and no family to speak of. My role as the Hero of Time has ended, and I feel as if I've been set adrift. I know not where to turn from here and almost all that I have gained since departing are more mysteries to unravel and no solutions. It seems that the only thing of any such worth I've gained in the past few days… is this."

I move my right hand between the two of us revealing my mother's ring upon the fourth finger. The silver band shines like water in the light of Din's eyes while a number of the countless faces which comprised the amethyst flicker white with even the slightest movement. Though the ring cannot be called extravagant by any sense of the word, at this moment, all the most expensive jewels in the world could not look more beautiful. Zelda stares intently at the modest ring before looking toward me once again.

"A woman's ring…?" She asks curiously. "When did you receive this?"

"It was given to me during my time at Nieraki." I say simply with a melancholy smile. "Saria entrusted it to me, and said it once belonged to my mother. She told me that she wished for me to have it when I discovered the truth of who I was. I suppose she never had the opportunity to give it to me before, due to her position as a sage." I pause for a moment, turning my eyes to the ring. "It is the only proof of my birth I have left… the only thing to remind me of my origins."

"It is beautiful…" Zelda says softly, staring at the silver band for a moment.

"You flatter me, Zelda." I say with a small chuckle. "Even I know that it is but a simple ring. While it may indeed possess a certain beauty I am sure that a princess such as you has seen far grander."

The princess shakes her head. "They say that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Even the most mundane of things can be beautiful if seen from a different light. That ring is a precious memento passed from a loving mother, to the son she gave her life to protect. The very same son, who would go on to risk his own to protect the lives of countless others. It is the symbol of an unbreakable bond between parent and child." She pauses for a moment, glancing back at the ring for a moment before returning her eyes to me and offering a small, comforting smile. "That is what makes it beautiful."

I smile back gently, running my fingers over the surface of the ring semi-consciously for a moment, feeling the cool, smooth silver and glass-like gem beneath my fingertips. My thoughts briefly turn to my mother. Her face does not return to my mind, but I still remember the feelings from the memory.

"If she was here now… perhaps she would know what to do." I say, as much to myself as to Zelda. "I could most certainly use some of that guidance now."

"I am sure she would wish for nothing less than to help you, Link." Zelda says in agreement. "Would that there was a magic that allows one to speak to the dead, I am sure she would do what was necessary to ease your heart."

I close my eyes sadly at Zelda's words, knowing that she is right. How I wish I could hear my mother's voice, if only once… if only for a moment. Alas, I know this is not to be, and that I am fated to continue my search for truth alone. Should I fail, then these conflicting thoughts and battling emotions will only continue to consume me. I am sure the same holds true for Zelda, and the thought causes no end of worry for me. I do not wish to see the princess struggling with these same conflicts. Such an innocent, kind girl, despite what she has faced… she does not deserve to suffer more ill than she has already borne.

Perhaps… perhaps if I can endure, and discover my new place in this world… if I can find the peace of mind that so eludes me… then might I have the means to aid her in finding her own.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

The ten members of the Counsel of Archdukes murmured amongst themselves as King Gustav mulled over the events of the assembly. Deliberations had ended some time ago, and it was time for a decree to be issued, and voted on, as was customary. It was his duty to present a condition that would be acceptable for the greater good of the Kingdom, and a majority vote would determine the outcome. Nabooru remained in her position at the center of the counselors, tension building within her in anticipation of the final verdict. This was perhaps the most crucial moment of the entire assembly, for should the proposal prove unacceptable, there was no knowing when another assembly might be scheduled.

It was nearly half an hour before Gustav stood, striking his scepter against the cold stone of the risen platform of bluish kelkstone which his seat in the counsel sat upon. An echoing racket of metal on stone resounded throughout the chamber, a signal for all to be silent. The low hum of discussion gradually fell away as all eyes turned to face the king. His face showed little emotion as was typical for the Hylian monarch and he had remained silent throughout the deliberations; speaking only when it was necessary to defuse an argument between counselors. Though he could, by all rights participate in the talks among the counselors he was a man who preferred action over words, and so deigned to allow them to discuss on their own. When he did speak however, it would always command attention from any who stood in his presence; such was the nature of the Hyrulean ruler.

"Queen Nabooru Jariyah Ka'Shinde, of the Gerudo, and members of the Hyrulean Counsel of Archdukes. After hearing your deliberations on the fate of the desert nation of Ahm'Veshta, I shall now offer my decree." The king said in his powerful baritone voice as the ten counselors and Nabooru listened intently to his words. "It is true that the Gerudo have suffered much hardship over the past century, and that progress is likely to be slow and arduous without aid. However, it is also true that to provide such aid would be a very expensive and laborious process for the people of Hyrule and I must place the well being of my kingdom before considering any such philanthropic acts."

Nabooru's face took a crestfallen expression at Gustav's words, and she opened her mouth to reply. She knew that it was unwise to speak against the Hylian monarch, but her people desperately needed aid and she was prepared to give anything to retrieve it. However, she was quickly silenced before uttering the words she wished to say, for after a brief moment of pause, King Gustav spoke once more.

"The potential benefit that your proposal holds in store for our two nations us something that cannot be denied however, and therefore, my decree is thus." The Gerudo Queen's expression quickly turned from one of disappointment to one of hope as Gustav continued to speak. "Hyrule will send relief aid to those cities within the Ahm'Veshta desert which most require it, and in time, shall expand this aid to the rest of the nation. Financial support of an amount totaling no less than three billion rupees shall be offered over the course of the next five years. These funds shall be expected to be repaid in full along with a fixed rate of interest through a method which shall be decided upon once aid has been fully rendered. Furthermore, Ahm'Veshta shall henceforth be named a province of Hyrule, and shall adhere to the laws and responsibilities which each province must uphold."

"Finally, Prince Allisaire Araols De'Meair shall remain here in the castle, where he will be schooled in the ways and customs of Hyrule and her people. During which time, Queen Nabooru shall act as his regent within the city of Jhalimar, and attend to any affairs that would normally require his attention." The Hylian monarch paused for a moment, allowing his words to register before speaking once again. "All in agreement to this decision raise your right hand."

A number of hands, totaling seven promptly lifted in answer to the king's words.

"All opposed?" Gustav said simply.

The final three counselors, Trinel, Nekua, and Naridiel all half-heartedly raised their hands in response as the former seven lowered their own. Nabooru's lips curled into a radiant smile, and it took all of her will not to shout with joy at the results of her efforts. She held her tongue however, keeping silent until she was given leave to speak. The hands of the three naysayers lowered their own arms as their fellow counselors had done moments before as the king spoke once more.

"Then it is decided." He said pointedly. "I, King Gustav Falosvere Hyrule IV do declare that from this day forth, the nation of Ahm'Veshta shall henceforth be known as the Ahm'Veshta Province of Hyrule."

Upon uttering the last word, King Gustav raised his scepter, and struck the dais beneath him thrice, signaling that the decision was now finalized. Nabooru lowered her head, dropping to one knee before the king as the smile upon her face grew ever more vibrant. Crimson locks of hair fell before her eyes as she closed them, half in joy, half in respect for the Hylian Ruler. Gustav's expression remained ever stoic, as he watched the Gerudo queen from his position, like a proud lion. Stern, and powerful, but just. The Gerudo Queen's head slowly lifted to regard the man.

"You have given the Gerudo people much hope today, King Gustav. We shall not soon forget this noble act, and I promise you shall not regret your decision to allow us as a part of your kingdom." Nabooru said, her voice swelling with joy. "I offer my deepest gratitude on behalf of all citizens of Ahm'Veshta. Thank you so much my liege."

* * *

And THIS is why chapter VIII took so long. I thought I wouldn't soon make a chapter to beat out Chapter V's 17000+ words, however this chapter does that by around six thousand. It seems quite obvious to me that I am simply incapable of writing short chapters. They're either long or… really long (Though in my defense, this chapter is part one's 'finale' in a way so it's bound to be long). Noting that, and after reviewing how long other authors take to release chapters, I suppose I shouldn't worry too much about how long it takes to release each one. I've found that, by a content to frequency ratio, I actually release chapters at about the same rate as other authors I've read.

I'm going to be going on a trip to Florida to see my girlfriend pretty soon, so for a few days I probably won't be able to get much work done on writing. I don't know if they have internet there, and I have no laptop to bring with me so it's doubtful I'll get much done. Moreover, I'm going to be busy doing other things as well so even if the afore mentioned issues didn't affect me, I'm still unsure if I would get much done anyway. However, I'm really looking forward to this trip and it's been on my mind for a while. It may even help my motivation as well to get out and do something outside of internet life, so there's that too.

In any case I hope you all enjoyed this titan of a chapter. I'll begin writing chapter X – the first chapter of part two! – as soon as possible, and will likely get some done before the trip. The next submission shall be the bridge and (in theory) it shouldn't be as long as a "normal" chapter from me. Due to the length and content of this chapter I needed to add a lot of music, and I have a lot of points to make as well, but I'll make them short, as I have been. As always, more information can be found on the site.

1. While Hyrule may not be the definition of a 'capitalistic' nation, people still need money to get by and Link is no exception.

2. The Counsel of Archdukes consists of ten members from the various provinces of Hyrule along with the king who takes the eleventh seat. The members are rotated regularly to maintain a balance of power within the provinces and races.

3. Despite being a relatively free people, the Gerudo rely on their king for support and direction. To be without their ruler is like to a pack of wolves without an Alpha. Lost and disorganized.

4. Whereas the character of Liene is a personification of my girlfriend, Allisaire is my own persona character in this story. These won't be the only cameos I make, but don't worry. While they may be major characters, I don't intend for them to overshadow Link and Zelda.

5. The interlude might have been long, but I wanted to flesh out Liene's character a bit more (outside of her relationship with Zelda), as well as establish Allisaire in the story.

6. Talindra is an interesting addition in that she serves a few purposes. In short, she is another factor further connecting Liene's character to my girlfriend but .

7. As Allisaire explained, Gerudo males are born frail but grow stronger as they near adulthood. Moreover, males who survive their early years are blessed with longer lives than female Gerudo.

8. The Gerudo King that should have been Allisaire's predecessor was indeed Ganondorf. I have a reason as to why things happened this way, but in lieu of spoilers, let us just say that nothing is perfect… not even time itself.

9. When confronted with a dilemma like the one Link and Zelda now face, it is difficult to tell black from white. Sometimes, things simply appear as a neutral shade of grey.

10. I tried to go by standards of the real world to determine the proper funds Hyrule would give to Ahm'Veshta. It's a big nation, and requires substantial funding, but I've no idea if three billion rupees is too much or not…

11. Yes, Allisaire will not be returning to the desert any time soon. We will be seeing much more of him in the coming chapters.

Phew. I know it was a lot to take in, but I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter. However, I do hope that it proves to be an enjoyable experience for everyone rather than a taxing one despite the length. In any case, I shall update the site with information pertaining to this chapter as soon as possible so have a look there in the next few days: http:/trialsoftheheartdm(dot)webs(dot)com/.

* * *

Reviews! Anyone? ANYONE? Come _oooooon_… Ahem… um yeah. Please post your reviews :).


	11. Bridge: Until Next We Meet

_**As of now, Trials of the Heart: Divinus Minae has over 120000 words, 11 chapters including this, and the prologue, 18000+ hits, 66 reviews, 49 favorites, and 60 alerts. I cannot tell all of you how happy I am with those numbers considering that I've barely scratched the surface of this story. I owe it to everyone who's read and enjoyed this story that I've stuck with it for this long, and especially the reviewers. I may not respond to everyone but make note that I DO look at all the reviews and I dare say that I'm always pleased when I find a new one. Here's to all of you.**_

_**We aren't done yet though. Indeed, there is a lot more to come for this story. Sometimes one might comment on the 'beginning of the end', well I say this is merely the 'end of the beginning'. So again, thank you all for your continued support in helping me make this story all that it has become and all it shall continue to be.**_

* * *

_ShiningwingX: This is it! The bridge to connect parts one and two of Trials of the Heart: Divinus Minae! I'm very excited about this, as part two is going to be where the story is really fleshed out and I'm quite anxious to get that started. I'm very proud of how far this story has come along and I don't see it ending anytime soon._

_Of course, I couldn't have gotten this far without the loyal support I've received from my readers and reviewers over the past year or so. I'd like to give some special mention to a few reviewers in particular who really helped me out._

_**Sir Vrolok: **__Someone who's been with the story from the beginning, his reviews have been really inspiring and helpful. I do hope you continue to enjoy the story, Vrolok and I wish you the best of luck with _The Breed_._

_**The Pilot: **__A helpful reviewer who has been with the story for a bit. His reviews are always quite detailed and very well written. Thanks for being such a big help, and I cannot help but love the Missileboat shenanigans you like to do xD._

_**Animedarkfairy:**__A relatively new reviewer, but she seems to really want to help, having taken the time to say something regarding each chapter. Thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy part two as well._

_These are only a few of the many helpful reviewers I've gotten for this story. If you don't see your name, don't think your words are any less valid. I look at, and consider every review fairly. These are simply a few people who have gone above and beyond. I'll likely give some more 'honorable mentions' in the future :)._

_One more thing; For the last few weeks I have been the proud owner of both The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. I have already found alot of inspiration from these games which I'm eager to see if I can implement into this story. I'll spare you all the details though for the sake of those who don't like spoilers. I'd ask that everyone else do the same.  
_

_Now then, enough rambling. Let's get on with it. This chapter won't be as long as the others, but I hope it serves as a good closer to the first part regardless._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Listening Material:_

_**Eternal Sonata: A Faint Light Grasped in the Hand**_

_**Bladiator, GreyLightning: Zelda: Link's Awakening – Symphonic Ballade**_

_**Final Fantasy X – Tidus and Yuna's Theme (Sky Theme)**_

_**Final Fantasy IX: Footsteps of Desire**_

* * *

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me._

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur,_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_Did I get what I deserve?_

_So give me reason, _

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason,_

_To fill this hole,_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide!_

_**Linkin Park – New Divide**_

* * *

**Part One Bridge Chapter: Until Next We Meet**

* * *

'_So this is it.' _I think to myself as I stand alone in this great chamber of stone, song, and sunlight. _'This is the day.'_

A number of months have passed since I had learned of the Gerudo's plight, a revelation which had shaken me to my very core and still I find myself no closer to discovering anything that might bring some reason to the turmoil within the hearts of both myself, and the princess. The knowledge of King Gustav's approval of the proposal to annex the desert nation of Ahm'Veshta into the Hyrulian Kingdom had also done little to quell my mind of the implications that it was I who had driven them to make such a decision. The spring months have slowly worn away into the warmth of summer, and I've had much time to think over my options and to come to a decision regarding them. It is for that reason, that I am here now, awaiting the one person who shares my memories, to inform her of the conclusion I have come to.

'_Zelda… I pray that you can understand…'_

The Temple of Time… how fitting that this very place would mark both the beginning, and the end of that time of darkness, the memory of which remains vivid in my mind even now. It is here that I had requested to meet the princess; in the very chamber that had served as my gateway between past and present so many times before. The white walls of the temple are as exquisite as I remember, each stone lined with the great care and precision befitting a place of worship for that most powerful of deities, Verthandi. The golden framed windows of the clerestory above easily allowed the light of Malia and Yira to shine through, inviting the sister's rays to bathe the temple with their brilliance.

The familiar stone altar sits before me, and for but a moment my mind flashes back to the day I had first laid eyes upon it, after retrieving the three Jewels now known as the Spiritual Stones. The altar's immaculate base is made largely of the purest marble, its white surface reflecting the greater part of the temple itself while the face is formed of a gleaming black material like to obsidian, but far less brittle, flecked with small filaments of a silvery hue. The altar's surface is possessed of three small depressions, which I now know are meant to house three of the Elemental Jewels, as well as an inscription to guide the one who holds them. This inscription is etched upon a small rise behind the empty recesses, and at its apex lies the structure's altarpiece; a statuette of gold, silver, and onyx depicting a detailed image of the Goddess of Time. Behind the altar lies the great stone slab that is the Door of Time, its surface emblazoned with the image of a sun and moon as a single body.

This is a good place to meet, for the Temple, while elegant in appearance is not a place for congregations of worshipers to gather. To most, the Temple of Time is merely a shrine to Verthandi herself and worshipers instead tend to gather in the Celestial Cathedral to offer praise and exaltations to the Divines. Few realize that this place, in fact, holds much more significance than as a simple conduit for one hoping to commune with a divine, for it is here that the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword sleeps. Fewer still know that it is that very sword that serves as the final key for one who seeks to enter the Sacred Realm spoken of in the legends which have been passed down since time immemorial. Therefore, Verthandi's Temple is often devoid of any mortal presence, but for the occasional pilgrim seeking to test their strength of faith.

Bowing humbly to the shrine before me, I allow the soothing, divine melody of the Temple's unseen choir to fill my ears. Somehow, the song seems to ease my mind, filling me with a welcome sense of calmness. Closing my eyes, I offer my silent thanks and respects to the Goddess before me.

It is not long before another sound reaches my ears, harmonizing with the music filling the shrine. Immediately recognizing it as the accent of footfalls echoing within the vast temple, I cease my meditations and turn to regard whoever has joined me. My eyes immediately fall upon a figure, veiled from head to toe in a large manteau of shadowy black. The garment is largely unadorned and therefore it would be impossible for me to know the identity of the wearer, had I not already possessed that knowledge from the beginning. I stand in silence, waiting as the veiled presence slowly approaches me.

A pair of arms covered in white, silken gloves emerge from the cloak as the figure comes to a halt before me, and slowly move to pull back the hood of the thick shroud. The dark cloth slowly falls away, revealing the face of the beautiful young princess whom I had awaited. She wears none of her usual jewelry, and for a moment I cannot help but reflect on how different she appears without her tiara, or hairclips. The lack of these accessories does nothing to detract from her natural beauty however, as her golden locks fall unhindered over her forehead, covering her eyes only slightly. Her normally bright, clear blue irises are decidedly darker this day, and her expression is that of solemnity.

For once… I find myself regretting that I know the reason for this.

"I assume you have… come to a decision then?" It is hardly a question. I surmise she must have come to her own conclusions before arriving.

"Zelda… I am deeply sorry." I say, genuine regret filling my words. "But I… I feel this is something that I must do. If I cannot find the means to quell this torrent within my heart, then I shall never find peace with this new life. Would that there was a simpler way, and one that was less painful, but alas it seems that there is not." I sigh deeply, dreading the words that follow. "I have decided… to leave Hyrule for a time. I shall embark on this journey as a means to temper my spirit, and perhaps to find that enlightenment which seems to elude us both."

"I knew this day would eventually come." The princess says mournfully. "Though… I find it so difficult to accept. Perhaps given more time, we may find a solution so that you will not have to depart from Hyrule. Then maybe…"

"I do not believe we will find such a solution, Zelda." I say honestly, though regretfully. "Over these last months we have both been fervently searching for answers… anything to offer some comfort to our spirits after the hardships we've faced. We've found nothing however… and so this is something I must do. If the solution cannot be found within Hyrule, then I feel it must be found without. And I mean to find it… for both of us." I turn my eyes to hers, showing her my deepest sincerity. "I do not wish to see you struggle any longer, Zelda. You've undergone enough hardship, and if I can find the means to ease your burdens as well as my own then by my honor, I will."

"Please… do not burden yourself further for my sake." Zelda says meekly. "You do not need to do this for me, Link."

"But I must. For both you and for myself." I insist. "I will not allow for these doubts to consume us any longer. I shall find a way to conquer them, and then I will return so that I might aid you as well, Zelda. I promise you that."

Instead of responding vocally, the princess steps quickly forward, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. The curves of her body press against my own through her cloak as she holds me against herself, as if her life depended on it. I gasp in brief surprise at the action, but quickly respond, wrapping my own arms around her waist gently. Her head buries into my shoulder, and she begins to sob silently, her body trembling each time as a flow of tears begins to dampen the sleeve of my tunic, likely turning it a few shades darker than normal. I press my cheek against the side of her head, doing my best to comfort her.

"Zelda…" I say in a hushed, soothing tone, my grip tightening around her waist slightly.

"I… I do not want you to go." She says through her tears. "Please… what if something horrible happens to you while you're away? I would not have you endure such a fate, Link… I could never subject you to such misfortune. I would bare anything, even these unquiet feelings; if only to be assured that you are safe. Please… will you not stay?"

Her words strike me like the axe blow of an Iron Knuckle, and I feel my own tears beginning to form within my eyes. The fact that the young royal cares so much for me… that she fears so strongly for my well being makes my decision all the more painful. How I wish I could stay with her, but to do nothing would be to sentence us both to lives of uncertainty and doubt. I do not wish that for either of us, and least of all for her. This is the only way that may hold the key to forging our lives anew.

…Even if it means that, for a time, I will be forced to leave her.

"Zelda… please forgive me." I say regretfully. "And please understand I do this not out of my own selfish desires, but because I know that we will never be able to move forward if we cannot find the path ahead of us. I so wish that I did not have to leave, especially when I see you in this state, but I am sure that in all your wisdom you must know that this is the only way that we might find peace. Please trust me."

"I do trust you Link…" She says timidly, raising her tear-stained face to regard me. "And I know that you are right… but I find it so difficult to accept what I know in my heart to be the truth. I only wish there was another way… or that I might somehow be able to go with you, if only so that I might be reassured of your well being." She pauses, sniffing slightly to fight back another bout of tears. "Yet… I know that is beyond possibility, for as Hyrule's princess I do not possess the freedom to leave her borders. Another reason that I curse my fate of being born to royalty…"

"I understand Zelda." I say gently. "But one day, I shall return and when I do, I will share all that I have learned with you."

"Do you promise?" The question was asked so innocently and yet as I gaze into her beautiful, ocean blue eyes I can see that the answer means the world to her. "I want you to promise me that you will return unharmed. I care not if you find the solution to our plight or not, but promise me that I will be able to greet you when you return safely."

I smile down at her comfortingly. "I do promise, Zelda. I swear it to the Gods themselves that I will return safely. And Divines willing, with the answers to our dilemma as well."

"Then… I have but one request for you." She states, returning a weak smile of her own.

"Name it." I reply simply.

"Take the Ocarina with you, and remember well the song of the Temple." She says gently. "It is the hymn of Verthandi, the Goddess of Time; eldest of the pantheon of Gods. If you ever find yourself in danger, or at a loss to what you must do, play her song upon the Ocarina. Should you pray for her guidance in times of peril, she will guide your steps."

"Very well." I say sincerely. "I shall remember your words, Zelda should I ever find myself in need of her assistance. Until then, I shall hold the Ocarina close to my heart, as a reminder of my promise to you."

"In the mean time… I shall pray as well." She says, gazing toward the image of the great deity before us. "I shall pray that your journey may see you safely to its end, and that you might return soon with news of your success… and that not only Verthandi, but all Gods might smile upon you, and see you well."

I smile briefly at that, grateful that her mind has been eased at least to some degree. I can certainly understand her desire for me to stay. I too wish there was another way; a path which would not lead me so far from her, but it is necessary for the sake of us both. The realization is a bittersweet comfort at best however, as the promise of potential enlightenment is shrouded by the necessity of leaving her alone for a time. My expression falls slightly as I myself come to realize the weight my decision bears. This may well be our final few moments together. I know not when I will return, nor when I will be able to stand in her presence once more, and I wish to make the most of every precious second.

We had not yet separated from our previous embrace, though our grasps upon one another had slackened somewhat over time. Overcome with the weight of my decision, I reinitiate the embrace, my arms tightening once more around Zelda's slender waist. The princess gasps slightly, but after a moment I feel her own grip begin to contract once more around me. Her head comes to rest upon my chest and I close my eyes, savoring the closeness for what may well be the last time for a long while.

"It may be a long time before we may see one another again, Zelda… and there is no guarantee we will be able to communicate, even through ranged telepathy, should I leave the kingdom." I say softly. "I cannot say how long it will be before I return. It may be days, weeks, or even months or years before my path leads me back to Hyrule."

"Then… let us enjoy these last few moments together." Zelda says gently, raising her head to look to me as her body nuzzles comfortably against mine. "Until the day we meet again."

* * *

I cannot be certain how much time passed within the Temple of Time before the two of us finally exited from its hallowed halls but I eventually find myself and the princess standing outside the walls of the great shrine. It is now time to offer our final farewells to one another, before I would embark into the unknown, this new quest before me. Epona had waited patiently for me to return from her position near the row of gossip stones which stand a number of meters from the temple walls, idly rapping her hoof against the cobblestone road, creating a rhythm of tapping sounds. Faint, indiscernible whispers reach my ears from the strange, white constructs as I approach the filly, but even had I cared to hear the words they spoke, I have not the means to make the voices any clearer. Instead, I ignore them as Zelda steps forward to join me at Epona's side. The Hylian princess had once again donned her cloak, her appearance concealed once more beneath the veil of dark cloth.

The street upon which the temple is located have become heavily crowded at this time as devout worshipers began to congregate within the small subdistrict which houses both the Temple of Time and the Celestial Cathedral. Bodies of people I had never seen before slowly pass us by along the road leading away from the Temple of Time and toward the city's main venue of worship. The chapel goers offer us little more than passing glances as they make their way along the roads toward their destination. It is nearly the twelfth hour of morning, and the Worship of Day is to begin shortly. Many more of the citizens would soon flock to the Cathedral Subdistrict, while those who could not make the trip would find their way to their respective districts' Worship Squares for prayer leaving only the occasional freethinker to walk the roads. Traffic upon the streets leading from the city would therefore be light, making this the perfect time to depart. I silently appeal to the Gods' for forgiveness for my own lack of praise, making an unspoken oath to make up for my impudence when next I had the opportunity to do so.

I take a moment to confirm that I had not forgotten anything. I had chosen to travel relatively light, feeling no need for many traveling 'necessities'. A slingshot and a few steel pellets for hunting, a new stone of flint and box of tender for cooking purposes, and a few medicinal supplies as well as a bottle of Red Potion are the only items I deemed necessary to bring. I found no need for anything to erect a tent or other such shelter, having become quite accustomed to going without during my quest to bring salvation to Hyrule, and in the hot summer months, there would be little need for such. A small pouch, filled with a decent amount of rupees, strapped to my belt would ensure that I would have the ability to procure anything else I may need at a later time, but for now this is enough.

My short bladed Kokiri Sword is held securely to my back by its leather strap while the shield I had acquired some months prior hangs from the scabbard. I smile for a moment noting the irony as I remember how Captain Aloria had referred to it as the 'Hero's Shield' before passing it along to me, along with a letter from her superior, a man named Vanus Illisarian who had suggested that I may find a use for it. If only they knew just how relevant the shield's name would have been for me at one time.

Satisfied that I had not forgotten anything, I turn toward the princess. She moves her arms to the hood of her cloak once more, pulling it back just enough to reveal her face to me. The sad, regretful look has regained its position there, within her beautiful visage, but she seems to force an encouraging smile in spite of what I know she must be feeling. I smile back, attempting to remain composed in light of the situation, though it does nothing to improve the bittersweet atmosphere between the two of us. Her eyes follow mine as I carefully hoist myself onto Epona's back, gripping the reigns within my hands and regarding her once more. Her gaze does not leave mine, and for a moment I feel as if I can see into the depths of her soul through the window of those beautiful blue orbs.

"I will continue to pray that your journey shall be a safe one, Link." The princess says softly, her eyes glistening somewhat from emotion. "And I know in my heart the day will come when I shall meet you again. Until that day comes, please… be well."

"Of course, Zelda… and until next we meet, I shall keep you within my prayers as well." I say in a voice soft enough that only she could hear it clearly. "So long… Princess."

With those words, I remove my left hand from the reigns for but a moment, placing it upon my chest and lowering my head slightly in a bow. Upon taking them once more I shift Epona to the left, turning her in the direction of the Market District, and away from the girl who held my heart. I nudge Epona into a steady gait as we distance ourselves from the Temple of Time, and the flock of devotees who continued to pass by the great structure toward their own place of worship. After a moment, I finally succumb to the urge to glance back toward the princess one final time. My eyes fall upon her cloaked form as she enters the throng of temple goers, presumably to join them in prayer.

'_farewell, my love.'_ I think to myself as I watch her approach the brilliant archways of the cathedral in the distance. I regard her for a time until the last folds of her shroud finally disappear amidst the rapidly growing crowd. When I am no longer able to see her, my focus returns to the road ahead, and I give Epona a gentle signal to move once more. I must go quickly, lest my will break and I find myself unable to stay away. As the relative bustle of the Cathedral Subdistrict slowly fades away to the uncharacteristic quiet of the Market, I quicken my pace, proceeding steadily along the streets and avenues toward the gates of the city and the expanse of green beyond.

All the while, Zelda's words echo within my mind.

'_I promise you, Zelda… I will return one day. And when I do, I shall bring with me a new dawn.'_

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Like the rest of the city, the Great Palace of Hyrule too was in the process of preparing for the Worship of Day; the first of two periods in each day that was set aside for prayer and worship to the Gods. Within the walls, servants rushed about, busily toiling in an effort to complete their tasks that they would not need to leave them unfinished until the tolling of the next bell. In fact, perhaps the only area of the castle which did not possess copious levels of activity was the throne room, where King Gustav, scepter in hand, sat upon his raised, ornate throne. He had dismissed his royal guards moments before, allowing them to join the rest inside the castle in preparation for the Worship. The Hyrulean monarch himself had no need to busy himself with tasks in preparation however, as he had finished his own duties some time before… all save one.

The beginning days of the month of Sun's Reach had come, and the Mid-Year Festival was fast approaching. The King's patience was wearing thin. It had been months since he had last consulted with anyone from the Academy of Nalistrim, or the Palace's own wizards and arcanists. Not since that strange boy named Link had appeared alongside his eldest daughter. He'd planned to contact the Archmagister should no new developments arise, and now was the perfect time to follow through. Concentrating, he raised his hand before him, his fingers pressed together with the thumb bent slightly inward.

"Vai den liorasané cier, tu nal ei une…" The king incanted. "Edathreom Liora."

As King Gustav uttered the final two words, thereby completing the spell, the affects were instantly made manifest. The very fabric of space seemed to rupture before the monarch, as the area before him began to twist and distort, a visible rip forming in the air before him. Slowly, the rupture grew larger and larger, contorting his surroundings even more. The pillars and walls which surrounded him bent and shifted fluidly about as the opening slowly formed itself into a perfect ovular shape. A frame of pure, white light began to form out of the opening, as the empty space within filled itself with an anomalous substance, opaque, and silver in hue.

Fully formed, the surface of the preternatural mirror began to ripple like water. Furling his brow, the king focused his thoughts causing the flowing screen to become more and more transparent in response to his mind's manipulations. After but a few seconds, an image slowly began to form within; the image of an elderly Hylian man, aged beyond his Grey years and well into his White who sat behind a wooden desk, the surface of which was nearly indiscernible among the large amount of parchment and scrolls which littered it. Despite his advanced age, he seemed quite strong, especially for one of the Old Ones. A full head of snowy hair and thick, well groomed beard framed his face in brilliant white. Clothed he was in a simple robe of dark blue fabric, solid in color without any extravagant embroidery or careful threadwork but for a single crest depicting a hand, stylized with complex runic symbols. He had not yet noticed Gustav as the monarch peered through the rippling surface of the phantasmal mirror, hard at work scrawling notes into the wrinkled stationary with his quill.

"Archmagister of the Academy of Nalistrim, Halandor the Blue." Gustav said formally to the figure ebbing within the mirror.

The old man glanced up from his work and, upon seeing the image of the King staring back at him, promptly set his quill aside.

"My liege. I suspected that you might contact me soon." The old wizard said respectfully, his deep voice producing a slight echo from behind the speculum.

"Indeed." Gustav agreed rigidly. "Concerning the matter we discussed some months ago, I trust you have been hard at work in your research?"

"Study has been difficult at best, your majesty." Halandor replied simply. "The subject is constantly moving and our scryers have had a trying time in discovering the full workings of it. It is very complicated research and is made even more so with such a strange phenomena… especially when said subject moves so erratically."

"So you have found nothing?" The Hylian ruler queried, his face shifting into an expression which may have made a lesser man shrink.

"I said nothing of the sort, Your Majesty." The archmagister replied flatly. "I merely said progress has been difficult. I did not say that none has been made."

"Then speak, sorcerer. What have you uncovered?" The king asked, his irritation abating somewhat.

"The seals upon it seem to respond to magical channeling true enough, but they are rather complicated in nature. I've seen no magic the likes of this before…" The white bearded man replied. "They work… differently than most."

"I care not for the ramifications, Halandor." The monarch declared. "I need only know what you have discovered."

"How I wish you held more interest in the workings of magic rather than merely the results of it, sire." The wizard sighed. "Very well, I shall be brief. As you know, simple seals can normally be undone with the proper application of dispelling magics, but more complex ones normally react only to one with a similar elemental signature to the seal itself. These seals are different entirely in that rather than requiring a similar signature, they seem instead to require an opposing one."

"Opposing?" The King inquired.

"I've only read accounts of such a complex ward, but I've never seen it first-hand until now. It is obvious to me that whoever or whatever placed these seals intended for them to remain for a very long time, and therefore erected them in such a way that not even they themselves could remove them. Only those baring elemental signatures of equal, but opposing strength might breach these seals." The venerable old man explained further. "I've no idea what may lie beyond that gate that the erectors wished to keep locked away, but it must be quite powerful indeed to require such a complex locking mechanism."

"Hmm…" The king mumbled, scratching his beard of graying brown thoughtfully.

"And there is one other thing." Halandor continued. "We've already identified one of the seals, and know of the one who holds the proper signature to release it."

This piqued the king's interest, and his expression shifted into one of uncharacteristic curiosity. "Who then, would that be?"

"Someone quite close to you in fact, Your Majesty." The wizard said cryptically before continuing. "Your daughter."

"Zelda?" The king queried.

"No." Simple though the response was the Hylian ruler knew what it meant.

"Liene…"

"Precisely." Halandor replied. "She possesses the exact signature necessary to neutralize one of the seals. However, she alone will do little to dispel the entire barrier. We will require much more time to research the rest of the seals in order to discover what must be done to open them. I would advise that you not tell her of this for the time being."

"Very good, Halador." The king replied, pleased. "I shall await news of any further progress you make regarding this situation."

The king raised his hand, preparing to dispel the magic sustaining the mirror, but was stopped when Halandor spoke once more. "Sire, one last thing."

"Speak." The monarch replied simply, lowering his hand.

"Despite the progress we have made, I have a rather sinking feeling about continuing with our research of this matter." The blue garbed wizard said honestly. "I feel we may be meddling in affairs that are not ours to tamper with. If you might be persuaded, I would advise against any future research into this. Whatever is sealed behind that barrier, it is obviously something that those who created it did not wish unleashed into this world. While it may indeed hold some connection to your desires, sire, I am beginning to wonder if it is truly worth the risk."

"What lies beyond that gate is the key to this kingdom's lasting prosperity." The king said fervidly. "Whatever else lies beyond is of no consequence. I am quite sure your battlemages will be able to contain it."

"But sire!" Halandor protested.

"Is there a problem, Archmagister?" Gustav asked, lifting a brow.

"I fear that whatever lies within the barrier may well be more powerful than anything we've ever known." The white haired sorcerer explained. "The faces of the scryers and even the battlemages sent with them have been tense – even fearful as of late, and it is always after they return from studying the seals on that accursed barrier." The wizard sighed, his voice lowering in trepidation. "I, too, have begun to fear what may lie within, My Liege. I feel it may be better for us all to seek out another way."

"Very well then, should you find it necessary, have some of your sorcerers or apprentices seek out an alternate method… as you continue your research on the seals." The king said haughtily, "Should you find something, I will be more than pleased to consider it. However, until then I ask that you continue your work with the barrier. I want that thrice-damned gate opened."

Halandor lowered his eyes somberly, knowing there would be no way to convince the resolute monarch. "Yes… Your Majesty."

The wizard fell silent, and the king raised his hand once more, touching the surface of the mirror with his palm. The image of Halandor the Blue faded quickly from the surface of the mirror, which promptly returned to its solid, silvery form. The brilliant speculum pulsed and rippled for but a second before it's entire form shattered into countless particles of mystical light, which dissipated quickly in the air of the throne room.

Gustav, satisfied with what he'd learned, crossed his arms thoughtfully as he leaned back in his throne. Liene, his youngest daughter, was one of the keys required to break the seals placed upon that infernal gate. Knowing this, the Hyrulean king could not help but wonder as to the identities of the other keys. Regardless, this was indeed a momentous day for him, and he felt strangely pleased at the progress that had been made thus far.

After a few moments, the monarch decided that it was time that he too joined the coming Worship. Proud he may have been, but even he would not have the gall to blaspheme the divines by denying them his own fealty. His eyes turned up to the immaculately crafted relief etched within the wall above golden doors of the throne room, which depicted the elegant images of the Golden Trinity. His eyes focused upon the figure depicted in the center; Din, his patron Goddess with her blazing arms stretched out before her. Bringing his scepter before him the Hylian king closed his walnut eyes and bowed his head in reverence, silently praying for the continued support of the powerful deity as ambitions gradually drew closer to fruition.

* * *

No excuses this time. While the first month after my return from Florida was a bit hectic, the fact of the matter is simply that Chapter X was hell to write. It's one of those annoying chapters where no real story development takes place apart from reestablishing everything, but it has to be done for continuity's sake. That doesn't mean I think it's a bad chapter. In hindsight, I actually love the way the finished product looks, but the process of writing it was a little off-putting. That's why this chapter took so long to release.

In any case, so ends the first part of Trials of the Heart: Divinus Minae. Now, the story will truly begin to shine as future events begin to play out. I'm quite excited for the avenues the story can follow now that these initial chapters have ended. Finally it is time to get to the meat and bones of this tale. I'm very happy with how successful this has been so far.

Also, I do not intend to detail out the events of Majora's Mask in this story. If I do that at ALL it will likely be a story of its own. So no, this isn't going to become a Majora's Mask fic, but it was necessary to flesh out the elements leading to that game. Even if I do not plan to go into great, first person detail on Link's Terminian adventure in this story, I wanted to show that it DOES have a purpose.

1. It always irked me that the Temple of Time, despite being such a significant location in the game, was always empty so I decided to explain it.

2. There are two worship periods in each day, called the Worship of Day, and the Worship of Night. Both take place on the twelfth hour of either day or night respectively. They are largely similar in practice but there are some slight differences.

3. "What did Gustav say?" It's Hylian. I plan to include a number of languages in this story. Translations to words and phrases will be added to the site as they appear.

4. Halandor the Blue is the headmaster and Archmagister of the Academy of Nalistrim; the foremost Mage's Guild in Hyrule and one of the most esteemed in all of Ismirra. He is a very renowned, powerful sorcerer.

5. Gustav's ambitions just got a lot darker didn't they? Poor Liene has no idea how important she is.

I hope you all enjoyed the first part! In the next chapter, we shall see the results of Link's journey in Termina.

Also, don't forget to check the site: http:/trialsoftheheartdm(dot)webs(dot)com/

* * *

Reviews. I like them, so please share your thoughts!

**Post Edit: A few early readers might have noticed a few inconsistencies with the Temple of Time between this chapter and the prologue. I've taken the liberty of fixing those, and touching up the wording of it as well to better fit the Temple's role in the world. You can look back on it if you wish, but it isn't terribly necessary unless you're confused.**


	12. Author's Notes: Plans for the Future

**Author's Notes: Plans for the Future**

* * *

Greetings everyone. It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything. Indeed, many of you probably saw this update and thought that I had finally uploaded another chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone but I wanted to upload this to explain just what in Ismirra has been taking me so long.

The first thing I want to say is that this story is not dead. Not by a long shot. Anyone thinking that I'm ending the tale here can safely read on without worry that I'm going to be dropping the hammer on this one. I've got so much planned, and so many aspirations for this story, that there is no way that I'm going to just let it die. Even though I haven't uploaded anything, I have been forming ideas behind the scenes and each one that I come up with makes me more excited to continue.

Various things have been holding me back from doing more though, and I'm not going to lie and say that a good part of that hasn't been procrastination. Other things, both good and bad have effected my ability to write as well, however, and the combination has basically brought my writing to a dead halt. I'm sorry about any promises I've made, and broken because of this, but despite everything the time I've not been writing hasn't dulled my passion for it, nor my desire to continue this story.

It's been two and a half years since I started Trials of the Heart: Divinus Minae. At the time, I had no idea it would become as successful as it has, even despite the fact that it isn't that far in. With its growing popularity, my aspirations for it also grew into something bigger than what I already had.

These same aspirations are part of the reason I've not been doing much. The story has evolved above and beyond my original vision for it… to a point that that makes it difficult to continue given the new plans and desires I have for it. For that reason, I've decided to take what I have and reshape it into something more suited to those aspirations.

In short, I'm going to be rewriting the story. One of the aspirations I mentioned above is that I would like to one day edit, and publish this story as an original work. Anyone who has read the story to this point can probably guess how difficult that would be with the way it's going now. As it is, it functions as a novelistic sequel to Ocarina of Time, and that is a big problem for what I want to do. To continue as it is and publish an edited version later would lead to a enormous plot hole, as I could no longer use the Hero of Time's story to tie into this one. That would lead to a lot of confusion for future readers as they would not have that connection to make.

Mind you, I am going to be keeping the story largely the same in its general plot line. Link is still going to be his contemplative self, Zelda, Liene, and Allisaire won't change, the scenes in the forest will still happen, the confrontation with the bandits isn't going to be removed, Gustav will still have his ambitions… etcetera, etcetera. What will be changing is some of the more abstract points of the story, as well as the 'order' of the events above.

Also, I want to make it clear that despite my desires to make this an original work, **IT WILL REMAIN A FANFICTION FROM START TO FINISH**. I'm not going to change it into an original story as of yet. Rather, I would like to write and finish the story as a fanfiction first, and only after it's done will I edit, and convert it into an original story. These changes are simply a means to make that ultimate goal easier to attain while also allowing me more freedom to do make this story my own without the constraints of canonical consistency and what-not. I've not grown so complacent as to sell out, and leave my readers here with nothing, so don't worry. You'll still be able to read and review the story as I write each chapter.

Here's a brief overview of what I have planned to change.

* * *

**-The Era, and the World-**

* * *

The largest, and most main change is that the story will no longer function as an Ocarina of Time sequel. Instead, it will be it's own unique saga unbound by the constraints that 'sequel stories' result in. By extension, the "Paradox Theory" idea contained in the current version will be removed. In place of this, the new version will focus more on the concept of reincarnation (which is just as fitting to Zelda lore, while also letting me do what I want).

This change should also make the vividness of the world of Ismirra more 'believable' or something like that. One of my main turn offs with this version was that the world I created added and changed things from the canon one it was meant to follow. I added things that weren't already there that 'should' have been, and changed things from their original shapes and functions into something that suited ME. This was one of the most off putting things for me because if I did what I wanted, I would be breaking lore (which I did numerous times) and if I didn't do what I wanted because it would complicate something already established, I felt my creativity was being stifled.

By breaking these chains, I can tastefully keep the original things I've already added, and even add more without having to duck and dodge around that annoying discouraging 'Canon' person, who I oh-so despise. The towns and cities, hovels and castles, forests, mountains, and oceans would not conflict with what we already 'know' and I would feel better knowing I had the freedom to do what I want without having to at least make it 'resemble' what is already there.

* * *

**-Reincarnation, not Paradox-**

* * *

The paradox concept was something I liked. It was really interesting to me, and I know if done right it can make for an intriguing (if sometimes confusing) story element. However, with the inevitable change to the story's basic structure, this isn't something I can do. However, I CAN easily replace this with the concept of reincarnation, something I planned to do things with (albeit in a dimmer light) anyway. I can now take this concept and make it the primary 'abstract' element of this story. I already have plans to implement this.

* * *

**-The Sequence of Events-**

* * *

As I said before, most things in the current version of the story will remain in the new version, though where they happen will be altered to better fit the new turn it's taking. I'll make a list of these right now.

1 - The prologue will be largely unchanged, but its purpose will be different. Instead of being the final moments of the world before the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny turned back the clock, it will be a dream of this event that the current Link has… a memory of one of his former lives.

2 - The events that occur in the Neiraki (the Kokiri Forest) in this version will be slightly expanded upon, and moved to the beginning of the story. Essentially, it will begin similarly to Ocarina of Time… without being Ocarina of Time. These events ultimately lead to Link leaving his home, and entering Hyrule.

3 - Having no real sense of direction or purpose, Link eventually arrives in Bahn to the hospitality of the people there. Events in this part are pretty much unchanged. One thing that will be changed is his dream, which will be switched to something of more significance. In addition, he'll end up accepting Aloria's offer instead of just considering it like in this version.

4 - Link and the Seraphim arrive at the City of Hyrule (Which I'll ACTUALLY be able to describe and detail some! Been wanting to do that.) and then proceed to the castle. Link will either meet Zelda and Liene before, or immediately following the initiation (Yeah, spoiler alert. He joins. We all saw that coming). Link and Zelda will initially have no romantic interest in one another like they do here, but will still share a 'connection'…

5 - Allisaire won't appear until a bit later. Instead, a different character (who has been in the plot from the beginning, just not added to this version yet) will appear earlier. This is to make all the interactions between the main characters flow a little more smoothly than they would now.

6 - Gustav's mysterious ambitions will become more 'foreground' elements rather than being confined to the background as they have been, allowing for better progression of the actual plot.

7 - The Bridge Chapter is probably the only real story-driving chapter that will be removed entirely, as those events are no longer necessary. Termina, and anything related to it won't be implemented into the story because of this. I may find a use for such things later, but that's neither here nor there.

Apart from that, everything will remain pretty much the same, just sequenced differently. Some stuff will probably be expanded on a bit more since I have more freedom but it shouldn't be to the point where it's no longer noticeable as the "same" story.

* * *

I expect that I'll be able to get started on this new version in a couple of months. I'm going to be moving soon to a new state, and as anyone who has done it can tell you, the process is a complicated one. I'd rather not start this new take on the story yet because of that. I don't really like writing when my mind is elsewhere because it makes the process long, difficult, and worst of all, draining. Once I get moved though I'll be free of many of these things that keep fighting for a place in my brain – as well as some of the more persistent ones that have been with me from the beginning – and will be able to devote more of it to writing.

Lastly, I just want to think all my readers and reviewers for putting up with me for all this time and for giving me such helpful advice and support. I apologize for taking so long to let everyone know where I've been. I hope my decision to do this doesn't turn any of you off from wanting to continue the adventure with me. I honestly believe that this is the right thing to do, and the story will be better for it.

So with that said, I hope you all will come to enjoy the new and improved Trials of the Heart!

-ShiningwingX


	13. Author's Notes Follow Up - ToTH: AC

**Author's Notes Follow up – _Trials of the Heart: Angel's Call_ Released**

* * *

ShiningwingX: Greetings everyone. I got a few requests to make one final submission here to let everyone who doesn't have me on Author Alerts know when I've submitted the prologue of the new story. Well this is just a quick update to say that it's up. I just released the prologue, and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out, so I hope anyone who wasn't already tipped off in an email will now be able to see it.

I also want to take a moment to say how thankful I am to all my readers and reviewers thus far for helping me turn this story into something that far exceeded my expectations. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story in the new direction its taking and will continue to lend me all the support and advice that's been so helpful over the years.

I may keep this version of the story up for a time so that those of you who wish to can come back and relive old memories, but I doubt I'll be adding anything else here after this.

So once again, thank you all. It's been a great chapter, and I hope the next one will be even better.


End file.
